


Total Drama Blended: Island

by Trygve11



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 107,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trygve11/pseuds/Trygve11
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Dave & Sky (Total Drama), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Katie/Male OC, Sammy/Brick
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Not So Happy Campers Pt1

**And a new chapter has begun for Hopps and I. This series is planned out for 10 seasons so we hope you join us for the ride. This story does have a couple OCs but Hopps and I began this during TDIR so we asked a couple friends to get some OCs beforehand so we could start on this early. However for future seasons (after season 3) the audience will be able to submit theirs. This is different from other Shuffled series not just because of the OCs but because the seasons are shuffled as well. Following this will be Revenge, then Action, then Pak Island and so on. We hope you all enjoy this adventure as much as you did the TV series.**

**And thank you to the writing team of this series it means a lot that you guys wanted to help on this thank you all. (Conner, ZizOhNo, Mysterials, GeorgeLloyd, Fourside, ThatBillyGuy, TDC, HNC, Duckbeard and Lindsay)**

Wawanakwa Island, the site of the new reality show Total Drama. It had a major forest, a massive cliff, cabins, a Mess Hall and untapped potential. But as the cameras began to focus they started zooming in on a man in what appeared to be his late twenties to early thirties. He wore brown khaki pants and a dark blue shirt with two breast pockets on either side. A white shirt was underneath with the sleeves just reaching past his elbows. He had flowing black hair and a perfect tan. And a pearly white smile. He was the host Chris McLean, a famous Canadian celebrity who was asked by Fresh TV to host their reality show Total Drama. Twenty-eight campers will be competing for the cash prize who will win and who will lose.

“Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!” Chris announced moving towards the Dock of Shame. “Here's the deal, twenty-eight campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every two days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island, for GOOD!” Chris stated, emphasizing the last part as he made his way to Wawanawkwa’s campfire pit. 

“Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all, but one camper will receive a marshmallow,” Chris explains taking a bite out of the delectable treat “In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies... Grizzly bears, Disgusting camp food! And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? And who will thrive under it? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!”

_ Theme Song _

  
  


“Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, It's time to meet our first set of campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O.ed, that's probably why,” As he said that the first boat arrived carrying a shorter girl wearing a pair of bright pink yoga pants along with some sort of bright green Girl Scout shirt. Her dark brown hair was tied into a short ponytail. She also wore black rimmed square shaped glasses and a set of braces completed the farmer girl’s look.

“Beth what’s up?” Chris greeted the girl as she hopped off the boat.

“It's so incredulous to meet you. Wow, you're much shorter in real life,” Beth stated as she looked Chris up and down before moving on.

“Yeah…” A second later another boat pulled into the dock carrying a scraggly skinny boy. He had shaggy brown hair and a muddy colored beanie. He wore a white long sleeve cotton shirt and an orange vest. Completing his attire were a pair of worn blean jeans. His eyes seemed to dart around as if he was keeping an eye out for something as well.

“Shawn my man, welcome to the Island,” Chris greeted the boy.

“There aren't any zombies here right? They can smell our brains from miles away man,” The boy stated worry crossing his voice.

“No zombies here Shawn,” Chris said, giving an eyebrow raise.

“That’s good, but you can never be too cautious.” Shawn walked over to Beth who waved to him which he returned the gesture.

Not long after another boat appeared with a boy rubbing hand sanitizer all over himself. He had a tanned complexion with his black hair combed over to the right. He had a short white sleeve collared shirt with a turquoise vest over it. Light brown khakis completed his look.

“Dave what’s up?”

“This island is sanitary right?” Dave asked, shooting a glance towards Shawn.

“About as clean as an island can get man.”

“Good thing I brought a lot of hand sanitizer,” Dave said walking past the host. 

“Man, how many weirdos do we have?” Chris whispered to himself.

Following the arrival of Dave another boat appeared. A jock type with short brown hair, wearing a red and black checkered shirt. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans completing his simple look. 

“Ryan, glad you could come.”

“Glad to be here man,” Ryan states with a smile.

“That's great. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I hope I do as well. It'd be cool if I made it far you know?”

“We’ll see about that,” Chris states as Ryan joins the other campers at the other end of the dock.

The growing group looked at the arrival of the next boat with some rather diverse expressions. The boat quickly deposited the next hapless camper, a rather modest looking girl with a couple of pounds to spare, stepped off. Chloe has shoulder length black hair and a sharp triangular nose as well as a round chin. Chloe also wears a modest skirt and a layered vest with a rosary around her wrist. 

“Chloe! Far cry from the church you undoubtedly came from, how does it look?”

She looked at the egotistical host with a smile and a polite bow. “I thank Him for the safe voyage and you for the opportunity. It’ll be nice to meet new people, so long as we’re all nice and happy and faithful.”

The girl tapped her rosary and joined the group, oblivious to the rather weird glares that everyone else gave her.

“Odd isn't she?” Dave leaned over and asked Ryan.

“Yeah she seems a little… off,” Ryan replied, his right eyebrow raised at Chloe.

Following that exchange a girl wearing a pair of sunglasses, red crop top, khaki short shorts and high heels. Compliments by her long sleek black hair and perfect skin. She appeared to look and act like the top dog.

“Uh yeah, Heather.”

The aforementioned Heather looked over the brim of her sunglasses shooting a glare at Chris before moving past him towards the other campers. Ryan, Dave, Shawn, and Chloe all seemed to move a few steps away from her aside from Beth.

“Hi! Looks like we're your new friends, for the rest of the next eight weeks!” Beth states cheerfully earning a glare from Heather quieting Beth.

Suddenly some loud rock music began to play in the background. Everyone turned to see a boy with black hair and a bright green mohawk. He wore a spiked collar and multiple piercings on his monobrow and ears. His black t-shirt held a white skull on it and his jean shorts fell past his knees. 

“Duncan! Dude.”

“I don't like surprises,” Duncan stated gruffly, grabbing Chris by the collar.

Chris raises his arms up in self defense before saying, “Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie.”

“Okay, then,” He states, happier all of a sudden dropping the host. “Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous,” Duncan flirted with Heather.

“Drop dead, you skeez.”

Meanwhile another boat had arrived carrying a girl wearing a yellow sweater, blue skirt, and a pair of large circular glasses. This was complemented by her bright red or scarlet red hair. 

“Scarlett welcome to the Island.”

“Hello Chris, fellow contestants,” Scarlett said, nodding her head at both aforementioned people before making her way past the host and to her fellow contestants.

Chris shudders as Scarlett walks by him an eerie feeling radiating from her, “Contestant number nine is Trent.” Said contestant walked onto the dock with ruffled black hair, black jeans and a gold belt buckle. He sported a camo green shirt with camo on the sleeves and a black hand print pasted in the middle. His shirt was half tucked into his pants as his emerald green eyes looked between the cast. A guitar case slung over his shoulder finished his look.

“Hey, good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work, man,” Trent compliments with a smile.

“Hey, thanks man. I knew I rocked that show,” Chris declared, excited that someone agreed with his sentiment.

“I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week,” Beth says to no one in particular.

“Really? That seems kinda dumb,” Dave states.

“Yeah I know right?” Beth concurred. Her rather overt outburst earned a dismissive glance from Heather and Duncan both, but she was rather oblivious to the judgemental glares.

“So, this is it... All righty, then,” Trent says, walking over to the group.

“Next camper is Noah.” Chris gestured his arms to the direction of the dock while welcoming a shorter Indian boy with longer black hair. He wore a red collared short sleeve shirt and a blue vest complimented the egg head with a pair of cargo shorts.

“You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?” Noah asks the host

“I'm sure someone did,” Chris says waving the comment aside.

“Good. Is this where we're staying?”

“No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party,” Duncan smirks at the egghead

“Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?” Noah sarcastically asks the punk.

Duncan grabs Noah’s lower lip pulling a needle out of his pocket, “Yeah, you want one?”

“Uh no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?” Noah asks which Duncan responds by letting go of Noah’s lip. “Thanks.”

“This is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island _ , _ ” Chris states the last line almost dreamily. Justin, a boy with by far some of the best looks anyone had ever seen stepped off of the boat, seemingly backed by a heavenly light. The Hawaian wore a plain green T-shirt, worn jeans and a pair of sandals. The girls of the cast and even some of the guys were staring at him. 

“Thanks, Chris. This is great,” Justin says.

“Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.”

“I can deal with that,” the hunk says before walking over to the rest of the campers.

“Cool, and here comes Courtney.” The girl in question had a green pair or tight jeans which hugged her curves with a grey and white lawyer type shirt with her mocha colored skin and brown hair.

“Thank you. Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all,” Courtney says waving to said contestants.

“How's it going? I'm Beth,” Beth says racing over to Courtney to greet her.

“Nice to meet you, Beth.”

“Next camper is Scott.” Scott wore a white tank top and had red hair that was slicked back. He wore a pair of blue farmers jeans and a black belt went along with his simple attire.

“Huh. This is better than what I was expecting,” Scott states with a bit of surprise crossing his voice.

“Well that's great to hear Scott. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Oh I know I will,” Scott states confidently earning a couple eyebrow raises from the likes of Heather and Scarlett.

“Beardo, my man, welcome to the island.” Beardo, as described by his name, had a lot of hair. He had a massive afro and a decent sized goatee. He wore a pair of overalls and a dirty grey shirt. His black hair and skin tone seemed to match his clothing style well.

_ “Ding ding ding,” _ Beardo sounded, making the likes of Dave and Chris cringe.

“You don't speak English much do you?”

“No… I'm a shy guy,” Beardo states quietly. A small sound of agreement punctuated his statement.

“Well just don't make too many of those sounds and try not to be the first one eliminated alright?” Chris says earning a nod from the human sound board. The tall teen noticed the judgemental glares from Scott, Heather, and Duncan and lined up next to Dave and Beth, rather oblivious to the stink eye Dave was shooting at him.

“Sammy, welcome to the island.” A girl in a cheerleader outfit stepped off of the boat. She wore a red skirt and a red top that showed off her toned stomach. She had straight blonde hair to compliment her sky blue eyes.

“H-hello, nice to meet you all,” Sammy says timidly holding up her hand for a wave. As she walked over to the group Beth instantly struck up a conversation with her. Sammy seemed somewhat relieved by this but it was hard to tell.

“Zoey, welcome to camp Wawanawkwa.” Zoey, a girl with bright red hair tied into two pigtails and a pink flower pinned in her hair to compliment her tanned skin. She wore khaki pants that hugged her curves well and a red top that left her midriff visible.

“Hey guys. What’s up,” Zoey says with a smile and a wave.

“Nothing much, just waiting for our host here to finish up these introductions,” Noah said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh?” Zoey says confused.

“Can it Noah. Next up is--”

A shrill voice interrupted him with the flash of paparazzi. “DAKOTA MILTON EVERYONE!” Dakota stepped off of the boat phone in hand texting whoever. She had long blonde hair, a pink t-shirt which showed some of her cleavage. She also wore a pair of hot pink skinny jeans as well with her pink lipstick. She strutted down the dock and threw her bags into Beth’s arms.

“Um, hey Dakota,” Beth says after a few seconds of silence from the girl.

“Oh, hey. Yeah I’m trying to get more paparazzi here but my phone isn’t getting any reception,” Dakota stated, a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Wanna bet that her daddy paid Chris to get her on the show?” Duncan sneered, elbowing Scott who smirked with him.

“Hey everyone! Izzy!” Chris said, drawing attention to the new contestant but more importantly, him. Izzy, as she was called, was a girl who wore a short, green, snake-like skirt and green top that showed her midriff. She had bright red hair with her green eyes. 

“Hi, Chris! Hiiiii! Whoa!” Izzy shouts slipping off the boat and slamming her chin onto the dock.

“OOOOH. That was bad,” Scott chuckles to himself. Some of the other contestants more graciously hid their snickers.

“Guys! She can be seriously hurt,” Courtney ran up to Izzy. She held out one of her tanned arms and Izzy took it gracefully.

“That felt soooo… Good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper mache here? Are we eating lunch soon?”

“When we finish up here,” Chris states. “Next is Katie,”

A girl with a black and white striped top with much of her midriff showing along with a pair of hot pink short shorts complimented her tanned look and black hair. A pair of pink earrings finished her look.

“EEEEEEE. OMG. I can not believe I made it on this show, I am SO excited to be here,” Katie says jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement. “I can’t wait to tell Sadie what’s going on!”

“Right…. Moving on, Cameron,” A shorter black boy with circle rimmed glasses and short black hair who wore a red hoodie and a pair of yellow shorts stepped off the boat. He seemed easily intimidated.

“Hello fellow competitors. I hope to make a lot of friends and get stronger,” Cameron states timidly.

“Stringbean this is a competition, we're not here to make friends,” Duncan states rolling his eyes.

“If you’re looking for strength, why didn’t you just join a gym?” Ryan inquired.

“Well this is my first time out of my bubble,” Cameron said as he rubbed his eyes. At the mention of the word bubble the other contestants looked at him much more strangely.

“A Bubble?” Zoey started. “That’s weird… but cool! Cameron, why don’t you join me?” Zoey spoke up.

“That’d be rather pleasant.. Your name is Zoey right?” Cameron asked the redhead.

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“I managed to hack into Total Drama’s systems and find the cast list,” Cameron said, a bit embarrassed. However this fact didn’t go over Scarlett’s head who raised her eyebrow in response.

“Wow Cameron…., that’s just wow,” Zoey states in shock.

“Thanks.” Cameron says avoiding eye contact with the girl.

“Anyways moving on,” Chris says trying to speed the introductions up, “Let’s welcome Leshawna to the island.” A big bootied girl sauntered off of the boat with a confident aura and a beaming bob to her head. She had black skin and hair with a light brown t-shirt that had four peaches across her breasts along with a pair of skinny jeans.

“What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!” Leshawna shouted.

She stopped by the short Cameron and offered a fist bump. “Let’s do this my brother!” The diminutive nerd awkwardly shook Leshawna’s fist. “Oh ain’t you a peach!”

“Alright we’ll meet our faboo queen later on,” Heather said, half as mean as she normally was.

“Heh, don’t get all uppity on me. It’s only the first day honey.”

“BUT NOT THE LAST DAY WITH ME!” Dakota interrupted. 

“Whatever,” Heather shrugs off.

**“** Brick, sir, welcome to the island,” Chris said once the others settled down. A boy who wore military boots, a green t-shirt, black cargo shorts, dog tags, and his black hair was in a buzz cut signaling his military training. He saluted Chris and bowed his head ever so slightly.

“Sir, fellow contestants, I look forward to competing with you all,” Brick says sternly, giving them a salute.

“Thank you Brick,” Chris says, thanking the military boy before having him move along to the rest.

“Now we have Sky.” A Cree girl with shoulder length black hair, a light brown gymnast shirt and black yoga pants flipped into the dock. showing her prowess as a gymnast.

“Nice entry. A lot better than mine hahaha,” Izzy cackled. She began picking at her arm and started to bite it, causing Dave and Beth to back away.

“That's not too high of a bar to achieve,” Dave says, rolling his eyes.

As Sky walked over to the group Dave and Sky locked eyes for a second before looking away blushing as Chris announced the next contestant. A faint smile was seen on Sky’s face, not on Dave’s, but he was facing away 

“Ella welcome to the island.” A girl in a pink princess outfit with shoulder length black hair and a pink bow in her hair seemed to glide onto the dock.

“Hellooo Chris. It is soooo nice to meet you,” Ella sings.

“Ella please no singing that's for a later season,” Chris says, hushing the fairy princess.

“Later season?” “Singing” Both Duncan and Scarlett asked the host.

“Hush I've already revealed too much.” Chris shooed the princess off of the dock where she found her spot next to Sky and Shawn.

“Anyhow Jasmine, welcome to the island,” Chris said as a tall, black girl in safari gear stepped off of the boat. 

“Thanks mate. It's great to finally meet all of you,” Jasmine says in an Australian accent.

“You're from Australia?” Shawn asks.

“Yeah mate what of it?”

“I haven't heard much about zombies from there. By chance would Australia be zombie free?”

“Yeah… zombies aren't real you know that right?”

“Oh no they very much so are real. You always gotta be prepared,” Shawn says earning a chuckle from Jasmine.

“Next up is Jackson.” A tall burly looking teen stepped off the boat bearing similarities to Jason from Friday the 13th. He had a green camp jacket that has rips and tears throughout. Fake blood stains compliments the rips. Along with that he wears a pair of muddied jeans and a hockey mask that hid his medium length black hair and face.

“Welcome to the camp Jackson.”

“Yeah… seems fun,” He says quietly, looking through his hockey mask, his eyes darting between each camper before making his way over to them.

Some of the campers jumped back in fear while others just stared in awe or confusion. All except one.

“Hey Jackson, my name's Katie. I just wanted to say how cool your outfit looks,” The tanned girl states smiling at the taller boy.

“Oh um hey Katie. And um thanks. I made it myself,” Jackson says unsure of himself however a slight twinge of pride crossed his voice at the mention of his hand made costume.

“That's really cool. My BFF Sadie and I love talking clothes and fashion. And I bet if she was here she'd love this!”

“Thanks… I think.” Katie giggled as Jackson stared at the next boat coming in.

“Alright our next camper is Tem.”

Tem is a shorter girl with light sandy brown hair tied back into a ponytail and bangs covering her forehead. Her skin had a slight tan as well. She had light green eyes and a pair of silver earrings. She had a pink short sleeve shirt that had a white stripe that crossed her whole chest. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her curves well. And a pair of pink sneakers and a pair of ankle socks.

“Hey guys,” She says with a wave. “I hope we can all be friends and play an honest game.”

“Yeah like that’s going to happen,” Heather scoffs to a snickering Scott.

“What was that?” Tem asks an eyebrow raised.

“Oh nothing.”

“And our final camper Marilyn.”

A relatively taller girl who had short blonde hair that stopped around her shoulder blades stepped off of the boat. Like Tem before her, her bangs covered her forehead but unlike Tem, her bangs and sides of her hair were dyed a bright neon green. She had a toned athletic build that went with the freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She also wore a red crop top that stopped just under her ribs. Along with that she wore a pair of black spandex under a pair of white running shorts and a pair of black shoes that has some form of mascot drawn onto them.

“Hey guys. Hope you all don’t take it easy on me because I’m here to win,” She states outright.

“Cool your jets girl. We’re all here to win,” Leshawna says.

“I know, but I’m not leaving without that prize.”

“You have only a four percent chance of winning. Especially in such a game that requires social and mental strength not just physical, your chances are extremely low,” Scarlett explains.

“Alright alright, but I’m not going to go easy on you guys.”

“Alright first things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!”

The cast lined up and posed on the doc for the photo. Some stood off to the side like Noah and Jackson while others seemed to love the spotlight and stood towards the center of the photo like Dakota and Justin. 

“Okay! One, two, three.” He takes the photo “Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap. Okay, hold that pose. One, tw-. Oh wait, cards full. Hang on.

“Come on, man. My face is starting to freeze,” Leshawna states clearly annoyed with a roll of her eyes.

“Got it, okay. Everyone say Wawanakwa!”

“WAWANAKWA! AHHH!” The dock all of a sudden snaps and all the campers fall into the water many completely drenched.

“Okay guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten.” Chris states nonchalantly 

The scene then cuts to the campfire pit showing Chris’s faces panning between the campers. “This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one million dollars!”!

  
  


“Excuse me? What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her,” Duncan says, smirking while pointing towards Heather.

“They're not co-ed, are they?” Heather asks, a look of worry crossing her face.

“No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other,” Chris explains.

“Can I get a lake view since I'm the richest?” Dakota asks.

“Well you are… but this isn’t how this works.”

“This seriously can’t be happening?” Dave says to no one in particular.

“Oh come on guys, this will be FUN!” Izzy shouts grabbing Dave and Sky.

“At least you don’t have to sleep with her,” Sky says to a panicking Dave.

“Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams if I call your name out go stand over there,” Chris announces pointing to a general spot of land. “Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Noah, Dakota, Sammy, Ella, Beth, and Brick. You’ll now be known as the Screaming Gophers,” Chris says tossing them a green banner with a screaming gopher.

“Ugh, I’m a gopher,” Dakota complained.

“Oh it’s not that bad Dakota. The Gopher is a beautiful creature,” Ella states.

“Uh huh…” Dave says with a raise of an eyebrow.

“The rest of you over here, Jackson, Marilyn, Chloe, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo, Justin. You guys are the Killer Bass,” Chris says tossing them a red banner with a bass on the banner.

“This is cool I guess,” Beardo says, barely audible to the rest of the group.

“This team isn’t all bad.” Duncan smirks, giving a wink to Courtney and Heather.

“Can it you sleeze,” Courtney states.

“Calm down guys, let’s not fight on the first day,” Zoey says.

“Yes, let’s all be faithful and happy,” Chloe joins in.

“Oh be quiet, no one wants to deal with a Jahova’s Witness on this Island,” Marilyn scoffs.

“All right, campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Well so far this stinks. Like seriously this IS NOT SANITARY

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

Ok like where is the paparazzi? Like seriously there should be a photoshoot for me like every other minute.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

It sucks to be here without my BFF, but I’ll do my best to win for her. These people seem really cool too. This is going to be SO fun OMG.

* * *

  
  


“All right. Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west.” Chris says, indicating to each team’s cabin with a point of his index finger.

“Bunk Beds? Isn't that a little too summer campy?” Heather asks no one in particular.

“That’s the idea genius,” Marilyn says with a roll of her eyes as she strolls past the queen bee claiming a top bunk.

“Oh shut up weird weeb girl,” Heather insults.

“Oh wow nice insult.”

“Guys calm down, the Lord above us wouldn’t want us to fight,” Chloe chimes in.

“Can it Jahova!” Heather and Marilyn shout at the same time.

“Glad we’re not on that side don’t you think?” Duncan asks Scott as they watch the exchange unfold. 

“Yeah… some of those girls are crazy. Especially that red headed chick,” Scott replied.

“Yeah… Where’d she go anyways?”

“Ugh, why can’t I have my own private house?” Dakota complained.

“Because that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of us,” Sky states in a matter of fact tone.

“But I am by far the richest here. My daddy could probably purchase this whole Island if he wanted to.”

“Well your ‘daddy’ as you call him isn’t here. So I suggest you settle in,” Scarlett replied bluntly.

“Hey guys, we all came here for one reason or another let’s try not to fight on the first day,” Jasmine reasoned.

“Yeah, I agree with her. Let’s all play the game fair and try not to be enemies,” Tem joined in, Scarlett scoffed at the comment rolling her eyes in response.

  
  


“Hey, Trent was it? You wanna bunk?” Ryan asks the musician.

“Yeah sure Ryan. You want, top or bottom bunk?”

“I’ll take the bottom.”

“Alright sounds cool,” Trent says as he and Ryan claimed a bunk together.

“Hey Shawn, you wanna bunk together?” Brick asked the zombie boy.

“No, I like sleeping outside and up high in a tree. Keeps you safe from the zombies,” Shawn said before throwing his luggage over his shoulder.

“Alright then…” Brick stated, clearly confused at the previous exchange. 

“Well it looks like we’ll have an odd number of guys in this cabin,” Noah remarked.

“I’ll take the bed by myself. It’s more sanitary,” Dave half-shouted.

“Okay… I guess you and I are bunking together soldier,” said the egghead to the cadet.

“Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?” Courtney asked with a worried glance at Duncan.

“Hey don’t look at me princess. I may be a criminal but I’m not a creep.” The latina turned her head dismissively and the punk was caught on camera catching a quick gaze at her behind.

“You're all sixteen years old, as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So other than myself. You'll be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting now,” Chris announces.

  
  


“AHHHHHH,” Dakota screamed.

“Man that white girl can scream,” Leshawna sassed.

“What is it?! Kill it!” Dakota shouted, jumping on to a bed as those from the boys’ side of the Gopher cabins showed up.

“AHHHHH,” Dave shrieked, jumping some ten feet in the air before landing on a bed, bouncing into the underside of an upper bunk.

“It’s just a cockroach, why are you guys screaming?” Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow. Scarlett shared a quick glance with Ryan and both shrugged before their meager objections were drowned by the shrill screams of the others.

After some more screaming and people trying to step on the poor bug, Duncan arrived with an ax. Raising it high into the air he split the cockroach in half while also splitting some of the floorboards as well.

“Well… I guess that’s one way to make sure a roach gets bunged. But was it all that necessary mate?” Jasmine states.

“What can I say, I like to go the extra mile.” Duncan chuckles.

After about thirty minutes had passed the cast had returned to the main lodge to see a burly black man in a green collared shirt and white apron and chef’s hat standing behind the counter.

“Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!” Chef shouted, scaring many contestants.

“Excuse me, but will we be getting all the major food groups?” Beth asked.

“Yeah, cause I break out in hives if the food isn’t sanitary,” Dave added.

“You'll get, SIT YOUR SCRAWNY BUTTS DOWN!” Chef shouts, making the two campers retreat back to their seats.

“Have a cow,” Scott snickered.

“What was that?!” Chef shouted, causing a blanket of silence to fall upon the room. “Come closer, farmer boy! I didn't hear you!”

“Oh, I didn't really say anything important.”

“I'm sure you didn't! You! Scrawny kid, give me your plate,” Chef shouts pointing at Noah. 

“Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or like dairy,” Dakota says to the cook as she arrives at the counter, causing him to emit a low growl in annoyance.

“I don't think that's gonna be a problem,” Sammy says a hint of fear in her voice.

“Uh huh.” 

“Ok, I’m sorry for complaining but I think my food just moved,” Sammy says clearly nervous talking to the huge man.

In response, the intimidating man took a hammer and smashed it against her food. Both Chef and cheerleader found themselves covered in the remains of the grunge..

“T-thanks,” Sammy barely eked, quickly moving away.

“Welcome to the Main Lodge!” Chris announced, walking into the scene

“Hey, my man. Can we order a pizza or something?” Duncan asks the host, in response Chef threw a cleaver at his head, causing Duncan to duck as fast as possible. “Whoa! It’s cool man! Brown slop is fine! Heh heh right guys?” Everyone nervously nodded in agreement with eyes as wide as the cook.

“What do you think they'll make us do?” Katie said to no one in particular. 

“It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?” Dakota said.

“Rule one of horror movies-- never ask how hard it could be. It’s always worse than anticipated,” Jackson stated through his mask. Just as quickly he spoke up, he shrunk when he felt the gaze of his fellow campers on him.

  
  


“Next time on  _ Total Drama Island.  _ Your first task is to jump off this thousand foot high cliff into the lake.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I’m looking at this guy thinking, there is no way he’s going to survive this. He is going to die.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

There was no way this guy could actually survive this. He would physically break himself in half if he jumped.

* * *

“I’m going to freaking die now. I’m going to freaking die. Tell my mama I love her,” Cameron says as he stared down to the water below him.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you find this interesting.What new relationships or alliances will we see formed? Also with the expanded cast size we will drum up some new original challenges and use some of the non elimination challenges as well. And huge thanks to Mysterial, HNC, and Nowarin for submitting characters (Jackson, Marilyn, and Tem respectively. Chloe and Ryan are by myself and Hopps as well)**

**Eliminated**

**No one… YET**

  
  


**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Noah, Dakota, Sammy, Ella, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Chloe, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo, Justin**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Pt2

**Welcome back everyone. Hope you all enjoyed that previous chapter as much as we did writing it. Again thank you for the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

There are quick pans from one part of camp wawanakwa to another. In these locations cameras pop out of every location, startling the local wildlife. A cue card marks the transition to a flying shot starting at the docks and wawanakwa sign, through the camp, and over Chris drinking coffee

_ Dear mom and Dad I'm doin fine _

_ You guys are on my mind _

The camera dives off of the cliff into an underwater shot. Cameron, chokes out in fear as fish swim near him. A swimming Scott bumps into him after being pursued by a shark, and they both float to the surface

_ You asked me what I wanted to be, _

_ and now I think the answer is plain to see! _

The camera raises up to the surface of the water where Katie, rows a canoe. She relaxes before Jackson, leans over the canoe from the water and gives her a big scare. She pulls his mask off of him and it flies high in the sky

_ I wanna be.... famous _

The mask eclipses the sun before landing in the forest, where Trent is playing his guitar to gentle woodland animals. The mask lands on his head, knocking him out. The animals flee in front of the camera and into a tree, where both Shawn and Jasmine dangle from, before Shawn falls down

_ I wanna live close to the sun _

The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leshawna and Heather in a raft and about to go over a waterfall. They are too busy fighting when the raft goes over

_ Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won _

Ella and beardo are shown singing to woodland creatures over a rickety log in front of the waterfall as Leshawna and Heather scream behind them.

_ Everything to prove nothing in my way _

Ella stands up and sings a tune before Izzy swings into her and they fly through the camp. they slam into the outhouse confessional and Tem stumbles out. Scarlett, about to use the outhouse, looks at tem with a determined glare.

_ I'll get there one day _

The camera pans rapidly to the Main mess hall, where Chef's silhouette is visible in the window. He's hands deep in something murky and pulls out a seagull. He smirks and the camera turns to somecampers, Chloe, Dave, and Noah. Dave and Noah are tied up and look at each other fearfully in reaction to the dish while Chloe flips through her bible quickly

_ 'Cause I wanna be famous! _

The camera shifts to the right to show Duncan carving his name into the door of the main lodge. Courtney yanks his knife away and gives him a scolding glare

_ na-na nananananana, nanananananaaa _

A quick zoom out the main door shows Ryan and Marilyn shaking hands before locking up for an arm wrestle. Further down the path Sky backflips out of sight into a cabin

_ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! _

The camera goes down the docks to show Justin looking at himself through two different mirrors and he winks in one of them. The camera motion eventually turns to see Zoey walking down the dock, waving politely to the camera before she's pushed out of the way by another hand.

_ I wanna be- I wanna be famous _

Dakota turns on her phone and starts an impromptu photo session. The camera moves away, much to her displeasure, and the camera focuses on the end of the dock. Beth begins to twirl a lit baton and launches it into the sky. The sky turns from blue to black as the baton's flames turn into the campfire's warm glow. Seated in front of the fire are Brick and Sammy, behind them is a large full moon. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by a marshmallow erupting in flames in front of them. The shot zooms out to show other campers all around the fire and whistling the last notes of the theme song

* * *

  
  


“What do you think they'll make us do?” Katie said to no one in particular. 

“It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?” Dakota said.

“Rule one of horror movies-- never ask how hard it could be. It’s always worse than anticipated,” Jackson stated through his mask. Just as quickly he spoke up, he shrunk when he felt the gaze of his fellow campers on him.

  
  


“Shit.” That was all Dakota could muster looking at the task at hand. A massive thousand foot cliff is where they all stood realizing that this upcoming challenge would not be so easy because it was their first.

“You just had to open your big mouth,” Noah mumbled to Dakota.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

That’s what she gets for breaking rule number one.

* * *

  
  


“ Okay. Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this thousand-foot-high cliff into the lake,”

“Piece of cake,” Marilyn smirked proudly. Several others were able to agree with her.

“If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic HAHAHA man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure, is shark free,” Chris explains.

“Excuse me?” Leshawna asked in shock.

“For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub. The team with the most people who jumped will get some wheelbarrows in order to make moving the parts much easier. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first.”

“So… who wants to go first?” Courtney asked.

“Don’t worry guys. I heard that on these types of shows they have the interns test the challenges first to make sure they’re safe,” Tem explained.

  
  
  


_ Flashback Begins _

“We need to test the stunts first. You know that,” Chris explains to Chef.

“Do I look like an intern?”

“No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken. Bwak bwak bwak.”

“I don't get paid enough for this, man.” The massive Chef took a jump off the cliff with a manlier scream than Chris expected. The camera focused on his target and quickly panned once it was clever that the poor chef was nowhere near the target.

After a loud splash the black man bobbed up and down in the water. “Hey, I made it. I made it, man, uh. Something just brushed up by my foot. Hey, Chris, man, something ain't right down here.” A similarly loud scream to the first one came from the water as Chef leaped out like a Looney Toon and ran to shore.

“Well, that seems safe enough,” Chris says, checking something off of his clipboard.

_ Flashback Ends _

  
  


“Sooooo, who’s up?” Zoey asked the group. 

The camera panned over both teams with a quick wipe as the sound of crickets echoed. The teams stood silent and still as statues. “It’s a half hour show you guys,” Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Technically it’s more like forty-five minutes, as if I’m going to tell them that!

* * *

“Ladies first,” Duncan replied. He received an ugly glare from Courtney and Tem.

“Fine. I’ll go. It’s clear that we need to get something done,” Marilyn stated, jumping off the cliff into a perfect dive much to the awe of the other campers.

“If she can do it, I can to!” Katie said as confidence welled within her. “SADIEEEEE!” she shouted as she plummeted downwards. The poor girl landed on a buoy, but she was none worse the wear, for she was safely within the safe circle. 

Immediately after her, Izzy took a hop, skip, and a jump towards the cliff before stopping in midair. “Something’s missing,” she murmured. “AHA!”

With a yelp, Scott found himself thrown up in the air as Izzy flew off of the cliff. “KOWABUNGA GOPHARINOS!”

Scott landed on the cliff with a big sigh. “Why me?” he moaned.

“It wasn’t going to be me,” Duncan snorted. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” The punk walked off of the cliff with little fanfare. 

Dusting himself off, Scott looked to his team and stood up. The remaining non-jumpers looked at him with blank faces. Scott took one look to them, one look at the sharks, another look at the team, and closed his eyes. A loud screech ended, punctuated with a splash and a screech.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I’ve got a strategy that’ll take me to the finals. All I’ve gotta do is  _ throw  _ all the challenges and pin the blame on the biggest threat. But with twenty-eight players, I may just hold off for now and… get a feel for the competition.

* * *

“So far the Bass have as many points as they do jumpers! Will the rest of the bass make it down?” Chris said to the camera.

“ I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this,” Heather said with a wary--but bitchy--glare towards her fellow teammates. 

“Why not?” Chloe asked with her hand around her rosary.

“Uh, hello, national TV. I'll get my hair wet.”

“You're kidding, right?” Jackson stated incredulously. “It’s not even a thousand feet!”

“If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it,” Justin exclaims.

“Oh you're doing it,” Leshawna declared, walking up to the queen bee. 

“Says, who?” Heather dismissed.

“Says me. I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair done ruined, you spoiled little daddy's girl.”

“Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe.”

“Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!”

“Well, at least I'm popular.” That left many stunned and jaws on the floor. Amidst a smirking Noah, mortified Zoey, and self absorbed Justin, Leshawn rolled up her figurative sleeves. 

“You're jumping!” The loudmouth shouted.

“Make me!” Heather said with a dismissive hair flip. In the blink of an eye, Leshawna walked over and picked Heather up. The queen bee screamed as she plummeted down to the water. “Leshawna, you are so dead!”she shouted from the waters.

“Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it, too. AHHHHH”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Leshawna is SO DEAD. D. E. A. D. She will be gone before you can even say pop star wannabe.

* * *

Not wanting to meet Heather’s fate, Jackson, Beardo, Justin, and Zoey all followed Leshawna into the water with varying levels of enthusiasm. Most made it in, except for Justin. However the sharks seemed to carry him to shore rather than eat him… which was odd.

“Dear God, give me the strength to make this jump,” Chloe prayed. Getting off her knees she closed her eyes and lept off the edge of the cliff, barely making it into the circle but still she managed to stay shark free.

“Yeah... I’m not jumping,” Courtney hesitated.

“You sure? You’ll have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day and go down the escalator of shame,” Chris taunted.

“It’s a calculated risk. I’m looking at their team and I don’t think they'll all jump.”

“Well here’s you chicken hat and please take the escalator of shame.” Courtney took her hat and put it on her head as she walked towards the conveniently placed escalator to head down to the beach.

“What’s taking so long?” Duncan asked his team.

“I think Cameron is still up there,” Katie responded.

“That runt,” Heather scoffed. “He should just give up now.”

“Come on Cameron, you can do it!” Zoey yelled up to the bubble boy.

“I can do this. I can do this,” Cameron mumbled to himself, trying to hype himself up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I’m looking at this guy thinking, there is no way he’s going to survive this. He is going to die.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

There was no way this guy could actually survive this. He would physically break himself in half if he jumped.

* * *

“I’m going to freaking die now. I’m going to freaking die. Tell my mama I love her,” Cameron says as he stared down to the water below him. He backed up and got a running start and jumped into the water. He pummeled down to the bottom and as he landed a very small splash was left in his wake.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

(sopping wet)

Plummeting down took me an estimated five seconds. I weigh but a mere 40 kilogrammes. I was hitting the water at an estimated 450 or so newtons. My calculations may be off because, at that moment, the internal voice in my head was screaming for the bubble. Now that I’ve jumped, it is not so bad…

(A butterfly flies onto his head, tipping his down)

BUT I STILL WANT MY BUBBLE! 

* * *

“Well then. Gophers, all of you need to jump in order for you to gain the advantage. If you don’t jump you’ll meet the same fate as Courtney,” Chris announced to the Gophers

“Okay, guys who’s up first?” Trent asked the group.

The Gophers looked between each other, none wanting to jump off the cliff towards their possible doom. Eventually the resident cadet in training step forward, “As a military man it’s my duty to lead us into battle, so I’ll take the first plunge,”

Brick walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge. Worry was clearly written all over his face as he looked over the edge. But he quickly turned his facial expression into one of bravery and leapt off of the cliff and into the circle below.

“Nice one mate,” Jasmine comments. “Come on guys, we can do this.” Jasmine trying to motivate her team to follow Brick’s example who she herself followed by jumping into the water.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I like to think I’m a natural-born leader. Back at home, I’m always leading the charge when the wallabies invade. But Brick’s a real trooper. I wouldn’t mind standing behind him every once in a while. 

* * *

Ryan, Sky, Tem, and Shawn all followed suit with varying degrees of success. All managed to make it into the circle. Some more fancier than others such as Sky did a few flips and Ryan did a decent dive. Tem seemed to flail about in the air but managed to hit the circle as well. Shawn missed the circle however, but he managed to bolt out of the water like a scooby doo character escaping the sharks.

“Is this pond even sanitary?” Dave asked Chris

“About as sanitary as a fish poop filled pond can be,” Chris replied.

“Technically it’s a lake,” Scarlett murmured. She was largely ignored but she seemingly took no mind.

"Maybe you should jump, some of the others on our team like Sky and Ryan would see that as a reason to keep you here,” Trent says to the germaphobe.

“Yeah you’re right… Okay I will jump,” Dave says trying to motivate himself to make the jump. The neatfreak put another glob of hand sanitizer on his hand as he looked down. Taking a deep breath, the germaphobe jumped off, screaming as he hit the cliff face and spiraled into the water, luckily in the safe zone. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

We need all the help we can get at this point, so sort of tricking Dave into jumping wasn’t all bad.

* * *

“Well, Dakota, do you want to go next?” Trent asked the mogul.

“As if!” Dakota said. “My stylists tell me that I need to remain cut and dry with this new hair for at least one day.”

“Well that’s too bad because your hair is gonna be covered with the stylish latex chicken cap!” Chris sardonically replied. 

“Okay,” Dakota said. “You may not know this about me but I did make it on the cover of Teen Bleep Monthly with my daddy wearing an entirely latex vest!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

Like I’d jump off that cliff. I deserve to be here and with my popularity I should be here for a while. And besides, my paparazzi was here.

* * *

“The escalator for chickens is that a-way.” Dakota looked down the escalator and was bombarded with flashes. She struck poses as the escalator lowered her down. “For crying out loud. What do we have for paparazzi, Chef?”

“We can sick the sharks on those fools,” Chef said. 

“Nah, we need them for the challenge. And they don’t have security contracts yet. Just try to ram their boat or whatever they have.”

“I shall go next!” Ella proclaimed. 

“Go ahead Princess,” Noah deadpanned. As Ella skipped off of the platform her scream seemed to be rather musical. The camera panned down to the side of the cliff where it was apparent that some birds were going down with her. Chris looked over the side and blinked unknowingly. 

“Okay if the rest of you can make it down then you’ll be able to gain the advantage,” Chris remarked. 

“So do you want to go Sammy?” Trent asked.

“Sure,” the cheerleader said. With a deep breath and a grin she jumped off of the cliff with a flip and landed squarely in the center of the inner circle. “I’m alright!” she said. No sooner had those words exited her mouth that Trent made a splash from high above. 

“Sorry Sammy,” he apologized.

“Three to go,” Noah said as he looked over, a notable shade of green covering his head. “I’ll see you on the other side, ladies. Now that could be hell or it could be this earthly realm, but I’ll see you around.”

The egghead threw up, covered a hapless shark way below him, who dove in the water to clean himself. Noah took his plummet shortly after. “Gross, but it worked! Noah has landed in the safe zone!”

“And I shall not jump,” Scarlett said astutely.

“But why?” Beth inquired. “Just because it’s tall doesn’t mean we can’t survive.”

The redhead flashed a glare at the farm girl and took her to the side. “It’s a calculated risk my friend. Falls of at least forty-five feet may in fact cause a fair bit of injuries and improper landings may result in paralyzation of the lower half of the body. Besides, I am not going to be the first to fall off. Remember our dear Dakota did so?”

Beth started to think for a minute before she finally nodded. “One of the poultry hats made from the hevea tree please,” Scareltt said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Wow! Maybe I should stick with Scarlett, she has such a good point.

* * *

“Umm,” Beth peeped. “Since both Scarlett and Dakota didn’t make it, that means we lost, didn’t we?”

“Huh?” Chris turned around. “Oh, well, since Shawn didn’t make it into the safe area then he didn’t earn a point either. You don’t have to jump then.”

“...do I still have to wear the chicken hat?”

“Bawk-Bawk!” Chris replied. 

As the farm girl made it down the escalator, Chris put a megaphone to his mouth and directed his voice to the campers. “THANKS TO THREE NON JUMPERS AND ONE FAILED JUMPER, THE GOPHERS HAVE IN FACT LOST! CONGRATULATIONS KILLER BASS! YOU GUYS GET THE WHEELBARROWS! Screaming Gophers you get nothing. Now get going. These parts aren’t going to move themselves.”

The Bass were moving along at a solid pace. While Singing Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop on the Wall, they celebrated their victory. The Gophers on the other hand were a bit more dysfunctional. 

“You guys seriously couldn’t jump? We all did,” Shawn chastised the three chickens.

“In both Scarlett and I’s defense we would’ve lost no matter what,” Beth countered.

“How do you mean?” Ryan asked the farm girl.

“Even if Scarlett or I jumped, we still would’ve lost because Shawn missed the circle.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

If I want to work with Scarlett I may as well try and make her look good to, you know?

* * *

“I guess that makes sense, Chris would need a tie breaker,” Sky mused.

“Wait didn’t Justin not make it into the circle either?” Tem pointed out.

“Yeah I think so, but I guess when sharks carry you to shore you get a bonus point,” Ryan joked.

“Well in any case, I think we know where to direct our blame,” Noah stated, shooting a glance at Dakota.

“Woah guys we haven’t lost yet, we can still win this,” Brick stated, trying to turn their attention back to the challenge.

“With how things are going Brick, I don’t think we’ll make it back in time to build this hot tub,” Noah deadpanned.

**“** With that attitude we won’t,” Brick countered.

The Screaming Gophers trudged on as they pushed and shoved their crates to the campsite. All the while the Killer Bass had marched on without much fanfare. The group was singing Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop on the Wall as if they didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You know guys, I think we’ve got quite a strong team here. If we keep it up we may all make it to merge,” Chloe said cheerfully.

“Never get your hopes up, it always leads to bad things happening,” Jackson said ominously, passing Chloe with his wheelbarrow.

“Jackson, you seem so aloof, why is that?” Katie asked, walking up to the taller boy.

“Oh um,” Jackson stuttered. “I’m just super into horror films. Especially Slasher flicks. I guess I just like living them,” Jackson explained to the tan girl.

“Oh that’s cool, what got you into that sort of stuff. Between you and me I can’t stomach watching those movies.”

Jackson was confused. No one let alone a girl had even given him the time of day. Perhaps she was genuinely nice or perhaps she was just trying to use him. Only time would tell but she seemed alright for now. “My uncle used to watch horror movie marathons with me and I just got hooked. Good or bad I just liked them.” A slight chuckle escaped Jackson’s mouth as he explained his past.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

That Katie is a bit odd. Too nice for her own good. But maybe that’ll be a good thing in this game. Especially with the likes of Heather here.

* * *

“Wow the walking horror monster laughs, who would’ve thought?” Heather taunted.

“Heather, why are you so mean?” Katie asked the asian girl.

“I’m just pointing out what I see.”

“Yeah right,” Marilyn scoffed, walking up next to Katie and Jackson. 

The Bass managed to arrive at the campsite well before the Gophers and began to open their crates, however Chris had other ideas.

“Campers you have to open these crates with your teeth,” Chris laughed maniacally

“When was this a rule?” Courtney questioned.

“Since now.”

“Ugh, well does anyone have an idea?” Courtney asked her team, turning away from the host.

“I do!,” Izzy offered.

  
  
  


“Ugh at this rate we’ll never make it,” Dakota complained.

“We wouldn’t have this problem if you had jumped,” Tem pointed out.

“Whatever,” Dakota dispatches the comment with a wave of her hand.

“Guys keep in mind. It isn’t about who gets there first it’s about who builds the best hot tub, we still have a chance,” Beth said, trying to encourage the group.

“Yeah but it’s not like we have all day,” Dave said.

“Well at the pace we’re at we’ll be back at camp within the next hour,” Scarlett calculated.

‘Then let’s get moving,” Brick said pushing his crate.

After an hour, like Scarlett had predicted, the Gophers managed to arrive at the campsite with their crates. However they saw that the Bass were already building their hot tub in a rather orderly fashion. Courtney led the charge with the assistance of Cameron they were building their hot tub up peace by peace. The Gophers had begun to open their crates for Chris to arrive saying that they must open their crates with their teeth further dampening the mood amongst the Gopher team.

After yet another hour of arguing and struggling the Gopher team had finally managed to open their crates. Meanwhile the Bass had already begun to fill their hot tub with water with an efficient water bucket passing system. The Gophers, realizing how far they had fallen behind, rushed to finish their hot tub. Some of the more level headed team members managed to keep the team in check. However they were pressed for time.

Despite Scarlett’s complaints the Gophers hastily put together a hot tub which looked as if it was held together by string and duct tape rather than screws and nails as it should’ve been. After both teams had finished their hot tubs Chris walked into view inspecting each hot tub thoroughly. He was genuinely impressed by the Bass creation. However when he got to the Gopher’s tub it broke into a multitude of pieces causing the water to go everywhere.

“Well I think we all know who won that competition… Killer Bass you have won, you get your hot tub for the rest of the season and you don’t have to go to the Bonfire Ceremony tonight. Screaming Gophers I’ll be seeing you guys later.

  
  


The campers gathered in the Mess Hall for dinner. The Gophers and Bass each going to their respective tables. The Bass were gleeful with their recent challenge win, whereas the Gophers were stressing on who to eliminate. 

“I for one think we should eliminate rich girl over there,” Noah stated jabbing a finger at Dakota.

“Woah, I’m a valuable team member. I’m way more athletic and popular than brace face over there,” Dakota says of Beth.

“Insulting each other isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Ryan intervened.

“Ryan is right. Perhaps we should make this decision on our own?” Brick wondered aloud.

“No maybe we should make it as a group so the person that goes isn’t surprised,” Tem suggested.

“I get not wanting to stab someone in the back but like Ryan said we aren’t going to get anywhere with this,” Jasmine added.

“Well, Scarlett, Beth, and Dakota all didn’t jump,” Sky began. “However even if Beth and Scarlett had jumped we’d have lost according to Chris. I think it’s safe to say who we should vote for.”

“At this point is it even a question,” Shawn mused.

“Guys hear me out. Beth and Scarlett aren’t that good physically. This competition is a physical competition and I’m good at that,” Dakota argued.

“Dakota to put it bluntly. WE DON”T CARE,” Ryan stated to the daddy’s girl.

“Come on guys,” Dakota pleaded using a set of puppy dog eyes that got multiple eyebrow raises and looks of disgust from her teammates.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

My puppy dog eyes never fail. I’m for sure safe tonight.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

She’s gone.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Killer bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life,” Chris begins, “You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only thirteen marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can never come back... EVER. The first marshmallow goes to... Brick.”

“Jasmine.”

“Alright thanks mates,” Jasmine says, walking up to collect her marshmallow.

“Ryan.”

“Sky.”

“Shawn.”

“Dave.”

“Oh thank you, I’m not the first boot,” Dave mumbled to himself as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

“And Trent you’re safe as well.”

‘Cool bro,” Trent responded

“Tem.”

“Yes,” Tem cheered

“Sammy.” As Chris said her name a sigh of relief escaped the cheerleader’s mouth.

“Noah.” 

“Naturally,” Noah replied.

“And Ella. You all have safety this week as well.”

“Now there are two marshmallows left and all three of you didn’t jump today,” Chris begins after handing out some of the final marshmallows. “But Scarlett, your brains seem to have some value to this team so you’re safe as well,” Chris says tossing the brainiac a marshmallow.

“Now this is the final marshmallow.” Chris held up the marshmallow holding it between the nervous nail biting Beth and the confident nail filing Dakota. “Dakota you’re a spoiled rich brat, and Beth you’re less annoying, but still annoying. However your team has decided that Beth will be staying in the competition.”

“What? Are you guys kidding me. I’m by far the richest and most famous here and you chose to eliminate me? I haven’t even gotten far enough to get my own spin off series yet,” Dakota wailed in anger.

“Chef, angry contestant at the bonfire,” Chris called over his walkie talkie.

Chef then appeared from the dock grabbing the spoiled rich girl and throwing her over his shoulders. Placing her into the boat. She had gone from anger to pouting as she was placed on to the Boat of Losers.

  
  


The Bass all giddy with joy from their first win on the season waited for the soon to be thirteen Gophers to arrive at the campground. Most of the Bass had left their hot tub and were now drying off on their porch.

“So who do you think they voted out?” Duncan asks the farm boy Scott.

“I bet they voted out that rich girl, she didn’t jump and she was really annoying,” Scott guessed.

“You never know, they may eliminate Scarlett for being a threat with her brain,” Justin offers, taking a seat next to the two boys on the porch.

“There’s twenty eight people here, I think as a team you’d want to eliminate your weaker links now and wait for the numbers you thin out a bit before eliminating your stronger players,” Duncan explains.

“Dakota is also pretty in shape though can’t fault her there. You can make an argument to eliminate Beth. Not athletically gifted but is really nice. She’d probably get some votes if she made it to the end,” Marilyn explains joining in on the conversation.

“A little early to be talking about the end don’t you think girl?” Leshawna mused.

“No, it’s never too early to plan ahead,” Marilyn offered.

The others seemed to give a silent nod of agreement. The buy in was a dollar a piece as no one aside from Dakota was made of money. Along with the aforementioned five, Izzy, Katie, and Beardo all bought in. Despite some disapproval from the likes of Courtney and Chloe the group didn’t really care. 

“Alright so who thinks Dakota is going home?” Duncan asks the group. Izzy, Katie, Scott, Beardo and Duncan himself raised their hands.

“Alright who thinks Beth is going home?” Only Marilyn raises her hand in response.

“And I assume you guys think Scarlett is going,” Duncan said pointing to Leshawna and Justin, both nodding.

“It’s fair to say that if none of those three go, the Gophers are stupid, but who knows.”

The Bass team waited for their opponents to return from their bonfire ceremony. One by one they all arrived. Tem, Ryan, Jasmine, Sky and so on they all came into view. Eventually Beth came into view talking Sammy’s ear off. This caused Marilyn to curse. Eventually Scarlett came into view causing Duncan and Scott to high five each other as the three losers paid the winners their winnings. 

Duncan waved over Trent and Ryan to their cabin to ask about the ceremony to see what happened. 

“What happened fellas?” The aforementioned punk asked.

“The vote was practically unanimous, Dakota was gone no matter what,” Ryan stated.

“Yeah, as much as the first ceremony was nerve racking, I think we all knew who was going. Dakota whined, but that was sort of expected with her personality,” Trent added

“Who’d Dakota vote for you guys know?” Scott asked the duo.

“Probably Beth, she was in the bottom two with her,” Ryan responded.

“Well thanks fellas, and good luck tomorrow. You’ll need it,” Duncan says extending his hand to Ryan who accepted the handshake.

“Same to you guys,” Ryan replies, smiling as he and Trent walked to their cabin.

Meanwhile Scarlett who was watching the affair turned and looked towards the camera,

“Are you recording this? Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want, but I am gonna win this competition and no one's going to stop me,” Scarlett stated, staring into the camera lens intently before walking off screen.

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Dakota_ **

Ugh, my team is full of idiots. They kept that girl Beth over me. I’ll find a way back on to this show and get my spin off series no matter what. But if I had to choose who could win, I guess Jasmine or Ryan, they’re both physically gifted and seem socially accepted among the team but you never know.

* * *

**Votes**

**Tem:** I don’t want to be the mean girl but that  _ Dakota _ really is dragging us down.

**Trent:** Yeah I think we’ve all agreed that  _ Dakota _ should go

**Ryan:** Yeah I’m going  _ Dakota _ . Let’s be real here, she does not belong on this show.

**Dave:** Yeah I’m voting for the spoiled rich brat  _ Dakota _

**Sky:** I guess I’ll go  _ Dakota _ , rather keep Scarlett or Beth over her

**Jasmine:** I think in another time  _ Dakota _ and I could be friends but now is not that time

**Shawn:** The pretty blonde girl almost always goes early in a zombie apocalypse, so see ya never  _ Dakota _ .

**Scarlett:** This team once you cut away the fat isn’t a bad team. However the likes of Sky, Jasmine, Brick, and Ryan will all need to go eventually before merge but now is not the time. Bye  _ Dakota _ .

**Noah:** Need I explain why I’m voting out  _ Dakota _ . 

**Sammy:** I don’t have any ill will towards  _ Dakota _ but she’s a detriment to our team.

**Ella:** I don’t want to vote anyone out but I guess I’ll vote  _ Dakota _ out.

**Beth:** I guess I’ll vote  _ Dakota _ , not like there’s a lot of choices here.

**Brick:** As much as I don’t want to leave a soldier behind, I think  _ Dakota _ leaving this platoon is for the best.

**Dakota:** Obviously they’ll vote  _ Beth _ as I’m clearly the better person to keep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter number 2. Are you guys surprised Dakota was our first? Who do you guys think will go? How do you guys like the OCs? Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story and would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

  
  


**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Noah, Sammy, Ella, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Chloe, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo, Justin**

  
  
  



	3. Can You Lift It?

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, we met the twenty eight campers that, for the next eight weeks, will be competing for a cash prize of  _ one million dollars _ !” Chris traveled to the other end of the dock. Each camper’s face appeared on screen as he spoke. “Our first challenge separated the weak from the weaker. Ultimately, with three non jumpers, Dakota, Scarlett, and Beth, the Gophers lost the initial cliff jumping challenge. But when it came to building a killer hot tub, the Bass TRULY outshined the competition, and the Gophers became all washed up.” The camera flash backed to a happy Bass team, and a depressed Gopher team. “A clear line was drawn into the sand among the Gopher team on who to vote out, as it was clear that  _ Dakota _ just wasn’t cut out for the game. Following a near unanimous vote, she was the first to take a walk down the dock of shame. Who will be the next to follow her example? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!”

_ Theme Song _

“Morning campers!” yelled a rather excited Chris through the camp megaphones. “Let’s get this show on the road! Today, this challenge is going to be a long and grueling one!” 

Jolting awake, collectively the campers did not share Chris’s excitement. “Marvelous,” quipped Noah. “Can’t wait to meet the morning with a heart attack for the next month.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

So I’ve been talking to Jackson lately, and I’d say we’ve really hit it off! Of course he’s no Sadie, no one can replace her! He doesn’t talk a lot, but he’s so nice and charming! We’ve decided to form an  _ alliance _ . And we figured we needed to find some new recruits with that Heather chick on the loose. We decided to go for Marilyn, she’s like,  _ super _ nice, AND athletic. AND she’s kinda scary, so better a friend than nightmare fuel!

* * *

Many campers were still waking up and getting dressed inside of their cabin. Marilyn and Katie, however, were leaving for the Mess Hall--something Katie took advantage of.

“You know, Marilyn, just throwin’ this out there, I think we would make a  _ great team _ ,” Katie mused, “We could vote off Heather and stuff!” 

Marilyn sent a killer stink eye in her direction “Maybe,” she responded, “but as far as I’m concerned, I can’t trust  _ anyone  _ on this island but myself. And you should too.” 

“Look, Jackson and I are more or less in an alliance already. We both want Heather gone. She gives me the  _ creeps _ . But we can’t do that unless we strengthen our numbers.” 

“What’s keeping you guys from turning on me as soon as Heather is gone?” Marilyn asked Katie, voicing her concerns.

“And break up a sure-to-be power trio before it even gets going?” Katie countered. “With your brawns, my brains, and Jackson’s… uh… bluntness, we could be a  _ force to be reckoned with _ !” 

“...Alright, I’m convinced.” Marilyn offered Katie her hand, and crushed Katie’s with a megagrip. Katie, wishing to preserve the victory, kept the pain to herself. “But if you cross me,” Marilyn said, “I will come after you, and it will be  _ ugly _ . Got it?”

“Got it, very much got it.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Having an alliance right now is great for me. Katie and Jackson seem alright. And I’m not much of a backstabber, but that feeling better be mutual, or they’re gonna wish it was. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

In horror movies you’re better off in a big group than on your own. I’m guessing it’s the same for reality shows as well. Hopefully this Marilyn girl can be trusted.

* * *

The two teams had split off to sit at separate tables. On the left sat the Bass, and the right, the Gophers. Duncan and Scott had developed a somewhat tentative friendship up to this point. Snickering at the same misfortunes and making more or less the same crude jokes at the expense of the other campers. Them sitting together wasn’t surprising, but an alliance between the two was doubtful in the minds of their fellow campers. 

“Alright, when do you think was the last time that Shawn guy took a shower?” Duncan chuckled.

“I gotta say never, man. Like Shaggy from Scooby Doo decided to become a dumpster diver and avoid soap like the plague.” With that quip, Scott earned a snicker from the punk.

“You know, we think alike, you and I,” Duncan offered the farmboy. “We stick together, we could make them fear us.” 

Smoke began to work in Scott’s brian. “I don’t see why not,” he replied. “With chicks like Heather and Leshawna on this team, we dudes need to stick together,” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Duncan extended his hand. “How ‘bout it, pal? Duo until the end?” 

Scott allowed a moment to pass before accepting it. “Until then end, my friend” he responded. “Let’s make ‘em scream.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Scott is by no means the most trustworthy. Or the most sanitary. Heck, I wouldn’t be surprised if he stabs me in the back, but he’s the closest thing I’ve got to an ally on this island, so I may as well strike a deal.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

If the opportunity presents itself, of course I’ll throw Duncan under the bus, but given our current situation, I’m better off keeping him close. But the minute he’s useless, BAM! Bye bye juvy boy. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gophers table, an unlikely duo was forming. 

“Hey Ryan, this seat taken?” asked Trent to the jock.

“Nah dude,” he replied. “Have a seat.” 

Trent, with his ‘meal’ in hand, sat down next to Ryan. They ate as much as they could stomach before continuing their conversation.

“Man, I can’t even with this slop,” Trent mused. “What I would give for a good cheeseburger right about now.”

“Oh, man,” Ryan agreed, “You and me both, pal. With some curly fries and some dip? Serve it with a Cola and boom. Heaven right there.”

“Don’t get me started!” laughed Trent. “If you get me going, I’ll be going mad all night thinking about real food!” 

Many unlikely friendships were formed on the basis of food, and it appeared that this was no exception. 

“You know Ryan,” Trent started, “You seem like a pretty cool dude. Perhaps an alliance of sorts is in order. We could probably be pretty strong. Pack a punch, go far.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you.” He stared at his newfound friend for a moment, before giving in: “...Why not? I can already tell you’re a pretty chill guy.”

“Shake on it.” Trent extends his hand out to Ryan.

Ryan accepted the handshake, and a faint smile appeared on his face. “I don’t give out alliances like free samples. Don’t you go backstabbing me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dude,” Trent laughed. “You could probably knock me out cold in seconds.”

“Five on a good day,” said Ryan, half exaggerating. “So, humor me for a moment. Who do we vote out first if we lose?” Ryan asks, getting down to business.

“I don’t trust that Scarlett chick at all,” admitted Trent, “but I say we vote with the majority, just until we gain more trust among the team.”

“That makes sense,” Ryan chimed, “And I agree with you on Scarlett, but we’ve only been here for a day, so you never can tell.”

“Agreed. Let’s see how today’s challenge goes.” Trent took a bite of his slop “It just may tell us all we need to know.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Trent’s cool, I think we’ll get along well. Perfect world, we both make it to merge. Then, we’ll be able to do some serious damage.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Ryan’s got the brains  _ and  _ the brawns, which makes him the  _ perfect  _ alliance partner. Bit of a gamble putting so much trust in a dude this early on, but when you’re on a show like this, you gotta make a few gambles. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the Gopher table, another friendship was blossoming..

“So, what made you so interested in the military?” Sammy asked Brick as they ate their breakfast.

“My duty is to help those in need, and I thought joining the military would be the best way to do that, ma’am,” Brick explained.

“Did any of your family serve?”

“Yes ma'am. My grandfather, in the Korean War.”

“That’s so cool, Brick, you should be proud.”

“Pository. Very, very much a positive. And, uh… what got you into cheerleading?”

“Well, I wanted to go for a sport, but my sister forced me to do cheerleading because it was the only thing she was good at,” Sammy explained.

“But you’re your own person, why not go out for something else that you like? Before I was in the army, I worked at a hair salon!”

Sammy looked confused by that last statement.

“What? You need to follow your dreams. Why don’t you step out from your sisters’ shadow?”

“My sister is kind of a b-bully and bosses me around a lot.”

“And you just take it?”

“Y-eah, I don’t really have a choice, she was always the favorite,” Sammy stated, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Well, we certainly can’t have that,” stated Brick comforting her. “When this competition is done, I’ll have a word with her for you. Family sticks together, but that, ma’am, is ridiculous.” 

“I-I really appreciate that, Brick. It means a lot,” Sammy said thanking the army boy with a small smile crossing her face. “And, don’t trouble yourself with the ‘ma’am’ thing. Call me Sammy!”

“Yes ma’am,” Brick replied instinctively, before catching himself. “I mean, Sammy.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Brick is so confident and strong, which is something I admire and wish I had. I could never stand up to my sister alone, I don’t have that kind of strength. But Brick said he would help me stand up to her, which is totally cool of him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Sammy’s sister would never make it in my platoon! Bullying is not in the cadet code!

* * *

“ALRIGHT CAMPERS, it’s challenge time! All of you report to the campground for today’s challenge,” Chris yelled through his megaphone.

“New challenge,” quipped Noah, with a roll of the eyes. “At the crack of dawn. I’m ecstatic.” 

The campers slowly made their way to the campground where fourteen platforms came into view. Seven were red and seven were green, signifying the team colors.

“Welcome campers to the second challenge of the show: How much weight can you hold?” Chris announced.

“Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?” Beth asked the host.

“Yes Beth, yes it is. The challenge goes a little something like this. Each team will select seven members to be given a wooden bar to hold on your back. The rest of you will add to their lift with one of these twenty pound sandbags in three minute intervals. You’re eliminated from the challenge if you fall or you drop the bar for ANY reason. I’ll give you all a few minutes to decide who carries the weight, and who places the weight on the carriers’ shoulders.” Chris stepped off-camera, with an ever-present maniacal grin plastered on his face. 

After a few moments had passed, the Gophers and Bass had decided who’d be carrying the weight and fate of their teams on their backs. The Gophers had selected Brick, Ryan, Jasmine, Sky, Trent, Sammy, and Shawn, who all took their places on their podiums, while The Bass had selected Marilyn, Duncan, Scott, Justin, Courtney, Jackson, and Zoey, also taking their places. The remaining players allocating weight stood in the middle near the sandbags waiting for their signal.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

It doesn’t take a brainiac to conclude that optimum strategy is to bombard the strongest players with as much supplemental weight as possible, and eliminate them ASAP. Third, maybe second grade physics. 

* * *

With the ear-curling blare of an airhorn courtesy of Chris, the lifting began. 

No surprise, there was little struggle for any of the competitors for the first few minutes. 

“You call this  _ lifting _ ?” Duncan taunted. “I’m sorry, am I  _ carrying  _ something on my back?” 

“Trust me, mate,” Jasmine retorted, “You ain’t gonna be so cocky so long.” 

It wasn’t long before the ringing of a bell came from Chris’s direction. Taking just a moment to step into frame, Chris yelled via megaphone: “The first three minutes have passed! Teams, you may place your first sandbags!” 

Cameron attempted to lift his sandbag. It proved too heavy. Sweating bullets, he hoisted it with all of his might, but with a loud “CRACK!” originating from somewhere in his upper arm, it proved futile.

“Here, sugar,” LeShawna lifted the bag for him. “Where you thinkin’ this one goes?” 

“Thank you,” Cameron winced. “Of course, we’ll logically be aiming for their most physically capable members first. And off of visual observation alone…” Cameron appeared to be running the numbers through his head. “Brick is the safest bet!” 

“Ooh, I see smoke, so you must be thinkin’!” Leshawna gladly launched a sandbag onto Brick’s bar, a play which Brick met with a heavy exhale. “Tell ya what,” said Leshawna, returning to Cameron, “We’ll do the movin’, you just point us in the right direction, baby.” 

“That… that works fine! Very fine” Cameron grinned. 

“You doin’ alright, Brick?” Called a concerned Sammy.

“Nothin’ at all, ma-Sammy!” caught Brick. “Weights like these are warm-ups back at boot.” 

Tem witnessed Brick beginning to struggle and turned to her teammates. “So, uh…” she chimed. “Where should we drop?” 

“One word,” Scarlett replied, “Tenacity.”

Tem blinked, in total confusion.

“I found that one rather funny…” said Scarlett, only to herself. “We pick the strong ones. Place it on Marilyn.”

Ella pranced in Marilyn’s direction. Half in routine, she placed a sandbag on her weights. Marilyn gnashed her teeth tighter, but refused to show any weakness. 

“I very much hope this bag brings you a suitable workout!” sang Ella, ever the optimist.

“Blow it out your ear,” Marilyn replied. Ella, oblivious to the fact she’d been dissed, tried to see if this was possible as she made her way back to the Gophers. 

“How’s that lifting feeling, campers?” said Chris, returning to the field with a smoothie in hand. “Getting tired, yet?”

“N-never been better!” boasted Scott. “Back at home this is working off breakfast!!” Soon following Scott was a chorus of contestants trying to make it clear they could do this all day. 

“Well, don’t have  _ too  _ much fun!” replied Chris. “Chef and I have a bet going on how long you’re really gonna last. He said fifty, I said forty.” Chris took a healthy swig of his smoothie. “And I swear, dudes, it’s gonna be forty.” 

Cameron could make out from a distance that the sandbag was taking quite the toll on Brick. “One more bag on him should do the trick!” He fumed. 

Another ring of the bell. “Let’s get stackin’!” spouted Chris. 

Izzy held the bag in her hand, and, noticeably far away from the lifting podiums, lined up her arm in what appeared to be aiming for a shot.

“What,” started Heather, “And let me say it again for the impact,  _ WHAT _ , are you doing?”

Izzy said nothing, but with her other hand, closed Heather’s mouth. After a minute, she chucked the sandbag, and it landed perfectly on Brick’s bar. He nearly collapsed directly on impact. 

Heather was rarely at a loss for words, but at that moment, nothing came. Izzy turned and said, “You should tell me what you do with your hair! It’s so long and hairy.” Izzy strided away, leaving Heather to stand completely dumbfounded for a good minute. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

I’m crazy and athletic. I’m like the perfect combination. But I would really like to know what Heather uses on her hair though.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Gophers, Beth dragged a second sandbag in Marilyn’s direction. 

“Sorry!” said Beth, adding to Marilyn’s weight.

“Sorry?!” yelled Marilyn. “Sorry for what?! One, two, forty-six, makes no difference! I’m a boulder, sturdy, and,  _ unmoving _ .”

“Oh, good to hear!” beamed Beth. “We’ll just keep putin’ weights on you, then!” She skipped off back to her team, leaving an increasingly-weak Marilyn to sigh. “Me and my big mouth.” 

Through Brick’s face you could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. Jasmine saw it, and, working a little team spirit, called in his direction, “Hang in there, Brick!” 

Sammy was quick to echo her teammate’s sympathies. “You’ve got this, Brick! I know you do!” 

Brick heard the goodwill, but words weren’t holding up over a hundred pounds for minutes on end. “J-just…” he managed, “just a soldier’s duty.”

A lone feather, seemingly lost by a gull from a tree above, floated down to Brick’s bar. As it landed, he collapsed. Gasps rang out from his teammates, along with more than a few cheers from the Bass. 

“One gopher has cried uncle!” announced Chris. “Who will be next to go? Preferably  _ sooner  _ than  _ later _ ?” 

“Where to next, bagmaster?” Katie called to Cam. 

Cameron, more than ecstatic to be helping, surveyed the rest of the team, and quickly decided on… “Ryan!”

Beardo diced the next bag onto Ryan’s board. As if to taunt him, he perfectly recreated the sound of a bomb flying to the ground and exploding. 

“Ryan!” Trent called. “Hangin’ in there, man?”

“C-’course!” Ryan replied. Trent wouldn’t have to know he’d already been struggling  _ before  _ the excess weight. 

Noah, meanwhile, was dragging another bag to Marilyn’s bar, before Scarlett stopped him in his tracks. “Hang on, a minute,” she said, “Take another look. She won’t be needing another bag.”

Marilyn’s knees trembled, and as much as she tried to prove with her face that she was still in perfect condition, the rest of her body told another story. 

“What gave it away?” said Noah, who promptly moved over to Scott’s beam instead.

“Aw, come on!” wailed Scott. “Why me?”

“Beats me,” replied Noah. “You looked at me funny.” 

Ryan and Marilyn, both clearly showing the side effects of the excess weight, looked especially close to giving in. 

“Come on, Marilyn!” Shouted Katie, who admittedly had quite the feeling she wasn’t long to this round. 

Jackson, looking to help, but unable to come up with the right thing to say before the words poured out, ended up going with, “Yes!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Yes. Thousands of unique words in the dictionary, and my genius brain goes with “yes.” Maybe I should worry about my English before I move forward with the social skills. 

* * *

A few minutes passed, and still, no more drops. “Come on, dudes!” Chris shouted, “I wanna see some spirits break!”

Another ring. The Bass had developed a rhythm. Cameron pointed towards Ryan’s direction, and Chloe greeted him with a bag.

“I hate to see you in this way,” she said to Ryan, “but the lord has a reason for everything!”

She gleefully returned to her station. “See, this,” Ryan started, “ _ this _ is why I don’t go to church.” 

A jolt. And a shake. And just like that, Ryan collapsed. More gasping and more “whooo's” and one very vocal “Ryan!” from Trent. For a brief moment, it was 2-0. Then, Marilyn followed suit. 

“No! Marilyn!” Katie could be heard yelling. 

A good long while for anger came for Marilyn, followed by her anger management skill: laughing it off. “What a run!” She bellowed, “outlasted even the army boy by a good ten minutes!”

“Three down and eleven to go,” Chris announced, “time for more bags!” 

“Where to, Cameron?” asked Leshawna to the brainiac.

“Let’s put them on Shawn and Trent,” Cameron decided, as the group split the weight between the pair.

As Leshawna placed hers and Cameron’s sandbags onto Trent’s bar, she couldn’t resist the urge to taunt him a little. “Wish I could say I was sorry, baby, but we’re in it to win it. Again.” 

Trent managed to return a smirk. “We’ll see about that.” 

Tem brought her bag to Duncan after seeing Scott was about a second away from breaking. She placed her sandbags on his bar. 

“How ya doin, gorgeous?” said Duncan to the city girl.

“Whatever punk,” Tem gawked. “Stay outta my way and we won’t have any problems.” She stared him down. 

“Oh,” he snickered in return, “we’ll see about that.”

Not even a few seconds later, Scott dropped to the floor.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh. “Breakfast, huh?” 

“Why don’t you stick it, juvy boy,” Scott responded, clearly frustrated with himself. 

“That’s the best you got?” Duncan chuckled, “I was laying down sicker burns in the fifth grade.” His friendly fire earned him laughs and giggles from his cast mates, causing Scott to storm off in frustration. 

“Hmm, well with another one out let’s put some more weight on shall we?” Chris said.

Like a field commander, Cameron once again directed his ‘troops’ to place their sandbags onto Trent and Shawn’s bars, causing both to physically wince at the dramatic increase in weight. Their legs started to shake, but they both held firm.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I’m glad I was able to help my team with this challenge. From the vacant stares I received at breakfast, I’ve deduced that I probably would have been voted out last round for being too weak, so right now, I need to prove my worth to the team.

* * *

Meanwhile Scarlett was attempting to calculate her own team’s next move. “Alright, half of you place your bags on Zoey, and the other half Duncan.” 

“Sorry Zoey!” said Beth, placing yet another sandbag, “I don’t want to see you struggle, but I don’t want to lose a lot more!” 

“I hear the sympathy,” said Zoey, “but I feel the sandbags a lot more!” 

“Well, I was  _ gonna  _ say this hurts you more than it hurts me,” Beth said, adjusting her specks, “but I also don’t like lying!” Beth sauntered off. Zoey knew Beth’s were crocodile tears, but hey, all in the name of the game. 

It wasn’t too long after that Trent collapsed to the ground, with Shawn following. It was 4-2 now, with the Bass winning by a mile. But it was still anyone’s game.

By the look on Chris’s face, you could tell he’d had enough. “Okay that’s it!” He shouted. “I’m winning this flip-floppin’ bet. I’m going to give you dudes some water balloons, and you can pelt the other team as much as you like!” Chef began passing out water balloons to each of the contestants not handling fifty plus pounds. 

* * *

**_Confessional: Shawn_ **

Water balloons? Really? This man needs a heart as much as zombies need a brain.

* * *

**_Confessional: Leshawna_ **

Someone needs to slap some  **_human_ ** into this man. He’s as alien as Heather!

* * *

“But no face shots, alright?” offered Chris, with a rare case of mercy. He adjusted his chin to a mirror. “We’re all personalities now.” 

“Oh this is going to be good,” Scott chuckled as he began to take aim at Duncan, before Leshawna grabbed his arm. “What?” 

“Win now, revenge later, honey.”

Scott eyebrows furrowed like Everest. Eventually, he lowered his arm “Fine.” He instead aimed in Jasmine’s direction, and hurled a balloon straight at her stomach. A puff of air escaped her, but she held strong. 

A now-defeated Shawn, not knowing exactly what came over him, shouted, “Jasmine! You alright?” 

In that moment, a few words of encouragement seemed to be all that Jasmine needed. She hoisted herself back up, and kept lifting. “Alright?” she called back to Shawn. “Doin’ great. And  _ will  _ be doin’ great.” 

Shawn’s face lit up. “Great stuff!” he called back in return. They shared a smile.

Heather found herself aiming towards Sammy, before a water balloon landed on  _ her  _ head of all places. Her hair sunk to cover her face. Furious, she spouted, “Alright, who’s the sucker?!”

She turned to see Izzy, whistling to herself and looking innocent in Izzyland. “Okay,” she started, “I didn’t really  _ go  _ for you, but I’ve just been hurling them like this.” Izzy picked up a water balloon, spun in a circle, and flung the balloon at random. It hit Dave, which he met with a quick manic episode. 

Izzy could only chuckle. “It’s fun!” 

Beardo, looking to get in on the action, took a balloon himself, accurately mimicking a tornado as he spun and chucked randomly. This, too, hit Heather. Not at all pleased, she gestured to Beardo to hand her his other balloon. He complied, and she quickly pelted him with it. Sad trombone noises. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Those two are lucky I’ve got bigger fish to fry

* * *

Quite a few balloons found themselves being launched in Justin’s direction. The spray of water soaked through his shirt, somehow increasing the hot factor. Suddenly, most of the Gophers couldn’t find it in their hearts to throw anything at him. 

“So… hot…” rang Beth. 

“My prince!” sang Ella. 

All Justin could do in return was smile. 

A victory for the Bass, surely. And that was exactly what rubbed Heather the wrong way. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

What’s the deal with Male-Model Hunkzilla? All he had to do was sneak a smile with those perfect white teeth… and blammo! Suddenly he’s won over not just our team, but  _ theirs _ ? I can see right through him. If my master plan is gonna work, he needs to go down, down,  _ down _ . 

* * *

Another balloon and Zoey couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a yell and fell to the floor. Plenty of the lifters looked like they were moments away from following her lead. 

Some enjoyed the benefits of simply looking weaker. Sammy, Jackson, Courtney, all of them had yet to take even one sandbag. None of them were cruising, but they could certainly keep things up. 

Which is more than could be said for Duncan. Nearing a hundred pounds, the jailbird couldn’t take much more of this. He let out a loud gasp as his knees started to shake like mad.

Courtney, who lifted next to him, laughed. “Hah! Had enough already, big strong man?”

“Thank you for the concern, teammate,” Duncan huffed back. “But don’t worry about me. I’m too distracted by your pretty little eyes.” 

Courtney guffawed.. “That’s rich! My eyes and I’ll give you the time of day in Appeals court!” 

“Well,” began Duncan, “you know what they say--”

He let his guard down in his attempts to drive Courtney nuts. It was an opportunity Scarlett couldn’t pass up. She took a balloon, and fired it straight at the giblets. 

Duncan’s face soured up. “The kiwis…” he winced, before promptly falling to the ground. 

Even Chris had to drop the jaw. “Ooooh…” he said. “Like a thousand voices cried out in agony. Maybe I should’ve made two rules.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Mercy is a formality.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Why… Why did it have to be there?

* * *

Sammy had only received two bags, but she wasn’t built for heavy lifting. She fell to the ground. 

“That’s TWO more contestants!” Chris joyed. He looked at his watch and gasped. “We’re at the half-hour mark! Get droppin’, kids! “

Brick quickly ran in Sammy’s direction and helped her up. “Sammy!” he called. “What’s your status?”

“Tired…” she quipped. “Very, very tired.”

“Understood,” he gave. “And, respected. Takes a soldier’s will to last that long. And I’d say that makes you an honorary soldier.”

Sammy couldn’t help but manage a faint smile. “Thanks, Brick,” she said. “Thanks a lot.” As Brick carried her back to the team, the two passed by the unseen, knowing glance of Jasmine. She knew what was up. 

“We’re down to five to four,” said Cameron, viewing the competition. “And we’re winning. We’ve got this in the bag.”

“In the bag, alright,” said Leshawna, “the sandbag, which is goin’ straight onto giant girl!” Leshawna hoisted yet another sandbag onto Jasmine, who now had well over a hundred pounds on her bar. “Call it tough love, sister,” quipped Leshawna, “but don’t worry. You’ll be done before you can say, ‘Aussie Aussie Aussie!’” 

“Oh yeah,” was what Jasmine managed to make out in reply. “Real clever. Shrimp on the barby and all that.” 

Meanwhile, the Gophers had all firepower on Jackson, who was still getting over the recent massacre of Duncan, and had crossed his legs for good measure. 

“Let’s! Go! Jackson!” cheered Katie. “Keep! On! Lifting! Uh… Yeah! You… Yeah!” 

It was quiet, but you could hear Jackson mumbling, “Which  _ Saw  _ set have I stumbled onto?” 

Justin, Courtney, and Sky were all safe to last as long as they needed to. Courtney and Sky were both clearly trembling at the knees, but they kept strong. Justin somehow barely mustered a flinch.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

The pecs aren’t just for show. If I’m investing into Celine Dion’s nutritionist, you bet your perfect, perky butt I’m taking advantage of it. It’s the fastest way to have only good sides.

* * *

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” asked Beth to Scarlett, who appeared to be staring at Jackson observantly. She replied with nothing, and instead aimed at Jackson’s face. She flung it near-perfect, and knocked Jackson’s mask clean off. 

Gasps from those who were looking in his direction… nobody had seen him without the mask. He squeaked, and retreated from the lifting podium to return the mask to his face. He was out. 

Scarlett smirked. “Aerodynamics,” she said, “what can’t it do?” 

Katie was wide-eyed, making her way over to Jackson. “Wow…” she began, a bit speechless.

“I know!” Jackson shouted, a bit too loud. He retreated from the lifting grounds. Katie called his name, and for a moment chased after him. Finally, she decided that all she could do now was let it alone. Guess he needed some alone time. 

It was 5-5 now. Chris was biting his nails in anticipation. Thirty-nine minutes. 

“Whooooh wee!” sang Leshawna. “With  _ that  _ gorgeous body builder carryin’ the banner, who needs Arnold?” 

Heather fumed. “Right,” she said. “Let’s put  _ all  _ the faith in one chistled dude. Genius!”

“I don’t remember asking for  _ your  _ input, hun” said Leshawna. “ _ You  _ certainly haven’t been adding much at all to the challenge,  _ or  _ the team!” 

“Voting off material,” chimed Marilyn. “More than enough voting off material.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Great. We win. And then what? We win again. And again. Thanks, Justin. Glad to have you on the team,  _ until we don’t _ ! He’s an asset now. And a threat that can’t be dealt with later. He’s gotta go. 

* * *

Heather looked around. No one was watching. She snuck away, where she couldn’t easily be noticed. Then, when the coast was clear, she chucked a water balloon… straight for Justin’s hair. He freaked.

“My hair!” He cried. “My beautiful, perfect hair!” The weight overwhelmed him at the moment, and he lost his grip, falling out of it.

Heather quickly snuck back to her own team. Nobody seemed to notice who threw that balloon. Shawn congratulated Dave on a balloon well chucked, but Dave could only watch on in confusion. 

The Bass girls cried out for Justin in a chorus of woe. 

“Oh no,” said Noah, to no one in particular. “The violence was fine until we hurt the hot one. When will this madness cease?” 

Suddenly, the Gophers were in the lead. Sky and Jasmine were holding strong, but so was Courtney. 

“Great sasparilla on a Friday,” said Jasmine, who was looking for any way to make the pain pass by faster. “Nobody told me when I signed on for Total Drama, that I’d be holdin’ up a house!” 

“Keep on keepin’ on!” Sky mused back. “Arms breaking, sweat dripping, but the spirit outlasts it all!” 

“Rather proper way of putin’ it,” Jasmine rang back. “Show her the spirit, why don’t we!”

Jasmine and Sky found a second wind through encouraging each other. Courtney, meanwhile, had no one to encourage her, and balloons flying at her face from all directions. 

“Agh!” she spurted. “A few words would help,  _ teammates _ !”

“A few words?” called back Chloe, “of course! Let’s see… uh… artichoke! Culmination! Mormonism!” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Idiots. I’m surrounded by complete and utter idiots.

* * *

“FORTY-FOUR MINUTES!” shouted Chris. “GET ‘ER DONE, CAMPERS! Place all the sandbags you want! All the balloons you can throw!” 

The campers heard these cries, and they benefited the Gophers. Courtney, all alone, took sandbag after sandbag. She couldn’t take it. But Jasmine and Sky were about to break. All she had to do was outlast them.

Unfortunately, all the weight piled on Courtney took its toll, and she dropped, to the dismay of the Bass and the excitement of the Gophers

“The Screaming Gophers win immunity!” Chris announced. Gophers cheered, and Bass moaned in defeat. “And the Killer Bass will be sending one unfortunate sucker home! Gophers, have fun tonight. Bass, I’ll see you at the campfire, so you better start scrambling,” 

Duncan offered a hand to Courtney, who still lay limp on the ground. She quickly shoved it away and stood up.. “I’m quite capable of helping myself.” 

She lost her balance and nearly fell over. Duncan snickered. “Fine by me,” he said, leaving to catch up with Scott. 

The Gophers left to celebrate while the Bass team separated to discuss who to eliminate. The choice would not be easy.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

After that defeat, I need to make sure that the tides of voting are turning in someone else’s direction. But who to make my first victim? Oh, let me think. Eenie, meanie, minie, Justin. 

* * *

Unlike the last elimination, this vote wasn’t obvious. Would you eliminate Cameron, who found a purpose directing bags, but was ultimately the obvious weakest player? Or, Heather the mean chick, who nobody could stand? Or perhaps a more major threat? Heather, knowing she was close to the chopping block, needed to scramble. And scramble she did. Pulling aside Duncan, Heather put her plan into motion.

“Duncan, can I talk to you for a moment?” said Heather, approaching him with purpose in her stride. 

“Sure thing, gorgeous,” Duncan replied, grinning ear-to-ear, receiving an eye roll from Heather.

“I wanted to see… if you and Scott might be willing to vote  _ Justin _ tonight?” Heather asked the punk, sliding a finger down his chest.

“Get rid of pretty boy?” Duncan replied. “The offer is tempting, but I’m afraid I ain’t givin’ over my vote that easy, dollface.” 

“Justin, come merge, could win this whole thing,” Heather explained. “He even outlasted you. Also, he’s got the hot factor. Plenty of girls will do whatever he wants.” 

“A fair point, but why weaken the team like that? Cameron is by far our weakest player,” Duncan replied.

“Think of it like this,” Heather proposed, “Justin’s hotness is like… the plague. The longer you let it spread, the more people it’s going to infect.” Heather noticed the slightly amused look on Duncan’s face. “Just, bear with me here. Before you know it, he’s amassed an army of infecteds, ready to vote you out at the flick of a finger. Bye bye Duncan.” 

Recuperating, Duncan replied, “A little overdramatic, but I’ll admit… convincing. Alright, babe. I’ll tell Scott to vote Justin. Just ‘cuz of your pretty face.”

“Barf,” replied Heather, now on the hunt for her next prey. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I don’t trust that chick at all, but even I’ll admit, she’s got a point about Justin. He’s almost… too perfect.

* * *

Zoey and Cameron sat near the fire pit, engaged in polite conversation. 

“Back in the bubble, feeling the high-intensity heat radiating towards my body was only a pipe dream,” Cameron confessed. “But now, I must conclude, heat from the fire is very, very nice!”

Zoey laughed. “It’s nice to see you coming out of your bubble! You’ve gotta try making smores!” 

“Another thing to add to my list !” Cameron beamed. “I must express my thanks to you Zoey for your kindness. Many of these contestants I find highly bone-chilling, especially Heather-“

Cameron’s tangent was interrupted by a lighting strike, and Heather appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Zoey jumped. Cam screamed.

“Hidely-ho, teammates!” faked Heather. “How ‘bout that challenge, huh? A real gut-wrencher!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

This. This is why she scares me

* * *

“Uhm… yeah,” agreed Zoey, hesitantly. “Y’know, until we lost.” 

“Yeah… yeah real shame,” Heather lazily agreed. “Anyway, have you thought about who you’re voting off? ‘Cuz if I were you, I’d be voting  _ Justin _ .”

“Justin?” raised Cameron. “What purpose does  _ that  _ serve to our team? He lasted quite long as a lifter.”

“Yeah…” Zoey added, daydreaming, “He also keeps it easy on the eyes…” 

“See? He’s gotten to you too!” Heather lamented. “This is just his plan. Convince you that he’s this mighty team player, then, when you least expect it, he throws you under the bus!” She knew she’d won when she saw looks of surprise on both of their faces. 

“And, I didn’t wanna say it, but… I heard him say, quite clearly, ‘bubble boy needs to go.’”

“Bubble boy?!” squeaked Cameron. “But… I'm the bubble boy!”

“Exactly what I thought,” Heather said, “I’m just saying what I heard. And I respect that brain of yours enough to make sure that you don’t get sent off before you should be.”

“Me too, Cam!” Zoey chimed in. “Let’s take care of Justin… before Justin takes care of us!” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Like taking candy from a baby. 

* * *

Heather found Leshawna doing her hair in the bathrooms. Seeing her enter from the mirror, Leshawna’s expression transformed into a frown.

“Sorry, girl,” she began. “This part of camp’s reserved for human beings only,”

“Burn,” Heather countered. “Listen. I don’t like you, you don’t like me.”

Leshawna scoffed. “At least we can agree on somethin’. Won’t be any problem of mine, though, ‘cuz I’m about to vote  _ your ass  _ outta here.”

“Fair enough,” Heather offered. “And yet, very naive.”

“You wanna tell me how to vote?” Leshawna shouted. “Then go ‘n join the Democratic party!” 

“All I’m saying is, there’s a much bigger target right in front of you, and if you wanna win, you and I are gonna have to put aside our differences for the night and send him home.”

“I can only assume you are referring to Duncan.” Leshawna removed the curls from her hair and unleashed a giant afro above her head. “That dude’s scary like a  _ Scream  _ movie, but he’s got one thing goin’ for him. He ain’t  _ you _ .”

“Oh, I don’t mean Duncan at all,” Heather sneered. “I mean  _ Justin _ .”

“Justin?” Leshawna laughed. “Girl, not only are you deaf, you blind! Why would I vote for that chiseled face? Only thing keepin’ me sane on this island is my view of the man meat!”

“Oh, he’s hot alright,” agreed Heather. “And strong. And sociable. He’s… perfect. If I met him in the finals, I don’t  _ ever  _ think I’d beat him.”

Leshawna started thinking. Heather smiled. That’s all she needed to see. “Yeah…” Leshawana gave, “I guess he’d be pretty tough to go up against.”

“As far as I’m concerned,” Heather offered, “what intelligent player is gonna wait until then? I’ve got the words of most of the team already. This may be the one and only chance.”

Leshawna turned to Heather, eyebrows furrowed. “You are playin’ me like a first violin!”

“Call it what you like,” she replied. “I can tell from your face, you know I’m right.” 

A moment passed. Leshawna let out an angry “graah!” before offering a hand to Heather. “Next time we losin’,” she said, “you’re gonna be cruisin’.”

Heather took Leshawna’s hand and shook it. “You’re not as dumb as you look.” 

Leshawna retrieved her hand and began washing it. “And you’re dumber.” 

Courtney sat in her bunk, scribbling in a daily journal, marking up factoids like her current mood and details of the challenge… along with some she would keep to herself: number of friends made, conversation starters.

She frantically shut the book upon hearing a little-too-loud “Hey there!” from Heather, entering the room. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Unimportant,” Courtney replied. “What do  _ you  _ want?”

“Oh, nothing much,” said Heather, looking to add to her kill count. “Just wondering who you were thinking of voting off tonight?”

“I’ve weighed pro’s and con’s,” said Courtney, “and while my gut  _ very  _ much wants to vote in your direction, the final conclusion is that Cameron is by far the weakest link. Removing him from the picture does little for team efficiency. Might even improve it.”

“Oh, you’re trying to think about it  _ logically _ , are you?” chimed Heather. “Well, I don’t know what you’re on about, then, ‘cuz the math  _ clearly  _ points in the direction of Justin.

“ _ Justin _ ?” snickered Courtney. “What kind of Bizarro math are  _ you  _ doing? He’s capable, he’s a team player, he’s… admittedly quite the view, he’s arguably the  _ strongest  _ part of the equation.”

“And that’s why,” Heather countered, “he has to go. Why don’t you apply that same logic, but post-merge.”

Courtney didn’t need to think too long about it before Heather’s point dawned on her.

“You mean to say, he’s  _ too  _ good for the team,” Courtney concluded.

“Funny how that works, huh?” Heather said. “I want him out. Me and about half a dozen of my closest friends.” Heather offered a hand from below. “Becoming that last vote to push us over the edge, who knows, that play may be the one that leads you to win this whole thing.”

Courtney appeared to be studying Heather’s hand for a good ten seconds. Finally, she reached down to it and shook it like she would a potential voter in a Stud Co election. “My next game-winning play?” she said. “Voting for  _ you _ .”

“I look forward to it,” Heather smiled. “After Justin’s already gone.” 

As the Bass prepared to vote, the alliance of three had met in the Mess Hall to discuss tonight’s vote.

“So… I don’t think it’ll be much of a contest, but... Heather tonight?” Katie asked the duo that stood before her.

“I’d love more than anything to send her packing tonight,” Marilyn chimed in.

“Yeah… she’s extremely manipulative,” Jackson added. “She reminds me of the bitchy girl in every Slaughterhouse movie that gets nixed first.”

The others stared at him in awe. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the most you’ve said since you’ve been here,” Marilyn says in shock.

“Katie is teaching me to be social.”

Katie smiled. “I’m just trying to get the big fella to open up a bit more, you know?”

“Just great,” said Marilyn, “Adorable. But let’s stay focused, Heather goes tonight, no questions asked.”

“Killer Bass, please come to the Bonfire for your first elimination ceremony of the season!” Chris shouted through his megaphone.

“That’s our que!” Katie smiled enough for the three of them as the trio left for the bonfire.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

“Welcome Killer Bass to your first Elimination Ceremony of the season. In this game this marshmallow represents your life in the game. If you don’t get a marshmallow you get eliminated, simple as that. If I call your name please come up and collect your marshmallow,” Chris explains to the Bass.

“First safe is… Leshawna.”

“Yeah baby!” Leshawna cheered, reaching for her marshmallow.

“Jackson.”

“Zoey.”

“Duncan.”

“Courtney.”

“Katie.”

“EEEEEE, yay, Jackson we’re both still in!” Katie shouts.

Slightly confused, Jackson managed a, “Yippee?” 

“Scott.”

“Marilyn.”

“Izzy.” Chris continued.

“BONZAI!” Izzy shouts in excitement.

“Beardo.”

“Ding ding ding!” emoted Beardo.

“And finally, Chloe.”

“Thank the lord.”

“The rest of you received some votes. However, with only two votes to be eliminated…. Cameron, you’re safe.”

“Oh, thank you guys!” Cameron cheers thanking the group for keeping him. “Bubble boy lives on!” 

“Now… I think this is very wrong, and I’m still shocked that this person even received votest…” Chris begins, Heather stared at the host with a confident smirk, and suddenly, all the confidence escaped Justin’s face. 

“Justin, in my opinion, you should not be the one going home tonight, but sadly you are. Sorry buddy, but you’re out.”

Justin sat up from his tree stump waving goodbye to his former teammates, staring at the ground in defeat he walked to the boat of losers without so much as a word.

“Bye Justin,” Heather smirked, waving to the model.

“Maybe you’ll think next time,” yelled Cameron, “before you go for the bubble boy!”

“Before I what?” responded a confused Justin, who was promptly thrown in the boat by an impatient Chef. 

“Heather,” started Zoey, “Just because we saved you this time doesn’t mean we won’t vote you out next time.”

“They’re bigger threats on this team than me. Sooner than later, you’ll be picking each other off one by one.” Heather, with all the confidence in the world, made her way back to the cabins. 

“Oh,” grumbled Marilyn, “we’ll see about that.” 

  
  


“The first blindside of the season just happened to Justin, thanks in no small part, to Heather. Will Queen Bee be a major player in this game, or will she flame out simply by being totally unbearable? How dominant will these newly-formed alliances truly be? Who will win the next challenge, and who will go home? Will another blindside happen, or will the vote be as obvious as Dakota’s?. You’ll just have to find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Justin_ **

Well that was disappointing. I really don’t think I could’ve played the game any different, other than advocate to get Heather the heck outta there. I guess they saw me as a threat, which I can’t really blame them for. But if I had to guess, I’d say Duncan or Scott could win. The two of them seem to be in a solid spot right now. But if Heather isn’t eliminated in the next few eliminations then I don’t know what’s going on.

* * *

**Votes**

**Heather:** _ Justin _ , you did nothing wrong today, and that’s exactly why you need to go. Let the game begin. 

**Duncan:** What can I say? Heather made a good point.  _ Justin _ can walk away with this thing--he’s charming, strong, and good looking, that’s a recipe of disaster for me.

**Courtney:** _ Justin _ may be attractive, but I want to win this game and him going is best for me.

**Izzy:** Yeah! Voting  _ Justin  _ is fun! Down with all hot people! 

**Marilyn:** _ Heather _ is a queen bee and she seems like a big threat. And, if that weren’t enough, it’s been barely over a day, and I already hate her guts. 

**Katie:** The alliance agreed, we want  _ Heather _ gone, so bye bye Heather.

**Jackson:** _ Heather _ . 

**Justin:** I’m feeling pretty safe right now.  _ Cameron _ is probably our weakest player, so I’m going to vote for him.

**Scott:** I don’t trust Heather one bit. But sending  _ Justin _ out now is exactly the strategy I’m vying for, so I’m going with it. 

**Chloe:** _ Heather _ is one of the meanest people ever, safe to say, I’d like to see her leave. Preferably yesterday. 

**Zoey** : I don’t like Heather that much, but she offers a valid point in eliminating  _ Justin _ . Heather’s days are numbered, but we can wait to eliminate her.

**Cameron:** I just got here! I can’t have people targeting me already! My safety depends on  _ Justin  _ being gone!

**Beardo:** _ Cameron  _ is… *bomb falling and exploding noise* 

**Leshawna:** Don’t get me wrong, Heather’s gotta go, but I’d rather get the distraction out of here first. Sorry  _ Justin _ . My eyes gotta stay on the challenge, baby. 

**Thank you for reading hope y’all enjoyed.**

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

  
  


**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Noah, Sammy, Ella, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Chloe, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo.**

  
  



	4. The Big Sleep

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, campers competed in a test of strength, to see who would crack under the pressure. While Justin’s beach body came up big for the Bass, in the end, it was Sky and Jasmine who held on the longest to win it for the Gophers!” Chris cued up the camera displaying several clips of Justin dropping the weight and the Gophers winning. “Friendships were made, alliances formed, and maybe even  _ crushes developed _ !” The camera showed Duncan and Scott’s faces on the left, Katie, Jackson and Marilyn's faces in the middle, and Ryan and Trent’s on the right. Then, it cut to Brick, lifting Sammy off the ground after she collapsed. Cutting back to Chris, “Scarlett showed she’s a tough nut to crack!” Chris’s laugh can be heard while the camera cut to Scarlett throwing a balloon at Duncan’s nuts. “But ultimately Heather convinced her team that pretty boy Justin was the biggest threat, so he walked the dock of shame. This week, twenty-six will become twenty-five, in the most grueling challenge yet! Who’s going home? Stay tuned to find out on Total Drama Island!

* * *

  
  


_ Theme Song _

Scott was sitting on his front porch back at home. The sun was rising on a brand new day. The musk of fertilizer loomed in the air--scented candles for the rural farm boy. It was gonna be a wonderful day, he told himself. And a wonderful day it was. 

And then, he woke up. 

“Rise and shine, campers!” Chris shouted through the loudspeaker. 

Scott jumped awake, falling out of his bed. His sigh of pain was met by a hearty “Ha!” from Duncan’s direction. 

“Meet me at the mess hall in five minutes for your next challenge!” bellowed Chris. “Isn’t this just great?!”

“If you enjoy our suffering,” remarked Noah to a loudspeaker that couldn’t hear him, “and of course you do, then it’s just the bee’s knees, gramps.” 

“It’s not so bad!” said Brick. “0-600 is when we would get up in boot camp!” 

“At ease, Private,” replied Noah. “Not all of us have been hypnotized to rise with the bugle horn.” 

The campers walked to the mess hall and sat down at their respective tables. Chris stood by the fireplace with an ever-present smirk on his face.

Dave was the first to speak up. “Uh… where’s breakfast?” 

“Oh, don’t worry Dave,” said Chris, a little too nice, “the food is coming shortly.” He let out a laugh to the joke only he was getting, leading to a chorus of groans from the contestants. “Today’s challenge is a rather simple one that I think you will all enjoy.”

“Somehow,” piped Heather, “I doubt that.” 

“Limber up campers,” chanted Chris, “because in exactly one minute, you will be completing a run around the entire island!” 

Another chorus of groans. Nigh everyone had only just woken up from a strength challenge which had already pushed their bodies to the limit. Plus, Chef had apparently decided to skip breakfast.

But to Chris, these points were fishpaste.

“Ready, set, GO!” He blew his air horn to signal the start off the challenge. And like that, they were off. 

The hot June sun beating down on the campers heads. They ran at various speeds and strides. Shawn and Jasmine were leading the pack.

“Say Shawn,” gasped Jasmine, “you're pretty fast!” 

“Ditto!” replied Shawn, also trying for breath. “We gotta be! If you’re not a fast runner... the zombies will make a meal out of you!”

“Well then,” said Jasmine, playfully, “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out, y’know, if I see any zombies.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I respect Jasmine a lot. I’m glad she shares my healthy fear of the dead. ...She’ll fare a good couple years on her own when the apocalypse arrives. 

* * *

After over an hour of running around the island, some campers couldn’t take much more. Some went from a jog to a walk, to collapsing to the ground, searching for any and all air they can get back into their lungs. 

Heather had, for the entirety of the challenge, not given so much as a speed walk. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I’m going to clear one thing up. I don’t run. And I definitely don’t run in, high heel WEDGES!

* * *

“What’s your problem, white girl?” piped an out-of-breath Leshawna, jogging behind Heather, clearly dealing with a problem of her own. “Can’t you see everybody else is out here busting their butts to win the challenge?”

“It’s too hot to run,” Heather replied. “Besides, I don’t want to end up looking all sweaty and gross. You know, like you.”

“If I weren’t meltin’ like Frosty in July,” started Leshawna, “your face would already have a two o’clock appointment with my FIST!” 

“Come on, campers!” Chris yelled into a megaphone whilst riding on a motorcycle. “Slowpokes who don’t make it back by lunch don’t get to eat!”

Ten minutes passed, and in the mess hall, there stood a full Gophers team, and the Bass missing all but three of their players: Heather, Cameron, and Leshawna. 

Silence filled the room as the door burst open. Leshawna, drenched in sweat, carried an unconscious Cameron and set him down on the table. Heather followed shortly behind, looking as if she hadn’t made the walk at all. Marilyn, who hated people who didn’t put in the effort, couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Well, since the Bass were missing a few guppies,” said Chris, “I declare the Screaming Gophers the winners of the first part of the challenge!”

The Gophers cheered. 

“Wait,” said Noah, “The  _ first  _ part?” 

Chris cut him off. “Congrats Gophers! Now, remember when I said the food was coming? Well… here it is!”

Chef removed a tarp from a table the campers had somehow not seen until now, revealing… an extravagant feast. Turkey dinner, mashed potatoes. Pizza and tacos and enough sweets to make you diabetic just by  _ looking  _ at them. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

After nearly a week of disgusting camp food we are rewarded with a turkey lunch! It was heaven on earth! Oddly sanitary for Chris, but hey, who’s complaining?

* * *

The campers basically threw themselves on top of the feast after nearly a week of nothing but gross camp food prepared in a witch’s cauldron by a Chef they were positive wasn’t certified. They stacked their plates as high as possible. The campers ate, and they ate, and they ate like there was no tomorrow until Chris finally blew his air horn.

“Did you enjoy yourselves, campers?” Chris asked with a slight snicker in his voice. He waited for the most gullible among them to nod their heads in complacency. “Now, it’s time for the real second part of the challenge!”

Gasps from all around. Courtney immediately stood up to interject. “That’s not fair! You never said there would be a second part to the challenge!”

“And I never said there wasn’t,” quipped Chris. “But, there IS a second part. So, get your sorry little buttoots up to the elimination site!”

The campers, now stuffed and exhausted, made their way up to the campfire ceremony, where Chris and Chef, having traveled via golf cart, waited excitedly. 

“Welcome campers, to what is affectionately known as the  _ Awakeathon!”  _ Before he could even get to explaining, he was met with groans of realization. 

“Great name right?” he snickered. “Anyway, the task is simple. Stay awake. Stay awake longer than anybody else. The team with the last member standing wins immunity, and the team that hits the hay will have to vote somebody off. Ready, set, STAY AWAKE!” 

Chris blew his airhorn, jolting a few campers who were already close to giving up, starting part two of the challenge. 

Maybe two hours passed, and no one was yet tired enough to fall asleep. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Clearly, Chris’s turkey and gravy lunch was to activate the amino acid tryptophan, which will stimulate melatonin levels in the body and bring us closer to a state of sleepiness and exhaustion. It’s rudimentary science, really. First grade anecdotes. Lame man’s translation: God, I’m so tired.

* * *

The Bass had decided to try keeping each other awake by telling stories. Chloe, not one to pass up such a perfect opportunity, decided to pick only her favorite tale: God’s creation of the universe. 

“And then on the seventh day, God rested,” she said “That’s right… he… rested...” Chloe yawned. She placed her head down on a nearby rock, and not even a minute later she was out cold. Just like that, the Gophers were leading the challenge. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Chole_ **

I mean, come on, even the father needed a nap after all that labor. Can’t a girl catch a wink? 

* * *

“Heh, looks like Mrs. Carmody couldn’t hack it,” Duncan sniped. 

“How is that funny?” Courtney retorted. “We need to keep all of us in this as long as possible and--what did you call her?” 

“Mrs. Carmody. ...You know, from the Mist.”

Courtney scoffed. “I’m not interested in B-Rate low cut, hackneyed horror films, like you.” 

She huffed off to a private spot where she would begin walking in place. 

“Yeesh,” quipped Duncan. “Touchy.”

Zoey couldn’t help but turn to Duncan. “I didn’t know you were a Stephen King fan.”

Duncan shrugged. “Dude’s metal. I’m metal. The punk characters are always the coolest when he writes them.” He snickered. “And when you watch ‘em so many times, they also get funny as hell.” 

The Gophers had split into groups, each searching for their own way to stay conscious. Scarlett sat alone in a corner, jotting something down in a notepad. A very tired Noah piped up from behind her.

“Hey Scarlett, Whatcha got there?” Noah asked. 

Scarlett had been writing down observations about her teammates strengths, weaknesses--and how to exploit them. She slammed the book shut. 

“Oh hello, Noah,” she acted. “I’m just drawing to keep myself awake is all.” 

Noah’s eyes narrowed. “Sure,” he said, walking away. “Last time I checked, writing down teammates’ weaknesses is what we call  _ treason _ , but if you wanna call it art, go nuts.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Noah’s on to me. He has some intelligence… but not enough. If we lose, don’t be surprised when he’s taking a long walk on a short, dock-of-shame-shaped pier. 

* * *

Noah looked to be making his way over to the other Gophers, presumably to tell them of Scarlett’s misdeeds. She stood up, preparing to make her way over to him, but before he could get moving… he collapsed out of what appeared to be sheer exhaustion. “Night night,” she sighed. 

She carefully sat back down. He has to go. Tonight. Or maybe tomorrow. This challenge wasn’t shaping up to be a short one.

Cameron, after seeing him pass out, slowly became droopy himself. All it took was a quick resting of the eyes, and he was out like a light. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Tonight was my first time sleeping outside! The ground wasn’t as soft as I had imagined, and the temperature was nonoptimal to say the least, but that didn’t stop me. I’m turning into a man now!

_ (Something outside shakes, and Cameron squeals.) _

Eheh. Still a ways to go. 

* * *

It was now early the next morning, and the campers who hadn’t fallen asleep yet had been up for roughly eighteen hours. The Bass sat in a circle around the fire.

“So what’s your deal, Mike Myers?” Heather asked Jackson. “Do you _ ever _ take off that mask?” 

“Hey!” A droopy-eyed Katie yelled defensively. “Some questions don’t have to be asked out loud! What, are you trying to hurt his feelings?” 

Heather took no remorse. “I do have a way with it, don’t I?” 

The boy in the mask spoke. “It’s fine Katie, I’ll take it as a compliment.” Heather’s smile left pretty quickly when he actually responded to her taunts. 

“I was raised by my uncle, and only my uncle,” Jackson explained. “We liked watching a ton of horror movies in our free time—“

“A  _ shocking revelation _ , clearly,” Dave muttered under his breath, listening in.

“And I just grew fascinated with ‘em. So, yeah. Outfit, mask. I just like ‘em.”

“You ever gonna take that stupid thing off?” Heather said in her usual condescending tone. “Maybe be normal for a day like the rest of us and-” 

Jackson’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. He stood up and made his way over to her. Heather shuttered when he seemed to grow so tall, but she wouldn’t let  _ him  _ see any sign of fear.

“I  _ like  _ the mask,” he said, simply and sternly. “It stays on.” 

“Whatever,” said Heather, appearing indifferent, but if the Bass could only have known how difficult it was for her to show no fear. 

There was a long pause of silence in the Bass circle as Jackson made his way back to his seat. There appeared to be a silent agreement amongst them, and the best bet was to split up.

Another hour passed before Katie had fallen asleep, and the camera crew made it back to the Gophers. 

Tem’s eyes were heavy and her head clogged, but that wasn’t just the sleep deprivation. 

“Hey Sammy,” she called, “do you have a minute? Maybe a bit of one-on-one girl talk to keep us distracted?”

Sammy’s eyes lit up. “Yes, of course Tem! I’ve never been invited to a ‘girl talk’ session before!” She came over and cradled Tem’s hands in her own. “What’s up?”

“Well…” started Tem. “I have a bit of a… guy problem…” her face beamed red. “It’s a bit embarrassing.”

Sammy said nothing, but smiled nervously. “But,” Tem said, “I think I can trust you.” She looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Then. “I’ll admit. I fall for dudes  _ way  _ too easily. And right now… it’s happening again.” 

Sammy nodded in understanding, “Oh, do I feel you there.” She snuck a quick glance at Brick doing jumping jacks, and caught herself when she saw Tem’s confused expression. “Sorry, my bad. So? Who is this mystery guy that you’re falling for?”

“It’s Dave!” she admitted. “But… it looks like he’s already got the hots for another chick.” 

Off in their own corner, Dave and Sky engaged in a conversation Sammy and Tem couldn’t make out. Sky laughed at Dave. Dave laughed at Sky. Pupils were dilated and faces were red. 

“Wow,” said Sammy, understanding completely. “Sparks.” 

“Oh, Sammy,” lamented Tem, “what do you think I should do?” 

Sammy held Tem’s hands and looked her in the eyes sincerely. Stifling a sigh, she said, “I’m sorry, Tem. I’ve never been in a relationship before so I don’t think I’d give good advice. But… it seems like Dave isn’t into you. But that’s ok, there are plenty of other guys on the island.” 

Tem looked notably defeated. She snuffed and wiped a tear away, faking a smile. “Yeah,” was all she could give. The two hugged and continued conversations about love and other mushy stuff. 

The camera panned to other members of the Gophers sitting around some stumps. Ella had finally sung herself to sleep. Noah, who had previously fallen asleep, was awoken by Ella’s singing.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

My voting eyes are constantly staring in two directions. First is Ella, who needs to get back to her job at the Magic Kingdom already and leave my ears alone. The second is Scarlett. Chick’s got quite a lot stored in that cranium, and I was planning on making brains  _ my  _ thing. She’s gotta go. 

* * *

Scarlett found every inch of energy left in her body to make her way over to Sammy’s rock. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

In a competition like this it is crucial to have an alliance. Everyone’s forming one. You have people to vote with you for whoever you want out on your team. And, you have someone to blame for your mistakes when you want to dump them. I know just who to pick for my alliance.

* * *

“Greetings, Sammy,” Scarlett started. “I have a proposal for you.” The cheerleader turned away from Tem briefly and looked to the bookworm redhead girl, who carried a look of determination that scared the cheerleader to the core. 

“Uh, thanks, Scarlett,” said Sammy, “But I’m kinda preoccupied-”

“Ah, of course,” responded Scarlett. “Don’t mind me, then. I merely figured you’d be game for this plan I’ve been concocting. It’s setting me up for the kind of victory that would make me the  _ favorite child  _ of my parents.” 

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

The manipulation was child's play. I.e., play with childhood trauma for my own benefit. 

Dave was also falling asleep while the camera switched back to the Killer Bass. The campers have been up for almost twenty-four hours. Just as Scarlett had just done with a Gopher, the queen bee, Heather, was going to try the same for a Bass.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

It’s simple! Pick two losers and convince them they need me, get them to vote with me, then dump them when I deem them useless. Come on, it's a simple strategy.

* * *

“Wow!” Heather yelled, pretending to be interested in Izzy and Beardo, “Izzy, you look fabulous, you know not everyone can pull off that style. And  _ Beardo _ I love the way you… um.” 

Heather stopped to think about what to say “I love the way you are so... unique!” 

Beardo didn’t look very flattered. 

“Listen,” she said to them. “I come bearing peace and friendship. I was hoping us three  _ friends _ cound make an alliance so I can take my good buddies Izzy and... “ Heather stops again to think of his name “Beardo! To the final three.”

“Ohoh, I  _ love  _ making secret alliances!” Izzy giggled. “This one time, my grandpa was on a diet for his heart, and I made a secret alliance with him to go and buy a bunch of prime rib steak from the butcher’s! Ahahah! He loved it so much, they had to take him to emergency care!!”

Long pause. Beardo gave a thumbs-up and mimicked a “green light” noise. 

“Perfect,” said Heather, convincing not even Heather. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Maybe I should have gone with the not-weird-losers. 

* * *

Three more hours passed and plenty more campers fell asleep, including Zoey, Heather, Marilyn, Leshawna and Ryan. The Gophers are winning the challenge with eight campers while the Bass only have four. Scarlett isn’t done making alliances. She approached Beth with a plan.

“Say Beth,” said Scarlett. “Are you still awake?”

Beth nodded, eyes hardly open.

“You and I, we’re two clownfish in a sea anemone. Which is why I feel I can trust you.” 

Beth found concern in Scarlett’s performance. “What’s up?”

“It’s Noah,” said Scarlett. “I found his notebook.” She pulled out her own notebook and flipped to a page which made Beth gasp.

“I thought he was my friend,” said Scarlett, now trying to siphon a tear, “but I read here that he’s clearly been leading me on, just to get himself closer to the girls of the team!” Scarlett topped off her acting sundae with a sniff and a hand pressed gently across the face. Beth had already been convinced.

“Scarlett.” Beth begins “No friend of mine should be treated that way, so of course I will help you get rid of Noah. I didn’t think we were that close, but now that I know we are,  _ anything _ you ask of me I will try my best to help you.” Beth ended. 

Scarlett turned away from Beth and her ruined smile transformed into an evil grin, knowing she was one step closer to voting out her biggest threat. 

Another hour passes and Beth falls asleep. Scarlett makes her next move onto Jasmine.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

With this many variables to balance, I must assure I have enough people to vote out Noah before he can oust me. And what better way, than with more alliances.

* * *

Scarlett approached Jasmine with a twinkling. “Pardon me Jasmine, but I simply could not help myself. Your entire aesthetic is superb. The gradient in your jacket and shorts gives off a contemporary sheek that is to die for.” 

A tired Jasmine responds, “Could I get that translated to Aussie?”

“I’m saying I like your outfit. Any who, I come bearing a warning.”

“And what warning would that be?” Jasmine asked the brainiac suddenly, more awake than she had been since the start of the challenge.

“Well,” said Scarlett, using the old trick, “I managed to catch a glimpse of Noah’s notebook and he’s going to attempt to use me to take out all of the girls on our team.”

“What?” gasped Jasmine. “And why in the devil were you blistering through Noah’s notebook?” 

“I’m nosey. I admit it,” Scarlett gave. “But listen. This can’t stand. If you’re smart as you clearly look, you’ll join me in being rid of him the fastest chance we get.” 

Jasmine thought for a moment. “I agree with that all the way. If we do manage to lose, Noah is for sure gone tonight.”

“Of course.”

“Ay,” said Jasmine, offering a hand. “Thanks, pahdner.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Scarlett replied, accepting the handshake. “‘Pad-ner.’”

Contestants who had fallen asleep earlier in the night now began to wake up. Noah snapped awake, remembering his mission. He scampered towards Beth.

“Listen, Beth. I know this sounds sketchy, but Scarlett is not what she seems. You have to vote with me to get rid of her.”

“You know Noah, Scarlett told me you would do this.” Beth challenged. “You’re trying to pick the girls off one by one. But I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Uhh, excuse me?” countered Noah. “No, I’m absolutely  _ not _ . Scarlett’s playing you. Can’t you tell just by looking at her? It’s like she jumped straight out of ‘Real Housewives of Stanford University.’” 

“How dare you say that! I happen to know Scarlett is my friend!” Noah, giving up, scoffed and made his way back to camp. After another hour or two, Beth, Scarlett, Izzy and Trent all fell asleep.

“Jeez!” Chris said out loud. “There’s just no breaking these campers’ spirits. Chef, we need to get creative.” 

Chris put on his reading glasses and pulled out a novel. “Ol’ reliable,” he said, now donning a voice commonly found on a National Geographic special. “The sleepy timey sheep meets Mr. Sandman: why you should fall asleep, right now. Fall. Asleep.”

Chloe and Sky were out just like that. Meanwhile, Chloe had woken up again, chattier than ever. 

“What a beautiful night's rest I got!” Chole said cheerfully, “It’s like I’d spent the night on the very fleece padding that Mary rested upon when she gave birth to our lord and savior-” 

“Can you shut up with your religious talk for maybe ten seconds!” An agitated, extremely tired Courtney stammered. “We  _ don’t _ need to hear you talk about a story every waking minute of the day!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Courtney, I just-”

“You just don’t stop talking about it! Yeah, I know!” 

“Wow,” chuckled Chris. “Talk about harsh!” 

“Yeah, lighten up princess,” said Duncan, barely awake. “Churchy Joe over there is just tryin’ to spread positivity-” 

“Lighten  _ up _ ?” pecked Courtney. “My circadian rhythm has been  _ beaten to a pulp _ and you’re telling me to  _ lighten up?! _ ”

“Hey, if you wanna give up and fall asleep,” said Duncan. “I won’t blame ya. Here, just catch a couple winks on my chest.”

“I… urgh!” Courtney trotted off in another direction, attempting to keep herself awake by constantly moving. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

She digs me. 

* * *

Jasmine found herself continuously slapping her own face over and over again in an effort to stay awake. Shawn, meanwhile, hardly managed a yawn.

“Crikey on crackers,” she said to him in amazement. “You nocturnal or somethin’ there, Shawn?”

“Me?” Shawn replied. “Oh, I’ve spent  _ weeks  _ learning how to stay awake for stupid long periods of time. Never know how long you’ll have to run from a horde of zombies, and the  _ minute  _ you close your eyes…  _ BAM! _ You’re dunzo.” 

Jasmine hid a laugh behind her hand. “You’re quite the survivalist, huh? You’d fit right in at the outback.”

“Have to be,” said Shawn, who had moved himself closer in her direction. “The apocalypse is closer than you think. It could be any day now, and when it’s here, I’m gonna be ready.” 

“I admire the initiative,” mused Jasmine. “I’ll have to call you up when the headlines drop and World War Z is upon us.”

“Ah, if you stay with me…” Shawn’s eyes lit up. Jasmine couldn’t help but smile at his passion. “Once I win the million, believe me, the base I’m gonna build is gonna be the safest place in the world for you to end up in! Automated identification system with built-in laser, a safe room  _ in  _ the safe room, AND enough food, water and Wi-Fi to last a hundred people for a hundred generations!” 

“Wow, Shawn,” gave Jasmine, “That’s  _ very  _ cool.”

“You mean that?” sputtered a rather-surprised Shawn. “Usually when I sound off my Zombie spiel to girls they look at me like I’ve got the plague.”

“Well, maybe it’s the sleep withdrawal speaking on my behalf,” said Jasmine, “but not this girl, mate.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Smokin’ hot  _ AND  _ she’s into zombies? This chick’s got everything!!

* * *

With only seven contestants still awake, Chris knew he had to break out the big guns.

“I didn’t want it to have to come to this.” Chris says to the remaining campers “I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef, I don’t want it to come to this. But darn it these campers are tough, and so I’ve come up with the most boring and sleep inducing activity I could find.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Woah… Deja vu. 

* * *

Chris pulled out a giant book. “ _ The History of Canada: A Pop-up Book _ . Chapter one, the Beaver. That’s the national symbol and a ‘damn’ fine hat.” Immediately, Courtney and Jasmine were out like a light. 

What seemed like hours passed as Chris shoveled through the book. “Which of course is the precursor for the discussions leading to the war of 1812-” 

“Man down,” said Brick. “Go on without me.” He plummeted to the floor.

“I’ll have what he’s havin’,” said Scott lazily, also plummeting.

Duncan laughed at his frenemy, but it wouldn’t last long. He was done for too. 

“And then there were two,” smiled Chris. “Campers, how do you feel?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

I get Shawn’s a survival guy, but I once marathoned  _ Scream  _ flicks for half a week and I only started dealing with withdrawal on day three. Dude doesn’t stand a chance. 

* * *

Jackson and Shawn stared each other down like it was a Mexican standoff. 

“Yeesh,” yawned Chris. “I’m getting tired just  _ watching  _ this! Fall. Asleep. Already!! We’ve done everything. Food. Exhaustion. Music! Fifth-grade textbook recitals!! You two are ROBOTS!”

“Chris…” piped in Chef. 

“What, am I gonna have to break out the sleeping powder and  _ hope  _ one of you is a lightweight??”

“Chris!” 

“We’re gonna have to document you for  _ science _ ! See if you’ve defied pre existing ideas of what humans can do to stay-”

“Chris!!”

“WHAT?!” the host finally gave.

“They about to take a trip to dreamland man,” said Chef. “Look!”

Jackson’s eyes begin to dimmer. So did Shawn’s. Jackson rested his head upon his hand. So did Shawn. The two began to jostle towards the ground.

“Oh, snap!” cheered Chris. Looks like my nagging was enough to finally tucker ‘em out! They’re falling fast!”

Instantly, Shawn and Jackson almost in sync plopped to the ground. Contestants from all around gasped. It looked like a tie.

“Fish paste, that’s close!” stammered Chris. “Tech guys, let’s get an instant replay!” 

The tech guys got an instant replay. Zoom. Enhance. Zoom. Enhance. 

A dude in a green bowler’s jacket and orange beanie came racing on set with a Post-it Note for Chris. Reading it aloud, he announced its results to the contestants.

“While that was QUITE the photo finish,” said Chris, “The power of digital editing has confirmed to us that, by an inch and a hair, this round’s winner is…”

Dramatic pause…

“JACKSON, FOR THE KILLER BASS!”

The Bass (or, those amongst them that were awake and active) hoisted the unconscious Jackson upwards. Katie met him with a big hug. “That’ll do, big guy,” she cheered. “That’ll do!”

Chris turned his attention to the Gophers. “Quite the effort,” he said, “But I’m afraid it was for nothing. I’ll be seeing YOUR sorry butts at the elimination ceremony tonight!” 

* * *

**_Challenge Ends_ **

Almost immediately after the end of the challenge Scarlett was scouting for her first votes and found them in the duo known as Ryan and Trent. Walking up to the boys coughing to get their attention.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Noah was clearly on to me today. He has to go. Immediately. For optimal results I’m going to have to do some lying. I’ve got a guaranteed four including myself. I must ensure I can get three more. 

* * *

“Ryan,” approached Scarlett. “Trent. Lovely weather, isn’t it? Now, I was looking to hear from you your targets for the voting ceremony tonight.” 

“To be honest, we aren’t sure,” explained Trent. “There isn’t exactly a clear target this time,”

“Hmm. May I offer my opinion?” The two looked to each other, shrugging, then nodding. “Sure, I don’t see why not,” Ryan replied.

“Noah. One hundred and ten percent Noah. Statistically impossible, I know, but I’m exaggerating to emphasize the effect.” 

“Why Noah?” asked Trent. “Dude seems pretty capable.” 

“My fellow girls and I have uncovered a plot to pick us off one by one, in his own writing.” She displayed “Noah’s” notebook to the duo, whose eyes went wide in unison. 

Ryan looked ticked. “That’s just bent, dude. If he thinks he can play the team like a deck of cards, he’s got another thing coming.” 

“I can’t imagine someone doing such a thing,” she smirked. “Can I safely assume I have your votes?”

“Yeah,” said Trent, looking to Ryan knowingly. “You’ve got ‘em.” 

“Perfect. I shall see you at the ceremony.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but treat herself to a smile, as she overheard walking away, “That Egghead is _ toast. _ ”

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

It’s a no-brainer. I have to make sure as many people know about Scarlett’s total supervillain plan before she pulls the strings and boots me like  _ that _ . I’m in this for the long run, you just wait and see.

* * *

Noah had managed to pull Brick and Tem aside to discuss the vote.

“Look guys, I don’t know how you plan on voting tonight, but just hear me out.”

“Of course, Noah,” saluted Brick. “What kind of free-thinking soldier would I be without listening to both sides?”

Noah gulped. “Eheh… Both sides?”

“Scarlett told us you had a plan to pick off the girls,” said Tem, gazing at him narrow-eyed. 

“I don’t have a stupid plan!” shouted Noah. “I found  _ hers _ , and now she’s framing it like it was the other way around!” 

“Oh, yeah?” tried Tem. “You got any proof?” 

“I don’t have any more proof than  _ she  _ does,” said Noah. “And her argument seems to be, ‘I was looking through his  _ personal belongings _ , and I found this mega plot to remove an entire sex from our team. Wanna see?’” 

“Shady,” agreed Brick. “That’s shady.”

“So how did  _ you  _ find out about it?” said Tem.

“I hovered over her shoulder,” said Noah. “Yeah, I’m a nard, but at least I’m not a thief.”

“And why should we believe you and not Scarlett?” 

“Do you seriously trust Scarlett?” Noah questioned.

“Well...” thought Tem.

“Negative,  _ sir _ !” said Brick. “She makes my boots shiver in her presence, sir!”

“Right…” said Noah. “Then, why not vote her out now? If you still don’t believe me, you can vote me out next.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Brick agreed.

“...Alright,” said Tem. “I trust you.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

It’s not the best deal but I need a… what’s that phrase that buff idiots use all the time? A hail merry? Yeah, that’s what I need right now.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back, Gophers, to the Elimination Ceremony.” Chris took a moment to bask in the suspense. “Last time you guys were here, you voted stuck-up daddy’s girl Dakota off of the Island. Who will you guys send down the dock of shame and to the boat of losers today? Once I call your name please come up and collect your marshmallow from me.

“First safe is… Trent.”

“Ryan.”

“Nice!” The duo high-fived as they claimed their prize. 

“Jasmine.”

“Sky.”

“Next safe is… Dave.” A sigh of relief came from Dave’s corner.

“Sammy.” 

“Beth.”

“Brick.”   
  


“Shawn.”

“And, finally, Tem.” Tem and Beth cheered in response to their names being called while most other safe campers smiled, in complete relief.

Noah’s eyebrows furrowed when he was one of three remaining. He knew this was a likely outcome, but what came next he had mixed feelings about. Scarlett still looked confident with even a slight smirk crossing her face, and Ella’s normally happy demeanor changed to a sort of worried frown that was almost never seen on the fairy tail princess.

“All three of you racked up a lot of votes tonight, however only two of you are staying… the players staying in the game are… 

“Scarlett… and… 

“,..

“Ella. Noah, sorry, but you’re out.”

“Greeeat. Juuuuust great.” Noah’s fear transitioned quickly to anger. “I tried to warn you! Don’t come crying to me when you all come down with  _ Scarlett fever _ !” 

He scans the campers faces before locking eyes with Scarlett, narrowing her eyes in her direction. Noah spoke ominously as he walked to the dock of shame. “Enjoy  _ Real Housewives _ , Beth,” he whispered. 

Noah walked the dock of shame, but all the while Ryan was thinking to himself. He was puzzled, to say the least.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I have this aching feeling Scarlett just pulled a fast one on us. It’s clear now she’s running this team, but as long as my name isn’t brought up I don’t have an issue with that… for now.

* * *

“And once again another player is blindsided by a female villain. Noah didn’t see it coming but will the next elimination be obvious or just as shocking. Will these alliances run the game or fall apart? Will any romances blossom? Who will win the big cash prize? And who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Noah_ **

I think I played fine. If I were to go back I’d have advocated for Ella over Scarlett and maybe tried harder to flip Beth to my side. I guess Scarlett saw me as too big of threat. How flattering. Ryan, Brick, whoever. If you’re listening, get her out. Now. Not later, now. Then, maybe the rest of you can have a fair chance. 

* * *

**Votes**

**Scarlett:** He’s already on my trail, so it’s time to say “No” to  _ Noah _ .

**Ella:** Scarlett told me that  _ Noah _ hated all animals! What kind of wicked witch  _ does that _ ?! Farewell. 

**Noah:** _ Scarlett  _ is dunzo. Never trust gingers--soulless. 

**Ryan:** This is what you get for splitting the team,  _ Noah _ . 

**Trent:** Yeah, after what Scarlett told us,  _ Noah  _ needs to go.

**Beth:** Sorry not sorry,  _ Noah _ .

**Sammy:** I didn’t take you for much,  _ Noah _ , but Scarlett said made it clear, you’ve gotta go. 

**Brick:** Noah made the case loud and clear.  _ Scarlett _ , with pride. 

**Tem:** I have to agree with Noah,  _ Scarlett  _ is kinda just… clearly out to get us. 

**Dave:** I’m voting off _ Ella… _ Do I really need to say  _ why _ ? **  
** **Sky:** _ Ella  _ is just kind of… I don’t know, not right for this type of show.

**Jasmine:** Sorry  _ Noah,  _ but I made a deal with Scarlett, and I don’t break my deals. **  
** **Shawn:** _ Ella,  _ is not suitable. For the apocalypse,  _ or  _ for this show. 

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**Screaming Gophers: Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Ella, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Chloe, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo**

  
  



	5. Dodgebrawl

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, campers competed in what we affectionately dubbed the Awake-athon. Jackson, the horror movie enthusiast, won the challenge for the Killer Bass. But it was Shawn who seemingly won the day by hitting it off with his new crush, Jasmine. Scarlett formed an alliance with Sammy and Beth, which she then used to sway the votes against Noah.” The camera cut away from Chris and to Noah’s angry face when he didn’t receive a marshmallow, following him down the dock of shame The camera cut back to Chris. “Today’s challenge is sure to bring the drama, the violence, and the pain. If you want to know what happens keep watching Total Drama Island!”

* * *

_ Theme Song _

The mess hall was ringing with indistinguishable chatter. Tables were filled with hungry teens. 

Chris approached Duncan at the Bass Table. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Because he hadn’t.

“Duncan, my man!” said Chris. “You look like you could  _ kill  _ for some sleep right now.” 

The punk replied, “Wanna find out?”

Chris returned with a joking, “No need to add to that record man!”

Chloe, noticeably  _ not  _ tired, made her way to the breakfast table, saying grace before energetically chowing down on her breakfast. 

She reached for a fork, nearly knocking Courtney off the table. Aggravated, Courtney quipped, “sleep  _ well _ , teammate?” 

“Oh, just fine! Thank you, Courtney.” Chloe clearly wasn’t wise when it came to picking up sarcasm. “I hope I didn’t keep anybody up! I have been known to sleep-preach.” 

“You don’t say,” interjected Scott. 

Chris laughed an all too familiar laugh. “Days with no sleep? That’s  _ brutal _ , Bass! And probably  _ great  _ for ratings!” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Because the last challenge wasn’t physically demanding, I’m predicting an especially tough physical beatdown today, which I may not be much help in. So, I must strengthen my trust with Sammy and Beth, so they will vote with me if we lose again.

* * *

“Alliances are a bond of complete devotion and trust,” started Scarlett. “Anyone who forms one must understand that once they do, they will not leave, they will not double-cross, and they will not associate themselves with anyone and everyone not a part of the alliance.”

“Anyone?” piped Sammy. 

“Anyone,” affirmed Scarlett.

Both Sammy and Beth raised a hand.

“Including but not limited to: nice persons, charismatic persons, “cool” persons, and  _ especially  _ boys.”

Sammy lowered her hand ashamedly.

“...And that also includes cute animals you found in the forest.”

Beth lowered her hand ashamedly. 

“What if we want… someone else to join the alliance?” asked Sammy.

“Well,” replied Scarlett, “Then I imagine you don’t  _ want  _ to guarantee a spot in the final three.” 

Beth and Sammy looked at each other. Looking back to Scarlett, they nodded hesitantly. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

When Chris prefaces a challenge by telling you to “bring it,” be very afraid. Because that implies even  _ he  _ thinks it’s going to be a bit much. 

* * *

Katie, Jackson, and Marilyn were sitting together at the Bass table.

“What’s your bet on the challenge today?” Marilyn asked, looking at the other two.

“Something physical, is my bet.” Jackson said, looking around the main hall. Katie nodded, in agreement.

“We’ve already done diving, building, lifting, and running. I don’t really have a good guess about what other physical challenges Chris would make us do.” Marilyn mentioned, shrugging. She fiddled a little with her septum piercing.

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll get to play a fun game!” Katie suggested, and yawned, stretching her arms.

“A fun game? Were you paying attention to the challenges Marilyn mentioned?” Courtney snapped from a few seats down.

“The lawyers have to let us do something fun, princess.” Duncan said grumpily, his head laying on the table, with violet bags under his eyes. 

Marilyn looked over at him. “By the way, do you sleep with your piercings?” she asked, sounding a little judgemental, but she was just curious. 

“Why does it matter?” He asked her, looking at her angrily. Marilyn rolled her eyes and put her hands up. 

“She was just asking a question. God would want you to be kind to all.” Chloe said, tapping her rosary, looking around as the teammates rolled their eyes. 

“Chloe, could you please stop? I can believe what I want to, and you can believe what you want to, okay? Please don’t force us to listen to the gospel.” Cameron said from the other end of the table, very politely nonetheless. 

Leshawna and Zoey looked at each other, somewhat surprised. Jackson nodded, and Courtney looked at Cameron, nodding. 

“Wow Cameron, that was…..way nicer than the rest of us would have been.” Zoey commented, giving him a big smile. 

“That was real nice, sugar.” Leshawna added. 

The others not acknowledging Cameron were watching Chloe’s reaction. 

“I’m not pushing the gospel on you, I’m just sharing my love of God with you!” Chloe said indignantly, getting a little pink tint on her cheeks.

“Yeah, well, we don’t want to hear it.” Heather scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“For once, I agree with Heather.” Jackson said, mostly talking to Marilyn and Katie, but Duncan and Scott nodded. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Chloe_ **

Can I help it if these people need to let the Lord above into their driver’s seat?!

* * *

“Allllll-right campers!”Chris sang in an overjoyed voice that caused both the Gophers and the Bass to groan, knowing they would now probably be put through some gruelling challenge within a few minutes. 

The camera then shifts to a glass box filled with bleachers and a wooden floor as well as a bag of dodgeballs next to the handsome host. The campers stood around Chris waiting for him to explain the challenge.

“Welcome campers. Today’s challenge is a high school classic. Dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is if you get hit with the ball,” Chris explained, throwing the ball at Courtney hitting her in the stomach. “You’re out.”

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Courtney complained.

Ignoring Courtney’s complaints, Chris continued. “If you catch the ball. The thrower is out and you get to bring someone back out onto the court.”

“Good, another physical challenge. We’ll rock this!” Marilyn cheered, giving a look around at her teammates.

“Don’t count your chickens before they’re hatched, mate,” Jasmine replied.

“We’ll see about that Miss Aussie,” Duncan snarked.

“Okay now… Shawn, try to hit me,” Chris said, tossing a ball to the zombie-obsessed teen. “If you’re holding a ball you can use it to deflect incoming balls.” Shawn then threw his ball at the host to which Chris deflected it. “But if the ball is knocked out of your hands you’re out.”

“You have one minute to game time. You’ll have five people on the court at a time and Chef will ref. Let’s get to it!”

The camera pans to the Gophers, sitting and standing on one side of the area. 

“So, who plays first?” Tem asked her team. Looking around, she wondered who was good at dodgeball, and who would volunteer.

“Well, we need physically exceptional players to be on the start, to try to intimidate the Bass, and hopefully get us a win. I’m thinking…..” Scarlett began, before being cut off.

“I can go.” Sky said, standing up, hoping to avoid a long thought train and get a good team together.

“Yes”, the redhead agreed. “How about Brick, Jasmine, Shawn, and………..” Scarlett said. She was clearly in deep thought, analyzing her teammates. There were no immediate candidates that came to mind.

“Miss Sammy should play on the starting team. She lasted longer than quite a few people in the weight challenge, including me. She is also a cheerleader. Miss Sammy should be on the first team.” Brick suggested, looking at Sammy, giving her a nod.

“Sounds good to me, mates.” Jasmine agreed, helping Sammy up.

“W-wow. Th-thanks guys. I’ll do my best!” Sammy said, her cheeks noticeably red.

“It’s not ideal, but it’ll do.” Scarlett agreed, and Sammy smiled. The first round Gopher team sort of stretched their arms and legs and decided the best spots for each person to stand, according to Scarlett’s ideas.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Who knows? After this maybe I can finally be at the top of our cheer pyramid! Take that Amy!  _ She looks around quickly before letting out a silent cheer. _

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bass were getting annoyed at each other while trying to decide teams.

“We should put the ATHLETIC people out there.” Heather said, rolling her eyes as a few teammates objected, looking annoyed and tired.

“No, the people who are more graceful can go!” Katie suggested. As more and more contestants talked over each other it was clear that a compromise was still far away. 

“NO!” Courtney interjected loudly, standing up. “Sit down, and we’ll decide the teammates quicker.” she said, standing in front of her teammates, placing her hands on her hips. She noticed Cameron was whispering to Zoey.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

The two of them are really attached at the hip, maybe I can get in with them

* * *

“In reality, we’ll need a well-balanced team. We need a few agile players, and maybe two to three athletic players. An athlete will have a stronger arm, giving the ball more momentum as they throw, and possibly hitting more than one Gopher per ball….” Cameron whispered. He seemed to notice Courtney looking at him, so he silenced himself. “Sorry” he whispered, looking embarrassed.

“Don’t be. Cameron, you come here and help me decide who we’re putting on the team.” Courtney said, smiling at him, and taking his hand to help him stand. 

Cameron still looked embarrassed, but assessed his teammates, then spoke quietly to Courtney. “Well, our most agile player who is also fairly athletic would be Izzy. Scott and Duncan are definitely athletic, and Scott seems fairly agile. Marilyn is definitely strong enough to throw a ball with a larger trajectory and more momentum, and she’s quick. Lastly… Jackson seems like the strong, athletic type. Being really into horror movies might give him an agility and speed advantage.” he finished, and looked up at Courtney. She nodded.

“Alright, the First-round team will be….Izzy, Scott, Duncan, Marilyn, and Jackson. “ Courtney commanded, gesturing for them to stand up. 

Jackson high-fived Katie before going off onto the dodgeball court with his team. Cameron directed them to stand in certain spots, and seeing the team, suggested who each member aim for.

“Izzy, I’d recommend going for Sammy. Her stature is more diminutive than the others, and even though she is agile, if you throw fast enough, she won’t have time to dodge.” Cameron whispered to her, before high-fiving her.

“KOWABUNGA!” Izzy agreed, and started wiggling around to stretch her muscles.

“Scott and Duncan, go for Jasmine and…..Sky. Remember, Sky’s agile and so is Jasmine.” Cameron suggested. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, each one patting Cameron on the back.

“Jackson, I know this might seem easy, but go for Shawn. He is fast and fairly agile, but he’s nothing for a ball coming his way at extreme speeds.” 

“Thanks Cameron. Will do,” Jackson agreed with a curt and respectful nod.

“Marilyn, that leaves you to deal with Brick. He might not be as agile as he is strong. He also might have a hard time figuring out where the ball came from if there are ten people on the court, throwing and dodging.” Cameron said, and looked up at her.

“Sounds like a plan. Great job on all this Cameron.” Marilyn said, and gave him a high five. Cameron smiled and walked back to sit by Courtney.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Good on Cam for this plan! Love the guy, but he really is better on the sidelines.

* * *

“Alrighty campers, let’s begin!” Chris said, and Chef Hatchet blew the whistle. Brick, Jasmine, and Sky from the Gophers ran to get a ball, and Jackson, Scott, and Izzy from the Bass rushed forward. Brick, Sky, Izzy, and Jackson were able to get a ball before the others were thrown askew onto either side of the court.

Brick stood fairly still, but kept an eye out for any balls. When he saw that a ball was hurtling straight toward Sammy while she was concentrated elsewhere, he ran in front of her. It may have stopped the ball from hitting her, but it hit him right in the gut, causing him to groan slightly in pain, he looked to see who threw it. Both Izzy and Marilyn seemed disappointed, so it was hard to tell. As Brick scooted out of the game, Sammy threw a ball at Izzy. 

Izzy luckily dodged as quick as she could, and Duncan caught the ball in his hand, causing Sammy to mumble and leave. 

Scott and Duncan both threw their balls at the same time, but neither hit their targets. Jasmine caught Scott’s dodgeball and gestured for him to get off the court, calling Ryan on to the court.

Meanwhile, on the bleachers, Scarlett was scolding Brick.

“Had you not protected Sammy, there might still be a four on four game. You might have just completely jeopardized our chances at winning this challenge.” Scarlett said, angrily scuffing her flats on the floor.

“Sorry ma’am.” Brick said, nodded at her.

“Come on Scarlett, it wasn’t that bad. There are more rounds!” Beth said enthusiastically. 

“Y-yeah Scarlett. Don’t be too harsh on him.” Sammy agreed, looking nervous to defend Brick against Scarlett, who was now glaring at all three of them.

“Oh Scarlett, you need to relieve all of the stress you’re going through and lighten up!” Ella said, in a singsong voice, before whistling a little tune. All around her, a few teammates groaned, but she seemed not to notice.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

We all have our own songs, but it’s just that Scarlett’s song is more percussion rather than woodwind. I don’t blame her at all, she is still a great person.

* * *

On the court, the players weren’t throwing anything, so Tem decided to step up.

“Are you guys gonna play or not?” Tem asked the players on the court, and a few of the members of the Gophers agreed.

“Kick their butts!” Leshawna yelled, and Izzy threw a ball as hard as she could, which hurtled straight into a glass window, breaking it.

  
“Great aim Izzy.” Chris said sarcastically, and cheered on Jasmine as she hit Izzy in the head with a ball. “AMAZING aim Jasmine!” he said, laughing his head off.

“Oh, so sorry about that one.” Jasmine apologized.

“It’s okay! I NEVER feel pain!” Izzy yelled enthusiastically, and left the court to sit down next to Chloe, and began touching Chloe’s hair, while Chloe sat unnaturally still, looking uncomfortable.

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

Never seen a girl interact with her ancient monkey simian blood before?

* * *

Now the remaining players were Ryan, Jackson, Duncan, Marilyn, Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn. 

“Scarlett, they’re outnumbered. You should help them out.” Sammy said.

“Jasmine, Shawn, go for Jackson and Ryan. Sky, I trust you can go for Marilyn and Duncan.” Scarlett said in her normal voice, moving a little closer to the court. Her teammates agreed.

Something that Shawn, Sky, and Scarlett both noticed was the look that Duncan, Marilyn, and Jackson exchanged. Jasmine figured out what was happening.

“Watch out guys!” She yelled, before it was too late. Only Sky seemed to register what Jasmine said, as all three Bass players threw their dodgeballs, Jackson’s hitting Shawn, and Marilyn’s almost missing its target. As Shawn and Sky retreated, leaving Jasmine and Ryan to play for the Gophers, The remaining Bass looked at each other, confident, before looking at the jock.

“Jackson. You can do it.” Duncan said, stepping back.

Jackson was prepared, and Marilyn and Duncan handed him two spare balls that had rolled over to them. He took a deep breath, and predicted that Scarlett would say something.

“Jasmine! Remember to dodge!” Scarlett said, as if Jasmine didn’t already know this.

“Yeah I got that part, mate.” Jasmine said, and in the split second that she looked over at Scarlett, Jackson threw two balls. Jasmine dodged the first one, in the nick of time, but the second one collided with her arm, and she shrugged. Now only Ryan was left, and Marilyn looked at Duncan, and he nodded.

Duncan threw the ball, but it didn’t hit his target, and Ryan caught it. Duncan shook his head and went to the bleachers, upset that Ryan had caught it bringing Trent on to the court.

“Do you want to do it?” Jackson asked Marilyn. She shrugged. Ryan had a ball of his own now, and he threw it, and before the two of them could register it, the ball hit Marilyn right in the nose. It felt as if Ryan had thrown as hard as he could. 

“Ugh.” Marilyn groaned before going to sit next to Katie on the bleachers. 

Jackson looked around. On the Bass side of the court, there were three stray balls, and on the Gopher side, four. He had to move quickly if he wanted to win. Jackson grabbed all three and threw one, missing Ryan and Trent. Ryan countered him, but Jackson moved quickly, throwing his ball at the same time hitting Trent in the arm, distracting Ryan, giving him a shorter reaction time, which was his downfall. Jackson’s ball hit Ryan in the chest, and Ryan sighed. 

The Bass all cheered, and Marilyn and Katie patted Jackson on the back.

“God willed it to be this way! We are the God-chosen team!” Chloe celebrated and the team just shook their heads.

“Good game guys. Boring, but good.” Chris said, before having Chef line the dodgeballs back up on the line and letting the Gophers and Bass assemble new teams.

“You guys HAVE to do better this time!” Scarlett said, angrily.

“Then why don’t you do something? You play this time.” Ryan said, getting annoyed at Scarlett. The rest of the Gophers gave noises of agreement.

“Fine, I suppose I’ll play this stupid game.” Scarlett mumbles. 

“Who else will play this time?” Trent asked.

“I’ll play!” Tem said enthusiastically.

“Okay, Scarlett, me, how about……..Trent, Ella, and Beth?” Tem added, looking around. The three players agreed, and they headed to the court. Scarlett and Ella looked extremely uncomfortable, and Trent looked disgruntled. Beth and Tem seemed fairly excited.

Over at the Bass bleachers, Cameron was very flustered.

“Why doesn’t the little bubble boy play?” Duncan asked, after being rubbed the wrong way by Ryan catching his throw.

“Uh, well, you see. I’m-” Cameron began before Leshawna cut him off.

“Because the little bubble boy is a valuable asset with his brains. If he gets hurt, we don’t have our main strategist.” Leshawna said accustorily, glaring at Duncan.

“Cameron doesn’t have to go in because he just picked the team that won us that round!” Zoey exclaimed. Duncan grumbled but didn’t bring it up again.

“Who goes out this time Cameron? The same team?” Courtney asked.

“No, we need to switch it up. This time, we’re gonna put Heather, Courtney, Zoey, Katie, and Leshawna.” Cameron said, looking at the girls, hoping it was okay with them. Zoey, Katie, and Leshawna looked good with the choice, and Heather scoffed.

“Why do  _ I _ have to play?” Heather asked, rudely.

“Because you’re on the team too. Now go win the round for us, Little Miss Priss.” Duncan said, glaring at Heather until she stood. 

Courtney looked vaguely surprised, but she agreed. The five girls walked onto the court, looking confident.

Chef’s whistle blew, and Leshawna, Zoey, Courtney, Tem, Ella, and Scarlett ran to get a ball, and Tem, Scarlett, and Leshawna came out with a ball before the others rolled onto either side of the court. 

Heather stood in the corner, picking at her nails, looking extremely bored, until a ball clocked her in the head, sending her backwards. She looked around angrily, and saw Tem standing, looking a little TOO innocent. She scoffed once more and angrily stomped off to the bleachers where her teammates looked at her, annoyed.

“What?” she said, before sitting down.

Katie had gotten ahold of a ball, and threw it hard, hitting Ella in the butt, because Ella was busy trying to figure out what song to sing. Ella gave out a musical gasp before prancing to sit down.

Scarlett threw her ball, but seeing as her prowess was her mind, the throw was weak and bounced to the floor, leaving Courtney to pick it up. She and Leshawna threw their balls, and Leshawna’s hit Scarlett, who didn’t seem to mind.

“You HAVE to do better.” Shawn said, quietly, mockingly, to Jasmine. Scarlett heard him and turned an angry red, Jasmine giggled a little bit, before returning her attention to the game at hand.

The Bass were quiet, a few still giving angry glances toward Heather, for her obvious incompetence in physical games. Cameron was suggesting the next round players to Scott and Duncan, with Marilyn and Jackson listening in. The players had gone still again. 

Tem looked and saw the Bass were mostly focusing on Trent and Beth, maybe because they could be easy outs, so Tem threw her ball at Katie.

“Watch out!” Jackson yelled, without even thinking about it. But it was too late, Katie was hit right in the gut by the ball, and hunched her back in pain, moving toward the bleachers. Marilyn took her hand and sat Katie down between her and Jackson. 

Leshawna and Courtney had two dodgeballs each, and were looking at which remaining member of the Gophers they should aim for. Leshawna seemingly decided on Trent, because she threw it, but it missed. 

Trent passed a ball to Tem before attempting to hit Courtney, but Courtney caught the ball. Tem threw a ball at Leshawna as well, and it hit. As Trent left the court, Courtney gestured for Katie to return. Now the Gophers were Beth and Tem against Zoey, Katie, and Courtney. 

Redheaded Zoey grabbed a ball that she threw quicker than most of the remaining players could register before Beth got hit right in the thigh. She moved off to the side, and cheered on Tem.

Even with as much dodging as one person could pull off, the three women who each threw one or two balls was too much, and Tem was hit. 

“Good game, Tem!” Zoey congratulated her, and Tem smiled a little bit, before retreating to the bleachers.

Cameron and Courtney were figuring out who to put in next, when they heard a little commotion from the team.

“Hey, you can’t insult how other people have played! You haven’t even gone in yet!” Scott protested, looking at Chloe.

“Look, I just know that I’ve seen GAY people throw harder than the last ten teammates that went out there.” Chloe said, tapping her rosary. “You just have to try harder.” 

There was a collective gasp from the campers, both Gophers and Bass. Jackson and Katie, still in pain, exchanged bewildered glances. Well, as far as anyone could tell under Jackson’s mask. Heather giggled evilly, but nobody noticed.

“She’s gone alright.” Heather mumbled, still picking at her nails.

Zoey and Cameron were shocked, and Zoey was about to speak up before someone else commented.

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Marilyn asked aggressively.

“Well, all I’m saying is, gay people are pretty weak you know? They defy God’s will and make the world worse by the day.” Chloe informed them, seemingly unaware of what was wrong with what she said.

Then all chaos broke loose in the bleachers, with Beardo making alarm noises, Izzy yelling, and Leshawna about to mouth her off. Marilyn turned and left the room, going to take a breather outside. 

“You can’t just say that, Miss Rosary!” Duncan objected. Chloe looked innocently startled.

“I’m just sharing the truth. Gay people are sinners, and everyone knows that.” Chloe said calmly.

“Yes but that may have offended people directly. And anyway-” Courtney began before Duncan was right next to her.

“Anyway, didn’t Jesus die for all of our sins? So…what does it matter to you?” he asked coolly.

“W-well, he didn’t die for people to be gay. He died just for….if someone committed one of the seven vices. “ Chloe stammered.

“BASS! Decide who’s playing this round!” Chris yelled, obviously angry the attention wasn’t on him or the challenge.

The Bass all grumbled and the din died down. They looked to Cameron.

“Okay, this round we’re putting Chloe, Beardo, Duncan, Scott, and Mari-where is she?” Cameron asked, looking around.

“She went outside!” Katie piped up. “I’ll go get her.” 

Walking outside, she noticed Marilynn pacing, still an angry red. 

“Marilyn!” Katie called, patting her teammate on the back. “Everything’s okay! Are you?” 

“What? Yeah. I was just...getting sweaty all cooped up in there.” Marilyn explained, fairly unconvincingly, but Katie let it slide.

“Marilyn! We need you to come play!” a voice, Duncan, shouted from inside. She nodded at him and walked back inside, standing as far away from Chloe as possible. 

The Gophers were still having trouble deciding who to put in.

  
“Listen, the Bass are in a predicament right now. We need our strongest players out there. Jasmine, Ryan, Brick, Sammy, and Tem are up.” Scarlett said quickly.

While the two teams were preparing and Chef was lining up the dodgeballs, Chloe looked around at her uncomfortable and annoyed teammates.

“What? I didn’t do anything wrong!” she insisted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

“Bye-bye Chloe!” Heather says, with a fake smile on her face, and waves to the camera, as if she were waving to Chloe.

* * *

“Sure.” Duncan scoffed, and then Chef blew the whistle.

Duncan, Marilyn, Chloe, Tem, and Jasmine all ran to get a ball. Duncan, Tem, and Jasmine all emerged with a ball.

As all ten players were on their designated side, the game truly began. Duncan threw his dodgeball, which came very close to hitting Jasmine, but just missed its mark.

Jasmine took the opportunity to throw her ball, but just as she aimed for Duncan, Tem did the same, and Tem’s ball knocked Jasmine’s out of the line to Duncan. Tem’s ball did hit Duncan though, so he went to the bleachers to sit next to Courtney and Cameron. 

“Listen, Marilyn, with how upset you’re getting over what I said, I’d almost think you were le-” Chloe began, before Marilyn turned to glare at her.

“Don’t say it!” Marilyn said angrily, before Jasmine had grabbed another ball, and hit Marilyn in the nose again. Marilyn grumbled acceptance and trudged off to the bleachers. She rubbed her nose, which was turning a little purple, and getting a little from the two times she had been hit.

Heather snickered, “What’s your favorite color? I personally,  _ love _ purple.” she said, twirling her hair around her finger several times.

“Courtney, can I go to the cabin to take this out?” she asked, pointing to her nose ring, which her nose had now almost swelled over.

“Yeah just be back in like twenty minutes.” Courtney said, waving her off.

Meanwhile on the court, Chloe had actually caught a ball thrown by Tem and brought Duncan back in. 

Sammy and Jasmine both threw their dodgeballs, each one hitting Chloe, and Courtney smiled. The entire Gopher team was remaining, with now only Duncan, Scott, and Beardo.

“Tem, aim for Beardo. He’s right behind Scott, so Scott will probably move, so you get a direct shot to Beardo!” Scarlett whispered.

Tem nodded, and aimed for Scott, who, like Scarlett said, moved, giving the ball a direct shot to Beardo. But Beardo caught the ball and summoned Chloe back in. Tem sighed, and left.

Before long, Ryan was in possession of three dodgeballs, and each one was aimed at Beardo, who was by far, the largest player on the team, so in theory, the easiest to hit. Only one of the shots hit Beardo.

Beardo made the Pac-Man death noise, before standing off to the side of the bleachers. Duncan aimed to hit Sammy but a warning from Brick let her dodge. The ball did end up hitting Jasmine, who made an “aww” sound, before going to sit by Shawn.

Eventually, Chloe did hit Sammy, who was congratulated by Brick for making it that long on the court. Sammy blushed and sat near him, their legs touching. Sammy and Brick gave each other a glance before turning away.

“I j-just wanted to say thank you for being so nice and encouraging. My sister would never be this nice to me.” Sammy said, looking back at Brick.

“No problem, Miss Sammy. It’s really nothing.” Brick stated, giving her a smile.

“It’s more than nothing.” Sammy mumbled.

Back on the court, Chloe had been hit, again, by Ryan, so she moved on. Sometime during the round, Marilyn had returned and was now sitting by Jackson and Katie.

“Listen, Heather has put in a minimum effort today, but based on how this has been going, we’re probably not going to vote someone off today. But if we do, I think we should vote between Chloe and Heather.” Katie suggested in a low voice. Both of her teammates nodded.

“It’s currently a two-on-two game. It could go either way!” Chris announced, just as Ryan hit Scott with his ball. Scott shook his head and sat down. Now it was Ryan and Jasmine against Duncan. It was over fairly quickly, as most of the dodgeballs had been rolling around for the duration of the round, and most of them had ended up at the Gopher side.

The Gophers cheered and Duncan stomped back to the bleachers. Scott high-fived him, before the team returned their attention to Cameron, so they could get their team assignments.

Cameron did seem to become a little more confident talking to his team now. “Alright guys, we’re gonna put Beardo, Izzy, Jackson, Katie, and Leshawna in. Does that sound good?”

The five Bass agreed, and started preparing for the next round. They looked over at the Gophers and saw the team had already assembled.

“Brick, Ella, Sky, Shawn, and Tem are back in. Sorry for placing you three times in a row, Tem.” Scarlett said, not sounding apologetic at all. Tem shrugged, probably glad for the chance to prove her skill to the team.

As the game began, Tem grabbed two dodgeballs, and threw one, and it immediately hit Beardo, who had also ran to grab a ball. Beardo made a loud angry noise but moved to sit on the bleachers, making various sad noises, resulting in Heather giving him a slap on the arm.

“Shut up!” Heather said indignantly.

Beardo glared at her, but stopped briefly. 

Leshawna tossed a ball to Jackson, because he had a clear target, Ella. He had thrown several balls at her, but missed. She continued to dodge, and even hit him out. Jackson mumbled, but took a few steps to the bleachers.

Katie hit Ella from behind, because she was too busy celebrating to notice. Ella made a Beardo-esque noise, and moaned before moving to the bleachers.

“We can win this!” Ryan yelled, trying to motivate his team. Trent joined him, along with Sammy, with Scarlett trying her best.

Round four was fairly quick. The Gophers were determined to get a tie, and within just five minutes, Brick and Sky had eliminated Izzy and Katie. Now it was four Gophers against one Bass.

Brick, Sky, Shawn, and Tem each threw their dodgeballs as hard as they could. None hit Leshawna, who seemed to have a rush of adrenaline, allowing her to dodge faster than she thought she could.

Leshawn even got Brick and Shawn out, but while the Bass were celebrating with her, Tem tossed her ball, and hit Leshawna.

“Why were you celebrating?” Courtney asked indignantly.

“Girl, I was four on one and got two people out. That calls for celebration.” Leshawna said.

“Well, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers have reached a tie! Each team has won two rounds each! This next round will be the tiebreaker, and determine which team will be sitting around the campfire tonight!” Chris announced, cutting into what may have turned into an argument between Leshawna and Courtney.

“Alright team. We can win this next round, I suggest putting in a mix of underdogs and teammates who we know are athletic. This time, you raise your hands to join, so I know you’ll be motivated.” Scarlett ordered.

Ryan, Tem, Brick, Beth, Dave, Trent, Sammy, Jasmine, and Shawn all raised their hands. Scarlett pointed at Ryan, Dave, Trent, Sammy, and Jasmine to play. She hoped this would be their winning team. 

Meanwhile, both Cameron and Courtney had observed Scarlett’s tactic for picking a team.

“She wants to see who’s most motivated to win. We should do the same.” Courtney told Cameron, who agreed.

“Alright team, who wants to play this round?” Cameron inquired.

Heather was the only team member to not raise her hand. Cameron decided to let Courtney decide, so he made a gesture as if to give her the stage.

“Marilyn, me, Zoey, Scott, and Izzy will play this round.” Courtney decided.

“Hope you last longer than those chicks.” Duncan murmured to Scott, who snickered.

Chef Hatchet’s whistle blew, and Marilyn, Ryan, Sammy, and Courtney each came to their respective sides with the balls they were able to gather. This left each team with six or seven. This round was much more intense and fast-paced than the previous four.

Sammy hit Scott and Zoey in one go.

“Miss Sammy really did “hit two birds with one stone”! Way to go!” Brick yelled, and Sammy looked at him with a smile.

Next thing Sammy knew, she and Trent were back on the benches. Marilyn and Courtney had thrown their dodgeballs at the team, and the two girls were out.

Now a three-on-three game, the pace sped up even more, and soon, the only people left standing were Izzy, Marilyn, and Ryan. 

“Come on you two! You guys haven’t been working very hard, now win this round for us!” Heather complained.

“KOWABUNGA!” Izzy yelled, before hurling her ball at Ryan. Somehow, he caught it. He decided to call Jasmine back in.

“WOO!” The Gophers cheered.

Marilyn threw the last ball she had on her side, just barely missing Ryan before you could see on her face, she knew she was done.

“Oh COME ON!” Heather complained, once more.

Jasmine and Ryan threw their dodgeballs as fast as she could, hitting Marilyn in the nose, again, and in several other places, as if to ensure she was out.

She gave them a small eye roll before leaving the court.

“After an AMAZING comeback, the Gophers have WON the challenge! See you tonight, Bass!” Chris said. The camera turned off, and all the campers returned to their cabins, and a few went to the Main Hall.

  
  


Later that night, Zoey and Cameron sat together in the Mess Hall discussing the vote tonight.

“I’m pretty sure everyone is voting Chloe tonight. But maybe we should give her a chance?” Zoey said to Cameron.

“I mean she seems good at heart. But I’ve been isolated for a while and even I know that you can’t say things like that. And do we really want to go against the grain here? It’s an easy vote for us.”

“True. But maybe this could be a chance for her to grow. If we don’t give her a chance she could continue to spout things out like that,” Zoey remarked as Chloe walked into the room. “Oh hey Chloe.”

“Hello, teammates. I’d like to see if you guys would want to vote Heather off?”

“Tempting but for what reason?” Cameron asked.

“Well she seems like the most sinful of the group and I don’t think she really deserves to be here.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Zoey stated nodding to speed the conversation up.

“Sounds good to me. I wish you all well.” The bible-thumper went to a table on her own and flipped open pages of her bible, seemingly deep in thought.

“So?” Zoey questioned.

“Heather,” Cameron responded.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chloe_ **

I think that went over quite well.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Nothing against her I think she means well, but she just rubs people the wrong way. One shot, but after that we can’t give her anything.

* * *

Leshawna was in the Bass cabin laying down as Heather enters to talk to her,

“Leshawna.”

“What do you want Heather?”

“I just wanted to make sure that the vote was for Chloe tonight.”

“As much as I hate you, at least you aren’t homophobic… or at least not as open.”   
  


“Trust me, I know how I come off. But I’m not discriminatory.”

“Good to hear… but yes Chloe will be leaving us tonight.”

“Well, I guess there’s one thing to say about this. She bought us a free week, so we don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Well I guess there’s a positive to everything now, isn’t there? 

“Of course there is. Especially when I eliminate you.” Heather taunted.

“I think you mean when I eliminate you.”

“We’ll see if that ever happens. You guys don’t give me enough credit,” Heather mused strutting out of the cabin to who knows where.

“Yeah the credit of a bitch.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

That girl… is both mean and mysterious at the same damn time. You think you have a read on her then you don’t.

* * *

Duncan and Scott had managed to pull Courtney aside to talk strategy.

“So what’d you guys drag me off to the forest for. It better be important.,” Courtney stated.

“Oh trust me princess it is,” Duncan mocked.

“We’d like to offer you an alliance of sorts,” Scott continued.

“I’m listening…”

“Look, we’re by far some of the most sane on this team. So why not an alliance. We can get rid of the threats faster and use Heather as a shield,” Duncan explained.

“Hmm… honestly as much as I don’t trust either of you. I’ve got nothing better on the table, so I may as well accept,” Courtney replied.

“Sounds good. So this shouldn’t be of much issue but Chloe tonight?” Scott questioned.

“Yeah let’s go Chloe. She’s getting on my nerves anyways,” Duncan responded.

“Don’t have to tell me twice haha,” Courtney laughed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Courtney is all over me. So what better way than to bring her closer to me and bring her into the fold. However I view Scott as my number one ally right now.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Perfect, I’ve got an alliance. I’m in solid standing with the team and I’ve done well in most of the challenges so far. Safe to say I’m in line to win right now.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well Bass...welcome back to the Elimination Ceremony. Today you guys blew it big in the Dodgebrawl challenge. Perhaps voting off Justin was a mistake. However again like the eliminations before, if you do not receive a marshmallow then you will walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers to your elimination. Now for those who are safe.”

“Duncan.”

“Leshawna.”

“Marilyn.”

“Of course,” Marilyn responded.

“Courtney.”

“Scott.”

“Zoey.”

“Katie.”

“EEEEEEE.”

“Would you be quiet,” Scott groaned at Katie’s unearthly screech which in response Katie stuck her tongue out at him in defiance.

“Jackson.”

“Izzy.”

“BONZAI!!!!”

“Are you seriously going to do that everytime?” Marilyn deadpanned.

“Of course haha.”

“Beardo.”

“And lastly…. Cameron.”

“Heather and Chloe. Both of you racked up some votes. Heather you’re the mean girl on this island but you seem to have the team’s best interests in mind and you’re somewhat athletic, some benefits in keeping you some not. Chloe, you’re extremely religious and it annoys everyone here. Like Heather you want to win for the team but you’re less athletically gifted. Ultimately your team has decided to keep…. Heather. Chloe sorry not sorry but you’re out of the game.”

“Why guys? Don’t you want to follow God’s way?”

“NO!” Was the resounding answer from the Bass.

“No one likes listening to your religious B.S.,” Marilyn added.

“But… but why?”

“Open your eyes Chloe. This world is changing. People have differing viewpoints, but no one wants to have a homophobe around,” Courtney stated.

“I’m not that homophobic. I’m just a traditionalist.”

“And that’s the problem,” Duncan this time added. “Now get lost.”

Chloe hung her head in shame as she walked the dock of shame and towards the Boat of losers.

  
  


“For the first time since Dakota’s elimination a team has decided to almost unanimously eliminate a player. It’s been going back and forth between the two teams, but will that trend continue. It’s starting to become clear who the front runners are in this competition. But will they be taken out because of their threat level or will these outsiders continue to be eliminated l. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Chloe_ **

I expected myself to get farther with the help of God. But perhaps God did not want me to win a game with a group of unaccepting individuals such as them. I do not really understand why my comment was so bad. It’s the way of God and how things should be in a tradition sort of sense. In my opinion unless one of them accepts God they won’t win but I guess Katie or Zoey seem the most willing to accept so maybe they have a chance.

* * *

**Votes**

**Jackson** :  _ Chloe _

**Katie** : Heather may be mean but at least she isn’t homophobic, like  _ Chloe _

**Heather** : Thanks  _ Chloe _ . You just gave me a free pass.

**Chloe** :  _ Heather _ . She is clearly against God

**Zoey** : Chloe is just… but she gets one chance. I’ll go for  _ Heather. _

**Scott** : Finally. It’s about time  _ Chloe  _ is gone. She is so annoying

**Duncan** :  _ Chloe.  _ Need I explain why.

**Marilyn** : Yeah  _ Chloe  _ is going home. Being homophobic is a NO from me.

**Cameron** : Yeah… I’d like to go Chloe on this one but I’ll stick with Zoey and vote for  _ Heather _ . 

**Leshawna** : Sorry sugar, but I don’t support your views. Bye  _ Chloe _

**Beardo** : Game over for  _ Chloe _

**Izzy** : BYE  _ CHLOE _ !!!

**Courtney** : About time  _ Chloe  _ left. No one likes her. We just finally had an excuse to get rid of her over Heather.

* * *

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Ella, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo**


	6. Not Quite Famous

“Welcome Back to Total Drama Island! Last episode, the campers competed in a high school classic; Dodgeball. Cameron and Scarlett were engaged in a battle of strategy and wits. Ultimately, Scarlett’s Gophers came out on top, winning THREE in a row to beat the Bass. Courtney joined Duncan and Scott’s alliance, and had a _ major  _ problem with Chole, who became the fourth camper to walk the dock of shame, thanks to a comment that was… quick to upset a lot of people,  _ especially _ Marilyn. There’s no telling what will happen this week! The only way to find out is to stay tuned to Total Drama Island!”

  
  


_ Theme Song _

It was a rather zen morning on the campgrounds. The dear drank from puddles of river water scattered in the forest. Butterflies fluttered in the still-damp grass. All was quiet… save for the Bass’s cabin. 

“Jeez, Leshawna,” lashed Heather. “Is that the crummy cabin beds making your hair look like a horror flick, or is that just your natural unsightliness?” 

“Oh, you do  _ NOT  _ wanna go there,” Leshawna snapped back. “For almost two weeks, now I’ve wanted nothing more than to knock you on the side of your silly white girl head.” The two girls grappled for a minute before Izzy pulled Heather away, and Marilyn, Leshawna. Clearly in a mood, Heather stormed out of the cabin with Izzy in tow. Marliyn caught up to Leshawna before she did the same. 

“Hey, Leshawna!” she called. “What’s your beef with Heather? I mean, we all hate the chick, but the two of you might as well have been sworn enemies by pre-school or somethin’.” 

“My  _ beef _ ,” began Leshawna, “is that the girl thinks she’s got the whole world in the palm of her hand, just like every other upper-class, three-story, food-deprived white chick I’ve had the displeasure of meetin’.” Leshawna’s agitation was met only by a grin from Marilyn. 

“Heather really is the whole package,” she replied. “Manipulative, rude, annoying, and doesn’t put any effort into the team until we have to vote.” 

“Yes!” cried Leshawna, offering Marilyn a high-five. “Slide me some sugar. If we lose today, and nobody else reveals that they’re the Zodiac Killer or somethin’, she better be gone.”

Marilyn laughed, returning the high-five. “Oh yeah. If she’s not gone soon, I’m gonna go ballistic.” 

“Campers!” came the projected voice of Chris. “It’s time to show us what you're made of!” 

Leshawna and Marilyn rolled their eyes and shared a smile. Together, they sauntered off towards the food court. 

In the distance, the campers could witness a stage which hadn’t been there the previous night. And you could tell; the curtains had been hung haphazardly, and the lights looked ready to fall at any moment. They took their seats which creaked at the slightest movement as Chris took to the stage. 

“Campers,” he began. “The word of the day… is  _ TALENT _ .” 

Right on cue came Chef, clad in a leotard, keeping balance on a balance beam. He twirled and flipped, doing the best gymnastics routine he could muster, before sadly missing a landing, and dropping down bar between the legs. The pain of a thousand suns approached him before he fell to the ground. Chris coughed. 

“Uhuh…” he began. “Today’s challenge is a talent competition!” 

A collision of excited gasps and tired groans rang out from the campers. 

“Here’s the scoop,” said Chris. “You will have an hour to select three of your teammates whom you can all agree are the  _ most _ talented of the bunch. Then, these teammates will  _ show off  _ these talents… to Chef.” Chef at this point was doing all in his power to remain standing up, ignoring a pain which could not be ignored. 

“Whichever team rakes up the most points from Chef’s judgement,” finished Chris, “Will win the challenge  _ and  _ invincibility. And the team that gets less… will be sending someone home.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

A TALENT competition! Finally, a challenge worth winning! I’ve got more talent in my  _ fibula  _ than everyone else here combined. Let’s do this.

* * *

A shot and a flare and a “Go!” from Chris, and the teams had split up. At first, the gophers struggled to find a decent set of winning talents.

“Alright, people,” started Jasmine. “We’re a pretty diverse swarm’a shrimp. Somebody must have a talent worth showin’ off to the world.” Seeing Jasmine’s initiative, Shawn felt the need for an armpit sonata would come at a different time, and decided to keep his mouth shut. 

Beth’s hand quickly shot up. “Ooh, ooh!” She yelled. “I was a champion baton twirler in middle school. They never let me try the ring of fire technique, but this time, I  _ know  _ I can do it!”   
  


Scarlett was a bit nervous to ask. “Pray tell… what is the ‘ring of fire’ technique?”

“Anybody got a lighter?” was Beth’s response. 

Dave reached into his pocket, pulled out a lighter, and threw it her way. Everyone, and that very much was everyone, looked at him in total shock. 

“What?” he said. “The .01% of germs is very persistent.” 

Beth was quick to return from her cabin with a baton and a bit of hair care product. She sprayed the side of the batons and then lit them aflame. “Oooh’s” and “Aah’s” rang out from the contestants, along with one very present “Gnarly.” from Trent. 

“That could certainly work!” Jasmine piped up, impressed at Beth’s technique.

“It’s all in the wrist!” she managed back, clearly trying to stay focused. 

Suddenly, she hurled the baton in the air. It spun in a Doctor Strange-esque circle of flames, before falling back down to the ground. Beth did not catch it. The fire caught to the nearby grass. Quickly, panicking, Beth ran towards it and stomped it out with her foot.

The other campers had gone wide-eyed. Beth could only laugh awkwardly. “Uh…” she stammered. “That was the first time I’d tried it with actual fire. Don’t worry though! I can get it right with a bit of practice.”

“I’m sure you could, mate,” Jasmine started, “but we ain’t exactly running on unlimited time here. We’ll have to look for something else.” 

“Well hang on,” Brick spoke up. “That really was somethin’. I say we let her give it a shot.” Some of the other contestants piped in, agreeing with him. A squabble ensued, which Beth wasn’t happy to be in the center of. 

“Every point matters in this thing,” rang Shawn, taking Jasmine’s side. “If we wanna win, we gotta ensure the highest probability.” He turned in Scarlett’s direction, hoping to ring some logic to the group through its most statistical player. “Scarlett, back us up here.” 

Scarlett, who’d said nothing up to this point, adjusted her spectacles. “I believe we should allow her to make the effort.” 

A couple confused “huh’s” from the Gophers. “I am not often one to leave anything to probability,” Scarlett began, “but I must conclude that the reward factor in this scenario outweighs the risk. Couple that with my confidence in Beth’s ability to succeed, and the answer is most logical.”

“Works for me,” agreed Ryan.

“Well then…” said Jasmine. “Guess the consensus is clear. Act number one will be Beth and the… uh… ring of fire.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I was bluffing. To be sure. I would’ve very easily chosen to go without Beth’s fire hazard, but there was one very important factor in the decision.

* * *

Beth made her way to Scarlett. “Thanks for the confidence in me!” she cheered. “Promise I won’t let you down!” 

“Your gratitude is unnecessary,” said Scarlett, feigning sympathy. “I have full confidence in your success, and look only for your future assistance in exchange.”

“Oh, yeah!” Beth chimed. “What are friends for?” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlet_ **

Sugar treats. From an infantile.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

I’m totally gonna lead my team to victory! I’m so glad I have a friend like Scarlett on my side!

* * *

  
  


Over on the Bass side, Leshawna roared with laughter.

“Something  _ funny _ ?” demanded Heather.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” wheezed Leshawna. “Just that I thought I heard you say you might have  _ talent _ .”

Heather scoffed. “Well, I  _ do _ .”

Leshawna continued to laugh, teary-eyed. Heather ignored her. “I am a  _ trained  _ ballerina. I performed for  _ professional  _ judges in  _ St. Petersburg _ ? I think I’ll be fine.” Before anyone could interject, she moved on. “Okay, so, me, and who else?” 

Izzy’s hand launched upwards. “Ooh! Ooh! I can do this thing where I position my leg so it goes around the top of my head from the back and touches my belly button! Here, I’ll demonstrate-”

Nearly the entire rest of the team was quick to shut her down. “What?” Izzy laughed. “I haven’t even started yet. Man, you guys are weird.” 

“I might have an idea,” piped up Zoey, who up to that point had been searching for just the right volume to speak to so she’d sound confident but not overbearing. Heather tilted her head, impatient for her to complete the thought.

“I memorized this monologue in Drama class,” she said. “It’s about people. My Drama teacher told me he’d give it an A plus, y’know, if that was a thing people did.” 

Cameron nodded in approval. “I vote we do that one!”

“Fine,” growled Heather.

Back on the Gophers side the needed two more acts. Jasmine and Brick were trying to find who had any hidden talents and if they were good enough to compete. 

“I recommend Sky,” Dave, “She’s a gymnast, so if she did a routine we’d be sure to get a good score.” She couldn’t help but notice his eyes were noticeably dilated and his cheeks were slightly red.

Jasmine looked down at Sky and shrugged, “Alright, let’s see what you got mate.” 

Sky cued up some music and started with her introduction. She exclaimed that this was the routine she did at the Canadian gymnastics trials for the Rio olympics. The music started playing and Sky, to everyone's surprise, effortlessly did a double backflip. Then a handspring. She even earned some Oohs and Aahs. No one could keep their eyes off her until there was a loud “Crunch”! As Sky lay on the ground Dave dashed sporadically to her assistance.

“SKY!” He exclaimed, “Are you ok?”

“Oh Dave I’m fine it’s just a sprained ankle and--why do you have a first aid kit in your pants?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Can you  _ blame me  _ for being  _ prepared? _

* * *

“Don’t worry Sky, I can take care of that,” Dave said.

“Man down,” said Brick. “We’re gonna need a replacement.” 

Trent stepped forward from the group and said, “I can play guitar pretty well, should I give it a try?” Brick and Jasmine looked at each other and gave Trent the thumbs up.

“But we still need one more,” said Jasmine. She turned in the princess’s direction. “Ella? I’ve heard you sing a few times during our stay here. Do you want to have a go?” 

“Of course Jasmine, I won’t let you down,” Ella replied in her sing-song voice.

Now Back on the Bass side of things they seemed to be considering their options. Heather was basically calling the shots.

She said “Obviously I will be in the talent show along with Ponytail over there, so come on losers show me your talents!” After this the camera does a bunch of different Bass trying out their talents. Jackson made a tub of fake blood but tripped and spilled it on Heather. Scott shows everyone how to make the perfect clump of dirt which Heather merely snickered at. And lastly Cameron explained why the theory or relativity isn’t so relative anymore which only made a couple of Bass sleep.

Heather said running down the names of her clipboard “UGH! We only have two members competing and the only one left is the human cassette tape.”

At this name Beardo let out a sad noise which caught Heather by surprise. She thought for a moment and said “What else can you do Mr.Beatbox” which earned a smile from Beardo.

The scene cut quickly to the theater at camp as the chosen contestants were shown quickly backstage before the others sat down at their seats.

“First up we have everyone’s favorite Cool guy, Trent, performing his song on his guitar,” Chris announced.

Trent took a seat on a three legged stool and brought a mic close to him. He tapped it twice before he let out a quick riff on his guitar. “I’ve been sitting on this song for a while, this goes out to the lovely ladies.”

_ Sitting on the left side of the bed _

_ Every word about you understood but never said _

_ The eternal shine of the moon is nothing compared to you _

_ If you would believe for you that all I could do _

_ I see a girl _

_ She’s a beauty of the night  _

_ She hides her heart  _

_ In a veil of black and white _

The girls in the audience leaned forward expectantly, charmed by his voice. Even the boys in the audience, not normally fans of sappy love songs, looked at the musician with respect as his melodic chorus charmed the audience. 

_ Let the world watch and stare _

_ Cast upon your elegant face with a hateful glare _

_ All the words said untold _

_ For your beauty, such that we can all behold _

_ Can we spare a moment?  _

_ Can I have your heart? _

_ For your eyes twinkle _

_ And they’re your own work of art _

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Who was that song for? A gentleman never kisses and tells you know.

* * *

“What a great performance! Chef gives that a seven out of nine. Next up we have Zoey from the Bass with her monologue from… what play? Oh the Hunger Games. Let’s wish her luck!”

A polite smattering came from the audience as the curtains raised. From the props in the back Zoey was able to find a bow, a bird necklace, and what looked to be a bouquet of flowers. She stood in front of the microphone, tapped it, and breathed wearily.

“I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven,” Zoey started, matching Katniss’ quiver on the victory tour. “I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn’t know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone’s terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn’t do it. I...I respected him for it.”

The audience hung on Zoey’s every word as she took another deep breath and slowly clutched the microphone. Cameron and Ella were holding back tears as they waited for Zoey’s lingering words.

“But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she’ll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim.” She hesitated again, wiping a tear from her eye and pushing her red braid from her hair. “Thank you for your children.” Her chin tilted up. “And thank you all for the bread.”

Zoey stood on stage, silent, waiting for the sound cue to play. She looked backstage to Cameron, who was crying, and motioned for him to whistle. The unfortunate rendition of Rue’s lullaby deflated the emotional weight of the speech. 

“Looks like Grandmaster DJ Chef says that’s worthy of a six out of nine! Pretty good, but not quite enough Zoey, that whistle could have been better.” Offstage, Zoey patted Cameron reassuringly as the audience gave her a round of applause. “Up next is Beth with her fire batons to the tune of Sabre Dance!”

Beth stood center stage with a baton in her right hand and a lighter in her left. Music started to play as with the flick of her hand she lit both ends of the baton, starting the act in earnest.

The audience watched in awe as the petite girl danced across the stage with poise and grace. Her teammates oohed and aahed as she rotated the baton below her, above her, and swapped hands repeatedly. 

“See everyone! I told you I could do this!” Beth announced excitedly while twirling her baton which earned applauds from the crowd. She danced around more and saw even Chris was impressed. 

“Now it’s time for my BIG finale! Beth exclaimed.” She threw the baton in the air and it went about ten feet high. Everyone was focused on the ball of fire rotating in the sky that they didn’t notice Beth trip while she was trying to get under the baton to catch it. The baton lands near the judges table and singed a little bit of Chris’s pants.

“Well… what a travesty. Sorry Beth, you were doing well before that mistake but it looks like Chef is giving you...AN EIGHT OUT OF NINE?!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

Pretty boy deserved it for making me jump off of a cliff.

* * *

Before Beardo went on he was backstage with the rest of the campers yet to compete including Heather and Ella. Heather did a snicker to herself which Beardo noticed. 

“Wow what a loser, I can’t believe that geek almost burnt the stage down.” “Honestly that freak should’ve stayed in Clown School!” Beardo walked away from her for a moment and had a single tear in his eye.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

Beardo just let out the sound a crying puppy makes without producing a single tear. He held a sign that read “I’m a loser just like Beth and I don’t appreciate what Heather said about her. I better keep an eye on her.

* * *

“Anyways, next up we have a beatbox rendition of classical music from our very own Beardo!”

Like Zoey several rounds before him, Beardo tapped the microphone apprehensively. He nodded to someone offstage and the lights flickered for a moment. A loyal rendition of Flight of the Bumblebee came from the human beatbox’s mouth.. The audience leaned forward expectantly, excited as the music transitioned to the Toreador March while he was bathed in red. The rendition closed off on Ode to Joy as Beardo was bathed in multi-colored light. 

After staring at the human soundboard with mouths agape, a roar of applause came from the audience. Several of Beardo’s teammates on the Killer Bass gave him a standing ovation as Chris settled the audience down.

“Chef gives that a nine out of nine! The Bass and Gophers are all tied up now with 15 points each! Next up, we’re changing things up with Heather performing a dance!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Do these people know nothing of talent?!

* * *

Heather appeared on stage wearing a traditional ballet leotard and tutu. Heather being her adds a flair of drama where the lights on stage dim and it’s just a spotlight over head upon her. The audience seemingly approved of the ambient lighting as several animals looked at the scene reassuringly. A waltz from “The Nutcracker” played as Heather’s accompaniment. She started off flat footed and moved gracefully into first position. 

Heather looked straight into the crowd with a smug look on her face and said “I’m going to show you clowns what talent really is!” Heather does a graceful leap off to the left and then brings her arms above her head. She uses her flexibility to her advantage and pulls off some amazing aerial acrobatics, which the Bass were impressed by. 

“Wow! Such poise! Such grace! I loved it!” Chris gushed as a display of Grandmaster Chef’s score showed up. “Grandmaster Chef just gave you a four out of nine. Well that’s rude but I’m not the judge this time”

Chef adds “You overdid it on the movements, personally If I were Tchailkosvky I would be disappointed that someone of your caliber butchered my beautiful work!” Heather stormed off back towards the cabins after hearing Chef’s response and scoring. The camera did a quick cut to a close up of Chefs face to show that it was apparent that he clearly enjoyed ruining the queen’s day. 

Chris recomposed himself and recomposed the show with a smile, “It looks like our Bass may be flopping around breathlessly, but let’s have Ella give us the final performance!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

That over glorified crook doesn’t know talent when he sees it. No I’m not talking about Duncan! I mean I can’t believe he thought that giant Jukebox was better than me!

* * *

Beardo, who now didn’t trust Heather, listened in on the confessional unbeknownst to Heather. She simply walked back to the stage where Ella, the last contestant was going to perform. Silently, Beardo then followed her.

“Wow Ella,” Scarlett noticed. “You sound a little bit hoarse. Here, take some of this.”

Ella sniffed the tea thermos apprehensively and coughed rather harshly. “It’ll definitely help,” Ella started. “Thank you Miss Scarlett.” Scarlett took a double take at her much deeper voice before she shrugged it off.

Ella entered from stage right sipping her tea like a true princess. All the animals of Wawanakwa from deer, to rabbits, and even birds surrounded the stage when Ella starts to sing. Ella clearly tried to vocalize like Snow White and as she sings the animals call back.

“What the Hell is this Ella!? Chris exclaimed angrily, “You know this is copyrighted by Disney right! You don’t know what they’ll do to us!” 

Ella continues to sing and each time a different animal responded. First the beavers tapped their tail on the stage to the beat, then the bunnies started to twitch their noses and then the birds began to chirp all until it happened. Ella sang so higher the animals went ballistic! 

“Crickey!” Jasmine yelled “I’ve dealt with a lot of dingos in the outback but nothing like this1” The animals were released upon the audience and all Ella could do was watch in horror for what she had started.

“Every Host for themselves!” Chris said “I’m too young, famous and handsome to die!” 

As Chris and Chef escaped the animals started attacking. Duncan was fighting off a colony of Beavers, while Scarlett tried to scare the bear away. All the campers tried either running away or fighting the animals off, all except one, Sky, because she couldn’t. 

Sky had clear panic on her face as a couple of birds were zooming in going after her. “Help me! Please can anyone help!” she cried. Then suddenly a brave soul sacrificed himself to the blow. Jasmine then came and picked Sky up and carried her back to the cabin.

“Get off of me bird! Get off! I don’t want any of you ticks!” The birds left Dave alone as all the animals retreated to the forest. Dave walked back to the bleachers where Sky was sitting trying to play it off cool and realized there was nobody there.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

How sweet of Dave to sacrifice himself for me! He’s a really nice guy, don’t get too much of that on the reservation.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Dave appears in the confessional with sunglasses on and is visibly scratched from the attack. “Yeah it’s all for the ladies.” Dave then does a finger gun to the camera trying to be cool 

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

(Pulls out a tooth)

Oh so that’s why I was bleeding.

(Licks it)

Tastes good!

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Hah! Those beavers didn’t know a thing! Just goes to show who's the top dog! Now...anyone know how to get this thing off of me? (He turned around to reveal a beaver clenched tightly on his butt)

* * *

  
  


As the scene cleared Chris, Chef and the rest of the campers returned to the stage. Chris walks up to Dave and puts his hand on Daves shoulder. “Ahh cheer up Dave, for I have good news for you.” Dave’s face lights up in surprise.

“You Do!”

“That’s right!” Chris answered “Your team loses! Gophers I’ll see your sorry butts at the campfire tonight!”

Dave flashed a peeved look at him before he took a deep breath. “Seriously! How is that good news!”

“Well for me it’s good news haha. Now go figure out who to eliminate,” Chris cackled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Once again we lost the challenge. So once again I need to make sure my alliance and I are on the same page here. However I think the target this time should be fairly easy to dispose of. I did not intend for her to cause the animals to attack, that was a grievous overestimation on my end.

* * *

Scarlett had managed to drag Sammy and Beth away from the group in order to talk strategy with the two girls.

“So who are you guys thinking about voting off tonight?” Scarlett asked.

“I don’t know Ella did blow the challenge… but maybe we should get rid of a threat like Jasmine or Ryan right now?” Beth suggested.

Scarlett smirked, “We just made a big move in eliminating Noah. I think we should lay low and eliminate Ella right now. She’s an easy elimination for us.”

“I’d have to agree. I think the heat’s on us right now so getting rid of someone like Ella shouldn’t rock the boat too much,” Sammy added.

“We’ll need probably six votes against Ella to send her home. I’ll go talk to Ryan and Trent and you guys should go talk to Brick.”

“Alright sounds good Scarlett. We’ll be in the final three in no time at this rate,” Sammy exclaimed.

‘I know right!” Beth cheered.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Rule one of being a leader and a villain. Make sure you let other people think they’re making the decisions and not just you. I could care less who goes here but making Sammy and Beth seem more involved allows me to throw them under the bus if need be. It’s all strategy.

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

I really don’t trust Scarlett at all. I doubt she’ll go tonight, but I may as well try and get her to blow up her game by making her think she’s at the bottom. Or at least that’s the best idea I’ve got.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I’d hate to get rid of Ella but we can’t be making waves yet. I still feel rabbit slobber over me.

* * *

“Hey Ella mind if I talk to you?”

“No not at all Tem, please sit,” Ella replied. The duo were in the Mess Hall alone together sitting at their Gopher table.

“Would you be willing to vote off Scarlett tonight?” Tem asked, getting straight to the point.

“Well, I don’t really want to vote anyone else out but she does seem the most… prickly of those remaining. But she did give me a lovely cup of tea before I sang.”

“Yeah she can be that. But maybe she’s something worse and she’s just covering it up.”

“That could be true… but maybe we shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Yeah but is that a risk we want to take. She’s the only enigma here that hasn’t shown who they are.”

“Hmm… give me some time to think about it.”

“Alright, but your name has been thrown out there, but do what you think is in your best interest.”

“Thank you for telling me Tem.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

In games like these alliances are key. Jasmine and I have bonded quite a lot in our time here so maybe working with her would be good. It’s like they say, two is better than one, and well, in a zombie apocalypse, you always need someone to kill you in case worse comes to pass.

* * *

“Hey Jasmine how’s it going?” Shawn asked the Australian giant.

“I’m doing good mate. How about yourself?”

“Good good. But I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure mate what is it?”   
  


“Look in games like these you need alliances. And I was wondering if we could work together you know?”

“Yeah that’d be great mate. Who were you thinking tonight?”

“Probably Beth or Scarlett. As much as Ella blew it I think those two are working together.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Let’s vote out Beth. Scarlett is probably a more valuable asset to the team right now.”

“I don’t know, Scarlett screams bad news.”

“I trust Scarlett right now, and perhaps taking out her ally will bring her closer to working with us instead.”

“Fair enough. So Beth tonight?”

“Yep.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Scarlett seems fishy but I’m more apt to trust her than Beth right now. And I like Shawn a lot right now so him offering an alliance is perfect. Hopefully this vote works out.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back Gophers to yet another elimination ceremony. Last time you guys voted out Noah for your failures yet you’re back here. Like every ceremony before if you do not receive a marshmallow you’ll have to walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers out of the game to never return ever again.”

“Now, if I call your name please come and collect a marshmallow… Ryan.”

“Trent.”

“Brick.”

“Jasmine.”

“Shawn.”

“Dave.”

“Sammy.”

“Sky.”

“Tem.”

As names were called, those that weren’t grew increasingly nervous. Beth began to bite her nails to calm herself, Ella looked like she was about to faint, and Scarlett as always calm and cocky in the face of danger.

“All three of you have reasons to go tonight. Ella you blew it big in the challenge today but you’re considerably nice. Beth, you flamed the stage but got a good score, however as a challenge asset you may not be the best however you’re also considerably nice. And Scarlett being the most calculated player here and helping the team to a win in the Dodgeball challenge good reasons to keep you. In the end the person to go home tonight is….. Ella.”

“Aw, I was having so much fun. It’s been nice meeting you all and I wish you all the best of luck,” Ella smiled as she walked off.

“It was nice meeting you Ella. You have such a nice voice, sorry it didn’t work out,” Tem said to Ella, waving to the fairy princess.

“It’s quite alright Tem, but I appreciate your compliments.”

As Ella left for the boat of losers many of the Gophers waved her off in sorrow. Knowing the vote was needed but sad to see such a pure soul leave the game.

  
  


“Yeah saw that coming. With Ella being eliminated will the Gopher team become stronger or will they return yet again to this very ceremony. Who is the true villain this season? Or is there multiple? Will these alliances clash for power or join forces to take out the outsiders. Who will be eliminated next? And will more blindsides occur? Find out next time on Total Drama Island.

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Ella_ **

I didn’t really come here to win but I came here to make new friends and start new adventures and I feel I’ve accomplished that goal no matter how short my time here was. But I think if anyone can win this game it’ll be Brick. He’s so kind and caring and loyal. He is so deserving of the money.

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Ella:** _Scarlett_ reminds me much of a wicked stepmother, so I guess I vote for her!

**Beth:** Scarlett told me to vote  _ Ella  _ so I guess I will vote for her. Too bad she seems nice though.

**Scarlett:** I vote for that insufferable fairy princess  _ Ella _ .

**Tem:** I vote  _ Scarlett _ I don’t trust her whatsoever.

**Sammy:** I’m going to vote  _ Ella.  _ She blew the challenge and Scarlett says it’d be best for her to go.

**Ryan:** I gotta go  _ Ella  _ here, nothing personal

**Trent:** I sadly gotta vote  _ Ella  _ she blew the challenge and well it’s not time to flip on Scarlett yet.

**Brick:** I like  _ Ella  _ but she blew the challenge today. Sorry

**Dave:** Ella annoys me but I think  _ Beth  _ is the better choice to go

**Sky:** Gotta go  _ Beth  _ on this one

**Shawn:** Sorry  _ Beth  _ you’re talented but you also cost us the challenge.

**Jasmine:** I suggested getting rid of  _ Beth  _ as I know she’s close to Scarlett. I’m kinda friends with Scarlett but I don’t need an alliance in my way come merge. Better get rid of it now.

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Beardo**


	7. Sucky Outdoors

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last episode we found out why the campers were on this show and not Canada’s Got Talent!” The camera cuts away from Chris and to several of the Bass failing to find their talent. “Heather judged her team's talent as the team leader, until her alliance member Beardo got suspicious of her. The Gophers looked like Sky was a sure win with her gymnastics routine until she got an unlucky break, or should I say sprain?” The camera shows the clip of where sky hurts her ankle doing gymnastics. “Dave even offered to help her out, how sweet! However, in the end the Gophers won thanks to Trent’s love song and Beth’s mishap. On the other hand the Bass voted out Ella because her song caused the whole cast, AND not to mention ME, to get attacked by the wild animals of Wawanakwa. Get ready for the most anticipated campfire ceremony yet on Total… Drama… Island.

Theme Song

All the campers were sitting around the elimination ceremony in broad daylight on stumps while Chris began to explain the challenge.

“Campers!” Chris began “Today’s challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I’m not going to lie to you, some of you probably won’t come back alive.” At this, many campers' faces became horrified besides Duncan and Jackson who were unfazed. “I’m just kidding, the lawyers said I had to say I was joking, but I’m not. Today’s challenge is really simple, all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you will need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You’ll just have to find it on the north end of the island” Chris says while pulling out two maps and tossing one to Heather and one to Scarlett. “Oh and watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in there, it was a darn shame. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!” Chris then signaled for the challenge to begin and all twenty-three remaining campers bolted into the woods.

The camera first focuses on the Bass walking through the woods.

“I hope we find a bear! That would just be so cool” Izzy said.

Leshawna, clearly annoyed by Izzy’s antics sarcastically replied “Call me crazy but I don’t.”   
  


“No silly, crazy is what they call me” Izzy responded. 

“Jeez can’t imagine why,” the delinquent snarked.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I probably should’ve picked a better ally than captain crazy and DJ soundboard but I’ll use them to survive a few more votes and then get rid of them.

* * *

Heather was being followed closely by Beardo who was trying to keep an eye on her. When he noticed she saw him looking he stopped walking for a second to see if she lost suspicion. She let it go and continued walking ahead while Beardo caught up. Beardo knew who Heather really was, he only wanted to find a way to expose her. Meanwhile somewhere else in the woods the Gophers were having a harder time getting started.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

I know what Heather’s up to. She’s going to use me then throw me under the bus the first chance she gets. She’s a manipulative minx that needs to go. Otherwise she’s going to waltz her way to the end.

* * *

“I’ll lead us guys” said a surprising culprit. It was none other than the Gophers resident germaphobe Dave. It was clear from the stars in his eyes as he glanced over the team that he was trying to impress a certain someone. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

I used to have a small crush on Dave but then I moved on and accepted the fact he liked Sky. But at this rate he will be lucky if he gets a date by the time he’s seventy!

* * *

“Hey Dave, maybe you should let someone who knows the outdoors better like Jasmine or Shawn lead,” Tem suggested. Dave immediately fell out of his trance and into a little ditch. Sky looked at him and giggled but thought nothing more of it than that Dave was clumsy..

“Like I said,” he replied, “I’ve got this all under control! But I could see how it would be beneficial if we let Jasmine lead.”

“Thanks Dave, alright Gophers let’s keep heading north,” Jasmine said.

After a little while longer the Bass had arrived at their designated campsite on the North end of the island. There was only one crappy tent and a firepit set up for the campers to cook dinner.

“That’s just great,” Heather whined, “Chris said we would have to cook dinner. So where is it!?”

“Just relax queen bee,” Scott smirked, “I’ll find us and cook us a dinner you won't forget!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

It’s going to be dirt isn’t it?

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

Oh my god it would be so cool if it were dirt. People don’t give it enough credit because it is super biodegradable and super tasty.

* * *

Scott went out into the woods to try to find dinner for the Bass while Duncan used his lighter to start the fire. As it grew closer to evening the Bass all sat around the fire waiting for Scott’s return. Around this time, a little before sunset the Gophers had arrived at camp no thanks to Dave’s awesome navigation skills. 

“It’s almost night fall and we just made it to camp?” Trent asked, “How are we going to find dinner at this point?” 

“Cheer up soldiers,” The confident Brick interjected, “I will go out into the woods and find us something for dinner while Jasmine headmans the operation here at the campsite.”

“Hey Brick,” Ryan asked “Can I join you in finding dinner?”

“I don’t see why not,” the cadet responded. Brick and Ryan went into the woods to look for the gophers dinner. Meanwhile at camp Jasmine took charge setting the tent.

“Alright mates, setting up this tent should be a breeze,” Jasmine said, taking one of the stakes and putting it in the ground. 

“Allow me to help Jasmine,” Dave said, trying to redeem himself for screwing up with the directions.

“Oh no Dave that won’t be necessary I've got this all under cont-,” Jasmine stopped mid sentence when she saw Dave put the tent up without the third support beam which ripped the tent in half. “Well isn’t that just great mate, we’ve got nowhere to sleep now.” Dave looked at the gophers who were still at the campsite to see everyones disapproving face. Even Sky was unimpressed and angry that the team had nowhere to sleep for the rest of the night. Dave just let out an audible sigh. 

Tem helped Dave up and said “Maybe you should stop trying so hard, it’s clearly not working.” She then walked off leaving Dave puzzled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

How did Tem know I liked Sky?

* * *

Camera focus now switches back to the Bass where Scott returned with fish for dinner. All the Bass were extremely happy they were not going to starve that night.

“Wow Scott I’m impressed,” Duncan said in a less sarcastic tone then usual. “And do you know what goes good with camping? A scary story!” Duncan said this with pure joy in his eyes. After this quick scene the camera goes off to Brick and Ryan in the woods.

“So Ryan,” Brick questioned “Why did you want to come with me to the woods?”

“Oh it’s just that I want to pull my weight on this team and I thought this was a good way to show you,” Ryan replied.

“Well you’ve certainly earned my respect, cadet,” Brick said jokingly. Ryan patted Brick on the back as they walked deeper into the woods laughing and generally having a good time. Back at Gopher camp Ryan and Brick's absence was making the rest of the team apprehensive. 

Jasmine trying to take charge of her team said, “Cheer up mates I’m sure Brick and Ryan will be back soon, but in the meantime shall we play a game to pass the time?”

“Sorry Jasmine, but we are just too hungry,” Sky said, which everyone agreed with.

“Hey did anybody order a pizza?” A familiar voice said to the Gophers who were all dumbfounded by what they saw. It was none other than Total Drama Islands resident drama queen, Dakota. “Oh I remember this is for the camera crew.”

“Da-Dakota, what are you doing here,” inquired Scarlett. 

“My daddy threatened to sue Chris if he didn’t let me back on the show, but that dick found a loophole. I’m his intern now.” Dakota said that last part with sudden regret, it was clear she had never worked a day in her life. “Anyways I guess there is enough pizza here for you guys too.” The whole gopher team rejoiced in the warm cheesy bread that they were lucky enough to get. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

Yep. That’s me! I’m back everyone! But...eugh...working like this….

(she composes herself)

No matter! I’ll be ready for the big time soon enough!

* * *

However the Bass were doing something differently. Scene cuts to Duncan in front of the fire and all the other Bass members, except Izzy, around him in a semicircle shape. Jackson didn’t seem to be scared, in fact he was enjoying Duncans messed up story and he didn’t mind cuddling Katie who was clearly terrified. Cameron was so scared he was even hiding behind Zoey.

“And then they drove away,” Duncan said in the middle of his story. “They returned to the guys house but were met… WITH A BLOODY HOOK,” Duncan said this while pulling a pirate hook hand out from behind his back.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

“What can I say, I get a kick outta scaring the pants off these dorks.”

* * *

“Jee Duncan,” Jackson said jokingly “Not bad for an amature.”

“Ok so it wasn’t my best work but it was pretty funny to see the look on your faces.”

“Do your parents even like you Duncan,,” Courtney yelled this in Duncan’s face.

“I don’t know I haven’t asked them lately. I got all of you guys pretty good, except Izzy and Jackson,” Duncan said with a smirk and then he did a little double take. 

Cameron’s eyes grew to twice their normal size with the mention of Izzy. “Oh my god, we forgot Izzy.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “So we lost crazy? Fine by me.” For once Leshawna looked at Heather and didn’t want to punch her.

“She was really annoying,” Leshawna added. Beardo’s fears suddenly bubbled to the surface with a sudden realization. If Izzy were gone it was just him and Heather, and frankly he was pretty scared of her. The Bass suddenly all started calling for her. Back at Gopher camp another weird interaction was taking place. 

Shawn, the zombie boy, noticed Sammy’s distress against his better judgement and decided to talk to her. 

“Hey Sammy, What’s wrong?”

“Oh Shawn I never thought you’d ask,” Sammy appeared a little surprised, “Well it’s that Brick is off in the woods right now and hasn’t found any food. Not only might he starve but he might never come back!”

Shawn looked puzzled, still confused about talking to someone. He replied, “So what if Brick doesn't come back, then Jasmine can be our team leader.”

Sammy was angry at Shawn and expelled it in a raging yell “Don’t you get it you idiot! I like  _ like  _ Brick. Haven’t you ever had anyone special to you that you care about. That you would be broken up about dying in the woods!” Shawn looked at Sammy with watery eyes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I can’t believe I am showing  **this** kind of emotion! I would be an easy target if this were the apocalypse. Well maybe not EVERYTHING is about the apocalypse. Maybe love is important too?

* * *

“I’m sorry Sammy I didn’t realize you felt that way,” the zombie boy continued “and yes I do know what you mean, I have felt that way about someone before.”

“Oh Shawn,” Sammy stuttered a little, almost surprised Shawn had feelings besides adrenaline. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, you're a good guy. I’m just worried, is all.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

It’s weird to put the zombie apocalypse on pause for a second. I know how Sammy’s feeling because I feel the same way. I wouldn’t be the same if something happened to Jasmine.

* * *

  
A quick cut to Brick and Ryan in the woods. By now they had been in there for over an hour and it was pretty much all dark. They were deciding to turn back until they heard a strange noise.

“Hey Brick, I’m no scaredy cat but maybe we should go back to camp,” Ryan said, a little apprehensive.

“We can’t just leave our squad hungry,” Brick protested. And then they saw it, it had brown fur and dark black eyes. It looked taller than a skyscraper and had razor sharp claws. It was a brown bear of course. The bear gave a loud roar at the two boys.

“Hey Ryan,” Brick said

“Yeah.”

“I think we should run back to camp.”

Brick and Ryan darted back towards the campsite empty handed until the bear gave a human laugh. The bear stood up on it’s two hind legs and revealed itself to be Izzy. 

“Oh my god you guys I didn’t think my costume was this good!” Izzy proceeds to walk back to Bass camp in her bear costume. Brick and Ryan arrive back at Gopher camp gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

“Brick! Where the hell were you?” Sammy asked him this as she ran to him and hugged him. He was so tired so he just stood there and smiled.

“So where’s my welcome parade?” Ryan wheezed as he regained his strength.

Scarlett looked at the two empty handed and realized this was a chance to try and get the team to hate them for coming back without dinner.

“Welcome back boys. And since you have nothing in your hands the only logical explanation is that you ate it on the way here. Now we are going to go hungry.”

“What the hell are you talking about Scarlett?” Jasmine continued, “You musta had a run with a rabid dingo or something because we just had pizza Dakota brought.” 

“Sorry we didn’t bring anything back SCARLETT, we had a meeting with a bear!” The whole team gasped and gathered closer together because they thought bears were near.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Scarlett is a real snake, she was on Brick and Ryan’s case because they ran away from a bear? I think anyone would’ve! Maybe Noah was right and I can’t trust her because she’s kinda evil.”

* * *

The Bass had given up looking for Izzy at this point and decided if she didn’t show it wasn’t a detriment to the team. At camp the remaining members of the bass all sat around a fire waiting with some fish in tow. “I don’t suppose anyone knows any good stories?” Marilyn asked.

“Do you want to take this big guy?” Duncan asked Jackson. 

The horror fan shook his head and poked at the ground with a stick. “You’ve been sharpening that stick for a while, are you okay?” Katie asked. Jackson nodded and waved her off. “Because my best friend Sadie has that tendency too. That’s how we met actually, just drawing in the dirt.”

“Okay…” Duncan stammered. “Anyone wanna hear a scary story?”

“Sure,” Zoey said eagerly. “I love horror!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

As if today couldn’t get any more boring… 

* * *

“So, the girl drove all the way home, called the cops, and the cops confronted the truck driver. The truck driver slowly pointed to the back of this girl’s car, and attached, was the killer...holding a bloody HOOK!”

Courtney screamed as Duncan pulled out a hook and curled close to him. Jackson looked at the pair rather bemusedly and chuckled slightly. “Heard that a lot,” Jackson mumbled. “Classic.”

“I think the internet ruined it with man door hand hook hand,” Zoey commented. She put a comforting hand on Cameron as he rocked back and forth in fear. “First time hearing that story?” Cameron meekyl nodded.

“I thought it went man door hand hook hook door car,” Jackson added.

“No you’re both wrong,” Duncan deflated. “It was man door hand hook car door.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

(flipping through a dictionary) They all spoke in English, so why don’t I understand them?

* * *

“Where’d you even get that hook?” Scott asked. 

“Heh, there’s no reason I should kiss and tell, besides, it’d give up the suspense. Wouldn’t it, princess?” 

Courtney looked at the punk, offended, and slapped his shoulder lightly. “It was a reflex! Anyone would have done that.”

“Like who? Red and the Hick?” Duncan pointed to Zoey and Scott. “Cameron and Katie? Leshawna and the bear?!”

“BEAR?!” Leshawna shouted. She turned to the right and let out a screech. Right in front of her was a brown, snarling, growling bear that let out a big roar. The bear blinked and ran into the center of the campfire, where it reared on its hind legs and made a leap to Duncan, who slammed his hook into the fur of the bear.

“BACK OFF!” Jackson shouted, hosting his stick and jabbing it into the bear. 

“TO THE TREES!” Zoey shouted. The bass ran up the tree and waited for the bear to calm down.

“It’s all riled up!” Scott nervously said. “Hey! Look, the bear’s calming down!”

“Calming down?” Marilyn asked. As she looked over the branches, her hand slipped and the jock tumbled down the tree. Face to the face with the grimacing bear, she backed away slowly. “It’s not calm guys, it’s not calm!”

“What if it ate IZZY?!” Cameron screamed. The bear leapt up into the air and snapped at Cameron’s hoodie. The nerd barely held on when Zoey reached a hand to save him.

The bear returned to chasing after Marilyn. “Nice Bear, nice… fluffy… strong… scary.. Toothy bear…”

“Whoa,” the bear seemed to say. “Toothy? I’ve never gotten that before! Do you like my teeth?”

Bewildered, Marilyn took a step closer to the bear. The bear got to its hind legs again and moved its front paws. Surprisingly, its head came clean off, and underneath was Izzy. “I can’t believe you all fell for that!” she cackled

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

Wow, did you see that?! I like ROAR and they were like EEEE and then I was like RAUGH! And then they were like OH NO MY PICKLES!

* * *

“Where’d you even get a bear costume in the first place?!” Heather indignantly cried. 

“Where the red fern grows and where the son of the broken man sings is where I get my things,” Izzy cryptically replied.

“Well your rampage destroyed our tent!” Zoey said angrily. “Sorry but I don’t want to sleep on this rocky ground!”

As the teammates bickered Cameron looked to the camera blankly. “Do you think the Gophers are having a better time than we are?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

It could have been worse. At least it wasn’t raining. I’d rather go a night without food than be hungry and wet… oh wait.

* * *

“Well it could be worse. Right guys?” Dave said to the group as they scrounge around for some sort of food. Right as he said those words it began to pour, drenching the Gopher team and leaving Dave with multiple nasty glares.

“You just happened to open your big mouth didn't you?” Tem complained, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Oh Dave, why is it always the cute ones that are in over their heads?

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Me and my big mouth…

* * *

The Gophers were all huddled together in their tent. They slept close together for warmth but they were still shivering due to being soaking wet and having minimal bedding or sleeping bags to speak of. The chattering of teeth and the shivering were all too much for the Gophers as it seemed that no one was going to get any sleep.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

It sucked. Plain and simple. Like it was miserable. As much as I don’t believe in superstitions, it starting to rain right as Dave said what he said was all too coincidental. We were all freezing cold and I don’t think any of us got any sleep that night honestly. We were all just waiting for sunrise so we could just get up and go back to camp so we could win the challenge.

* * *

The Bass on the other hand were having more or less better luck. After Izzy’s shenanigans they managed to get inside their tents and eat before the rain began to fall. Despite this Beardo was attempting to gain votes against Heather. Leaning over to Duncan he whispered, “Hey man if we lose can I make sure I have your vote against Heather?” Beardo asked the delinquent.

“I’ll think about it. But talk to me again after the challenge.”

“Alright.” Heather, being not even a few feet next to the pair, heard their exchange and her face turned to one of intrigue to one of disgust, she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

Heather is a manipulative witch. Even though people keep saying they’ll vote her out she won’t go. She’s like a cockroach. She’ll be here forever unless we actually get rid of her now while we still can. I was a fool to accept her alliance but what’s done is done I gotta do what I can to eliminate her.

* * *

Hours later the sun was rising and multiple campers from each team were waking their fellow teammates up. The teams leaving their respective campsites were sprinting to the end. The camera was cutting between the Gophers and the Bass. Chris and Chef waited for the campers to arrive in their porch chairs sipping mimosas waiting for the first team to arrive.

“And welcome back Gophers. You’re the first team back and it looks you guys have everyone here so you guys will be safe from the vote tonight. Not only that, Dakota is taking you guys to the Tuck Shoppe!” The Gophers cheered at Chris’s announcement and right at that moment the Bass arrived at the campground.

“Bass I’ll be seeing you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight. Don’t be late.” Chris left the scene leaving the Bass to scramble to make sure they would not be leaving the game so early.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Beardo screwed himself today. He’s onto my schemes which means he needs to go. I was going to take him to the end but he got too big for his britches. Which means I need Duncan and his little group to vote with me again tonight.

* * *

The Queen Bee found her target, the punk boy delinquent Duncan. He was whittling away at a chunk of wood that he had found in the forest. Heather and Duncan had been tentative allies to say the least and because Duncan was close with Scott, and unbeknownst to Heather, Courtney. Knowing that Duncan was a guaranteed two votes made him a prime target to swing to her side.

“Hello Duncan,” Heather began,

“Sup gorgeous,” Duncan smirked.

“Whatever. I was curious as to your thoughts on Beardo?” Heather continued.

“Translation being you want him gone,” Duncan deadpanned.

“Simply. Yes.”

“Any particular reason why. I mean Izzy cost us the challenge today and it’s not like he’s a major threat like Justin was,” Duncan reasoned.

“This is true. But he is flying under the radar. I mean no one will vote him out pre merge because he does nothing wrong. And he won’t be voted out in the merge because he’s not a threat. He’ll just coast to the end.”

“All very fair points. But Izzy is literally crazy. Wouldn’t voting out a true wild card be better when Beardo is a known quantity?”

“Yeah... but Izzy’s craziness is a known quantity as well at this point.”

“True. I guess I’ll vote for Beardo. Not like we have anyone else to target. I’ll go talk to Scott and we’ll send the beatboxer packing.”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Duncan seems loyal to me as he’s voted with everytime. But something about him I just don’t trust. But for now him and Scott are two votes I think I can count on so I need to use it to the fullest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Why not just vote off Heather? Chick’s got more enemies than Genghis Khan. We could be rid of her whenever we want. I’m not using that free pass until I absolutely have to. 

* * *

Two Bass girls were sitting inside their cabin thinking through tonight’s vote inside their head. Courtney was taking notes and Leshawna was laying in her bed before Courtney spoke up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Yeah I’ve got Duncan and Scott as allies but let’s be real here. You need more than two people to survive. Leshawna seems pretty level headed and not crazy. Two qualities that are pretty lacking on this Island. Making her the perfect partner.

* * *

“You know Leshawna we’d make quite the team,” Courtney mused.

“Anyone could make a great team with me sugar,” Leshawna replied.

“Which is why I like you. You have a lot of confidence and you’re honest. A perfect partner.”

“Flattery gets you everywhere Courtney.”

“Oh I know. We don’t need an official alliance. But maybe we share info and don’t vote for each other?” Courtney suggested.

“Isn’t that the definition of an alliance?” Leshawna deadpanned.

“Well no. See we can vote for whoever aside from each other. I know you hate Heather and will probably vote for her tonight. But I would preferably vote out Beardo tonight. With this we don’t get in each other’s way and benefit each other,” Courtney explained.

“Fair enough. I’ll take you up on your offer, but if you even think of trying to screw me over I will personally blow your game sky high, got it?” Leshawna threatened.

“Loud and clear.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Courtney definitely has another alliance with someone else. I mean why else would she vote Beardo. But that’s also why she didn’t make an official one with me. But with who is the question. I doubt it’s Heather, Izzy is too crazy, she’s voting Beardo tonight. Maybe Marilyn and that group… no way she’s gotta be with Duncan or Scott right…

* * *

Beardo in an attempt to gather votes against Heather tonight went to Zoey and Cameron for help. Being some of the more understanding people on the Island Beardo felt that he had a chance with them.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

Heather is a literal snake man. I think I can pull the votes to stay. I mean no one likes her. I just hope she hasn’t screwed me over yet. I think Marilyn, Katie, and Jackson will vote Heather and probably Leshawna as well. I just need Zoey and Cameron as insurance and she should be gone.

* * *

Beardo had managed to find Zoey and Cameron in the Mess Hall where they seemed to be discussing strategy for the evening.

“Hey guys mind if I talk to you?” Beardo asked the pair.

The duo looked to each other before both nodding in agreement that he could. “Hey Beardo what do you want to talk to us about?” Zoey asked the hairy boy.

“I wanted to see if you guys would be willing to vote Heather tonight?”

“Well we weren’t totally sure who to vote for. But do you really think we have the votes to send her out. I mean Izzy really messed up today, and rumors are that Heather is campaigning hard against you,” Cameron mused.

“I know Heather is campaigning hard against me. But I really think we can send her home this time.”

“I’m willing to vote for her, how about you Cam?” Zoey asked.

“I’m skeptical but I think it’s worth the risk to try and take her out. So I’ll vote for her.

“Cool guys, I really appreciate it,” Beardo thanked.

“No problem Beardo.” Zoey smiled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I like Beardo. I really do. But I really don’t want to be on the wrong side of a vote. Especially as it seems Zoey and I may be farther down on the figurative team totem pole than we think.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Bass. Welcome back to your third elimination ceremony of the season. You voted Chloe out last time. But it didn’t serve you guys all that well in the long run. If you don’t receive a marshmallow you will walk the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers home. As I call your name please come and collect a marshmallow.”

“Duncan.”

“Marilyn.”

“Zoey.”

“Cameron.”

As the campers made their way up to collect their marshmallows they would high five or hug each other in response, happy to still be alive in the game fighting for the million.

“Scott.”

“Leshawna.”

“Jackson.”

“Katie.”

“And… Courtney.”

“The rest of you racked up some votes tonight. Some more than others. Izzy you have a few screws loose and kept everyone up all night with your bear antics, good reason to send you home. Beardo, according to Heather your beatboxing was a nuisance last night which cost your team the challenge and you haven’t done much else for your team, reasons to send you packing, and Heather almost everyone on your team hates you yet you seem to actually do things during challenges, With that being said… Izzy you are safe.”

“And the last safe is… Heather. Beardo sorry man but you’re out.”

“Wha wha wha,” Beardo replied in defeat. He waved goodbye to his former team as many waved back.

“See ya never loser,” Heather smirked as she turned her back on her former ally.

“Would you shut your trap!” Leshawna shouted.

“What makes you think I will?” Heather responded.

“Because your days are severely numbered you got that.”

“You’ve been saying that since day one and yet I’m still here.”

“You’ve gotten lucky that’s all,” Zoey joined in.

“Really? Because I already got you guys to vote out Justin and Beardo. And Chloe screwed up. You guys will continue to eat each other alive and I’ll just watch as you guys destroy each other.” Heather strolled off leaving multiple angry campers in her wake.

“Yikes. Heather seems to be pissing off her whole team but maybe it’s all a part of her strategy. She just got Beardo eliminated causing once again another blindside caused by her. The Bass seem to be sinking instead of swimming. Will these alliances all make the merge or will they end up like Beardo and be betrayed by their own. Who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island.”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Beardo_ **

Well. I tried. Looking back I should’ve gone to Katie. I figured they would vote Heather but I guess they decided to go Izzy tonight. Which I can’t really blame them given how crazy she was last night. Looking back I think I would’ve still accepted Heather’s alliance but be more social and get in with other people. Sadly I did that way too late. Oh well all I can say is that at least I wasn’t the first boot and that I made it past the first five eliminations. I don’t know why but I always got this feeling that I’d go first before a cosplaying wizard, thankfully that didn’t come true. (plays a song of sadness)

* * *

  
  


**Votes**

**Duncan:** Sorry  _ Beardo _ , but you gotta go. Like your music but you both cost us the challenge and you’re unintentionally weakening Heather.

**Marilyn:** _ Izzy, y _ ou’re both crazy and scared the shit out of us, that’s enough to earn my vote.

**Zoey:** _ Heather,  _ both can’t be trusted and is throwing Beardo under the bus. She’s gotta go 

**Cameron:** It’s and easy vote for  _ Heather _

**Beardo:** Bye  _ Heather _

**Scott:** I figured Heather reeled in some of the outsiders and yet here she is eliminating one of them. She comes off as threatening but she’s just shooting herself in the foot. Sorry  _ Beardo  _ but you’re a necessary casualty

**Courtney:** _ Beardo  _ seems nice, but he’s both quiet and his noises are a tad annoying.

**Leshawna:** Get that pasty girl  _ Heather  _ outta here.

**Heather:** Bye bye  _ Beardo _

**Izzy:** BONZAI  _ BEARDO _

**Katie:** The crazy psychopath  _ Izzy _

**Jackson:** _ Izzy _

**Eliminated**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna,**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Fear Factor

The Bass sat around the campfire tiredly, some glaring at Heather, others focused on their own work. A heavy weight lay above them. Beardo was a cool guy, but, evidently, it takes more than being cool to win challenges. 

“Sup,” called out a voice from the campfire entrance. Trent held his guitar in hand and slowly strummed it while Beth waved earnestly. “Can we join you?”

Heather, almost in knee-jerk reaction, glared her eyes. “What are you guys doing up so late?”

“Dakota’s raiding our cabin,” Sammy said. “And we do have some more things from our tuck shoppe party. Want one?”

Sammy held up a gummy tarantula and walked over to Leshawna cluelessly. The girl screamed and whacked the spider into the air. “Don’t do that to me girl!” she gasps, clutching her heart. “Holy heaven above.” 

“Sorry Leshawna,” Sammy said with a blush. “It was just a gummy spider.”

“ _ Just  _ a spider!” Leshawna crooned. “It ain’t ever  _ just  _ a spider, baby. You know who says it’s  _ just  _ a spider? People who get bit by spiders.” 

“And there goes one of my good plates,” Shawn moaned. “Certified zombie proof as well.”

“That’s...not surprising,” Scott said. “Kind of ironic, you do look like one.”

If Shawn heard that remark, he didn’t let it get to him. “Hey, anyone can be scared of anything!” Jasmine defended. “And zombies? Pretty high up on the phobia tier list.”

Scott snorted but to his surprise, Scarlett nodded in agreement. “Fear is derived from all walks of life, but I assume Shawn isn’t scared of Haitian zombies, but rather the zombies popularized by one George A Romero.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

I don’t know how it happened, but we all started sharing our fears. I told them about my fears of bad haircuts. Beth went on and on about her fear of bugs, Sky spoke of her fear of drills, Dave said he was scared of fertilizer, and even Ryan stepped up and admitted his fear of bees!

* * *

“My worst fear?” Jasmine tapped the brim of her head before she shuddered. “Tight spaces.”

“I don’t envy you,” Marilyn chimed in. “I’m...umm...well one of my worst fears is that padded cell in a mental asylum, just not talking to...anyone…” She seemed to realize something in her voice, maybe a lie, but quickly shivered.

“How about you Scarlett?” Katie turned to the redhead. 

“While it may be a bit immature of me I must disclose that I suffer from herpetophobia,” Scarlett said as she pushed up her glasses. 

“Fear of Herpes?” snorted Scott. “One way to keep yourself up at night.” 

“Herpetophobia is the fear and aversion of reptiles,” explained Scarlett, “in my case, lizards. I had a class lizard that once snuck its way into my backpack. I went home and the lizard fell into my bathtub whilst I was bathing. What about you Scott?”

“I’m not scared of nothing,” Scott said. One look at Courtney and he knew he couldn't keep up the facade. “Okay...maybe one thing…” he swallowed, and then… “Sharks.”

“What,” said Duncan. “You watch Jaws one too many times as a baby?” 

“You know Duncan,” Courtney spoke up, “we’d all be better off without your constant backsass.” Scott snickered, but she met him with, “And that goes for you too, farm boy!” 

“Guys, guys, let’s just chill,” Trent said. “Duncan, you must be afraid of something. Come on.” 

Attention all on him, Duncan leaned forward on his stump. He let out an uncharacteristic sigh and rapidly let out, “C-C-Celilinedionmusicstorestandees…”

“Uh, sorry?” Dave asked, breaking a smirk.

“I think I heard ‘Celine Dion Music Store Standee,’” Sammy bemusedly said. 

“Shut up!” Duncan snapped. He looked around the circle and accusingly pointed at Brick, who was letting out a small laugh. “Come on cadet, you’re scared of something too, what is it?”

“Well, the dark,” he said rather briskly. “Need I say more?”

“It isn’t Celine Dion and I think we can all understand that,” Trent remarked. He stifled a yawn and stood up.

“Oh you’re right, it’s getting very late,” Zoey chimed in. “Knowing Chris, there’s a lot of borderline torture in store. Good night everyone!”

The campers sauntered off to their cabins, and before long, they’d dozed off. 

The next morning the teens waited in the mess hall and waited for the day to continue. Several of them, notably Cameron, were kind of tired but for the most part the day seemed to be progressing rather swimmingly. “Alright Campers!” Chris announced as he walked into the store. Dakota held a bag of items down low and slammed it on the ground. “Careful with that, lowly intern,” Chris hissed.

Dakota rolled her eyes and began opening the bag. “Today, Campers, is the start of a new challenge! One that we shall call, PHOBIA FACTOR!”

All of a sudden Sky let out a loud burp. Having drawn the attention to her, she meekly spoke, “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is…”

“I think it is…” Ryan stated a hint of worry crossing his voice.

“Marilyn! Please stand up and get your new digs for the episode!” Dakota held up a straitjacket and jangled a key rather tauntingly. The jock paled as she slowly stood up. “AND today you’ll be staying in our patented Wawanakwa foam room!”

“Wait, how did they know about this?” Beth asked.

“Take a wild guess Genius,” Scott snorted. 

“I don’t get it,” Katie murmured.

“Well Katie, we have to thank you for all of this! We didn’t get good enough footage of Beth, Dave, Sky, and Ryan talking about their fears. Wow, are you all not getting it?”

“It’s...elementary,” Scarlett winced. “It appears we all forgot about our… participation in this reality television.”

“Yeperooni!” Chris shouted. “Anyways Scarlett, we have a new friend for you! Once we get Marilyn all set up, be prepared for our dear friends outside. And Heather, be sure to report to the amphitheater… for SUMO TIME!”

The mean girl spit out the cup of coffee she was drinking over the poor guitarist across the way from her. “Oh Chef?” Chris called out. “Don’t we have a little… teaser for one of our dear contestants? Before their actual challenge?”

“Sure do, and this ain’t no points, but this just goes to show you what’s in store,” Chef grumbled as he wheeled over a covered tray. He stopped in the middle of the aisle, where Jackson, Katie, Cameron, Ryan, Beth, and Sammy all were. 

The six teens looked on in horror as Chef lifted the cover up. “Goat’s head soaked in Tarantula blood topped with buzzing hornets and worms all over a gallon of green jelly, with a side of Saltine crackers.”

A shrill scream came from one of the six campers as they remained petrified, staring at the horrendous meal. “Okay Campers, now that you’re all warmed up, let’s head out. Let’s start off with dear Beth!”

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

What did Chris say? I think Jackson’s high pitched screams burst my sensitive eardrums...

The camera feed switched to the common area where the campers all looked around a pool of assorted creepy crawlies. Gulping nervously, Beth took a dive in the pool and swam several laps. She emerged, screaming but earned a point for her team. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

I know that worms  _ Technically _ aren’t bugs but they’re just as bad!

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson held the saltine cracker in between his index finger and thumb, allowing it to hover near his mouth, with his mask raised just enough to expose the mouth...however, he couldn’t move it any further.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

When I was younger, my uncle and I went to my grandparents for the weekend. They had just bought a new hot tub and wanted us to check it out. I was eating some saltine crackers when I got there and saw the worst thing in my life...my grandma and grandpa in bathing suits…

* * *

The muscular teen spun around, raised his mask and barfed in the confessional toilet. “ _ OH GOD, THE SIGHT OF THE CRACKER REMINDS ME OF THAT AWFUL IMAGE!!!”  _ He barfed once more.

Jackson continued to struggle as Duncan and Katie watched nearby.

Duncan sneered, “It’s a freaking  _ cracker,  _ you marshmallow!”

Jackson, trying to steel his nerves, put the cracker in between his teeth...however, he found himself unable to chew.

Duncan facepalmed. “Pathetic.” He looked at Katie. “Starting to think that hockey mask is more trouble than he’s worth.”

This got a concerned look from Katie, who looked over at the mortified Jackson.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

I know I don’t know Jackson very well...but I would HATE for him to get sent home THIS early in the game! I gotta do something!

* * *

Katie walked over to the horror film fan and took his hand and looked into his eyes and said, “Hey it’s ok just call down you’ll be okay.”

“Th-thanks, Katie,” Jackson smiled meekly...before Katie unexpectedly grabbed the saltine cracker. “Hey wait, what are—HMPH!!” Suddenly, the horror movie fan had Katie hand covering his mouth after she jammed the cracker down into it.

“Swallow it. Jackson! Just pay attention to me and just swallow it,” Katie said, trying to keep her ally from completely losing it.

After some time, a chewing sound and swallowing motion can be heard from the hockey mask-clad guy.

“And that’s a point for the Killer Bass! Chris announced.

Katie cheered and wrapped her arms around Jackson in a hug...however, Jackson seemed a little preoccupied and petrified with what he just ate.

Cutting to Jasmine and Shawn they looked over a rather deep pit dug in the sand of Wawanakwa’s beach. “Jasmine you have to stay in here for four hours, just as long as our dear nutcase friend Marilyn, who Dakota should be locking up right now.”

A battered and bruised Dakota held up the straitjacket meekly. “Oh what was that Chris said?” she murmured as Marilyn fended off another intern from pushing her in. “Oh, yeah. HEY! MARILYN! KEEP DOING THAT AND YOUR TEAM WILL LOSE A POINT!”

Marilyn calmed down and looked at the straitjacket. Reluctantly she held her arms tightly and Dakota finally wrapped her arms in the jacket. She was summarily kicked into a padded room and led to her own devices.

Another screen wipe took the footage to a bunch of campers on the beach, where Jasmine laid in what appeared to be a plexiglass coffin. She winced as another shovel load of sand dumped over her.

“Shawn, whatever you do, I am BEGGING you. Do NOT leave me here, okay??” She asked with heavy amounts of fear, anxiety and hesitance in her voice.

“Don’t worry Jasmine, you have enough air in there for an hour, plus an air purifier. I’ll stay as long as I can.” Shawn pulled a two way radio from his pockets and handed one to the taller girl. Jasmine gulped and hugged Shawn one last time before he closed the hatch to her coffin.

Once Chris buried Jasmine in six feet of sand, he turned to the next unfortunate contestant. “Scotty---scott scott scotty,” Chris grinned.

Holding a boombox over her head and earmuffs over her ears, Dakota walked out of the bushes tailed by several interns, one of whom was wheeling a tank with a giant shark. “Do you have to play that annoying song out loud?!” Scarlett asked irately. 

“Would you rather we play Karma Chameleon?” Chris taunted. 

Zoey gave Scott a ‘reassuring’ shove towards the tank where he was given a wetsuit. “Five minutes with our dear nurse shark. And don’t worry, it’s a baby shark.”

Scott looked towards his team with a death glare and took a step towards the shark. The shark blinked from the water as Scott recoiled. “You said their bites aren’t...as painful?”

“Sure,” Chris said with a sardonic smile. “Whatever you want to believe.” 

Scott looked over the pool and checked on his wetsuit. It was rather thick around the neck area and once Scott put it over him he felt the added heft to his butt. Pinching his nose, Scott jumped into the tank and stayed as far away from the shark as he could, which was to say not very.

Five uneventful minutes passed and the redneck jumped out of the water. “So, not that bad, huh?” Dave mentioned. 

“Shove it, dweeb,” Scott snored, pushing him into a pile of fertilizer. 

“Well,” Chris looked at Dave as he remained paralyzed in the fertilizer. “Dakota was supposed to put a timer for one minute, but it looks like you got it in your mouth. So…We’ll give it to you!”

“Yay Dave!” Sky cheered as she leaned a hand over to help him out. The neatfreak stood as still as a statue as Sky poked him awkwardly. “Dave?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

He remains standing, before falling into the toilet, finally screaming. It cracks the camera.

* * *

“Okay Brick, your challenge, will be explained after we put this blindfold on you and lead you off,” Chris said. Brick looked at the blindfold and nervously wrapped it around his head. The host led Brick off as his teammates wished him luck.

On the other side of the mess hall, Tem was receiving the same set of instructions from Chef. “You’ll get your instructions in the mess hall.”

The two co-hosts led the two victims into the dark mess hall from opposite sides. Both were unaware of the other as they were seated. “Okay you can take your blindfolds off,” Chris shouted. “Your challenge is to stay here for two hours without any contact. If you get out you forfeit a point.”

“Katie!” Chris announced as he held up a razor. The perky girl’s eyes shrunk as she looked at the razor fearfully.

Katie nodded quickly and stepped forward meekly.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Okay...Okay…

WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?! Wait… I’m not good at thinking, but...at that moment, I realized. If Jackson is the only one who fails, then he’s the biggest target...And I don’t want to lose a megahunk like him this soon! What would Sadie think?!

* * *

She took a seat on a chair in front of Chris as the razor began to buzz. “Katie, you must wear this wig for the rest of the day!”

“Don’t look around Katie!” Scott warned.

Almost immediately, Katie whipped her head around to see the razor tied up in a mess of blond, black, and neon hair. Breathing heavily, Katie let out an ear piercing screech that even Marilyn heard in her padded cell. “I think I’m going crazy…” Marilyn said as she spoke into a corner.

“FUCK YOU CHRIS!” Katie screeched as she ran away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Did I overdo it? Not by much...but at least Jackson’s safe...er…

Now we’re both in danger...this is why I prefer to think things over with Sadie! Dangit!

* * *

“Jas,” Shawn whispered into the radio. “What’s going on down there?” 

“It’s darker than a kangaroo’s taint!” Jasmine shouted.

“Look you’ve got only two minutes and thirty seconds left,” Shawn mentioned. 

“Tell me a story. Why are you scared of Zombies?” 

“You know,” Shawn started. “Well...I don't want to bore you.”

“No, distract me! The walls are closing in!” 

“I got you! Don’t worry,” Shawn said as he fixed his hat. “Look, when I was three my dad took me to this theme park, you might not know it, it’s Killinger Falls Ottawa. I didn’t know it at the time but he and I went onto this one roller coaster that was all dolled up for halloween. The coaster stopped midway and we were upside down. That’s not the scary part. The coaster started up again and then there was a dog zombie right in front of us. It was scary as all hell and when we got off the dog zombie was there and barking!”

Once his story finished an intern crept up on him, wearing a zombie dog mask. Lightly tapping his shoulder, Shawn turned around. “ZOMBIE!” the paranoid nutjob shouted. 

Before the intern could roar he was met with a radio to the face. “DIE ZOMBIE!” Shawn shouted, kicking dirt into his eyes. The zombie nutcase held the intern in a wrestling hold and slammed him over his head onto the sound. The camera shattered as Shawn threw the ‘zombie’ into the camera man. While the ‘zombie’ crawled away meekly, offscreen Shawn was heard grabbing the plaque that marked where Jasmine was out of the sand. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

(wrapping his hands up) Yeah, I’m scared to death of zombies, but you just have to deal with them. You just gotta deal with your fears, you can’t let them bury you….

CRAP! JASMINE! (he runs out of the confessional)

* * *

“Shawn has completed his challenge and so has Jasmine! But can Shawn find Jasmine in time? For legal reasons the answer is yes, but for dramatic purposes, I don’t know!” Chris announced to the camera. ”Next up, we have Scarlett at our elimination campfire, currently dealing with a new little friend of hers.” 

Again the camera changed to show Scarlett sitting on a stump, directly across from what looked to be a lizard. “I don’t like you,” Scarlett told the lizard bluntly. 

The iguana tilted its head and the genius shuddered. “Come on Scarlett, Chris gave you three minutes to pet the damn thing.” Chef held a stop watch that said two minutes and forty seconds, counting down. 

Scarlett and the Iguana looked at each other again, neither moving an inch. The lizard seemed to break into a smile as Scarlett cringed. “If I must.”

She placed a finger on the lizard’s scaly skin before moving it down the tail. The iguana rumbled with content and smiled. “I’m done!” Scarlett shouted, accidentally throwing the animal into the forest. 

“Come on,” Chef said. “That was hardly a pet!”

“By the Cambridge dictionary if you pet an animal or a child or another living creature you touch them gently or kindly with your hands. You can view the tapes to see the smile appearing on our dear Iguana’s hands. If you do not believe me I do believe we are on reality tv and you can see for yourself that our Iguana happened to smile, which I believe was a Duchenne smile, rather than--”

“ALRIGHT WOMAN!” Chef snapped. “You get the dang point, but I’m not fetching that thing, you are!”

“You can’t make me!” Scarlett screeched.

“It’s in your contract,” Chef countered. “Have fun.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

(She holds the iguana in a thick but transparent net. Her hair is frazzled and she is none too pleased.) I hate you. 

* * *

The camera shifted to another part of the clearing as a familiar tune began to play. “Duncan! You have to hug our Celine Dion music store standee as graciously provided by the legend herself. Also she told me to tell you to listen to her music.”

The punk looked dead ahead at the lifelike cutout and gulped. “Duncan you have this!” Courtney shouted as she tried to walk up to Duncan.

“Actually Courtney, we’re running low on time,” Chris cut in. “But we can have you go through your fear now! Chef! Bring out the dunk tank!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

But I didn’t give my fear out last night! Who told him?! Tabitha was it you?!

* * *

“All you need to do is walk into this dunk tank,” Chris said reassuringly. “FULL OF GREEN JELLY!”

Courtney’s normally tan skin turned green to match the gelatin in the tank. “Where...where did you get all that?”

“Not that hard,” Chef shrugged. “Though I did wind up killing more caterpillars than I thought I’d need,” he added in a small voice.

“Well, princess,” Duncan said as he patted her on the shoulder. “I guess we’ll see each other on the other side?”

The CIT stiffened up and took several robotic steps to the dunk tank. As her hand reached the ladder to the dunk tank, she turned to the punk. “I believe in you Duncan! She’s pretty! Go for it!”

Steeled up, Duncan gulped a deep breath and ran forward, eyes closed and hugged the standee as the music swelled. Once he opened his eyes he was aware of the cheers from his teammates behind him and Courtney wrapped around his chest. “Huh! I did it,” he said in awe. 

“Good job!” Courtney said, arms still wrapped around the punk. As she realized the fact, she removed her hands and joined her teammates in applauding her. 

“Courtney loses the point but Duncan gains the point! We’re running a tight race here,” Chris announced. 

“Oh come on!” Courtney shouted. “I was reassuring my teammate! I would have done it eventually.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Hey, she was hugging me. I’ll take that over the point any day.

* * *

“Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine,” Shawn nervously murmured. 

A quick pan over the mound where Jasmine was buried revealed that some of the sand was getting loose. A muffled curse was heard. 

The camera cut again to show Zoey in the middle of a wide circle in the forest. “Now Zoey, our furry friend will be here momentarily,” Chris announced. “In the meantime, Heather will be in the amphitheater, supervised by Chef and her team, in our Sumo of Doom-O challenge!”

Another camera pan to the amphitheater revealed that Heather was facing a sumo wrestler in the middle of a traditional ring. The sumo wrestler slammed his feet against the ground as Heather balked. With a single charge the Sumo wrestler rushed towards the queen bee.

Heather ducked.

The Sumo Wrestler tripped.

The wrestler bounced away.

Heather stood up and slapped her hands together. “I guess I’m done here.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

That was much easier than I expected, almost easier than getting rid of Beardo.

* * *

“And we’re getting word that Heather’s defeated the sumo wrestler! Pressure is on Zoey! Bring in the bear!”

As a bear slumbered into the clearing, Chris turned to the camera. “We also have another fear set up for another contestant. If you’ve been keeping track at home, you'll know that we’ve still got a couple of fears in store.”

A roar came from the clearing as Zoey awkwardly stood still. “Zoey, you must pet our bear friend with your...bear hands!” ignoring the groans from the campers, Chris motioned for the camera to follow Zoey and the bear.

“Nice...Nice bear,” Zoey was heard murmuring. “Nice bear…”

The bear stopped in its tracks and sat up, flashing a confused look at Zoey. “Hey, are you okay?”

Zoey took another step forward as the bear slowly prodded the ground. Zoey flinched but remained constant in her steps towards the ursine animal. Up close the camera zoomed in to reveal that the bear was fighting back tears. “What’s wrong?”

The bear looked up and pointed one of its paws to another hand. Zoey gingerly prodded over and saw that there was a massive splinter. “Oh poor thing…” Zoey said apprehensively. “Here...I learned this from one of my favorite movies about a girl lost in the woods.”

She bent over and pulled the splinter out. “Now, I don’t have any bandages but are you feeling better?”

The bear nodded before it lay on the ground crying. In its other paw was a photo of a bear in makeup, rather large makeup to be exact. “Had a problem with your girlfriend?” Zoey asked. “Look, I’m sure there are other bears, even badgers, raccoons. You’re a catch. Now come on. You’re obviously worth more than that bear who dumped you thought you were.”

Suddenly the bear lunged and grabbed Zoey in a hug. “There there…” Zoey awkwardly prodded. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I guess I can check off being a bear therapist off my bucket list. Wait (Zoey pulls out a list taller than her) Oh there it is, right between Marry an olympic genius and inhale fumes from a girl who’s from new jersey.

* * *

“Well,” Chris remarked. “That’s a point. Let’s see how her team reacted!”

Trent was suddenly pulled aside in front of a camera. “What am I doing here?”

“Just give us your opinion on how Zoey did,” the cameraman explained off screen.

“But what’s there to say? She petted the bear and made a friend. She’s not going home tonight if the Bass lose, that’s for sure. Umm, is that enough footage?”

“No,” an intern next to the cameraman said. “Just tell us how you think things are going with Zoey.”

“But I just did. I can say it eight more times and while it’ll sound better on the ninth time it won’t change anything.”

As he took a deep breath he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around his breath seemed to escape him as his eyes dilated.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I’m sure they’re going to edit things to make things a lot more scary to you guys, but let me tell you...those...PEOPLE in person are much much worse!

* * *

Craning its neck the mime imitated Trent’s look of horror on his face. “Just get away from me man!” Trent shouted as he backed away. Perfectly mimicking Trent’s every move, the musician darted to the left at breakneck speed hoping that the mime wouldn’t want to follow him.

The camera changed to an overhead shot of the camp as Trent hopped, skipped, and jumped all the way over his teammates and fear testers to the beach, dodging Shawn as he digged frantically. 

“Jasmine!” Shawn shouted as he plunged his hands in the dirt again. Before he could continue digging a dark hand punched through some glass and grabbed him by the collar. 

“Shawn!” Jasmine shouted. “Strewth’s sake!” The much taller Aussie pulled herself out of the glass coffin and smothered Shawn in a hug before punching him in the shoulder. “You had me acting like a dorba, where in Canberra’s grimey capitol were you?!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

(She’s outside the confessional, she’s not risking it again)

It’s a good thing the boy’s bloody cute or else I’d be mad as a cut snake!

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Yeah...I could have handled that a lot better.

* * *

“Dakota,” Chris called into a walkie talkie. “Please prepare a contract for hiring. Yes, for a bear. No, I don’t know how Zoey promised him a job. We looked through the tapes, none of us understand.” Behind him Trent tripped over a root, with the Mime following suit shortly after. “Uh huh, the bear’s negotiating wages? Why?”

Thinking frantically Trent jumped into the water and splashed water up at the mime as a diversionary tactic. “Try to follow me now!” 

The mime madea diving pose and dramatically held in his breath. “Wait! You’ll get your makeup wet!” 

Dejected the mime walked off of the dock and onto the beach. “Unconventional, but people have gotten points for weirder! Trent gets the point for his team!” Chris announced to the cheers of Trent’s teammates.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Yeah...never leave me alone with those weirdos...please...

* * *

Brick and Tem, for the most part, had sat perfectly still. Brick let out a breath every so often and his eyes were getting acclimated to the darkness. He felt his leg falling asleep and stretched out, letting out a groan. 

“Who’s there?!” Tem exclaimed from the kitchen. She ran forward into a set of hanging pots and grabbed her head. Her groan of pain was masked by the clanging of pots.

“Show yourself!” Brick demanded, stumbling through the mess hall’s dining area.

The floorboards creaked as Brick slowly made his way to the kitchen, occasionally bumping against the tables and stools. Tem backed away from where she knew there were hanging pans and started flailing her arms in the darkness. Not looking where she was going, she slammed her hand into the side of the fridge. “Dangit,” she groaned.

Ever so slowly, and unknown to each other, Brick and Tem backed closer and closer to the window. Both put their hands on the countertop and breathed. Hesitating, the two moved their arms backwards ever so slightly, gripping blindly in the darkness. In one fateful seconds, their hands touched.

A loud scream came from both of them as they stumbled through the mess hall, tripping over the furniture, and falling out the doors.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick/Tem_ **

That could have gone a whole lot better.

* * *

Leshawna and Cameron sat in two identical chairs at opposite sides of the table just outside of the mess hall. Chef walked out of the brightened mess hall in a giant fuzzy spider suit. Cameron stiffened in his chair but remained seated, but Leshawna died “Now power girl, all you need to do is hold out your hand.”

Petrified, the loud and proud black girl looked at her teammates and held out her hand. With an unblinking gaze to Heather and Scott, who had both managed to pass their challenge, she gulped and Chef opened a small crate. As Leshawna held her breath, she was greeted with a furry friend in her hand, a surprisingly small and cute little spider. Its eight eyes blinked and Leshawna shuddered.

“Ain’t that a beaut” Chris shouted from behind her. Shocked with the sudden appearance from the host, Leshawna flung her arm backwards and threw the tarantula. The arachnid landed in Chris’ shirt and the host ran around in circles like a headless chicken. 

As the other contestants laughed Chef patted Leshawna on her back. “That’s a point in my eyes girl and I’ll make sure it’s a point in that pretty boy’s eyes.”

Leshawna cheered and ran off to the bathroom, giving a high-five to Scott and some other teammates as she ran by them. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

The later they realize the tarantula peed on me, the later they can attack me. But what can they do? I got the point for us!

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

(The farm boy sniffed his hand with a baffled expression) Why do I smell like spider pee?

* * *

“Bubble boy!” Chef called. “Power Girl over there threw our only spider so you’re going to have to go through the next best thing.”

Cameron held a hand out and closed his eyes. Chef bent over and picked up a crawling Daddy Long Legs. Even as Cameron’s hands shook, the Daddy Long Legs remained in his hands. “Eh good enough,” Chef boredly murmured. “Point for you too. Now let’s get pretty boy settled in.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

The name daddy long legs refers to no less than three species, one of which is in fact a spider. I’m lucky that I didn’t get that spider thing. Eugh

* * *

“Sammy!” Chris said once he regained his composure. “All you need to do is stand at the base of the thousand foot cliff!”

“Actually it’s only like thirty-five feet,” Scarlett interjected. 

“SHUSH! We need it to be a thousand for marketing purposes! Sammy, you’re just going to stand here for five minutes on that x.”

Sammy quickly stood over the X. “Five minutes starting now?” 

“Not quite, once we wrangle up our losers Brick and Tem we can start.” Dakota found the two losing gophers and positioned them on top of the cliff. “Okay we’re good to go.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

If you saw me in person I was frozen to the x. I think I was more scared of losing the point than whatever avalanche...or Amy… was going to come my way.

* * *

Three minutes passed and Sammy started to get bored. She patted her hands on her skirt as she was sure there wasn’t any sign of anything coming over. “So...is my test over?”

“Not yet!” Chris shouted from the top of the cliff. “In fact,” he whispered to the camera. “It’s just begun!”

A different camera angle showed that Chris was on top of a giant machine that bore resemblance to a slot machine. “This is going to be fun and painful! It’ll be so hilarious that it’ll hurt! And to make things better, her team will press a button!”

“Oh, well that doesn’t seem so bad,” Beth said quietly. Scarlett’s eyes narrowed as she sauntered over to the button. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

What? I know Sammy, she’s tough. A little button won’t kill her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

And Beth just sealed her grave. After what happened with Dave last episode I’m surprised that none of my teammates heard her.

* * *

“You know Beth! Let’s see what we have in store with the Slot-O-Drama machine!” Gingerly, the farm girl pulled the lever and released bells and whistles. 

Down the cliff, Sammy noticed she was currently knee deep in bells and whistles. “That didn’t do anything!” Chris complained. “Sky! You’re next.”

The sound of a drill accompanied Sky’s turn pulling the lever. The gymnast jumped in fear, avoiding the appearance of a giant drill bit and causing a bunch of stuffed animals to fall down. 

Again, Sammy seemed more confused than everything. “THIS IS GETTING BORING! BRICK! DO SOMETHING!” Chris complained.

“And send something down to Sammy?” he gulped. “I’m not entirely sure that--”

“Chef!” Chris called out. The hulking chef pushed Brick towards the slot machine and he pushed the lever. From the machine came fifteen foot sized styrofoam boulders. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Sorry Sammy...

* * *

“Good, but…” Chris started. Slowly the host walked over to the other gophers with a comically oversized flyswatter. “I'm just going to…”

WHACK!

The remaining Gophers, Brick included, tumbled down the mountain at a quick pace, hitting rocks, trees, and boulders on the way. 

Down the mountain, Sammy gulped in fear as she willed herself to dig her feet in the ground. Despite getting hit by boulder and obstacle after obstacle, she remained standing. “Am I done?” she meekly asked. In response, Brick landed at her feet. 

“Wow,” Chris said, impressed. “Look at that, Sammy got the point! While we get Ryan set up with this beautifully made vest that will soon cause the gossip columns to be abuzz with furor,” Chris announced. “Marilyn has passed her challenge! And Dakota is now bringing her out.”

“Okay Marilyn,” Dakota said as she opened the door to the padded cell. “You got a point for your team. Now let's get you…”

“Thanks Dakota,” Marilyn sighed in relief. As Marilyn stood in the doorway, waiting for the key, she couldn’t help but notice the intern become increasingly worried. “Umm. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Dakota panicked. “Everything is fine…” She backed away slowly. “Now I just have to find that key I lost.”

“YOU LOST THE KEY?!” Marilyn shouted. 

“It was an accident!” Dakota shouted.

The camera cut to the center of the campgrounds, where Ryan was sitting on a chair in front of the vest of bees, and was doing his best not to agitate them. “YOU’RE GONNA REGRET THIS DAKOTA!” Marilyn shouted, straitjacketed and thoroughly frustrated.

“Nope!” Ryan shouted as Dakota ran past the bees, causing them to buzz a little more. He sprinted in the opposite direction right into Marilyn.

“RYAN YOU DICK!” Marilyn shouted as she hit the ground. She flopped on the ground like a worm. “SOMEONE HELP ME!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Look, you would have done the same so don’t come at me with that pretentious shit.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I get that fear makes people do weird things. But pushing people over? Ryan, you fucking dick.

* * *

“We’re on a schedule Marilyn,” Chris said placidly. “And at least you passed your test, not like Ryan over there. Next up, Sky! I believe yesterday you mentioned you were scared of drills, and we all saw that because of our Slot-o-Drama!”

Sky scratched her head as she felt a gas bubble slowly escape her stomach. “What do I have to do?” she nervously asked. 

Chris dug his hands into his jacket. “Just stand still. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Well, in this case, it wasn’t going to draw blood. Can you imagine the nightmare of litigation?!

* * *

The unmistakable sound of a drill stated while Sky looked for a way out. “Come on Sky! You’re much tougher than that drill!” Dave shouted. 

“I am tougher than the drill?” Sky asked. “I’m tougher than the drill?”

“Just focus on something else!” Dave shouted again. 

“Or don't,” Chris said bluntly.

“I am tougher than the drill,” Sky murmured. A block of wood sprung up to Sky’s right. “I’ll focus on the drill. I’m just focusing on the corner of the wood. I’ll focus on the corner of the wood.”

Sky took a deep breath. Before she could take another the drill bit broke through the wood. As she focused on another corner the gas bubble in her stomach bubbled up and released. The wood splintered in many pieces and the drill malfunctioned. “Oh come on!” Chris complained. “That’s a point but really?! We’re on a budget Sky!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

When I’m nervous I have the...weird tendency to burp. I know, I know, gross, but I can’t help it! Knowing Chris he’d make me lose a point for a scream.

* * *

“That means we have one more test left. Dakota, that’s Izzy, correct?”

“Yes Chris,” Dakota replied out of breath. 

“Go get Chef for me,” Chris said formally. “Gophers, Bass, you are all tied up! Three of your members have failed and the rest have succeeded. If Izzy fails this, then the Gophers will win! If Izzy succeeds, then the Bass will win!”

The campers moved down to the common area, where a dangerous prop plane was set up. “You remember what Chris said, right?” Heather pulled Izzy aside. 

“Me? Yeah,” Izzy nodded. 

Pilot Hatchet opened the door and a wing fell off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

I may be insane, but even I know that a big fat lovable tub of lard would help me out. I guess I just have to conjure him up….

Nope, but a parallel universe me is having fun! Stupid Parallel Izzy!

* * *

“Alright, Campers, you can come watch the flight plan with me or chill for the rest of the day. This flight will only take an hour, tops.”

Chef looked at the camera as Izzy bent down and picked up a piece of dirt and shoved it in her mouth. “What? I want to remember what the ground is like.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

What did Heather tell me? Wait what did Chris tell me to remember what Heather told me? Oh yeah! Don’t eat yellow snow…

THAT DOESN’T HELP ME AT ALL!

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Pilot Hatchet was currently at wits end. He tried his best to focus on the sky in front of him but there was little that he could do to distract himself from the psycho behind him.

“GRANDMA SAID THAT YOU NEED TO HANG CLOTHES OFF AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES AFTER YOU GET THEM OUT BUT SHE DIDN’T ACCOUNT FOR FALLING FROM CLOUD NINE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY SIXTY NINE!”

“Would you shut up?!” Chef shouted. In the brief moment he turned to the psycho hose beast, the plane flew in front of a poor bird. 

“WE WILL SAVE YOU COMRADE CORPORAL AVIAN ALAN RICKSBURY!” Chef turned around to see Izzy climbing over his shoulders and placing both hands on the yoke. “I WILL NOT DIE IN AN AIRBORNE COFFIN WITH A MAN WHO DOESN’T EVEN KNOW THE VALUE OF SALT IN THE 1800!”

“Girl sit--!” In a moment of hesitation the burly Chef was thrown out of the plane when Izzy did an aileron high in the sky. Luckily, he was able to land, with a parachute, into the lake with no injuries, but the same could not be said for the duck below him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duck_ **

The duck puts a bandage on its wing and quacks angrily

* * *

“Alright it looks like---” Chris said as he looked through a pair of binoculars. “IT’S GOING TO HIT US HIT THE DECK!”

Campers, crew members, and Chris all ducked out of the way as Izzy flew dangerously low through the center of camp. The plane clipped the top of the outhouse confessional and a duck flew out. The plane crashed on the beach in a blazing ball of glory and Izzy hopped out, cackling all the way. “Does this mean Izzy failed?” Katie asked.

“Yes,” Chris said as Izzy kissed the ground. “Yes it does. And for both losing the most and destroying my plane we’ll be seeing the Bass at the ceremony tonight.”

**_After Challenge_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I’m well aware that I can’t save Izzy today. She’s royally screwed. With that being said I’m going to see if I can throw Marilyn off by having Izzy and I vote for her. The main idea is to see if she’ll blow herself up in trying to find out who voted for her.

* * *

Izzy and Heather were together in the forest. Izzy was more or less unaware of her seemingly imminent fate tonight. Heather figuring Izzy was a lost cause was going to try and squeeze every little last drop out of the crazy red head. 

“Izzy look, I’m going to be honest with you. We’re both on the chopping block tonight. But I think if we both vote Marilyn we could be safe,” Heather explained to the crazy girl.

“But why Marilyn? She’s really liked,” Izzy questioned.

“I don’t know. But I heard through the grapevine that she’s going to be getting a couple votes tonight.”

“I guess… oh well I trust you, so my vote is for Marilyn tonight?”

“Sounds good Izzy.” Heather turned around and walked away. Smirking all the while as she mumbled to herself “I’m playing all of them like a fiddle. This game is mine.”

* * *

**_Confessional. Katie_ **

It seems as though Heather is in the bottom two or three every elimination. So I think now is the time we try to get rid of her. She keeps getting votes against her so surely those votes will continue to go her way.

* * *

The trio of Jackson, Marilyn, and Katie had decided to meet in the Mess Hall to discuss the vote tonight.

“You guys feel safe tonight right?” Katie asked the group.

“I mean yeah. It’s probably going to be Izzy or Heather tonight. I doubt we’ll see any real blindside,” Marilyn responded.

“Well. Heather has been in the bottom the past couple times. Maybe we should vote for her this time and get her out,” Katie suggested.

“I’m not opposed to that. But have you guys noticed we seem to vote for the wrong person  _ every _ time?? Maybe we should vote Izzy so we’re actually on the  _ right _ side of the vote tonight,” Jackson suggested.

“So there is a strategic mind in there after all,” Marilyn joked, knocking her fist against his hockey mask.

“Yeah yeah. But isn’t Izzy the safe vote tonight?” Jackson continued.

“Maybe. But people keep voting Heather. If we vote Heather and there’s a chance she goes. I think it’s worth it,” Katie mused.

“I’m on board with it. The sooner she goes the better,” Marilyn agreed.

“I guess. But I don’t know if it’s worth it,” Jackson reluctantly stated.

“Then it’s settled. We vote Heather tonight.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Leshawna will be a key vote tonight. As much as I despise Heather, Duncan and Scott want to keep her around and I can see why. So if I can get Leshawna to vote Izzy instead of Heather tonight we’ll be golden.

* * *

Leshawna and Courtney were both inside the Bass cabin waiting for Chris to call them to the bonfire pit for yet another ceremony.

“Hey Leshawna I wanted to talk to you about the vote tonight.”

“You know I’m voting for Heather, Courtney. What is there to talk about?”

“Well I don’t think Heather has the votes to go tonight. But Izzy does. Izzy seems close to Heather which would make her weaker.”

“I get your point Courtney but I still just wanna keep voting Heather until she goes.”

“But is that really a sound strategy? Izzy is likely to go tonight Heather is not. Why not make sure a close ally of hers goes rather than someone that we don’t know will go.”

“Ugh I hate it when other people make good points. Fine I’ll vote Izzy but unless someone else royally fucks up I’m voting Heather until she’s gone.”

“Sounds good to me Leshawna.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Courtney is right, voting Heather isn’t the best strategy. So I lied to her. I’ll only vote Heather if necessary. I don’t care who it is, but if it makes sense strategically whether it be Courtney or Duncan or Jackson, I’ll vote them out as I’m only looking out for myself.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back to yet another elimination ceremony. I honestly expected the Gophers to be here today with how you guys go back and forth but it appears that that pattern has finally been broken and you guys will be sending yet another camper home and out of this game. Last time you guys sent the human soundboard Beardo packing, who will it be this time? Let’s find out.”

“First safe is… Katie.”

“EEEEEEE.”

“Jackson.”

“Duncan.”

“Courtney.”

“Leshawna.”

“Scott.”

“Cameron…”

“And…Zoey.”

Marilyn was both confused and shocked. Why was SHE in the bottom three? She swore she hadn't done anything yet to warrant getting to the bottom three. It made no sense. However, Heather expected herself to be in the bottom, it was a known spot for her to be in while Izzy was just plain crazy and was smiling all the while.

“You three all racked up some votes tonight. However Marilyn you had the fewest among the group so you’re safe.” Marilyn breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and collected her marshmallow. She exchanged a hug with Izzy and nodded at Jackson. 

“And lastly safe is…. Heather. Izzy sorry not sorry but you’re eliminated from the game.”

“BONZAI!” Izzy shouted giving everyone little time to register that she had been eliminated. She threw a smoke bomb into the ground and disappeared from everyone’s sights only to reappear on the boat cackling like a madman or madwoman in this case.

“Well… with that interesting elimination the Bass lose yet another member. With Heather cutting alliance members left and right will she be the next to go or will she weasel her way out of it. How will the Gophers handle their obvious player advantage. Will they thrive? Or will they squander it? Only time will tell. Find out next time on Total Drama Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Izzy_ **

HAHAHA. They made the best move in getting rid of me. I have no regrets in this game, I played the best I could which was to be crazy. I think Heather has the best chance of winning because she’s playing all of them like fiddles. They’ll all fall like dominos. In the meanwhile, I shall return in the near future.

* * *

**Votes**

**Izzy:** Heather says to vote  _ Marilyn  _ so I guess I’m going to vote Marilyn.

**Heather:** My vote at this point is practically useless. But a rogue vote or two  _ Marilyn’s  _ way may spook her enough to screw herself over.

**Leshawna:** That  _ Izzy  _ girl is crazy and she’s cost us two challenges now. Girl has got to go.

**Scott:** There’s only enough room for one ginger on this island  _ Izzy _ .

**Marilyn:** Bye bye  _ Heather.  _ It’s about time you leave this island.

**Jackson:** _ Heather.  _

**Katie:** Please please please send  _ Heather  _ home.

**Cameron:** Right now I can proudly say I am no longer scared of spiders. However,  _ Izzy,  _ who I vote for, is my new worst nightmare

**Zoey:** I’m sorry but I have to vote  _ Izzy _

**Duncan:** _ Izzy  _ plain and simple. Before you know it Heather will need me and only come to me for help. It’s perfect.

**Courtney:** As much as I don’t like Heather. I think  _ Izzy  _ is the safer vote tonight.

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**Screaming Gophers Tem, Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Leshawna,**


	9. Up The Creek

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time we watched each contestant attempt to conquer their fears. Some succeeded… others not so much. The Killer Bass lost the Fear Factor challenge last episode no thanks to multiple people failing their fears… especially Izzy crashing and burning quite literally in a plane. Ultimately Izzy’s ally Heather gave up on the crazy red head letting her go in a six to three to two vote. The oddball alliance of Jackson, Katie, and Marilyn voted Heather in hopes that the team’s villain would go home, while Heather and Izzy tossed some votes at Marilyn in hopes that she blows up her own game. Will that strategy pay off? Will the Bass continue to lose? And will another blindside happen soon? Find out on this new episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

“Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake...  _ To Boney Island! _ When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through a treacherous, dense jungle.” Chris explained as the camera panned across the contestants faces, some worried others were written with no emotion on their faces.

“When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. Once I approve of the fire you can take your canoes and paddle back to the beach to win invincibility! First team back WINS! Move, campers, move! Oh, wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take ANYTHING off the island, you'll be cursed  _ forever _ !” Chris continued sending the campers on their way.

The campers walked down to the beach to see a set of red and green canoes indicating their team colors. Pairs began to form in the group on who was going with who.

“Hey Brick, wanna pair up!?” Trent called over to the army cadet.

“Sure Trent,” Brick replied, walking over to a canoe and being quickly followed by the musician. Sammy looked on in disappointment wanting to team up with Brick but Jasmine and Shawn walked over to her and had her join them in their boat

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I like Brick. I think he’s a really noble guy and a great guy to have as an ally. He’s loyal to a fault which is great for me and Ryan. I wanted to get closer with Brick so I decided to pair off with him instead of Ryan for the day.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I trust Trent, he seems like a nice guy and seems to really want our team to succeed. Him, and Ryan seem like a duo I can put my trust into for the long run.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I really do like Brick but I don’t know if I want it to be more or if I want to wait until after the competition to explore that.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney had paired up, which Scott wasn’t totally for but Duncan said that he wanted to make Courtney feel more comfortable in the alliance but whether there were more reasons to coincide with that he didn’t know.

“Farm boy you look like you need a partner,” Leshawna called out to Scott.

“Yeah… I do.”

“Well let’s go. Do you need an invitation honey?”

“No ma'am.” Scott walked over to a nearby boat and started to push it out to sea as Leshawna hopped inside of it.

As the campers paired off with each other. Zoey with Cameron, Jackson with Katie, and Dave with Sky. Marilyn reluctantly went with Heather both agreeing to put up and shut up while Ryan although wanting to eliminate Scarlett decided to go with her to make her continue to trust him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Fuck…

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ ** ****

This.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I don’t like Scarlett. But if sitting in a boat with her for like twenty minutes gets her to trust me more, then sure I’ll do it. I mean it’s for a million bucks. I’ll put up with any of these lunatics for that money.

* * *

As the twenty some campers began to row their boats towards the creepy island the camera panned to the unlikely duo of Scott and Leshawna.

“You know Scott… I think we could work together in this game to take down a mutual enemy,” Leshawna spoke in a hushed voice making sure the other competitors didn’t hear.

“And who would this mutual enemy be?” Scott asked.

“Heather. I personally hate her and I think she ruins your plans.”

“How does she ruin my plans? If anything she’s good for my plans.”

“Sugar… don’t think I didn’t notice. You want to be the villain but Heather stops you from achieving that.”

“Okay. Say you’re right. How do you propose we work together? We’re polar opposites.”

“We’re only a few eliminations in but I think it’s clear who the best of the best is on our team. It’s Heather, Duncan, Courtney, you and me.”

“Ok yeah sure, what’s your point?”

“If we’re among the best players among the Bass then we can run this game. You’ve got Duncan and Courtney and I’ve got that little trio as well. We control the votes. If we pool our knowledge together we can run this game to the end.”

“Hmmm. Alright I’m in. But if we lose we boot Heather tonight alright?”

“It’s a done deal.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I’ve come to realize that as much as I want to be the villain I can’t. Heather is a villain, Duncan looks like one, Scarlett seems to be the Gopher Villain, and people like Courtney are so strategy oriented that they may as well be considered a villain. I think I need to pivot away from my original strategy and maybe team up with someone… like Leshawna. I’ll ride this wave for as long as I can but Duncan is my number one right now.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Do I trust Scott… no I don’t. Am I going to betray him… no not yet. Do I think he’s a good player… yes somehow this farmboy is good at this game. But I neglected to tell him my deal with Courtney as I want him to think he has Courtney when he doesn’t. I don’t think he’ll betray me yet but it’s only a matter of time until this deal gets broken.

* * *

After some strategy talk from Leshawna and Scott the camera turned to Heather and Marilyn.

  
“Couldn’t you at least try an row the boat,” Marilyn complained to the queen bee.

“No. That’s for people like you to do.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean!?” Marilyn asked anger rising in her.

“I’m clearly the most important person here. I shouldn’t need to do the physical labor that you guys are better at.”

“Would you SHUT UP!” Heather’s eyes seemed to widen a bit whether it was because of shock or fear it was unknown but one thing was for sure Marilyn was pissed. “The only reason you’re still here is because everyone else has screwed up worse than you. You have a zero percent chance at winning this game.”

“We’ll see about that… but in the meanwhile. You should keep rowing, we're falling behind.” Marilyn mumbled some incoherent cursing under her breath.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Heather… is by far the worst human being left on this show. Like Chloe was an idiot and pushed her beliefs on everyone but at least she wasn’t mean twenty-four seven.

* * *

“Hey was it always this foggy?” Beth asked no one in particular.

“No… I think this is new…” Ryan said.

“Then I think we can assume that by this eerie fog that we’ve arrived,” Scarlett surmised.

The teams arrived onto the beach looking for the paths to the other side of the island. Each group picked up their canoes and started running with them on top of their heads. Eventually there came a fork in the path. 

“Hey guys?” Tem asked nervously. “I think I heard something…” Time seemed to come to a stand still as everyone paused and looked around for the mysterious figures.

“WOOLY BEAVERS!” Katie screamed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

A remnant of the Pleistocene Era, the woolly beaver is a day-active rodent indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah, and they're meat eaters.

* * *

A Scooby Doo like chase scene sparked up as the two teams ran away from the beavers. Going from hiding behind trees to running through the path dodging tree branches the two teams came across two differing paths.

“Which way should we go!?” Leshawna asked.

“Let’s go right. The path looks more clear,” Courtney stated in a panic.

“Hey the Bass are going right, maybe we should go left,” Trent suggested.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Ryan agreed as the Gophers went right at the fork.

The beavers stopped chasing the two pairs of campers seemingly disinterested with the chase or knowing of something the campers didn’t.

As the Gophers walked along the path Dave had managed to get a moment to talk with Sky about their ally Sammy.

“I don’t trust her Sky. She’s way too close with Scarlett,” Dave argued.

“I get that you’re worried Dave but you just need to relax and trust people, but if you’re really worried go and talk to her,” Sky replied.

“It’s bad enough that all of these germs are out here. But having to worry about what other people are doing also is just crazy. I need to make sure she’s on board,” Dave continued on.

“Dave… I trust her. I trust Jasmine and Shawn. And I especially trust you Dave.”

“Really?” Dave asked.

“Really.” Sky smiled, pecking Dave on the cheek causing the germaphobe to blush. Meanwhile Sky silently burped as she kept walking forward.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Oh no...it’s happening again, I’m here burping because a cute guy I like is talking. I have to tell him sooner or later! I don’t want to break his heart but (she burps, ending the confessional)

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Sky is like… wow just wow.

* * *

The Bass after running away from the massive beavers were taking a small break to catch their breath. Some were panting harder than others and some people namely Heather were struggling with catching their breaths. Leshawna, always the “gamer” took the time to talk to Marilyn who seemed almost perfectly normal after the beaver scare. 

“What up girl?” Leshawna asked the female jock.

“Nothing much. Just running from prehistoric beavers is all,” Marilyn replied, Leshawna chuckled at that statement.

“Look, let’s get down to business as we don’t have much time. But we’re both strong females kicking butt in this competition.”

“We are kicking butt, but what’s your point. I know you didn’t just come to me to just say I’m the toughest girl here.”

“Look. I think we should form an alliance. We’re both tough and strong competitors here. So as soon as Heather goes we’re probably next on the chopping block.”

“I like the idea of an alliance but what are you insinuating with Heather?”

“We keep her around as a sort of a meat shield.”

“Seriously?!”

“I know it sucks. But As long as she’s here we’re for sure safe.”

“Ugh, I… she’s just ugh.”

“I know girl. But as long as she’s here we can bring her life hell to.”

“Hmmm… you are right… Oh this will be fun.” Mariyln rubbed her hands together a diabolical plan seemingly forming in her head.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I know y’all want me to win this season. I mean I’m the most sane person here. So Leshawna will be making alliances like people make turkey on Thanksgiving y’all. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

For as long as Heather is here, I’ll be having the time of my life MWAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

The Gophers were walking through the maze of Boney Island dodging branches and other… questionable animals that were on the island. Trent and Brick who were portaging their canoe together started talking about their own lives in order to grow closer to each other as they were now alliance partners through Ryan.

“So Trent, what got you into music?” Brick asked the musician.

“My grandfather actually. He taught me guitar and everything. Sadly he passed away when I was young,” Trent explained.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“No it’s cool. He gifted me a toy train just before he passed. Sadly a wheel fell off of it. Man was I mad about that,” Trent laughed.

“Really? Were you ever able to repair it?”

“No, but my mom said the number nine was my lucky number so I kinda just rolled with it.”

“Well I guess there’s a positive in everything.”

“Yeah one could say that. So… why’d you get into the military?” Trent asked Brick.

“It’s actually a family… I guess tradition. My dad and grandpa served in the military so I intend to follow in their footsteps.”

“That’s really cool man. But why’d you come onto this show?”

“I wanted to test my physical skills and I thought that a game like this would make it fun. But, voting people off sucks.”

“I know, but hey every time we do it gets us one step closer to that million dollar prize.”

“Yeah I guess, maybe if I do well I can start my own business with my fame.”

“What sort of business?”

“Well…”

“Hey woah, I'm sinking. What is this quicksand?” Trent shouted as he began sinking into the ground.

“No it’s concrete,” Dave sarcastically remarked.

“Now’s not the time to make those comments mate,” Jasmine replied. “We gotta get him outta there.” Jasmine attempted to reach in and grab him but he was just out of his reach. Then all of a sudden Shawn came out of nowhere yelling at the top of his lungs swinging from a vine. He managed to miss Trent’s hand smashing head on into a tree leaving him as dazed as a zombie. But Trent was able to grab the vine and pull himself out of the quicksand pit.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Haha. Can you believe they fell for that?! Haha, I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it! Haha, that's just great! Haha.

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

That was insane, crazy, and stupid at the same time. Trent goes from sinking in quicksand to Shawn smashing into a tree like a creepy geek. What the heck is this place.

* * *

“Shawn, that was amazing where’d you learn to do that?” Jasmine asked, feigning amazement.

“Well I watch a few zombie movies here and there.”

“That’s so cool Shawn, you have to teach me some time.”

“I’ll make a note of that.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

_ Pretends to gag on something _

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

That was a complete and utter failure, but Shawn’s kinda cool so I can fake amazement for him, even if it’s not really that important.

* * *

The two teams arrived at the beach at around the same time to only be greeted by Chris in a helicopter and two mats, one red and one green for each of the respective teams.

“Welcome campers to part two of your challenge.” Chris shouted through a megaphone. “You guys are aiming to create a fire suitable for an SOS signal. So you’ll need to gather firewood and materials to make a fire. As soon as I deem your fire fit your team may take your canoes and row them back to camp. First team back to camp wins. READY! SET! GO!” 

The teams scrambled for firewood. Some going for small twigs and others going for larger logs. However it seemed as though that the Bass had no worry for a fire source as none of their members came back with any sort of flint or fire starter type of rock, meanwhile the Gophers were struggling to find any semblance of a fire starter.

However it appeared that Shawn was constructing some sort of sap ball. However no one knew what said ball could be used for.

“What do you have there, Shawn?” Tem asked the zombie theorist.

“I’m building a... sap bomb if you will,” Shaw replied, not even looking up at the girl.

“And what would this ‘sap bomb’ do.”

“Let’s just say it’ll blow this race wide open.”

“Right… well I’ll just have to take your word for it,” Tem replied unsure as to whether to trust Shawn or not. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

He’s either not sane or too crafty for his own good. It’s one of the two just not sure which.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

As a survivalist I take pride in being able to build fires and stuff like that. But my team is full of idiots. Like seriously how do you not know how to build a tree sap bomb. Like come on.

* * *

“Hey did you guys see this?” Katie asked the group. As she pointed to some sort of tiki statue.

“It looks like some ancient wooden sculpture,” Jackson replied.

“Yeah it does. Maybe we should keep it for luck?” Katie suggested.

“How about… no,” Jackson deadpanned

“Why not?”

“Remember what McClain said about taking stuff off of the island?”

“Oh yeah. Didn’t he say not to take anything?”

“Pretty much.”   
  


“Meh we may as well just throw it in the fire,” Katie said, picking up the statue and tossing it into the now lit fire pit.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Another rule of horror movies. Listen to the obvious advice from the adults. No matter how dumb they may seem.

* * *

“Hey how’d they light their fire so fast?” Ryan questioned, which to his question Duncan revealed a lighter.

“Never said lighters weren’t allowed. Edge Killer Bass,” Chris stated to the camera

After a couple minutes of the Bass letting the fire rise, Chris gave the Bass the okay to move on, “Bass you’re good to go go go!”

In response Shawn sprung into action with his ‘Sap Bomb’, “Alright guys stand back, this is about to go boom.” 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Tem asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Shawn replied.

“Ok then…” Tem said, not reassured at all.

“Alright then, time to blow this joint!” Shawn shouted, tossing the sap ball into the fire causing a massive explosion that went as high as Chris’s helicopter.

“Well with that MASSIVE explosion, The Gophers can go to their canoes and head back to camp.” Chris yelled through his megaphone. “Dakota I guess will be cleaning off my helicopter tonight,” Chris cackled to himself.

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

He practiced THAT a lot. Shawn is almost as crazy as that Izzy chick.

* * *

With both teams now on the return trip to Camp Wawanawkwa things were heating up. The Bass had the lead thanks to Duncan’s lighter but things can change on a dime in these game shows.

“Come on guys let’s go. Stroke, stroke, stroke!” Courtney commanded, attempting to make sure that the Bass would not have to visit yet another bonfire ceremony.

The Gophers however were still hot on the Bass’ tail, with Jasmine and Brick leading their team to potential greatness… or potential failure. However that was yet to be determined. 

“Stroke, stroke, stroke!” Courtney continued.

“Would you shut up princess, no one wants to listen to your yapping,” Duncan scoffed.

“And why should I listen to a delinquent?”   
  


“SHUT IT COURTNEY!” The Bass yelled. Courtney stared in shock at her team, she didn’t say a word for the rest of the return trip.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I’m so used to being in charge. Like I used to be a C.I.T and the school president in Junior High. But maybe I shouldn’t lead this team… No, no Courtney you’re a good leader. Just believe in yourself and tune the others out. Besides you got that alliance with Duncan and Scott to fall back on. And you have a side deal with Leshawna. You’re fine Courtney.

* * *

“Come on Gophers. We can do this. Let’s go!” Jasmine shouted, attempting to motivate her team. 

“Yeah what Jasmine said guys. We can win this, let's go!” Brick added.

“Less talking, more rowing please,” Tem groaned as she struggled to keep pace with the others.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

The motivational speeches are great and all, but like you’re supposed to do that before the challenge… not while we’re doing the challenge... and losing.

* * *

Then if things weren’t already bad enough for the Gophers, a fish jumped into Dave and Sky’s boat causing Dave to go into a panic attack and start freaking out.

“No not a fish. Those things can cause bacterial infections. Like  Mycobacterium, Erysipelothrix, Campylobacter, Aeromonas, Vibrio, Edward…” Dave panicked, before Sky slapped him across the face as if to signal for him to get his act together.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

_ Slaps her forehead repeatedly. _

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

As someone who is VERY afraid of germs I have to know my diseases. My Health teachers adore me for knowing my stuff there. Although Health being my best grade probably isn’t the best.  _ Laughs meekly _

* * *

The Killer Bass were zooming their way to a victory ahead of the Gophers. They worked like a well oiled machine. Rowing their boats in sync. Even Heather was complying with the team effort. They weren’t going as fast as they could’ve as they probably could’ve had someone swim behind the boats, but they didn’t have anyone strong enough for that. 

The Gophers were not working like a well oiled machine. They were working at the equivalent of… a broken down rusted over machine. The literal complete opposite of the Bass. The Gophers were more or less fumbling their way to the finish line but it wouldn’t matter when they crossed as the Bass were well ahead of them. It’d take a miracle for them to win and continue their winning streak. Dave was freaking out over fish jumping in his boat, Scarlett wasn’t trying, among other disasters.

However that miracle never came as the Bass crossed the finish line not long later. Meaning the Bass end their losing streak. The Gophers would cross a few minutes later allowing Chris to announce the very obvious winner.

“And the Killer Bass end their losing streak with a win against the Screaming Gophers!” Chris announced leaving the Bass into a cheering mess. “Gophers, I’ll be seeing you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight where the eighth person will be kicked off the show.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

This challenge absolutely SUCKED. The amount of dirt that got on me was just…. Too much…. Too much. I NEED HAND SANITIZER!

* * *

After the Gophers most recent loss Dave pulled Sammy aside to discuss the vote tonight. 

“You’re voting Scarlett tonight right?” Dave asked the cheerleader.

“Y-yeah who else would I vote for?” Sammy nervously replied.

“Tem.” Dave deadpanned.

“I-I would never do that. Tem is a close friend of mine,” Sammy replied almost offended.

“Right… look. I want to trust you but you’re just so close to Scarlett, it’s as if you’re cheating on our alliance in a way,” Dave explained.

“What? Seriously Dave that’s what you think? If Scarlett doesn’t go tonight then vote me out next!” Sammy stated actually being confident for once scaring Dave a bit.

“Alright alright. I believe you. But keep in mind that you’ll become target numero uno if you betray us,” Dave stated, turning around and walking off to find presumably Sky.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I don’t know if I can trust Sammy. She seems way too tight with Scarlett, and the group wants her out. Hopefully she’s on our side for this vote at least. I don’t think people realize it, but she may be the swing vote tonight.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I’m so torn for this vote, like I really like Jasmine and Tem and those guys but I’ve been closer to Scarlett longer and she’s helped me through this game. It’d be wrong to stab her in the back. This game sucks.

* * *

Meanwhile Beth and Tem were having a similar conversation about the vote tonight. 

“Look Beth I know you’re close with Scarlett, but she’s a major snake and she shouldn’t be trusted,” Tem stated.

“I don’t know… Scarlett has done a lot for me…” Beth replied.

“Look at what happened to Noah and Ella. Who was behind both of those eliminations?” Tem asked.

“Scarlett…”

“And when Noah was eliminated, why was he eliminated?” Tem asked.

“Because he was targeting the girls I think,” Beth replied.

“Right. But that wasn’t true. Noah was targeting Scarlett, because he saw her journal. And then Scarlett turned around and got rid of Noah because of that.”

“Ok. So Noah saw her journal. I mean it doesn’t mean Scarlett is a bad person. Maybe she just didn’t want embarrassing secrets to get out.”

“If those secrets were her ideal boot order then sure.”

“Really?! And she didn’t tell me about that? What’s weird is that Noah told me something similar during the challenge. I should’ve headed his warnings.”

“Well now you can. I think we have the votes to take her out. But it’ll be very close.”

“I hope we do. Because if everything you say is true… well I don’t want to imagine a world where she stays.”

“Same Beth…. same.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Tem_ **

I don’t trust Scarlett at all and I hope Beth comes to my side because I have a hunch that this vote will be close. I just hope I’ve got enough to stay.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I have a feeling that the vote will be close tonight. I should probably confirm with the boys that our vote tonight is solid and I won’t be the next one leaving the island.

* * *

Scarlett, seeing Trent by himself strumming his guitar took the opportunity to discuss the vote tonight.

“Hey Trent, I just wanted to make sure our vote is locked in for tonight,” Scarlett asked.

“Yeah I think it is. We should have six votes tonight. You, myself, Ryan, Brick, and Beth. But Sammy is the swing vote most likely.

“That is true. She has been pretty close with that group of four and Tem recently. I just hope that the bond I established with her early on holds here and she keeps me safe over the other one.”

“I think she’ll vote with us. She’s really close with Beth and Brick, so she has incentive to stay on our side.”

“I’d hope so. You can’t help but feel paranoid in this game. But with all these bonds Sammy’s making. We may have to take her out at some point.” Scarlett half joked.

“Yeah maybe. But I don’t really want to piss Brick off any time soon.”

“Yeah that is probably for the best. We need to ensure Brick’s loyalty now, so we can make sure he sticks with us in the long run.”

“He’s a loyal guy. He won’t be backstabbing anyone anytime soon,” Trent reassured.

“This is probably true. I don’t want to overthink this but I just can’t help it sometimes. Anyways thank you for the reassurance. I’ll be seeing you at the ceremony.”

“Of course.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I can’t wait for her to overplay herself out of this game. I legit can’t stand her... is this why the nerdy people with the glasses aren’t popular at school? Because they’re all like Scarlett? Nooooo that can’t be the case.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome Gophers to the eight elimination ceremony of the season. Tonight one of you will join the previous seven losers in a seat at home and out of the game. If you do not receive a marshmallow you must walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers off this island and back to where you came from.”

“With that being said.. First safe is… Dave.”

“Sky.”

“Trent.”

“Jasmine.”

“Shawn.”

“Ryan.”

“Sammy.”

“Beth.”

“Brick.”

Tem’s eyes widen at each name called. Why wasn’t she getting a marshmallow, surely she didn’t receive that many votes compared to Scarlett. But maybe she did, Noah went home in a shocking manner as did Justin apparently. Maybe Scarlett flipped the game on her head.

“Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the evening,” Chris began. Scarlett sat on her tree stump with a confident smirk on her face while Tem looked like a nervous wreck. “Scarlett… a new nickname has been going around about you being the Scarlett Witch. Whether that’s true I can’t confirm or deny however one thing that is true is that you’re not liked. Tem to be frank, I don’t know why you’re here. You seem liked, but maybe you got involved in the wrong sort of business, however the final marshmallow goes to… Scarlett.”

“WHAT!? Why would you guys keep her over me?” Tem questioned.

“It’s a game. Think of it like this, you were outplayed and outclassed,” Scarlett smirked. Tem looked about ready to punch the brainiac’s lights out but was held back by Beth and Sammy.

“Sorry Tem, but you were just too big of a threat to keep around,” Brick offered to the city girl as the army cadet stared down at his feet.

“I guess that’s something. But Scarlett isn’t to be trusted, she stabbed Noah, Ella and I all in the back she can easily do it to you too,” Tem announced before making her way over to Beth to whisper, “Don’t trust that red headed witch. She’s just using you to further herself.” Tem walked to the Boat of Losers with her head held high

The group aside from Scarlett looked on in sadness to see a favorite among the camp goers leave them. Some were blindsided, others knew it was coming but still were sad. While others were disappointed that someone who wanted to be here had to be a casualty in order to get rid of Scarlett.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I’d love for more than anything to get rid of Scarlett, but if Trent and I cut her now we become target number one on the team. I’m not stupid I know there’s a another big alliance forming. Thankfully Scarlett has pull over Sammy and Beth and we have pull over Brick otherwise we’d be done for. But how long that pull lasts is questionable.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Noah and now Tem have both warned me about Scarlett. Maybe it’s high time I do get rid of her. She does seem to be stirring up more trouble than she is good. I just hope this doesn’t cost me the game.

* * *

“And another camper is gone. Who will join the losers next episode and will the next episode be as exhilarating as this one? Only time will tell if you check back in next week for Total Drama Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Tem_ **

I knew Scarlett was dangerous. I can’t blame people like Ryan and Trent going with her right now. Because as soon as she goes they’d be the next targets so I see why they’re doing what they’re doing. I just hope Beth wakes up soon and gets her out of here otherwise she’ll join me as the next Gopher voted out. Right now I really want Jasmine to win right now. She’s nice, smart, and knows what needs to be done. But if Scarlett makes it to the end I’m going to lose it.

* * *

  
  


**Votes**

**Trent:** I want to get rid of Scarlett, but now is not the time. Sorry  _ Tem. _

**Ryan** I don’t like that we have to sacrifice you but,  _ Tem  _ you have to go.

**Dave** _ Scarlett  _ is a schemer and nothing else. Bye

**Sky** Bye bye  _ Scarlett _

**Jasmine** We bonded early on but I don’t trust you anymore  _ Scarlett  _ mate

**Shawn** _ Scarlett  _ is like that evil mad scientist in zombie movies, you can’t trust her,

**Scarlett** _ Tem  _ you have both a social game and a big mouth, you need to go

**Sammy** Sorry guys but I’ve been closer to Scarlett longer, I’m voting  _ Tem _

**Beth** I’m losing trust in Scarlett but,  _ Tem  _ I’m sorry but I feel like I need to stay loyal to the person who gave me a chance after the first challenge.

**Brick** Sorry  _ Tem,  _ but have to go with my alliance.

**Tem:** Please please  _ Scarlett _ .

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Beth, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Leshawna,**


	10. Paintball Deer Hunt

“ Last time on Total Drama Island… Both teams set out on a canoe trip to the deadly island getaway known as Boney Island. Leshawna made a  _ ridiculous _ amount of alliances during the challenge with the likes of Scott and Marilyn. There were winners. And there were losers. Also known as, The Gophers. The last marshmallow was set to go to either Tem or Scarlett, but Sammy, the swing vote last night, decided older bonds held strong, and chose Scarlett over Tem! Katie and Jackson were smart in leaving the Boney Island statue behind, avoiding a possible constant losing streak. I mean, who’d be that dumb, right? With the Gophers divided, anything is set to happen! What’s next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!

Early in the morning, Dakota walked out of the intern’s quarters looking rather worse for wear. She put a pretty face on her as she realized she was being filmed, but that soon dropped as she ran into the outhouse confessional.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

I HATE CHRIS! Like seriously, me, an intern? Puh-LEASE. I’m far too rich for manual labor, I am  _ the _ Dakota Milton, and I deserve to be treated as such. Like, having me clean out the toilets?! They’re SO disgusting, it’s not even funny. And don’t even get me  _ started _ on dishwashing duty. We need to stop calling that slop Chef serves us  _ food _ , because  _ food  _ is something you can eat without the need for emergency services! 

* * *

As Dakota sauntered out of the outhouse confessional she found herself losing her balance, face-planting into the ground, leaving her pretty face dirtied and her spirit sullied. 

Over at the Bass side of camp, Courtney’s daily scheduling routine was interrupted by an “unexpected” visitor. 

“Writin’ your will, Princess?” chimed Duncan. “Don’t rush yourself, babe, I’m sure you’ll be lasting at  _ least  _ a couple more rounds.” 

“Go ahead and laugh it up, Duncan,” spat Courtney, shoving her handiwork in the delinquent’s face. “ _ I  _ am formulating a strategy. We’re on a winning streak now and we’ve  _ got  _ to capitalize.” 

“Ahh, you wanna talk strategy, do ya?” Duncan seemed to gaze over his shoulders to make sure no one was looking their way, then: “Alright, today I’ll bite. Who’re you thinkin’?” 

“Cameron,” replied Courtney, seemingly hiding excitement. “The kid is weak, but he’s slowly forming bonds with everyone here. I think we need to make a move on him now, before it’s too late.”

Duncan cracked a smile. “Jump the little guy? That’s dirty. You could count me in, but I’m sorta kinda itchin’ to vote off the queen of mean. Dontcha think she’s plotting against us right this second?” 

“Two things,” rang Courtney in response. “The first. Heather’s obviously not our best player, but in comparison to Bubble Boy, anybody seems like the MVP. Second. Heather’s social game is that of the algae under a rock. He may not know it, but Cameron’s far better at making friends. And a kid with a lot of friends, in this game, is a dangerous kid.” 

“Cam. Dangerous,” Duncan chuckled to himself. When met with Courtney’s murderous gaze, he stated, “Don’t worry, don’t worry. I know what you’re saying. Fine. But next chance I get, she’s goin’ vamoose.” 

Duncan offered a shake in agreement with that same tough guy smirk. Courtney, doing all in her power to hide a smile in return, accepted it. Offer made, offer taken. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Save Scott, I don’t intend to put a lot of trust into anybody on this island. But Courtney? C’mon. She’s into me. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Duncan and me? Noooo. Hard pass on the jailbird. Ixnay on the uncan-Day. I have no idea what would give that indication. Not in a million years. No. Absolutely not. Never. Can not, should not, won’t… not… WILL not happen. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

_ SO  _ into me. 

* * *

“Welcome Campers, to the top twenty!” Chris announced. “Today’s challenge is one of stealth. We split your teams in half. Some of you will be the hunters and others will be the hunted. The hunters will have these snazzy camo hats and glasses,” said Chris, gesturing to a pile of snazzy camo hats and glasses.

“The hunted,” he continued, “will be deer. You’ll have these antlers and fluffy tails,” Chris laughed, gesturing to a pile of antlers and fluffy tails. “Here are the teams. The Gopher Hunters are Brick, Ryan, Trent, Jasmine, and Sky. And the deer are Scarlett, Beth, Sammy, Dave, and Shawn. The Bass Hunters are Jackson, Katie, Cameron, Zoey, and Scott, while the deer are Leshawna, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Marilyn.”

“Are you serious?” Duncan complained. “I’m  _ not _ a deer!” 

“If you drop out of the challenge, it’s an instant disqualification for you and your team.” Chris’s smile took a turn for the threatening. “You sure you want to do that, compadre?” 

“Stupid show. Stupid Chris. Stupid everything,” Duncan grumbled to himself.

“Anyways!” chimed Chris. “To the forest. The deer will have a five minute head start before the hunters will be released.”

As the teams walked to the forest, they discussed their gameplans for hunting deer. 

“So?” asked Ryan. “What’s our gameplan?” 

“Let’s split off into two groups,” suggested Brick. “It’s a happy medium between being tougher to track and not getting lost.” 

“So who goes with who?” Sky asked.

“How ‘bout dudes and chicks?” suggested Trent. “Me, Ryan, Brick. You and Jasmine.” 

“Sounds good to me mate,” Jasmine agreed. “Know of any good places?” Jasmine asked Sky as they walked off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

This challenge is going to be a barrel and a half of fun! Back home I was the second in command for my paintball platoon and we brought home the rhodium! 

* * *

The Bass, on the other side of the pond, were having a very similar conversation. 

“We need to be in groups. It’s the best course of action,” Jackson suggested.

“Yeah, yeah!” mused Katie. “A happy medium betwee-”

“Woah woah woah.” Interrupted Scott. “Who died and made you in charge. If we split up then we cover more ground.” 

“But…” Jackson countered. “If we all split up, the likelihood of somebody getting lost goes  _ way  _ up.” 

“Only if you’re  _ dumb _ ,” jumped Scott in return. “In groups we move clunky. When you’re hunting on your own, there’s no extra weights to keep you from reaching your target.” 

“Well, how ‘bout  _ you _ can go by yourself,” compromised Zoey, “and us extra weights will split up by two’s.”

Scott harrumphed and stormed off. “Fine by me. But don’t come  _ crying to me  _ when you can’t keep up with the competition! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

That Scott, something about him rubs me the wrong way. I feel really bad for Jackson and Katie, but at the same time, I agree with Scott. 

* * *

The two teams arrived at the forest, and on a count of three, Chris planned on giving the deer a five minute headstart. “THREE. TWO. ONE. GO!” After a dull period, he decided they’d had enough time, and with another “THREE. TWO. ONE. GO!'' The hunters were off! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Trent and I were on TWO missions in this challenge. One, hunt deer and win. And  _ two _ … sway us a third alliance member. And by far the  _ smartest  _ option? Boot Camp.

* * *

“So… what do you guys plan to do with the money if you win?” Ryan asked, trying to start a conversation with Brick, lighten the mood a little. 

“I want to invest it in my music career personally,” Trent said.

“That’s cool man. Are you going to try and start it on Youtube or something?” Ryan asked his friend.

“I don’t know really. Like, I think Youtube is a good way to grow. But I know other artists have a stain on their name because they came from Soundcloud or Youtube.”

“I mean you don’t need to be like Justin Bieber. Youtube is a good living. I mean that Leafy guy made four million with a sixty dollar mic or something, so anything can happen.”

“Yea, I guess that’s true. What about you Brick?” Trent asked

“Uhuh…” Brick started sweating. “Serve in the army, die in the army. All there is to it.” He laughed awkwardly. “Uh… Sir.” 

“Oh come on, now,” piped up Trent. “There must be  _ something  _ else.” 

“Well… there is-” Brick caught himself. “Apologies, it is… uh… embarrassing, sir.” 

“Enough of that  _ sir  _ crap, Brick!” said Ryan. “I ain’t your drill sergeant.”

“Right. Ryan...” He inhaled. Finally... “Well… I’ve always had an affinity for fashion.”

“Really?” stated Ryan. “ I honestly wouldn’t expect that out of you.” 

“No one ever does!” laughed Brick, nervously. “I know, win the cash and go to fashion school is a bit… per the norm…”

“Nah, man!” said Trent. “You’re breaking convention. That’s  _ cool _ .”

Brick looked surprised. “It is?”

“Totally,” said Trent. “Do what works for you! 

“What about you Ryan?” Brick asked.

“Well I honestly don’t know yet. I’ll probably save. Pay for college, pay off some of my family’s debt. But that’s my immediate plan.”

“Nice and simple. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Brick offered.

“Yeah. At least you aren’t like Izzy who would probably buy a bunch of explosives and call herself Explosivo or something,” Trent said.

“Yeah… who knows,” Ryan mused. “Anyways maybe we should come up with a name for this alliance.”

“Sounds good, but any suggestions?” Trent questioned.

“Hmm… I don’t know, Triple Threat?” Brick offered.

“I don’t know. That’s been done before. Maybe Three Amigos?” Trent suggested.

“Three Amigos are cool. Cause I mean we are Three Amigos.” Brick agreed.

“Very true. So it’s settled we’re the Three Amigos.” Ryan summarized.

“Hey wait. Isn’t that Marilyn?” Brick asked, pointing at the athletic girl.

“Yeah it is. I’ll go right, Trent left, Brick down the middle?” Ryan offered.

“Yep sounds good.” Brick said.

The three boys split off from each other working to surround the female jock making sure she couldn’t escape. She didn’t suspect a thing as she walked down the path. Trent fired the first shot missing right but Brick was able to hit her with his shot before she could realize what was going on. And before she knew it she was out of the challenge.

“Dang it!” She yelled out in anger. 

“Sorry ma’am, just doing our job,” Brick apologized.

“It’s cool Brick. I was just hoping to do better.”

“See you around Marilyn,” Ryan waved off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I like Brick. I think he’s a great guy. So talking with him today was both great for the soul and great for the game. I really wanna go far with this trio. I just hope some monkey wrench doesn’t ruin that plan.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I think I’ve made the decision that I really want to go with Ryan and Trent. They’re really cool guys. But I also really like Sammy. Man this game sucks.

* * *

A few minutes later Leshawna and Heather managed to run into each other in the forest as well.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Leshawna stated as she came across Heather sitting on a tree trunk.

“Oh hey. I see you haven’t been shot yet. Surprising how big you are,” Heather snarked.

“And what’s that supposed to mean, pasty?”

“Whatever. Look you and I both know that I’m target number one in this game and yet I keep sneaking by.”

“Well that ain’t no secret. Everyone from here to the moon knows that.” Leshawna fixed her antlers once more and tried her best to look intimidating again. To her surprise, it seemed to work.

“My point is maybe there’s more going on than you and I both know,” Heather stood up from the stump and started to walk away. Not wanting to be left hanging, Leshawna jogged up to her.

“You keep staying every week so you definitely know something.”

“No, I have little power on this team. But rather I think an alliance has formed, and is using me as their shield rather than taking me out.”

“Okay I guess that makes sense but like who could it be. No one here really likes you.”

“Duncan, Scott, and Courtney. They’re always together and they seem to have their claws in everything.”

“And I suppose you’d rather be the ones dipping your manicured nails into our backs. What do you suppose we do?”

“I think the next time we lose we aim to take out one of them. Maybe Courtney, she seems more socially accepted of the three. And I know your rings can definitely blind her so maybe we can distract her that way.”

“I can go for that, but they remind me of those hyper ferrets, ready to attack. And girl, I think if we go for Courtney too soon we’re gonna be targeted sooner rather than later.” Leshawna’s mind flashed back to her quick agreement with Scott and she curled her lips, a notion Heather didn’t let go unnoticed.

“Maybe we take out Cameron or Katie instead. They’re in power couples but besides that, they’re weak.” Heather slowed to a stop in front of a tall willow tree and began filing her nails.

“That could work… hmm I’ll think about it. And if I were I’d move if I were you. It’s not like this spot is well hidden.”

“Why would I exert effort in a challenge like this? You’re crazy Leshawna”

“Whatever,” Leshawna said, walking off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

How and why did that conversation go well? That should not have happened. I refuse to believe it. Me and Heather HAHA nope. Never going to happen… right? But on another note Courtney going isn’t really good for me. So if I can buy her even a little time that’d be great for me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Why did that conversation go well? That should not have happened. I refuse to believe it. Me and Leshawna HAHA nope. Never going to happen… right? But on another note, Duncan thinks he has me in his pocket but if I get rid of Courtney or Scott then HE’LL be in  _ my  _ pocket.

* * *

While Leshawna and Heather were actually managing to bond, Cameron was seemingly having a paranoid breakdown next to his closest ally and friend Zoey.

“Zoey… do you think people actually want to keep me around?” Cameron asked out of the blue.

“Well yeah. I don’t see why not,” Zoey replied.

“But I mean I’m physically the weakest person here. I mean the Gophers got rid of Noah early. What’s keeping the Bass from doing the same thing.”

“You’re being way too paranoid Cam. Everyone here loves you for who you are and values your brains on this team.”

“But I lost us the Dodgeball and Sandbag challenges.”

“The Gophers were just more physically capable players. We did the best we could. Besides I mean it’s not like we regret losing that Dodgeball challenge anyways,” Zoey comforted.

“I mean… you’re right. But it’d have been nice to win one of those challenges.”

“Winning is great. But hey we won last challenge so we have the momentum right now so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“I guess you're right. But how much can momentum really do?”

“Cameron, stop doubting yourself. Look Heather can’t wiggle herself out of many more votes. She’ll for sure go before you.”

“I hope you're right. Because I don’t see many scenarios where I get much farther. I’m just not useful to the team.”

“There’s bound to be a mental competition at some point. You’ll do great at that.”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks Zoey. This was a real confidence booster. It means a lot.”

“It’s no big deal Cam.” The two shared a hug and continued creeping through the underbrush.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I think after those first couple days I’ve managed to ingratiate myself well into the team. Besides as long as Heather’s here I should have nothing to worry about. Zoey is right. I am too paranoid.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Cameron is really paranoid. I can’t say I blame him, physically he is the weakest… wait was that too mean? Sorry, I mean to say that his strengths just lie in places we can’t see.

* * *

Not too far from the two of them, two gophers had found each other over a rotting log. “Hey,” Dave said as he fixed his fuzzy tail. “So funny we see each other again.”

“Well, it is a small forest,” Sky mentioned. “I saw a lot bigger ones out there. There’s a lot of beauty in them, but this forest just seems kind of off.”

“Right,” Dave said as he sat on the rotting log, hardly hesitating as he found himself next to a mushroom. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m really feeling more comfortable around this dirty habitat. I never thought I’d say it. Have you ever felt like it?”

“You mean...getting comfortable?” Sky clarified as she felt a small rumble in her stomach that she was able to push down. 

The conversation continued as the camera panned over to reveal Cameron and Zoey looking over the two of them with intense glares..

“Aw they look so cute together,” Zoey smiled.   
  


“Yeah but we have a challenge to win,” Cameron pointed out.

“True.” Zoey pulled the trigger twice and made her mark each time.

Sky and Dave flinched as they felt the paintball hit their backs, standing up and looking around, alert. Dave twisted his shirt around to find the familiar smell of paint. He let out an ear piercing scream and complained about all the diseases he could get. “Nice shot whoever it was,” Sky called out.

“Thanks,” Zoey graciously accepted as she stood up. “Sorry if I hurt you.”

“No it’s--” Sky started before Dave ran headfirst into a branch. 

“Take me home….to the place...I can get cleaned…” Dave said loopily. Sky just smiled at the duo and grabbed Dave by the wrist and dragged him towards the camp so he’d calm down. Just like Misty and Brock, she grabbed him by the ear and he was left whining.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

What am I? Brock from Pokemon? I’m not that perverted… or annoying. Am I?

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Oh Dave...I really have to tell him soon, right? I just haven’t found a good time.

* * *

Brick, Ryan, and Trent had all decided to separate from each other in order to gain more ground. Brick waved off his partners before he walked around, finding Sammy’s red clothing peeking through the leaves. “Sammy,” he called out.

“Oh hey Brick. Have you painted anyone yet?” Sammy greeted the cadet.

“Yeah a group of us got Marilyn a while back, but I haven't seen anyone since,” Brick replied. “Have you seen any hunters yet?”

“No. I haven’t seen anyone from the start. It gets a little lonely.”

“I could walk with you for a bit,” Brick offered.

“Yeah I’d like that,” Sammy replied sheepishly.

The duo continued down the path in silence. In the awkward silence, Brick kept his eyes peeled for Bass Deer while Sammy kept her eyes out for Bass Hunters. Both were on edge

“RAWR!” An ungodly sound. It sounded like a monster just screamed out in pain to the two teenagers.

“D-did you hear that?” Sammy asked, now scared out of her mind.

“Y-yeah… we should probably get out of here,” Brick said. And not a moment later a bear appeared from the bushes roaring as if there was no tomorrow.

“RUN!” Sammy yelled.

The two began to run from the now chasing bear trying to outrun it. Sammy had begun to fall behind but Brick grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder and carried her as fast as he could out of the way of the rampaging bear. They dove into a set of bushes which concealed themselves. The bear ran by as if it never saw them. 

“That… was a close one,” Brick said, giving a sigh of relief.

“Yeah… too close,” Sammy agreed. “Thanks for saving me.”

“It’s all in a day's work ma’am.” Brick blushed.

“Aw that’s so sweet. We should definitely hang out more.”

“Oh totally, that’d be… nice,” Brick replied awkwardly.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

It’s official, Brick is the best, most noble guy here. Chivalry really isn’t dead.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

It’s official, I’m taking Sammy to the final two if I can. I like Ryan and Trent but Sammy is priority.

* * *

“Hey isn’t that Duncan and Courtney?” Brick pointed out.

“Yeah. They look like they’re in some deep discussion.”

**_Three Minutes Earlier_ **

Courtney wandered through the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for any opposition. Just when she thought she was alone she heard a voice. “Hey Princess,” Duncan said as he pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on. 

“Duncan! It’s better to split apart so we don’t make ourselves as big of a target.”

“Psh,” Duncan scoffed, walking alongside Courtney for a while. “Don’t tell me what’s good for you. Back in juvy if you were alone you were just that, alone, and meat for the sharks.”

“Well this isn’t juvy,” Courtney retorted. “Your strategies aren’t going to last us in this environment.”

“Didn’t they help us in the dodgeball tournament? And anyway your big mouth is far more of a target,” Duncan snorted. The two looked at each other with disdain in their eyes before Courtney opened her mouth. “Before you yell princess, do you really want to waste an insult on me? Or are you just that into me?”

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PIG!?” Courtney yelled.

“WHY DO YOU TAKE THE BAIT?”

“WHY DO YOU SET IT? WE’RE IN A CHALLENGE DAMMIT!”

“AND WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT!?” Duncan replied. “YOU CAN TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE PRINCESS!”

**_Back with Sammy and Brick_ **

“Well I guess I’ll shoot them,” Brick sighed. He took aim, using his cadet training he shot both of them square in the back.

“OW!?” Duncan and Courtney both yelled. The two collapsed in a tumble of limbs and bodies and their antlers both got tangled around each other.

‘Who was that?” Courtney demanded as she and Duncan strained to get up

“Sorry Courtney, just trying to win the challenge,” Brick apologized, walking up to them with Sammy in tow.

“You're good man. Nice shot,” Duncan congratulated high fiving the cadet as best he could.

“You’re congratulating him?” Courtney asked, insulted.

“Yeah guy got us fair and square. It was a good clean shot. Anyone can be proud of that,” Duncan replied.

“UGH. You are all unbearable!” Courtney shouted. She stormed off, dragging Duncan away as Brick and Sammy awkwardly followed.

“What’s her problem?” Sammy asked Duncan.

“I don’t know. Been trying to figure that out since day one,” Duncan replied. “Anyways see you guys around.” The two left the woods, antlers still tangled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

You know, if Duncan just took my advice, we wouldn’t be in this situation! Didn’t help that I was pressed up against his hunky body to really tell him off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

She digs me.

* * *

Beth and Scarlett had been walking together for the last ten minutes or so and emotions had been boiling up for Beth.

“Hey. Noah and Tem both said not to trust you on their elimination night. I think it’s time I leave the alliance,” Beth said.

“Are you sure? Because I reiterate that the two of them were eliminated because they were idiotic in their decisions. Leaving the alliance would merely solidify you as being among the same, and you can easily go out with a swish of my hand,” Scarlett replied.

“So you are behind everything. No wonder people want you gone!”

“It’s elementary dear Bethany. People are scared of people in power because they want the power for themselves because they think they can handle things better than the people who truly deserve the power. This is when we get into such complicated moral studies of good and evil, such as what I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“You-You’re the true evil of this team!” Beth screamed

“Of course Beth. Who else could it be? You? HAHA. I laugh at the idea.”

“I can’t wait to send you home this time,” Beth tried to put on a brave face.

“What’re you going to do? Rally votes against me? I have more votes than you know.”

“You’re not nice. You’re the definition of mean and delusional!”

“No I’m just smart and practical.”

“To think I helped you after the cliff jump competition. I could’ve thrown you under the bus and you’d have gone that first day!”

“And because I manipulated you, you didn’t.”

“UGH I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

She thinks she’s so smart and so mean and so evil! I have more friends than she can ever have!

* * *

At around this time in the fight. Leshawna managed to stumble upon them. Not sure who they were as the glasses worn by the hunters restricted her vision a bit. But she let the paintballs fly, painting Beth and Scarlett completely.

“Oh! I knew I should’ve gone to the optometrist before I came out here! Ha, sorry not sorry about that!” Leshawna called out.

“UGH. I hate this place!” Scarlett cried out in frustration storming off to camp.

“TIMES UP EVERYONE. PLEASE RETURN TO CAMP SO I CAN REVEAL THE WINNER!” Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I didn’t expect for this nitwit to turn on me so soon. But it’s high time I get her out of my sights. Ugh why is this place full of idiots with less than a hundred and twenty IQ. I can’t wait to walk out of here with my million. Although it’s probably like six hundred thousand by the time Trump is done with it. And then factoring in conversion it’ll likely be four hundred thousand, but that does not account for… (the battery runs out)

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Why is she so mean? I help her stay in this game early on and now she turns around and acts like a complete and utter meanie. Noah and Tem were right. I should’ve done this a long time ago.

* * *

“Welcome back teams. Now as you guys can tell only seven out of eleven of you are painted. Only Marilyn, Duncan, and Courtney got painted for the Bass while Scarlett, Beth, Sky, and Dave got painted for the Gophers. So I’ll be seeing the Gophers back at the bonfire tonight again for the second time in a row,” Chris announced leaving many Gophers groaning in defeat.

  
  


**_Challenge Ends_ **

As Shawn and Jasmine were walking to the communal restrooms to freshen themselves up they took the time to go over the vote.

“Hey Jasmine. We’re voting Scarlett tonight right?” Shawn asked.

“Yeah why wouldn’t we mate?” Jasmine responded.

“I don’t know. I just think that we don’t have the votes that we think we have,” Shawn mused.

“Like who?”

“I don’t think Sammy is as with us as we think. And I’m pretty sure Beth was with Scarlett last vote. Maybe their fight was a ruse.”

“Trust me mate, Sammy and Beth are with us. Scarlett will be sent home.”

“Last vote didn’t go our way so why would this one be any different?”

“Because now Scarlett is turning on her alliance.”

“I mean yeah..” Jasmine placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“Relax Shawn. You’re getting way too paranoid.”

“Yeah… I’ll see ya later tonight Jasmine.” Shawn blushed.

“See ya Shawn.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I like Shawn a lot. But he gets inside his own head way too much. Like his paranoia is off the charts.

* * *

Katie and Jackson were sitting together in the Mess Hall celebrating their recent victory.

“Hey Jackson we got another win today which means we avoid the Bonfire Ceremony AGAIN! Can you believe it?” Katie squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

“Yeah… I guess so,” Jackson mumbled.

“Oh come on perk up. I know you’re just as excited as I am!”

“I mean I guess. It is cool to win once in a while.” Jackson said cracking a small smile under his mask.

“I hope you’re smiling under that mask because I’m going to rip that thing off your head if you're not,” Katie threatened.

“I’m sure you would.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No no no. I’m smiling, I swear,” Jackson chuckled.

“Yes I got you to laugh.” Katie fist pumped.

“Is that like some life long achievement or something?” Jackson deadpanned,

“No. It’s just that you never show any excitement or joy. So getting you to laugh is a great accomplishment.”

“Well I guess I’ll work on that then.”

“It could help if you took the mask off you know.”

“Nope. That ain’t happening anytime soon.”

“Alright alright.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Ok I’ll concede I’ve warmed up to Katie. She’s broken down my shell. But that doesn’t mean I trust anyone else here.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

I feel like Jackson is one of those anime protagonists that are very quiet and reserved to begin and become more open as the story progresses. Although that may be a bit weird of a comparison. Maybe I’m the protagonist and he’s the sidekick? Aw who knows. I’m sure that Sadie knows what kind of tropes we fit. Ooh, do you think we’d get a TvTropes page?

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I like Beth but right now I think Scarlett has the power. If I had to guess I think Dave of all people is the swing vote here. I seriously hope I can convince him because he is just as open minded… as like a rock. Which isn’t open minded at all.

* * *

Sitting just outside the Mess Hall was the resident germaphobe. Why he was there Sammy didn’t know nor care. All she knew is that she needed him on her side for this vote.

“Hey Dave. What's up?” Sammy asked.

“Nothing much. Just waiting around for the ceremony to begin,” Dave replied nonchalantly.

“Well I wanted to see if you’d be willing to change your vote.”

“Why wouldn’t we vote Scarlett? She isn’t the best in challenges and she’s sent a lot of people home.”

“Because Beth could walk away with this thing more so than Scarlett could.”

“How do you mean? Beth is just a nice farm girl. Nothing harmful there.”

“Exactly. Is Scarlett going to get votes in the end? Heck no. But Beth could very easily just fly under the radar and win it because everyone likes her. She beats anyone in the end and we’re not even out of the pre-merge yet.”

“You do raise a fair point. But seriously, why not take out the evil genius before she takes out us?”

“Because Beth is also on her side. And in these reality tv shows, something always happens to get the social player to the end, which is why I think that there’s going to be a shakeup soon.”

“How do you know there’s going to be a shake up? Chris hasn’t been playing this like any other reality tv show I’ve heard of.” Sammy didn’t seem to have an answer to that one. “And what about the argument between Beth and Scarlett?”

“A ruse. Think about it. After the first challenge they began to be associated with each other. They’re glued to each others’ backs! So why not stage a fight and separate themselves from each other to get everyone else off their tracks.”

“I guess that makes sense. But like, that much effort just to disassociate from one person?”

“It’s Scarlett, Dave. She definitely did that to try an out play us.”

“Alright fine I’ll vote Beth. Should I tell the others?”

“No I’ve got the votes to get her out. I don’t want Scarlett or Beth to know so we don’t risk them wiggling their way out of this.”

“Alright I guess.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Who to vote off? An evil genius or a nice farm girl. The choice should be obvious who to go with. BUT IT SERIOUSLY IS NOT.

* * *

Beth had decided that she needed to talk to Ryan to try and get votes to her side.

“Hey Ryan can I talk to you for a moment?” Beth asked the jock.

“Sure Beth, what’s up?”

“I wanted to see if I could get your vote tonight.”

“I mean. It’s between you and Scarlett tonight not going to lie. But I don’t know personally where my vote will go.”

“Well Scarlett is pretty manipulating and has been really mean as of late.”

“I agree. You’re pretty cool. And I’ve been wanting Scarlett out for a while. I’ll vote to keep you tonight. I think you’ve got the votes but I don’t know.”

“Yeah I’m going to campaign a lot.”

“As you should. Good luck Beth.” Ryan watched Beth skip merrily away and he sighed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth._ **

I think that went pretty well. I should have the votes to stay.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I know I said I’d keep her. But I’m still unsure. On one hand I don’t like Scarlett. On the other hand I become a big target if she goes. Tough times.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back Gophers to your fifth and second in a row Bonfire Ceremony. Today one of you will be leaving in twentieth place. If you do not receive one of these precious marshmallows you’ll be the ninth person to walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers. Now as I call your name please stand up and collect your marshmallow.”

“First safe is… Brick.” 

“Next safe is… Sammy.” Brick and Sammy smiled at each other as they both collected their marshmallows.

“Ryan you’re also safe. As is Trent.” The duo high fived each other as they stood up to collect their marshmallow.

“Jasmine, you’re safe.”

“As is Shawn and Dave.”

“And Sky you’re safe as well.”

“Beth and Scarlett, you both are in the bottom two. Today you guys got into a massive fight leading to Leshawna finding you two and causing your team to lose today. Scarlett you have the brains but you don’t exactly have the brawn, and Beth you’re nice and all but you’re also not the greatest physically either. Which is why………..”

“Oh get on with it will you,” Dave complained.

“I’m building suspense. So would you shut it. Anyways, I’m sorry but also not sorry to say that Beth is the twentieth person eliminated from Total Drama Island.”

“Are you guys kidding me you kept her over me?!” Beth cried as Chef started to escort her away. Sensing something up, all of her team sans Scarlett ran towards her, keeping pace with Chef.

“Noah has said it, Tem has said it, and now I’m going to say it. Get her out NOW! She’s running the game and benefits all of you to send her home!” Beth screamed. “To think I was ever nice to you guys. I know this game is about lying but it still hurts.” As Beth said this she stared right at Ryan. The jock looked away as Beth kept the tears from her eyes.

“We’re sorry Beth. I hope you get a true second chance,” Sammy offered. She held her hand out as she trembled and Beth finally took it, a sad smile appearing on the farm girl’s face.

“Aw. It’s alright Sammy. I know it’s a game. It was fun while it lasted you guys. I wish all of you but Scarlett well,” Beth calmed down for a moment. “I’ll see you on the other side. Just don’t let Scarlett win!”

“And with that we see our ninth player leave the Island. Will The Screaming Gophers continue to lose? Will Leshawna’s deals come back to bite her? Is Heather turning a new leaf? Will Cameron’s paranoia come true? And will Scarlet find a way to wiggle out of this lashing from a former teammate? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Ugh it’s so disappointing going out in this way. I can’t believe I trusted Scarlett. If I had just trusted Noah or Tem she’d have gone home and I’d still be in the game. I can only hope karma finds her soon so she can get sent home. Jasmine is someone I hope to win. She’s her own independent girl and she deserves the money more than any of my Gopher teammates I think.

* * *

**Votes**

**Trent:** Keeping Scarlett around sucks but sorry  _ Beth _ , but you had to be a casualty to a greater cause

**Ryan:** Sorry it had to be you  _ Beth _ , I hope if this is anything like Survivor that they let you return at some point.

**Dave:** I can’t believe I’m doing this but Sammy managed to convince me to vote  _ Beth _

**Jasmine:** The wicked witch from the west  _ Scarlett _

**Sky:** Please  _ Scarlett  _ please 

**Scarlett:** _ Beth.  _ You made a terrible move betraying me today

**Sammy:** Sorry  _ Beth.  _ Hope we can be friends after this though.

**Brick:** I guess I’ll vote  _ Beth.  _ I’m not happy about it but if it leads to getting rid of Scarlett then I guess so

**Shawn:** _ Scarlett  _ for like the fiftieth time.

**Beth:** I hope I’m not too late. Noah and Tem warned me but I was too blind but now I’m not. Bye  _ Scarlett. _

  
  


**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Leshawna,**

  
  



	11. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Sorry for the delay on this episode. A lot of us were busy with finals IRL stuff etc etc. But yeah uploads will start slowing here hope all is well and we wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

“ Last time on Total Drama Island… Our competitors became hunters. And the hunted. In a weird and very watchable twist, Scarlett and Beth turned on each other leading to a war of words. It was a full on war for dominance within the females of The Gopher Squad. Leshawna continued to form bonds in the most unlikely of places with Heather. However the Gophers were sent to the bonfire. In the end, however, it was Beth who got the boot. The Gophers are still on their losing streak. Can they bounce back? Or is their goose truly cooked? Find out tonight on Total. Drama. Island!”

The episode opened with Chris and the campers line up in their seperate teams right near the edge of the water. Chris stood in front of them prepared to explain the challenge.

“Today’s challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You’ll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today’s task starts there,” Chris explained.

In response a truck backed up out of the water. A dolphin logo was visible on the side of the container. As the campers looked at each other in disbelief something with what looked to be green hair and barnacles over their face leaned outside the driver’s side window. The figure moved rather tiredly and flung the green plants to the side and leaned up. 

“Hey Dakota,” Sammy recognized.

“Ugh, hey guys. And just FYI don’t ever drive a truck through water. It sucks. And Chris you suck too!” Dakota replied.

“Hey, the dolphin we had lined up went on sick leave so we had to get you to do this last minute. What can I say, I had no choice,” Chris responded.

“UGH,” Dakota screamed, getting out of the truck and throwing her arms up in defeat.

“Well that must suck,” Scott whispered to Duncan, remembering his own fear of a monster that lives in the water.

“So who should be head chef?” Ryan asked the group, cutting to the chase.

“Well it should be someone who knows how to cook,” Brick suggested.

“I’m pretty decent at cooking. Maybe we can go for some sort of wildlife theme,” Jasmine suggested.

“Well then Jasmine, take the lead,” Shawn said, smiling.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

It was natural I take the lead here. I hope I can get us out of this slump and I’m glad I have the team’s support. I just hope I do a good job.

* * *

“Hmmm… we can do a roasted nut and berry type dish for the appetizer.” Dave looked at Sky and Sammy as the former seemed to shy away, holding her stomach.

“Oh Dave, Sky and I can do that,” Sammy volunteered. “I know how to roast nuts for dishes like these!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

When you have a crazed sister at home, you kinda have to learn to cook and take care of yourself because you’re definitely not getting any help from them. And I know Dave and Sky like each other so maybe I can help them out.

* * *

“We should do some sort of meat for the main course. Anyone have any ideas?” Jasmine asked.

“I know how to cook salmon and trout,” Ryan offered. “And I can cook it with Trent and Brick too.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I love fish. So of course I’d know how to cook it. If this doesn't get a ten out of ten I will literally fight Chris.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I know how to cook simple things like eggs and stuff. I think I’ll be taking a backseat on this challenge.

* * *

“That’s great. That leaves me, Shawn, and…..” Jasmine looked around before her finger landed on Scarlett. “Scarlett for desert. We can make berry ice cream with brownies!” Jasmine suggested.

“Sounds good to me Jasmine!” Shawn said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I'm aware I'm not the most liked member well enough without the leer, Jasmine.  _ (Rolls Eyes) _

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I’m trying to be supportive of Jasmine as I really like her. But breaking away from my ‘only focus on yourself and no one else’ mentality is really hard.

* * *

“Head chef! Called it!” Heather shouted, to which most everyone rolled their eyes in response. “Huh, that was easier than I expected.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I had to take the leadership role. I’m the most important member on the team. Obviously. (She flipped her hair)

* * *

“Leshawna, mangoes. Scott, pineapples. Duncan, macadamias. Zoey, molasses. Katie, tomatoes,” Heather commanded. “With these ingredients we can go for some kind of Caribbean food.”

“What makes you think you can boss us around Heather?!” Courtney challenged, striding to the queen bee. Marilyn found herself at Courtney’s side with her arms crossed.

“Because I claimed leader. And I’m clearly the best suited to be in charge here.”

“But I was a C.I.T.!” Courtney fired back.

“No one cares about your C.I.T. status Courtney,” Scott rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

You know the saying “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Courtney and I have to unite against Heather, and we can give her a knuckle sandwich double combo up the wazoo

* * *

The Bass continued to fight over who should be leader while Cameron, Zoey, and Leshawna sat back and watched.

“Better them than us right,” Zoey said.

“Yeah one of them fools is for sure gonna go home,” Leshawna agreed.

“Yeah. Especially for me. Because well I mean I’m physically the weakest,” Cameron added.

“Hey you’re still here honey, I don’t think you’re going any time soon,” Leshawna replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

The statistics don’t lie, and they make me feel uneasy, but it is nice to have comfort from someone as strong as Leshawna. And Zoey.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Yeah, your girl is in so many alliances that means I can practically float between whoever is in power just to eventually seize it from them as I draw the wool over their eyes

* * *

Cameron, Leshawna, and Zoey paired off for the appetizer meal, Duncan, Scott and Courtney paired off for desert, leaving Marilyn, Jackson, and Katie on the main course while Heather just barked orders at everyone else.

_ Time Skip Ten Minutes _

“We return to see our campers getting busy in the kitchen. Some are happy with their partners, others… not so much,” Chris narrated as the cameras cut to the Killer Bass cooking.

“Come on Duncan, you're messing up the custard. You have to make sure it’s even in each pastry,” Courtney complained.

“Oh chill princess,” Duncan replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well make sure your big paws don’t mush the custard.”

“Careful your uptight butt doesn’t curdle the custard.”

Scott snickered, high fiving Duncan. “Come on Courtney, relax. We’ve got this in the bag.”

“Ugh, you guys are so full of it,” Courtney stormed off from an indifferent Scott and Duncan.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Duncan is horrible at cooking. It’s like he wants us to lose. I mean yeah he’s cool and a bad boy… but he’s nothing more than an alliance partner. GOT IT!?

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

She wants him.

* * *

Another budding friendship, Dave and Sky were working together on their appetizer. Sammy had left for a moment to go get some more food from the truck outside.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I’ve been meaning to tell Dave a certain secret for a while. I really like him. But I have some issues back home that he needs to know about. And I think now may be the best time as I think we really have a connection now.

* * *

“Hey Dave, I’ve been meaning to tell you something…” Sky said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Really? What do you need to tell me?” Dave smiled, setting his food down.

“Well… I really like you and all.”

“Yeah!” Dave said getting excited.

“But…”

“But what?”

Sky felt the rumbling in her stomach and she moved her hand over the gas bubble. She looked at Dave and sighed. “I-I have a boyfriend back home that I w….”

“You have a boyfriend!?” Dave interrupted.

“Well not exactly… I’ve been mea--”

“No save it. I’m going to go take a walk!” Dave said, calmer than his heavy stomps indicated. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I’m not mad, I’m not mad….

…

Okay I’m mad! OF COURSE SHE HAS ONE! I can’t let my anger show. I just feel so...sooo….

..

MAD!

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I like Dave, I really do. But he definitely didn’t take what I told him well. I just hope we can patch things up soon. I need him to keep me sane and safe in this game. I’d hope we could go to the end together. (she burps) I really hate my life now.

* * *

Leshawna was working at her kitchen counter, cutting some pineapple on her cutting board as Heather walked by to inspect her handiwork.

“Wow. I’m impressed Leshawna. These slices are very very even. Great job!” Heather said, genuinely impressed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Ever since Leshawna offered that alliance deal. I’ve grown to have some respect for her. She understands this game and she has a major desire to win. However a lot of other people here  _ cough cough Marilyn and Katie cough cough  _ have seriously just been pissing me off.

* * *

“Thanks girl. Means a lot. But my allergies are really acting up. Would you mind letting me take five,” Leshawna asked with a shifty look.

“Oh no problem Leshawna,” Heather replied, flashing an understanding look. “But I should accompany you. As a head chef I need to make sure my cooks are in good health.”

“Oh isn’t that sweet of you,” Marilyn sarcastically passed by with a tray of rutabagas. “WHere should I put this crate of rutabagas?”

“It is isn’t it. Ask Courtney, she’ll be in charge while I check in on our Luscious Beauty.” Heather and Leshawna left while Courtney inwardly cheered at being left in charge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Can she be anymore obvious? When has that skinny girl complimented me? And for that matter when have I complimented her?

* * *

“Alright guys you heard her I’m in charge, chop chop let’s go!” Courtney clapped her hands and strode over to a clipboard.

“Oh calm down princess,” Duncan smirked as he pulled Courtney back over to the dessert station.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Heather as a leader may be annoying. But at least she won’t go on a mega power trip like Courtney. Sorry princess but you know I’m right.

* * *

Heather and Leshawna had moved down to the lake after making sure that they weren’t .

“So you wanted me out here. What’s up?” The queen bee kicked away a piece of driftwood into the lake.

“We need to discuss the vote if we lose.”

‘Why? We haven’t lost yet and we can always talk after the challenge.”

“Because the person we need to go is going to take a bit to get rid of.”

“Who could that be? Marilyn? Katie? Zoey?”

“Cameron,” Leshanwa said bluntly.

“CAMERON?!” Heather said in shock. “He’s the weakest, not doing anything, and he isn’t a problem.”

“It’s an easy sell to the musketeers in there,” Leshawna said, gesturing to the Mess Hall. “If we keep the people that are better at challenges then we’ll continue to win, and those other fools would go down.”

“As much as keeping the triplets makes sense,” Heather started, looking at the forest. “Why not Zoey? Zoey’s the bigger threat of the two.”

“Because she threatened to eliminate you early on,” Leshawna snorted.

“Ugh fine. Cameron it is.” Heather threw her hands up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Leshawna gotta do what Leshawna gotta do. Something about that big brain of his don't sit right with me. It’ll all make sense. Which is a shame though, I like the guy.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I hate to admit it, but Leshawna is right. Until we for sure have the numbers after a vote like that then we can’t make that move YET.

* * *

“Hey Marilyn, could you get some more sauce out of the truck. I think we’re short some,” Katie mused to Marilyn.

“Yeah sure Katie. I’ll be back in a flash.” Marilyn smiled darting off.

Katie and Jackson in the meanwhile silently prepped the ribs to be placed in the oven. 

“You know Jackson, I’m glad that you’ve opened up a bit more since you’ve been here. But I feel like you only really talk to Marilyn and I,” Katie voiced.

Jackson sat staring at the meat as still as a mannequin. “You and Marilyn are the only two that have ever really… taken an interest in me. And I only really feel comfortable talking to you guys.”

“But maybe you should expand your horizons. There’s a lot of great people here. I know you’re still coming out of your shell. But maybe talking to other people will help you more.” Katie hid her blush by focusing on the red sauce.

“I mean yeah sure… but like…”

“I understand your hesitancy. You're shy and not gonna lie, you're kind of intimidating…”

“Thanks… that helps SO much,” Jackson sharply replied.

“But… you’re also a great guy that once you get to know is like a Build-a-bear. Tough and durable on the outside and soft and fluffy on the inside.”

“Aren’t those bears fluffy inside and out?” Jackson deadpanned.

“Ok fine, they’re durable not rough… but you get the point right?”

“I mean I guess. But like I’m terrible at socializing. Heck I don’t even have Myspace.”

“Hahahaha.”

“What?”

“You’re so behind. Myspace hasn’t been relevant in years. If you need a social media app it’s either Snapchat or Instagram.”

“Either way I’m right.”

“Then I’ll help you. Just follow my lead with people alright?”

“Alright.”

“Hey guys I’m back!” Marilyn chimed in as she walked up to Jackson and Katie.

“Oh great!” Katie cheered. “Now we can finish these ribs up and put it in the oven!” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Maybe I should talk to more people. This game ends in a jury vote. So if people don’t actually know me they won’t vote for me to win in the end.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Jackson has definitely opened up more the longer he’s been here. I bet Sadie is jealous and happy! Don’t worry girl, you’re still my number one! I hope Jackson and I stay here for the long haul. He is such a great person to talk to.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

With Jasmine knowing how to cook unique Australian foods and me knowing how to turn so little into a feast from my zombie training-- I think makes us a great pair!

For this challenge I mean.

* * *

“Well Shawn, we’re almost done with our dessert here. We just need these brownies to finish cooking and we’ll be the winners in no time,” Jasmine smiled, which was eagerly received by the zombie theorist. Scarlett scoffed at the exchange.

“Something funny Scarlett?” Jasmine asked.

“Well no, but I find you and your little band of misfits annoying honestly,” Scarlett replied.

“And I find you to be a pain in my butt. So what’s the difference?” 

“You won’t be making it to the end and you definitely won’t win.”

“It’s a jury vote at the end Scarlett. If you piss everyone off on your way there, then you’ll have zero chance at the cash.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Girls calm down. We want to win the challenge not start a fight,” Shawn chimed in getting between the two.

“Shawn logically speaking I can’t win a fight against Jasmine, and Jasmine also knows that she’ll likely be ejected if she punches me,” Scarlett deduced.

“I hate when you’re right,” Jasmine growled.

“I’m always right,” Scarlett countered.

“Let’s try to be civil for a little while longer. The challenge will be over soon. Let’s put our differences aside… please,” Shawn pleaded.

“Sure Shawn,” Jasmine replied, staring down Scarlett, while Scarlett looked away, eyes closed, nose turnt up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Being a peacekeeper between these two is way too hard. Here’s a lesson from your resident zombie hunter. If two girls start fighting. Just stay out of the way. They’ll just fight each other later.

* * *

Thoroughly peeved, Scarlett returned to arranging the bowls in a way that evoked the golden ratio. “Do you know if we have any ice?” Scarlett asked a nearby Sky before she did a double take. “Good heavens you look terrible!” 

That was true. “It’s nothing,” Sky said as she ran a hand through her tree branch covered head. She held her hand over her dirtied shirt and swallowed nervously. “I think there’s some in the freezer.”

Scarlett shrugged and made her way over to the walk in freezer, choosing not to dwell on Sky’s suddenly dirty appearance for any longer. The walk in was much bigger on the inside and Scarlett could instantly feel her glasses fog up. Her breath escaped her in cold mists just as she heard the door close behind her. She ran to the door and jiggled the handle, only to have it fall off. She looked down and saw Dave dejectedly put a crate just in front of the freezer. As she shouted, Dave was distracted by Sammy calling out to him, and left.

“Thanks for moving the crate of sausages out of the way. I don’t see why we needed them anyways. Where’d you put the crate again?”

“Somewhere,” Dave replied despondently. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I take it Dave and Sky...had a fight? I need to get to the bottom of this. Starting with Sky.

* * *

“The challenge is over!” Dakota announced through a waterlogged megaphone. She dropped it on the floor after getting a shock.

Thoroughly alert the campers all set their plates and waited in line outside the kitchen. __

“Alright Gophers you’re up first,” Chris announced.

Sammy placed the dish in front of Chris. It was a berry and nut salad in a wooden bowl. A simple dish but great for an appetizer. Chris took a fork full and shrugged in response to the taste.

“Good, but painfully average. I’ll give it a six out of ten. Dinner please.” Sammy left defeated with Brick comforting her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Chris doesn’t know a thing about good food…. Chris won’t see this right?

* * *

Ryan stepped up with his filet of fish in hand. Season to perfection with a variety of spices and herbs. It lay flat in the middle of an oval shaped wooden plate. Chris took his fork and cut himself a piece of the salmon. As he bit into it Ryan looked on in anticipation. Chris smiled at the taste easing Ryan’s tension a bit.

“A great dish, definitely would have it again. A solid eight out of ten for you. With the Gophers having a fourteen point lead, will the Bass surpass them, or fail miserably,” Chris narrated to himself.

Leshawna walked out with the pineapple chutney dish in hand and placed it in front of Chris. Chris took a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth. Like the Gophers appetizer he just shrugged in response. 

“It’s good. But not great. I’ll give it a seven out of ten.” As Chris yet again tossed another plate off the table as Katie and Marilyn walked out with the plate of ribs in hand for Chris to eat.

Chris took a bite into the ribs and his smile grew big as dug into the delicacy. “This is so good. I’ll give it an eight out of ten. Great work guys.” The trio that worked on the ribs high fived each other.

“With that the Bass now lead fifteen to fourteen. It comes down to the dessert. But man am I thirsty. Ugh, Dakota didn’t fill up this ice bucket,” Chris complained. “Is there anyone here who has ice?”

All of a sudden the door to the kitchen slammed open, SCarlett standing in the doorway with skin blue as ice and wisps of mists escaping from her skin. “Which knucklehead locked the freezer?” she asked in a fiery voice that betrayed her cold demeanor. 

Her team looked at her confused. “Accidents happen Scarlett, sorry we didn’t let you out sooner,” Sky spoke up. 

“Accidents? Accidents?!” Scarlett took a menacing step towards Sky. Dave, still hurt, pushed Sky in Scarlett’s general direction, but the gymnast ducked and Scarlett took a tumble towards the host;s table.

“Thank you Scarlett,” Chris complimented. Fluidly he took an icicle from Scarlett’s glasses and plunked it in his drink. “Now, we can move onto dessert.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I’m pretty confident this time around. I worked as a pastry chef you know. Hey you have to have  _ some _ comforts in an apocalypse.

* * *

Jasmine walked out with a wooden bowl of melting berry ice cream on top of a warm chocolate brownie.

“Mmmm this looks good,” Chris said as he took a bite of the desert. And he wasn’t disappointed as he was met with a great taste. “This is fantastic. Another solid eight out of ten for your team.” Jasmine and Shawn hugged at this news as they now had a seven point lead over the Bass. 

“Bass you need seven points to tie and eight to win. Anything less and the Gophers win. As Courtney placed their dish in front of Chris, the Gophers were left biting their nails and as Courntney returned to Duncan and Scott she and Duncan hugged in anticipation for the result of Chris’s decision. Chris took a bite of the pastry.

“It’s solid… but only a six out of ten for me. Meaning... the Screaming Gophers win! Killer Bass I’ll be seeing you tonight.” The pastry makers hung their heads in defeat. As everyone walked away from the Mess Hall. Certain Bass began to scramble for votes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Getting a win today was both good for morale and for me. I guarantee I was on the chopping block tonight if we didn’t win. But Sky and Dave… that relationship needs to be fixed A.S.A.P

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I get what Dave is going through. He feels like Sky betrayed him. But we need his head in the game and if I gain his trust then he shouldn’t target me. But helping a guy out definitely isn’t bad either.

* * *

After the challenge Ryan pulled Dave aside to talk to him about the events that transpired during the challenge.

“Hey man, you good? I mean… after the challenge?” Ryan asked.

“Just peachy,” Dave sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

“Look I get that today was a tough day for you. But look at it this way. We won the challenge and we’re out of our slump,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah but if we lost Sky or I could have gone home,” Dave complained.

“That’s not the way to think about it.”

“And how should I think about it?!”

“Maybe try to repair your relationship? I’ve never been in one, but you guys had something going. It’d suck for that to just go away.”

“But she lied to me. I mean--how can I forgive that?”

“I don’t know. But that’s up to you to decide. You can either take some time to yourself, away from her and let you guys figure it out on your own. Or be mortal enemies.”

“I mean I hate her. Ugh I hate this.”

“I don’t blame you. Take some time to chill. We’re safe for the night so at least there's that.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Man is Dave a whiny… no the word i was about to say was too harsh. Either way he’s going to be unbearable for the next few days. Hopefully everything works itself out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Heather is in danger tonight. As much as she can be a pain she’s useful right now. If I can just get one or two votes off of her and onto Duncan our plan should be a go.

* * *

“Hey guys,” Leshawna waved to Zoey and Cameron who were standing outside of the Mess Hall. “I wanted to talk to you guys about the vote tonight,” Leshawna added.

“I mean what is there to talk about? It should be Heather tonight right?” Zoey replied.

“Well… some of us have been thinking about booting Duncan tonight,”

“Really? Why? He’s good at challenges,” Cameron stated.

“Yeah but he is kind of mean. And we’ve got a lot of people on this team who are good at challenges. I think we can afford to lose Duncan to benefit us in the long run,” Leshawna reasoned.

“I mean I guess. But who’s voting with us?” Cameron asked.

“It’s us three, Heather, and I think Scott and Courtney are too.”

“Really those three? Aren’t they tight or something?” Zoey questioned.

“Those guys are playing the game hard. I don’t know why but they wanna turn on Duncan and send him packing. I ain’t asking questions just spreading the message.”

“Alright. I guess we’ll vote Duncan. Right Cam?” 

“Hmmm… Sure I guess.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I trust Leshawna. I don’t think she has any reason to betray Cam or I. And I guess Scott and Courtney betraying Duncan does make sense. They always seemed like the strategy type.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I’m really scared tonight. Leshawna told Zoey and I that Duncan is the vote tonight. But I just don’t know. Why would Duncan be the target? Everyone likes him enough compared to Heather. I may need to do some questioning of my own.

* * *

Duncan and Scott had decided to meet up in the forest to discuss their future plans.

“Cameron tonight and then Katie follows right?” Duncan asked the farmer.

“Exactly. When do we take out Heather though? She may piss everyone off but she isn’t stupid,” Scott mused.

“We should keep her around until about merge. I don’t know why but Leshawna is sticking with us right now. But we have to pick off these other mini alliances first.”

“Yeah. But we need to pick off a couple chicks after Cameron because then they have the majority over the guys. And we don’t need a girl’s alliance or something like that happening.”

“Right. Hmm, I say we stick with going Katie after Cameron but then we go Marilyn after her to keep Heather happy and on our side.”

“Yeah. At this rate we’ll be running this game and in the final two in no time.”

“For sure man. It’s been a pleasure working with you.” The two bro hugged and left back towards camp. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I think Duncan and I are in complete lock step right now. We’ll pick off Cameron and Katie first from the opposing side for being weak in challenges. Then we go for the jugular. Leshawna is in my pocket right now and Heather is a massive shield. I don’t think we’ll be leaving any time soon.

* * *

“Hey Courtney,” Cameron waved to the former CIT as she was walking to the confessional outhouse. “I just have a quick question for you.”

“Oh um.. Hi Cam. What’s your question?” Courtney responded.

“I was just curious as to why  _ you  _ were voting Duncan tonight?”

“I mean… he’s a big threat. Strategically sound, strong in challenges, somewhat sociable. It just screams big threat.”

“Well yeah. But we’re only at the top nineteen. Logically merge isn’t for another six elimination at least. So why not go for someone like Heather and deal with Duncan later?”

“Because the longer Duncan sticks around he’ll be able to gain a death grip on this game. Which let’s be frank, Heather won’t be able to. As much as her ego tells her otherwise.”

“But aren’t you close with Duncan?”

“It’s all game Cameron. Nothing else to it.”

“I’ll take your word for it then. See you at the ceremony.”

“Yeah see ya Cam.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Hopefully he bought that lie. I was saying the truth about Duncan… mostly. But I have no reason to vote him off yet.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Was my conversation with Courtney reassuring? Not really. She seemed nervous at first. Which is a tell tale sign of lying. She did grow more confident the longer we talked. But I have a feeling that I’ll be ‘blindsided’ tonight.

* * *

**  
  
**

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well Bass. You blew it big time today. Your food was nowhere near what the Gophers cooked up today despite the Gophers having a massive fight today. This is why the lot of you lost today. I have to say after your most recent winning streak I’m very disappointed. With that being said, let’s get to the vote tonight. If you are the one eliminated you will join those before you who walked the dock of shame and take the boat of losers off of this island to never return again.”

“First safe is… Scott.”

“Courtney.”

“Leshawna.”

“Jackson.”

“Marilyn.”

“Katie.”

“Zoey.”

“You three, all received some votes tonight. Heather, you're clearly the least liked on this team and barely sneak by each vote. Cameron, you’re physically the weakest here, and Duncan… let’s be honest you’re kind of a prick. But ultimately Duncan you had the fewest votes so you’re safe.” Leaving Zoey gasping in shock, while Cameron nodded in realization.

“And finally…… Heather you are safe. Sorry Cameron but you’re out.”

“I should’ve expected this sooner. But from you?” Cameron said looking at Leshawna. “I guess for all my calculations I made a rounding error. Zoey and all I wish you the best of luck in this game. For I am no longer the bubble boy I came here as, but rather an actual teenager. I thank you all for this experience and I’ll see you on the outside,” Cameron monologued as he walked to the dock of shame.

“Bye Cam. I’ll win it for you!” Zoey sadly replied.

“Sorry man. Wish you the best,” Katie waved.

Cameron walked the dock of shame with his head held high with no regrets in his mind about the game.

“With that, a lot of drama unfolded today that. Will Sky and Dave recover? Will Leshawna backstab more of her friends? Will Dave take Ryan’s advice? Will Scarlett piss off even more of her team? And will I continue to look this hot? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Cameron_ **

I have honestly zero regrets. Leshawna played the game and I can’t be mad about that. Obviously I want Zoey to win as we’re very close friends but Marilyn, Jackson and Katie are very cool as well. I’ll be surprised if Heather even sniffs the merge. If I were to do anything different I’d probably align myself with Courtney early as she seems really well positioned with everyone. But I really enjoyed this experience. It was fun getting outside, trying new things, meeting new people, and having fun.

* * *

**Votes**

**Duncan:** Cameron and Zoey are a big power duo. Gotta keep the stronger of the two so I’m voting  _ Cameron _

**Scott:** Gotta vote out  _ Cameron.  _ Sorry not sorry.

**Courtney:** Obviously you have to keep the team strong. So I’m voting for  _ Cameron.  _ Sorry

**Heather:** I’d prefer Courtney going. But Leshawna is right that  _ Cameron  _ is the better choice.

**Leshawna:** Sorry  _ Cam. _ I don’t want to vote you out but it makes the most sense.

**Jackson:** _ Heather _

**Marilyn:** Please please please  _ Heather _

**Katie:** No one wants a mean girl two point O on this Island. I vote  _ Heather. _

**Zoey:** Leshawna told me  _ Duncan.  _ So that’s my vote.

**Cameron:** I’m pretty sure I’m on the chopping block tonight. But I guess I vote  _ Duncan. _

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Katie, Leshawna,**


	12. Who Can You Trust?

“Last time on Total Drama Island… Things really got cooking between the campers. Sky pushed Dave over the edge in the cook-off challenge after Sky informed him of a certain boyfriend. Jasmine led the Screaming Gophers to a messy victory. And the Killer Bass lost once again. It was catch-ya later Cameron. Can the Gophers keep to their winning ways? And just how much trust do they have in one another? Find out this week on Total. Drama. Island!

**_Cameras cut to the Mess Hall_ **

“Today’s breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole!” Chef said to an approaching Trent.

“Sounds… delightful…” Trent grumbled.

“Isn’t this leftovers from the cooking challenge?” Sky asked.

“Yeah and what of it?” Chef interrogated.

“Nothing! Nothing!” Sky said, scampering off.

Duncan walked up to the coffee table filled with coffee mugs and coffee canisters, looking left then right he snagged a mug and stuffed it up his shirt.

“Hey I saw you steal that mug,” Courtney pointed out.

“Yeah so?”

“Why would you do that? You might get kicked off.”

“It looks cool, I don’t have one which is another bonus. But a better question would be why do you care?” 

“Because I don’t want to lose another team member if we don’t have to.”

“Aw and here I thought you didn’t care about me.”

“I don’t, but I would rather keep as many advantages as possible over the Gophers.”

“Oh you dig me.”

“I DO NOT!” Courtney stated, stomping off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Hi. Chris, here. Sometimes teams just don’t get along. So the producers and I thought the best way to work through the group friction would be… to exploit it for laughs! This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**_Camera cuts to Chris in the Mess Hall_ **

“So, the last challenge exposed a few Gopher issues. And I’m sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond, too. So, this week’s challenge is going to be centered around building trust. Because all good things begin with a little trust.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I trusted Sky once. She broke my heart with a sledgehammer.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I really, really need to get across to Dave again. I trust him the most and I can’t believe I was stupid to let it go hanging!

* * *

“There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time! More fun for me!”

**_Camera cuts to Chris in front of a cliff face_ **

“Okay! So for the first challenge, you’ll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! Heather and Marilyn will play for the Bass. Scarlett and Jasmine for the Gophers.”

“Seriously!? HER?!” All four girls exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I don’t trust her. I don’t like her. And I certainly want her gone. I swear if she pulls anything she’ll be deader than anything that enters the Australian Outback.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I don’t trust her. I don’t like her. And I certainly want her gone. I swear if she pulls anything she’ll be deader than any dweeb who enters gym class for the first time.

* * *

“Here’s your belay and harness,” Chris said, tossing said equipment to Jasmine and Marilyn respectively.

“How it works is like this: one camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch?” 

“Of course there’s a catch,” Jackson groaned, his eye roll barely visible under his mask.

“SHUT IT! As I was saying, both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like…Rusty nails... Slippery oil slicks... Mild explosives and …A few other surprises,” Chris snickered.

“Define other surprises,” Marilyn asked.

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” Chris smirked, sending shivers down Marilyn’s spine.

“I’ll climb sheila. We do this kind of stuff all the time back in Australia,” Jasmine cockily stated.

“Sure… sure,” Scarlett replied.

“Oh and if you drop me. I’ll be sure to drop you.”

“Uh huh.”

“You want to climb or should I?” Marilyn asked.

“You climb. No way am I letting you hold me up,” Heather replied.

“And what makes you think I want you to?”

“Because if you make  _ me  _ go against that beast of a girl we’ll for sure lose!”

“Fine, but if there’s any funny business it’ll be your head on the chopping block for real tonight.”

“Whatever.”

**_Time Skip_ **

“On your mark get set go!” Chris shouted

Jasmine and Marilyn began to climb up the rock wall at an impressively fast rate, but that came to a halt extremely quick.

“Habanero sauce anyone!?” Chris shouted. Chris pulled out a red plastic gun that shot out a wave of habanero at Scarlett and Heather. Heather got doused with the spicy sauce causing her to drop Marilyn slightly before grabbing the rope.

“HEATHER!!” Marilyn shouted.

“I got it, I got it. Now keep climbing!” Heather shouted back.

Scarlett on the other hand managed to block the sauce thanks to her glasses preventing it from hitting her eyes. Leaving her temporarily blind she managed to wipe off the sauce with her shirt sleeve leaving a red stain on her yellow vest.

“What the heck was that Chris?!” Heather yelled.

“I promised surprises, didn’t I? Haha!” Chris fired off another round of hot sauce but his gun fell off of his hands and sprayed wildly. Jackson stepped in front of Katie, who hardly got a splash on her. Duncan, on the other hand, threw Courtney in front of him. Dave and Sky both got a full facial of hot sauce. Their other teammates ducked behind a bush.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

(He rubs his eyes vigorously) I think I’m allergic to hot sauce!

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

(He shrugs) Better her than me! This mohawk already got hot sauce in it once, it ain’t gonna happen again.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Jackson, such a gentleman. But I could have easily gotten hot sauce off of me, Sadie and I once got hot sauce all over our hair trying to impress this cute guy who worked at the Xanderbombie and Lich kiosk. He was so understanding, but he wasn’t as cute as Jackson.

* * *

As the climbers continued to climb Chris pulled out of his back pocket--as if this was a cartoon-- a detonators box. Grabbing a hold of the handle he pushed it down causing an array of explosions across the face of the cliff, sending Jasmine flying off the cliff and Scarlett being unable to help support her weight as she fell down flew up with her causing the pair to be suspended mid air bouncing against each other like a pendulum. Leading to a Marilyn and Heather win as well as a round one win for the Bass.

“LET’S GO!” Marilyn cheered.

“And the Killer Bass win round one. Now onto the Mess Hall for round two.”

The camera cut to Jasmine and Scarlett, upside down. “What about us?!” Jasmine cried worriedly.

“Ugh fine.” Chris turned on his walkie talkie and radioed for the interns. “Yeah, both of them are upside down. How dumb is that?”

“Please hurry up Chris, even the most accomplished yogis who specialize in turning their bodies inverted last for but a mere dozen minutes at a time. I’m already starting to feel--”

“Just get me down so I don’t have to deal with this idiot!” Jasmine shouted. 

The interns managed to get a mat under the two girls. One of them, a chubby one with glasses, fired a gun above where they were tied together. They tumbled to the mat.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Hanging upside down and suffering from a lack of oxygen going to my heavier organs wasn’t the bad part. No, it was hanging out with Jasmine. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Do I trust Heather now? Of course….NOT!

(she puts on a straight face, holds it for five seconds, and falls onto the floor, laughing)

SHE GOT HOT SAUCE IN HER BREASTS!

* * *

**_Camera cuts to a view of a podium in the Mess Hall_ **

A stunt actor comes flying in doing multiple somersaults before landing behind the podium and Chris appearing as said stunt actor crawled out from behind the podium.

“And now, round two! The extreme. Cooking. Challenge!” As Chris spoke the stunt actor crawled away. “For this challenge, why don’t we have the lovebirds in denial. Sky and Dave for the Gophers and Courtney and Duncan for the Bass.”

“I don't like him/her!” Courtney and Dave both shouted.

“Whatever. Anyways today you’ll be preparing Fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish.” A gong plays as some clips of the fugu fish appear. “ The Fugu Blowfish contains enough lethal toxins to kill thirty people.” Everyone’s eyebrows raised, some mainly Duncan in intrigue others in fear of the repercussions. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I really need to win this challenge. To help our team avoid elimination and win back Dave’s trust. I still like him but I just hope not all is lost.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Courtney better not kill me, and if she does… then I’ll… I’ll… haunt her from the grave. Yeah that!

* * *

  
**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I’m this close to shoving this stupid fish into his mouth. That’ll finally shut him up. But no, we need to be strong.

* * *

“You know how to cook?” Duncan asked Courtney nervously. 

“Of course I do, I was a CIT,” Courtney stated confidently.

“Alright princess…”

Sky and Dave eyed the blowfish nervously. “How...how about I cook?” Sky suggested.

“Fine.” Dave replied, obviously still angry.

“Do you have a preference in how I cook it?”

“Just in a way so that you don’t kill me,” the “normal” guy said in a cold tone, crossing his arms and turning the opposite direction, not really wanting to deal with his teammate anymore. Sky just signed in defeat as she prepared for the challenge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

A close relative of the fugu fish inhabits the waters of my tribe’s reservation So not killing him shouldn’t be a problem. I just wish Dave would give me the time of day to explain myself a bit.

* * *

“Fishes meet your maker,” Chef said deviously as he placed a fish in front of each Sky and Courtney.

“They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is an antidote. So no worries.” The host put away a diagram of the fish and the cameras pointed to the contestants quickly. 

“Your CIT training teach you basic Biology?” Duncan asked his partner.

“Nervous, bad boy?” Courtney tauntingly replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Yes of course it did. Passed with flying colors too.”

“I hope so.” Duncan looked at the fish and swore that it blinked at him. “Stupid thing,” he griped. 

“BEGIN!” Chris shouted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

The knife work’s gonna be easy! You just need to pretend that it’s the face of an arrogant, foolhardy, juvenile, hunky, adorable--

* * *

STUPID PUNK!

**_Some cooking and nervous sweating later_ **

“Finished!” Sky called out.

“Finally. Done!” Courtney stated right after.

Sky’s fish was cooked in a sushi type form while Courtney’s seemed to be a small filet. 

“Well… at least it’s not ketchupy mush,” Duncan observed, before taking a bite. His eyes widen, gaging. “Mmph!” Once he got the bit of fish down his throat, he frowned at Courtney. “Jeez Princess, ever heard of seasoning?? This tastes awful!”

Courtney glared in annoyance, “Oh...quit complaining! Having bland fish is still better than being dead!”

“Whatever,” Duncan remarked before continuing to go back to eating.

Dave meanwhile was extremely hesitant to eat the food. “Come on Dave if you don’t eat we’ll lose the challenge,” Sky motivated.

The neat freak finally took a reluctant bite into the food and his eyes seemed to light up at the taste. It was not long before he took another bite then another before Chris decided to call it.

“Well since Dave can’t stop shoveling food into his mouth, I’d say that the Gophers win round two. Onto round three. Courtney hung her head in defeat while Duncan comforted her and Sky cheered before Dave walked off after finishing his plate.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Sky didn’t kill me? After how I acted? Well she wouldn’t have stooped that low anyways. 

* * *

“Good news. The third round involves three more challenges. It’s the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan.”

“Blind challenges?” Sammy asked, worried.

“Of course, now for the first challenge, like legendary marksman William Tell, you’ll be knocking arrows off your partner’s head with crab apples.”

“Um, wasn’t it the other way around?” Courtney deadpanned.

“Shush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded! The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins,” Chris said, firing an apple from his slingshot hitting a squirrel out of a tree.

“Aw, nuts! Leshawna and Zoey, you’ll be one team. Brick and Sammy, you’ll be the other.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I feel betrayed by what Leshawna did but even I know she won’t try to screw me over during a challenge. She wants to win just as much as the rest of us… right?

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Well thankfully I got Brick as my partner. He’s the only one I can say I can one hundred percent trust.

* * *

  
  


“Is it okay if I shoot?” Zoey asked sort of timidly to Leshawna.

“Sure, honey,” Leshawna responded, handing Zoey a blindfold and slingshot.

“I’ll shoot the apples Sammy, if that’s alright with you?” Brick said.

“Yeah it’s cool Brick. Good luck,” Sammy responded.

“Thanks.” Brick blushed.

“Okay. Let’s Rock ‘n Roll!” Chris shouted indicating the start of the challenge.

As the challenge started Zoey and Brick took aim and began pelting their partners with apples. The spectators seemed to flinch as they watched the onslaught of apples hit their fellow campers. Legs, arms, chest, head, nothing was safe as apples kept being fired and missing their mark.

“Oof, this sister is going to be bruised tomorrow,” Leshawna groaned in pain. She held her stomach in pain as another big apple hit her forehead. 

“I-I hear you Leshawna. I ain’t doing so hot either,” Sammy responded. An apple narrowly missed the arrow on her head and exploded when it hit the ground behind her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Of course I feel bad that hit Sammy too many times! You don’t learn how to shoot apples with a slingshot in basic training.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Seems like Zoey’s still mad at me for helping send home Cameron. I do feel bad, and I can’t blame her, but girl, she needs to get her head in the game.

* * *

It felt like hours for Sammy and Leshawna but eventually an apple flew true through the sky and pierced the arrow atop one of the girls’ heads. 

“OH YES! Zoey you hit it!” Leshawna cheered.

“I did?!” Zoey asked unsure. She tore off her blindfold and saw the ghetto girl running to her with arms wide open.

“Yes girl. We won the challenge!”

“Yep. Killer Bass takes the lead two to one,” Chris confirmed.

“I’m sorry Sammy,” Brick apologized to Sammy, taking off his blindfold as he walked over to the cheerleader.

“It’s alright Brick. It’s not like I would’ve done any better,” Sammy responded.

“Th-thanks?”

Brick placed a reassuring hand over Sammy’s shoulder, causing the cheerleader to collapse rather quickly. “I’m fine!” she shouted. “Just leave me here for just a little bit.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

This challenge definitely did not go according to plan.  _ Facepalms _

* * *

“And now for the next challenge, the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond... which is full of jellyfish.” The cast momentarily gasped in response as some of the jellyfish caused a surge of electricity to rise up out of the water.

“Seriously dude? That’s just not right,” Duncan stated.

“You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump,” Chris continued ignoring Duncan’s comment.

“And then?” Heather asked.

“Then hopefully they’ll catch you. Or that’s gonna be one heck of a painful swim,” Chris laughed. “Okay! I want Jackson and Scott for the Bass and Ryan and Shawn for the Gophers. Hut hut!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Shawn’s a cool guy. If I wasn’t on the opposing alliance I’d actually like to work with him. I think we’ll do well in this challenge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

I straight up just don’t like Scott. I know he’s a part of the reason that Heather is still here. And why Cameron--CAMERON! got eliminated. Worthless little rat.

* * *

Ryan and Jackson each decided to take the responsibility of carrying the others after they made their jump. Both adjusted themselves even as the trapezes creaked under their weight. “I hope that holds,” Leshawna said off to the side. 

“Alright Shawn, I’ll count down from three, and when I say jump, you jump alright?” Ryan explained to Shawn as he swung upside down from the trapeze.

“Sounds good man,” Shawn replied, giving a thumbs up. Hands on his blindfold, Shawn gingerly stepped to the end of the platform, only stopping when his toes felt the air.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I’m normally not so trusting of people, but Jasmine suggested that I open up a bit more. And it’s not like Ryan is like Scarlett. He’s been against us most of the times we voted, but at least he isn’t an eel dipped in grease!

* * *

“Alright three… two… one… and jump!” Ryan shouted, to which Shawn jumped with his arms extended. He managed to grab a hold of Ryan’s wrists and was then able to swing to safety to gain a point for their team.

“If Scott and Jackson are able to complete this they’ll be able to win this for their team. But if they don’t we’ll have to go to a tiebreaker,” Chris explained to the camera.

Jackson swung from the trapeze silently for over a minute, before Scott spoke up, “Are you going to tell me to go anytime soon?” Scott asked impatiently. 

“Oh yeah… um go!” Jackson called out, faking nervousness, causing Scott to jump straight into a jellyfish filled pond.

“Well, looks like the Screaming Gophers win that challenge meaning we’re going into the tie breaker challenge!” Chris seemingly cheered over Scott’s screams of pain. 

“Wait what about Scott?” Trent asked. 

“Take him to the emergency tent,” Chris said. “Come on people, we’re all on a schedule!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

So I let him fall. Not a big deal. He’ll survive. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

_ Bleep,  _ HIM!

* * *

“And now, the final leg. The blind toboggan race,” Chris stated, as the cameras cut to the cast standing in front of the massive hillside of Wawanawkwa.

“The what?” Trent asked,

“Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator calls out the directions. Oh yeah. And the driver will be blindfolded!” Everyone gasped in reply. “Uh… let’s see Trent and Scarlett, Katie and Heather. You guys haven’t gone yet.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I’m paired with SCARLETT?! Of all people?! Why why why why why why why why why?!

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I obviously expect to win this challenge. But if we lose then we just kick that annoying pest Jasmine to the curb.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

If we win then that little pill bug Katie and her friends survive another day… which is bad for me. Haven’t you seen Reality TV? If people like her make it to the merge they run away with this game! Or we can lose and I can send them into their rightful place-- Loserville. Scott did say that throwing challenges could be a good thing if used in the right situation.

* * *

The camera cut to Chef painting some clear looking liquid on the wooden sleds, “J ust lubing ’em up. Get a little more speed going. Hehe.” The four campers glanced at each other, all nervous, before they took their seats, Trent and Katie were blindfolded and in front of Scarlett and Heather who would be the navigators. Their teeth were clenched and their eyes seemed wide in fear as they awaited Chris’ signal.

“On your marks. Get set…” Chris then blew an airhorn signalling them to go.

“Right, left, right, left, left again,” Scarlett called in a voice strikingly similar to a GPS.

“Right… AH left. Tree in front of you, AH! Come on Katie keep it under control!” Heather yelled frantically.

“I’m TRYING!” Katie shouted.

“Left, right, right again and hit that hill over there,” Scarlett continued navigating for Trent.

“Wait hill?” Trent questioned.

“Yes, it’ll give us enough of a boost for the required vertical momentum in order to skip some of these rocks, thus cutting down our time.”

“Um… okay then.”

“RIGHT! RIGHT! WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!” Heather shouted as Katie narrowly missed the obstacles.

“Left and right and then just go straight,” Scarlett calmly spoke as the Trent and Scarlett duo crossed the line with little fanfare.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

That was nice and all. Almost like a sunday drive. But I still don’t like her. I’m starting to wonder if she was giving me those directions for her sake rather than our team’s sake. I’m still nine out of nine, but Katie and Heather....

* * *

The camera cut to a broken sled as Katie and Heather slammed into a tree.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME KATIE!” Heather yelled.

“Hey it’s not my fault that you couldn’t give half decent directions,” Katie replied, blindfold still on her face.

“You could’ve at least tried to steer!”

“And maybe you could try not to be such a  _ bleep _ !”

A crowd gathered around the tree as Katie and Heather got off their sled to turn their argument into an anime standoff..

Heather, taken aback by Katie’s statement huffed in response, “Well maybe if you weren’t so busy drooling over Jason Voorhees over there maybe we’d actually be halfway decent at challenges.”

“Don’t you dare call him that!”

“Aw did I strike a nerve?”

“I’ll slap you into next week!”

“Like you could.”

“Well at least people like me on this island. Unlike you, you have no friends.”

“What do you mean? I have so many friends. Unlike you, I’m actually popular.”

“Popular doesn’t mean friend.”

“Ugh whatever.” Heather walked off clearly done with the argument.

“Hey I’m not done with you!” Katie shouted, chasing after Heather. As she strode to Heather she found herself wrapped in Jackson’s massive arms.

“Hey it’s okay. We’ll send her packing tonight I swear,” Jackson comforted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Katie just sealed her fate with that today. It’s time for her little perky self to go.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

If she stays here another day I’m going to lose it. She is such an annoying little….

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

That was messy. I hope what Heather pulled is enough to send her packing. I know we’ll be doing a lot of work tonight to keep Katie here.

* * *

**_After Challenge_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

I know Leshawna voted Cameron out last time. But maybe she’ll see that after Heather’s performance today she’ll be able to see that Heather is the right person to kick off.

* * *

“Hey Leshawna over here!” Katie called out waving Leshawna over to her. They sat down next to each other on the cabin steps.

“What’s up girl?” Leshawna asked.

“I was wondering if I can count on your vote against Heather tonight?”

Leshawna paused for a moment before answering, “Heather has been a major pain, but wouldn’t we be better off booting someone who’s a bigger threat?”

Katie’s eyebrow raised in response. “Who would you suggest?”

“We could go for Courtney right now.”

“Why Courtney? Duncan and Scott are the power duo if you ask me. And besides they can be so mean sometimes.”

“I know they are a power duo but Courtney is the lynch pin between them and Heather, Take her out and girl… we’ll be livin’ large.”

“Hmm. I like it. But I’d rather see Heather off. Courtney deserves to be here. Can’t say the same about Heather am I right?”

“I guess you’re right. Guess I got big move-idis. You got my vote tonight.”

“Sounds good Leshawna, see you tonight.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I ain’t gonna lie, it’s tempting to vote off Heather. I’m not perfect so I worry that when we vote for Heather the heat goes onto Scott and me. Courtney and Duncan--don’t you see these stupid shows?! Showmances always run these things!

* * *

“Hey Zoey, can I sit here?” Marilyn asked, walking up to Zoey in the Mess Hall. The pep in her step slowed to a screeching halt as she noticed Zoey prodding a piece of...whatever sadly. “Hey why are you so down?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

With Cameron gone, Zoey needs someone new to latch onto. So why not make that someone me?

* * *

“Well Cameron went last time and I'm pretty sure I’m next,” Zoey replied.

“Don’t worry about it. Katie is working on Leshawna to vote out Heather. You’ll be safe tonight,” Marilyn comforted.

“But how can you be so sure. We know Leshawna voted out Cameron last time.”

“Look it won’t be you tonight. I hate to say this but it’ll be Katie or Heather tonight. Especially after their little spat today.”

“I mean I guess that’s comforting. But we need to save Katie.”

“Heather, Scott, and Duncan definitely will vote out Katie. Leshawna is who we’re trying to flip….”

“You think Courtney could be reasonable?” Zoey asked.

“You know… I don’t know. But she seems really close to Duncan and Scott. So I don’t know.”

“You should talk to her. See where her head is at for this vote.”

“That’s a good idea. Good talk Zoey.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Marilyn is definitely someone I want to stick with. Hopefully she can talk some sense into Courtney.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Leshawna and I have been working pretty well together if I’m honest. But I need to make sure that she’s still on board with eliminating Katie tonight. She has the power right now and hopefully she puts it to good use. And by good use I mean it benefits me.

* * *

“Leshawna. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Heather asked, walking up to the loudmouth.

“Sure. Got nothin’ better to do,” Leshawna replied, to the Queen Bee.

“Look. I know Katie and that group has come up and talked to you. You’re the obvious swing vote tonight. I wanted to make sure we’re still good with voting Katie.”

“Of course we are.”

“Alright. I can only assume that she wants me out.”

“Oh yea girl. She wants you out BAD!”

“I can only imagine. But it’ll be that little weasel’s time to leave tonight.”

“Right… right,” Leshawna said, walking off as Heather seemed to be in a daze about most likely Katie walking the dock of shame.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Katie and Heather both made good cases to boot the other. Obviously I’ve been working with Duncan and Heather and that group for a little while. Either way I go I’m likely at the bottom of each alliance. But long term who can I trust to do what I want, and what will put me in a perfect position.

* * *

“Hey Courtney can I talk to you for a moment?” Marilyn asked jogging over to Courtney who was taking a walk on a forest path.

“What’s on your mind Marilyn?” Courtney responded.

“Well I was thinking that maybe you would consider voting Heather out over Katie tonight.”

“I mean I’m always willing to consider my options.”

“Look…” Marilyn began taking Courtney’s response as the greenlight to plead her case. “Heather has been almost unbearable since day one. She’s gotten into fights with just about everyone here.”

“I can’t disagree with that.”

“And, Katie is a sweet girl. She’s nice to everyone and tries in challenges unlike Heather,”

“I mean the logic here is. Do we keep the team strong, or just let Heather continuously hurt her game in a comedic fashion.”

“Right. Look, the right thing to do is to get rid of Heather. Just like when we got rid of Chloe.”

“Right… I’ll definitely consider it.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

So…. Marilyn talked to me like right before the vote. I don't know what she was on but she was like vote Heather, save Katie, do the right thing. I don’t know who you think you are Marilyn but it’s clear what you’re trying to pull.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I’d like to think that conversation went well. But I’m not stupid. Courtney isn’t flipping. Just gotta hope Leshawna does.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well Killer Bass, it looks like you once again return to the Bonfire Ceremony. And this time instead of just losing you all argued your way to heck and back. As I’ve said before and I’ll say it again, if you are voted out you must walk the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers out of this game, I’ll read the votes of who’s safe.”

“First safe is Duncan.”

“Scott.” Duncan and Scott high-fived as they collected their marshmallows.

“Courtney.”

“Jackson.”

“Marilyn.”

“Leshawna.”

“Zoey.”

“Alas the bottom two. Heather you find yourself in a familiar spot. Once again you find yourself at the bottom. Will you once again escape certain elimination or is it it finally your time to go?” Chris mused, leading Heather to just smirk and lift her head up in defiance. “Katie you constantly fought with Heather tooth and nail today causing you guys to lose, a good reason to send you packing overall. With that being said the person going home in eighteenth place is….. Katie.”

“Are you guys kidding me!” Jackson shouted, standing up and staring down upon his teammates. His hand defensively went to the plastic machete on his belt and the cast collectively leaned back. “Why did you guys eliminate her? She’s one of the nicest people on this island and you kept Heather over her? What is wrong with you guys?” 

“Jackson it’s ok. I’m not cut out for this game anyways,” Katie said, standing up to calm her friend down.

“B-but-but--”

“It’s alright. Just win it for yourself and for us alright?”

“A-alright.” Katie walked down to the dock. However not even a few moments later Jackson chased her down and grabbed her hand.

“Please don’t forget about me when you go home.”

“I won't, I promise. I’ll make sure to reach out.”

Jackson lifted his mask off revealing a pale face and rustled black hair and piercing green eyes. “OMG I thought you were cute with the mask on! I didn’t think it was possible, but you got even cuter! Keep the mask off more often,” Katie offered, as she smiled at the taller boy, Jackson only nodded in response.

“Now go win this. You have the tools to do it, and the friends to do it. Now go out and win it,” Katie cheered, standing on her tippy toes to give a blushing Jackson a kiss on his cheek. Katie stepped onto the boat as Jackson waved goodbye.

The camera cut to the Gopher cabin, where several campers waited on the porch. As the Bass filed in, Ryan leaned over the side and asked a passing Courtney who went home. “Katie,” Courtney said in a voice that was rather low. “Keep an eye out for Jackson please?”

“Why me?” Jackson asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere. “Like Katie said, it’s a game. Goodnight.” 

He turned into the cabin and closed the door rather tightly. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Why did that go so much better than I thought it would?

* * *

Sammy stepped out of the girl’s side of the Gopher cabin and bumped into Dave, seemingly lost in thought and curled up on the floor. “Dave? Are you okay?” the cheerleader prodded.

Dave let out a pained sigh and sat up. “I don't know,” he said honestly. 

“Well, can you help me get some apples out of my cheerleader outfit? Brick definitely threw a lot of apples at me today.”

“I have just the thing, but I...dang it,” he seemed to deflate. 

“What’s up?”

“I loaned it to Sky just before the cooking challenge, and just before she told me she…” he let out a sigh and sat down again. “Here, I can pick them out for you.”

“Dave,” Sammy said, sitting next to him on the railing. “What did Sky exactly say?”

“She said “I really like you and all, but I have a boyfriend back home’ and then I just stormed…”

“Oh gosh,” Sammy winced sympathetically. “Wait, you said you stormed off?”

“I mean, if you found out Brick had some army girl back home wouldn’t you do the same?” Dave asked sincerely.

Sammy remained silent before she put a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “I’d try to get the full story. It sounds like Sky had a lot of thoughts through her head. Do you know for sure that was the true story?”

“Sammy, I really, really, really, really,” Dave trailed off at the last really. “Really doubt that was it. But I’m worried about what comes after but if there was any.”

“I know,” Sammy picked at the rest of the apples on her skirt. “But you worked up the courage to tell her what you feel once. You can work it up again.”

Dave stood up and walked to the confessional, giving Sammy a thumbs up before he left.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Sammy has a point. Anything worth doing once is worth at least doing twice. But…

* * *

No, no buts. I need to get everything straightened out.

“Well that sure was an entertaining episode of fights and arguments galore. How will Jackson handle Katie getting voted off? Will Heather ever be voted out? Will the Bass lose again or will the two losses at most trend be broken? And will any of these power alliances be broken up? Find out next time on the next episode of Total Drama Island.

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Katie_ **

I’ve had so much fun and I can’t wait to tell Sadie about this! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Heather may have sucked but otherwise I met a lot of great people. Jackson is a great person and friend and perhaps even more… But either way I’d love to see Jackson win. He's so strong and he gets better at socializing everyday. To be honest the only thing I’d change would be putting more effort into making sure Heather went rather than assuming people would vote her out. Sorry to everyone that went out over her. Well except Chloe. Anyways overall I say I did both well and had fun.

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Duncan:** Sorry not sorry but  _ Katie  _ it is time for you to go.

**Scott:** Despite us being somewhat far in we haven’t really talked much. So  _ Katie  _ you need to go.

**Courtney:** Time to send  _ Katie  _ off the island

**Jackson:** _ Heather _

**Marilyn:** Please for the love of literally anything please  _ Heather _

**Katie:** It’s either me or Heather tonight I bet. So I vote  _ Heather.  _ Please Leshawna follow through.

**Leshawna:** Sorry y’all I gotta vote out  _ Katie  _ this time. I hate to screw y’all again but I gotta.

**Heather:** _ Katie  _ is annoying, a nuisance, and a pain. Which for all of the above reasons is why I’m voting for her.

**Zoey:** Leshawna screwed me over last time. I hope she doesn’t do it again. I gotta vote  _ Heather _

* * *

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**


	13. Basic Straining

“Last time on Total Drama Island… The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock climbing challenge helped bond together the villains with their enemies… NOT!. And somehow no one died from the killer blowfish, and does Dave actually trust Sky again?. Yeah, very touching moments. Good times. Stay tuned for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet on Total. Drama. Island!

**_Camera cuts to the Gopher porch, sun is breaking_ **

Sky looked through the window of the boy’s side, waiting to see if there was any motion. Barely waking up, Ryan noticed her through the window and nearly fell out of his bunk. “I didn’t take you for a peeping tom,” Ryan said as he tripped outside. “Or Tamara. Or Sky.”

“Do you know what time Dave gets up?” Sky worriedly asked. “Because I need to tell him something.”

“Why wait for Dave when you can tell him during the challenge?”

“Because if I told him during the challenge then it’d probably knock him off guard.”

“Uh huh,” Ryan crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “Does he not want to talk to you?”

“As a matter of fact,” Sky started. She held a finger out and pointed to Ryan’s chest before her mood seemingly deflated. “I don't know, he was weird during the last challenge. I want to smooth things over with him.”

“So what are you gonna tell him?”

Sky looked at the window again and saw Dave’s sleeping form roll over slightly. “I was going to tell Dave that I really, really do like him, but I need to break up with my boyfriend before anything else can happen.”

“You went on reality T.V. with a boyfriend back home.”

“Well I went on reality T.V. to escape the boyfriend back home,” Sky admitted. “I had to lie on my audition to get them to see me.”

Ryan and Sky looked at each other blankly. “We are on Total Drama you know. It's not gonna surprise me if you were here to cause a lot more drama with others,” Ryan commented. “Just tell him later. I’ll see if I can talk to him before the challenge.”

“Well,” Sky said, a weight off of her shoulders. “What happens today happens today.” She gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder and went back into the girls’ side.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I hope today goes well. Sorry Keith but we just haven’t been the same since you went to drama camp.

* * *

“Hey, I saw you talking to Sky,” Dave asked through a newly opened window. “What happened?”

“You just need to talk to her dude, she has some news that’ll, well, you’ll have to see for yourself.”

“Did you talk sense into her?” Dave asked. 

“More like helping see what she needed to do,” Ryan said smugly. 

**“** Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours! That means now, soldiers! Now!” Chef bellowed through the loudspeakers.

“Well you’re gonna have to see after the challenge,” Ryan deadpanned. 

“Or during,” Dave added. The two boys went inside and changed out of their clothes into their default attire before running off with the rest of their team.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Help a guy out with girl problems, build a relationship, ensure his vote if he’s on the jury. Doesn’t hurt my game whatsoever.

* * *

**_Cut to the campers lined up on the dock_ **

“Line up and stand at attention! You call this proper formation?! Knees together!” Chef yelled through his megaphone, slapping Shawn’s knees with a wooden stick.

“Hey watch it,” Shawn replied.

“Arms down!” Chef hit Duncan’s arms with his stick

“Oof,” Duncan groaned.

“Eyes forward! Head up!” Chef called out, hitting Heather a multitude of times while she complained constantly.

**“** Oh, this is just going to be a great day.” Scott mumbled to Duncan.

“What did you say to me, soldier?!” Chef yelled. 

“Um… nothing sir,” Scott replied.

“And you’ll continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something! Today’s challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive. My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except for one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team!

“Um… excuse me Chef but what happened to our dear host Chris McLean?” Scarlett asked while the others looked around. 

“Rule number one! You will address me as Master Chief! Have you got that?!”

“Yes Master Chief!” Everyone yelled.

“You will sleep when I tell you to sleep! And you will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?!” Chef yelled, staring down Brick.

“Yes Master Chief!” Brick yelled loudly and proudly.

“Rule number two! When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three! I’ll have to get one quitter before the end of the first day! And that day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers! Now, now, now!” All the campers sprinted to the beach in order to avoid Chef’s inevitable wrath.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I’ll be honest… I’ve met more intimidating drill sergeants. Nothing against Master Chief he’s great, but Drill Sergeant Hulka is way scarier. His mustache still gives me nightmares.

* * *

**_Cut to the beach_ **

Each team was lined up next to a color coded canoe for each of their teams. “Listen up! Each team will hold a canoe over their heads! I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!”

“Ha. Child’s Play.” Duncan smirked.

**_Some Time Later_ **

“This is not child’s play,” Duncan groaned.

“Well no kidding, Sherlock. What made you think that?” Heather snarked.

Courtney and Dave strained, Ryan’s stomach growled, and many others struggled with the weight of the canoe.

The camera panned to show Chef and Chris each on top of a separate canoe arms and legs crossed. “Come on you sissies! It’s only been three hours!” Chef shouted.

“Looks like they missed lunch today,” Chris replied.

“Mhmm. It looks like they weren’t hungry ENOUGH!” Chef maniacally laughed along with his co-host Chris.

Many were struggling to hold the canoe up and attempted to distract themselves with some small talk or games like ISpy or anything to help pass the time. Dave took this opportunity to talk to Sky,

“Look Sky… I wanted to say… I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting towards you these past couples days,” Dave apologized.

“I-I… no need to apologize Dave, I should’ve broken up with my Keith before coming on here,” Sky replied.

“No. I overreacted and-- Keith?”

“My boyfriend,” Sky clarified.

“You’re dating a guy named Keith. Sorry, I have a little cousin named Keith. He once got his head stuck in a port-a-potty,” Dave shuddered. The canoe on top began to shake before Dave and Sky readjusted themselves. “After the game do you maybe want to go out? I’d love that.”

“I’d love that too, but let’s focus on winning this challenge alright?” 

“A-Alright.”

“Hey love birds!” Scott called out. “Would you kindly shut it?!”

“Sorry Scott,” Sky replied sarcastically. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Lovebirds. Back on the trailer park my pappy would try to fire at least two warning shots to lovebirds who’d try to sneak into our pool. 

At their heads.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Oh thank you to whoever got him to finally listen. Now knowing my luck one of us will go tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile other pairings were building each other up in hopes that their team would succeed and that one of them doesn’t drop out.

“Come on Shawn you can do it!” Jasmine encouraged.

“Thanks Jasmine,” Shawn replied. “This isn't so bad. It’s not like I’m one of the shortest people here next to some of the tallest people here,” Shawn mumbled to himself which earned a chuckle out of Jasmine.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Comedy, what is it about the nuttiest and cutest guys having the best sense of comedy?

* * *

“Sammy, don't give up now. You can do it. Just pretend you’re holding up… like a-a baby and you don’t want to drop it,” Brick tried to encourage.

“Aw Brick you’re so sweet, but I don’t think that’s the right analogy,” Sammy chuckled.

“Well… um you know what I mean.”

“That I do Brick.” Sammy smiled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Master Chief is definitely one of my top five sergeants now, but I admire Sammy more for putting up with drill sergeants. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Brick is SO CUTE AND AWKWARD! I really like that about him, and it was so sweet of him to be concerned, but honestly I’ve got a worse…

Well I don’t want to insult drill sergeants. But Amy is much worse than they can ever be. BUT BRICK THOUGH!

_ *Sammy blushed in her confessional to the point that she looked like a tomato* _

* * *

“ Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night. Only five came back out.” Chef monologued.

“Chef, what war were you even in. Statistically there hasn't been…” Scarlett began.

“DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK MAGGOT!” Chef shouted.

“Well… no.”

“Then don’t speak, maggot!”

“Ugh, I can’t take this anymore. This is seriously straining my arms,” Heather stated.

“Heather, if you quit, I’ll make sure you don’t sleep tonight!” Marilyn threatened.

“Not like I get much sleep anyway, with your snoring,” Heather retorted. Heather then dropped her arms from the canoe and walked to the dock to ring the bell.

“Well it looks like we got a quitter,” Chef taunted.

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

“Look you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of…” Chef began as he stared at Heather. “Except for being petty and letting your team down. The rest of you to the Mess Hall for dinner!” Chef shouted through his megaphone.

“Whatever.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Like I’m going to put up with this BS all night. Who am I? Brick? Look at these eyebrows, I have style.

* * *

**_Cut to campers plus Chef in the Mess Hall_ **

“All right, maggots! Open your ears! You’ve got ten minutes to eat before night training begins! Get to it!”

“Um… Master Chief… sir? Where would the food be?” Sammy asked the large man.

“You’re looking at it,” Chef replied, nodding to three big metal garbage cans brimming with trash and leftover food.

“Um… this is the leftovers from yesterday’s food,” Sky pointed out.

“Darn right! When you’re at war, you take what you can get!”

“Well, I can see you’ve got this under control. I’m off to craft services. Coming?” Chris said.

“Serve me up some of that.”

“I am NOT eating this,” Dave stated.

“Ugh, me neither,” Courtney agreed.

“Not happy with today’s special, princess?” Duncan snarked.

“I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage!”

“Oh come on lighten up a little.”

“Oh, you want to eat this slop on national T.V.?”

Something in the trash cans moved before Duncan slammed a lid onto its general area.

“That’s what I thought,” Courtney said, satisfied.

“What the heck even is this. Apple Juice?” Trent asked Ryan, pointing to a cup of golden liquid.

“Naw bro I think it’s kitchen grease,” Ryan replied.

“Ew,” Trent said, disgusted, throwing the cup down. “That’d be a disgusting prank wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah. It would.”

**_Camera cuts to the beach_ **

The scene changed to a close up of a boombox, the familiar tune of Michael Jackson’s ‘Thriller’ coming from the machine. Chef stood on the edge of a raised platform and moved through a series of dance moves. The camera zoomed in on his feet before it cut to another camper on the beach.

The campers, excluding Heather who had dropped out, followed Chef’s lead, perfectly in sync. It was almost uncanny.

However suddenly the beat stopped causing a sigh of relief to emit from the campers as they dropped their arms to their sides and relaxed. Said reason for the sudden stop in music was Duncan, arms crossed in defiance as Chef turned towards him.

“Duncan? What the heck are you doing?” Courtney demanded.

“One of us drops out, we’re done for the day,” Duncan stated. 

“We’re done when I say we’re done! Now drop and give me twenty! Anyone else got anything they want to say?” Chef commanded, forcing Duncan to drop and give Chef twenty.

“Uh, yeah. Could I go to the bathroom by chance?” Dave asked.

**_Cut to Dave with a mop and bucket of water in the bathroom._ **

“Ew. THE GERMS! This wasn’t what I had in mind, CHEF!” Dave cried out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Chef did Dave dirty with that punishment… pun intended. (she laughs callously) Was that too mean? I don’t really care, it’s just Dave. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Why did Chef have us do this again? It’s almost like he wants us to turn into the undead!

* * *

**_Cut to the campers at their respective team tables in the Mess Hall_ **

“For your next challenge, you will complete a three-hundred word essay about how much you love… me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!” Chef announced, passing out papers and pencils to each individual contestant. “Clocks a ticking.”

As time passed by, seconds into minutes, and minutes into what seemed like hours people began to either fall asleep or complete their essay. And suddenly the buzzer sounded rousing some from their daydreams and cursing others to write more hastily. Chef walked over to Duncan’s desk and picked up his set of papers.

“I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very…” This is just one sentence with five pages of “very”s in between!” Chef exclaimed.

“It’s three hundred words exactly! You can count them if you want,” Duncan snarked.

“Stupid kids,” Chef mumbled. “You, you, and you!” Chef called out, slamming his hand in front of Trent, Zoey, and Ryan. “You’re all out!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

This is good for us. Ryan and Trent are some of their better physical players. This challenge is ours.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I came to win a million bucks. Not to brush up on my English. In the damn middle of the night!

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I hate this challenge… and when I say hate, I mean it.

* * *

“The rest of you! Go to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours!” Chef announced.

“Uh, missed a spot there, General,” Duncan antagonized.

“Boy! Do you wanna run fifty laps around this camp right now?!”

“No thanks! He’s going straight to bed. Aren’t you?” Courtney stated hastily, pushing Duncan away from the angered man. “What are you trying to do? Get eliminated?” Courtney said hushed to Duncan.

“I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t! I just don’t wanna lose his challenge! So stop being such a screw up and do what you’re told for once! Okay?”

“She wants me,” Duncan says to Scott.

“No kidding,” Scott replied, fistbumping the delinquent.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Bromances, bit odd wouldn’t you say? 

* * *

**_Time skip to 0500_ **

There was an obstacle course filled with military-like equipment. A rope climb, tire hoops, and a rope swing. However this obstacle course also had the likes of swinging axes and a mud pit that would make quick sand look fun. The campers sans Heather, Ryan, Trent, and Zoey were lined up in front of Chef and his death course.

“You will all run this course until at least eight of you complete this course in under a minute. Am I making myself clear?” Chef explained.

“Crystal,” Duncan replied.

“If you lose this for us, I’m gonna make you so miserable,” Courtney mumbled to the delinquent.

“Go, maggots, go!” Chef called out holding up a stopwatch.

The campers began to sprint their way through the course. Some with more success than others. It took only one round for both Sky and Brick to make their way through the course, surprising Chef who actually applauded the pair. However others struggled.

“EW! Is this mud!?” Dave cried.

“Of course it is maggot!” Duncan joked crawling by the germaphobe.

“I’m quitting. The amount of possible germs in this could be LETHAL!” Dave whined, running out of the mud and to the showers to clean himself off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I don’t consider myself mean, but you signed up for a show on an island. What did you expect? A hand sanitizer filled wonderland with everyone at least six feet apart?

* * *

Shortly after Dave’s quick demise Marilyn, Jasmine, and Shawn all made it to the next round.

“Let’s go Shawn, mate. We made it to the next round,” Jasmine cheered.

“I know… right?” Shawn awkwardly replied.

Marilyn chuckled at the awkward exchange as the trio walked off to the side to get cleaned off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Those two are made for each other, but their awkwardness is actually kind of cute.

* * *

“I’m not one to complain. But it’s quite clear that I am not fit for this type of physical demand. I will be dropping out of this competition thank you,” Scarlett stated, strutting off after not so much as even trying at the course having seen what everyone else had to do.

“Well… that was a bit dramatic wasn’t it,” Scott asked Leshawna.

“Yeah it was,” she replied.

Over time Courtney and Scott joined the others in completing the course to which they high fived and began to cheer on Duncan who was on pace to also complete the course in under a minute as well. Before he made a fatal lapse in judgement.

Leshwna began to sink into the mud as she was crawling under the swinging axes. Duncan passed with a mocking salute. “Fallen soldier, I salute you!” His crawl through the mud was stopped abruptly when he found himself eye level with Master Chief’s boots.

“You just bought yourself twenty more pushups soldier!” Chef yelled to Duncan grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him off the course..

“Thank you Master Chief!” Duncan smiled kissing Chef on the nose causing him to go beat red with smoke billowing out of his ears.

“I think you overdid it,” Scott said, walking over to Duncan.

“I… think you’re right.”

“One-night solitary confinement. In the boathouse.”

Everyone gasped in shock to the punishment given to the delinquent.

“It can’t be that bad,” Duncan replied confidently.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Yeah it was that bad.

* * *

**_Cut to Scott and Courtney in the Mess Hall_ **

“I think I should go check on him,” Courtney said to herself holding a bowl of slop.

“Aw. Does the princess like the delinquent?” Scott antagonized.

“NO! I think he’s disgusting!”

“You like him.”

“Not only do I not like him, I can’t stand him. He’s rude, he’s rebellious, and he’s totally annoying…I’m gonna go check on him.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I can’t tell if Duncan is an idiot. Or the smartest guy here. Because Courtney can’t stop thinking about him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I DON’T LIKE HIM ALRIGHT. We just need our team at full strength.

* * *

“Hello? Duncan?” Courtney asked, entering the boathouse searching for the green mohawked teen.

“Princess?!” Duncan called out, as the camera panned to him holding a broom sweeping the floor. Finally seeing the former CIT he dropped the broom and walked over to her.

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“So, come to claim that kiss?”

“Even pigs deserve a meal.”

“Mm. No thanks, I think I’ll stick with the bait,” Duncan mused, guestering to a metal bucket filled with fish bait.

“ This is all Chef would serve us after our  _ pathetic  _ performance on the obstacle course today. Why do you egg Chef on like that anyway?

“Because it’s fun. And I can,” Duncan replied, walking towards the door to leave the room.

“You know you’re going to get in trouble.”

“Like I care. But why are you so uptight all the time?

“I am not uptight!”

“Yeah right. You always follow the rules!”

“Well, you always have to break them!”

“Only the ones I want to.”

“Okay so what… maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big uptight loser in your books, right?”

“Possibly.” Duncan smirked.

“Ugh!” Courtney threw her arms up in defeat.

“So then, why do you need to follow them?”

“Because not following them gets you thrown into a stupid fish cabin!”

“But I’m in the fish cabin with you, aren’t I? Seems like a win to me.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I know.” Duncan paused for a moment, “Feel like ditching this slop for some peanut butter and jam?”

“Ha, are you kidding? All I’ve had for two days is this gruel. But Chef’ll never give it to us.”

“See? Now that’s the problem with your thinking! The trick is to not ask for it. But rather just go for it.”

“Do you happen to have some with you?”

“No. But I happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quite a few rules though. Are you in?”

“Let’s do it!”

“Well, all right, then!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

For the amount of times she mentions the rules I’d think she’s some Fairy God Parent from that show Timmy Turner…. Now don’t get it twisted I didn’t actually watch that show… some friends just told me about it.

* * *

**_Cut to Duncan and Courtney moving towards the Crafts Services Tent in a set of bushes._ **

**“** Slowly. Slowly. Crawl,” Duncan whispered.

“Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night. Only five came back out,” Chef recited to Chris.

**“** If we get caught, we are so dead,” Courtney whispered.

**“** I mean, come on. I am nothing without my stubble,” Chris admitted to his co-host.

**“** Amen, brother,” Chef responded.

**“** Are you sure you wanna go through with this?” Duncan whispered to Courtney. 

**“** Heck yes. This is the most fun I’ve had here yet!” Courtney replied tossing food into the trash bag Duncan was holding open. “A little present. Courtesy of the Killer Bass.” Courtney smirked, placing a dead bass inside of the fridge. 

“Now you’re learning.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

That was SO fun. Stealing from Chris and Chef and getting actual good food. Although those bushes seemed a tad unnecessary. What is that game called… Fortnite? That’s the game that uses bushes right? Because that’s kind of what it felt like.

* * *

**_Post Food Raid_ **

The campers had all joined up in the Killer Bass Cabin to celebrate the spoils of war. Strewn about the boys’ side, the two teams were surrounding the pile of food rather casually. 

“Do you think Chris approved of this?” Zoey asked.

“My bet is that this was another bet between the two of them, one that Chef lost,” Sammy said with a giggle. 

“What is it with those lame war stories?” Marilyn asked as she sat on a bed. 

“Do you even think he served in a war?” Trent contributed. 

The night wore on and the campers soon found their stomachs full and their mood considerably high. “Hey I have a deck of cards in my room,” Sammy remembered. “I can teach you a game that my sister always tortured me with. I just want to be on the other end of that.”

“Oh I’ll join!” Courtney said perkily. “After I finish one more ice cream sandwich.”

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Leshawna concernedly asked. 

“Heh, come on sister, I can definitely take one more!” In one quick swoop Courtney grabbed an ice cream sandwich and shoved it into her mouth. Her stomach audibly rumbled and Courtney stood up. “Oh no I can’t.”

Leshawna, Jackson, Duncan, Scott, and Ryan all watched as she sprinted out of the room, Duncan hot on her heels. 

Courtney leaned over the railing to the porch and dry heaved. As she moaned in pain she heard a voice behind her. “You know Princess curling up into a ball and hugging your knees is actually a valid option right now.”

“This isn’t one of your juvie punks is it?” Courtney sardonically retorted.

“No, naw,” Duncan said as he leaned against the railing. “My mom, the police station’s medic, always had drunkies do that.”

“Your mom’s a cop?” 

“And my dad,” Duncan rolled his eyes. “And my grandpa. And my grandma. Too much rigidity and too much rules.”

“Now I can see why it made you like that,” Courtney joked. “I can immediately profile you with a desire to stand out and experience life.”

“A real daredevil, right?” Duncan cockily said. 

“More like a criminal craving attention, positive or negative, and someone who rebels against the status quo.”

“Gee, and just when I thought you were getting exciting you had to unload the Oxford’s dictionary on me.” Duncan laughed to himself as Courtney slowly dipped out of frame. “I didn’t make you cry did I?”

The camera panned down to see Courtney with her hands in her knees and breathing heavily. After several seconds the CIT stood up and took a deep breath. “I didn’t think that would work,” Courtney said, noticeably shocked.

“Somehow my mom always knows best, hell she’d probably try to set me up with a princess like you for being so sweet and strict and whip me into shape.” Duncan looked into Courtney’s eyes with a cocky smirk that slowly melted. 

The two leaned in, face to face, only for Courtney to suddenly bend over the railing again. “Here I thought you got used to my good looks,” Duncan said as he patted Courtney’s back reassuringly.

“You’re just an...just an ogre,” Courtney replied in between vomiting. 

“You know you love me.”

“Do I know that?” Courtney sat up, as if she was suddenly in thought. “Yes, yes I do.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

...OKAY FINE! I'M A WALKING TALKING CLICHE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Like I said, Chicks dig the bad boy.

* * *

“ Attention, all remaining boot camp recruits, the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! And if I catch the sucker that took my desserts, your butt is mine!” Chef shouted over the loudspeaker. “And Bass, you can thank Duncan for your one player disadvantage!”

**_The Camera then cut to the seven campers who won last challenge hanging upside down on a giant tree_ **

“What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool your eyes. You may experience fainting spells,” Chef explained, snickering all the while.

Scott then suddenly slipped and fell to the ground hitting his head on the way down. He sat up looking extremely dazed as his fellow campers looked on.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Seriously? No "Scott are you okay?” Nothing!? Seriously who am I? Heather? I’m not that evil.

* * *

“This is a piece of cake. They have us do this all the time in Boot Camp,” Brick joked, reaching his hands up for the branch, his fellow campers following his example however Jasmine seemed to struggle to reach the branch given her height.

“Ugh mates, I can’t reach the branch!” Jasmine struggled.

“You can do it Jasmine I believe in you,” Shawn encouraged.

“Ugh, sorry mate but my legs are giving out. I’m going to have to drop out,” Jasmine stated, swinging down from the tree and landing squarely on her feet leaving the other campers awestruck.

Five remained but that soon dropped to four as Shawn all of a sudden dropped to the ground without so much as a warning, Jasmine rushed to his side and propped his head onto her leg.

“Shawn are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… sure. Are we in Round Rock?” Shawn said in a daze before passing out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Round Rock is a location in one of my favorite shows, The Walking Dead, for those curious.

* * *

Sky looked like she had seen better days, she had slowly started to turn a bit green as if she was going to throw up and Courtney looked like she was turning into the female Joker. Both girls looked as if they would drop any second, while Brick and Marilyn looked in peak condition.

Sky then suddenly started spraying vomit everywhere, sending the campers running and Sky to the ground. Dave looked as though he wanted to comfort her but one look at the steaming vomit on the ground kept him away from her. She gave a thumbs up indicating that she was alright but she looked passed out on the ground.

Courtney meanwhile began to musically laugh and fall to the ground. She held her stomach and continued to giggle in an uncontrollable fit.

“Stop laughing this instant!” Chef yelled to Courtney. 

“I’m sorry. Hahaha. I can’t help it. Hahaha,” Courtney responded.

“I expected more out of you, soldier,” Chef continued, sounding like a disappointed father.

“Ehem, Master Chief? I just have one thing to say to you.”

“And what might that be?”

“You really need to take a chill pill. HAHAHAHA!” Chef appeared to be bellowing steam from his ears from that comment.

“Hehe, yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Duncan cheered, wrapping his arm around Courtney’s waist.

“Alright Marilyn, you got this!” Courtney shouted.

“Let’s go Brick, keep it up!” Ryan cheered.

“I can do this all day Mariyln, I’ve got a mind and heart of steel,” Brick taunted.

“I don’t doubt it. But I can go all week,” Marilyn countered.

Brick and Marilyn seemed to hang up there for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. It was an epic duel for the ages that was for sure to be met with a montage and music fit for this duel once it hit the T.V. But that duel had suddenly come to an end once the blood rush to Brick’s head finally got to him causing him to start swaying and eventually fall straight to the ground with a loud thud.

The Bass cheered as Marilyn climbed down from the tree with a teary eyed Chef standing off to the side. “Marilyn. Congratulations soldier, I’d go to war with you anytime.”

“Yeah… I’ll keep that in mind when choosing my career path…”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

The last thing I want to do is go to war with that clown. I’d rather be friends with Chloe.

* * *

**_After challenge_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Dave if he is on the jury and I’m in the finale is almost a locked jury vote for me unless I’m next to Sky. That being said I should target Sky for the long term. However I can’t think long term unless I make it to the merge. Sammy is the swing vote yet again. Dave is the only person to piss her off whereas the other three haven’t. Cutting Dave isn’t the most beneficial but it’s the only way to keep me here longer given that once Scarlett is gone I’m gone.

* * *

“So what’s the plan tonight Scarlett?” Ryan asked, a slight look of disgust on his face as the pair walked the campgrounds.

“Hmm… ideally Jasmine goes. But I can at least see that Sammy is the swing vote here… so as much as I dislike this notion we have to appeal to her,” Scarlett explained.

“Well who’s pissed her off the most?’ Ryan asked

“Of those four… Dave perhaps. He seemed to tick her off a bit a week or so ago. But they seem to be on good terms now.”

“Do we lie and say Dave is targeting her?”

“No… Sammy will spill to Jasmine. We need to tell her last minute. It’s likely the only option.”

“Well she trusts you the most out of the bunch of us. So maybe you should go find her because the Ceremony is soon.”

“Alright. In the meantime, find Trent and Brick and inform them of the plan.”

“Consider it done.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

That actually hurt. I can’t wait for her to go, because her ego is so overbearing.

* * *

**_Cut to Scarlett and Sammy_ **

“Hey Sammy. I’ve been thinking about the vote tonight. And Dave, I’m thinking should be the next one to go,” Scralett greeted.

“Oh hey, Scarlett. Um yeah. I was wondering if maybe we could send Ryan out instead?” Sammy asked.

“No that wouldn’t benefit us. Ryan is on our side. And he’s pretty strong in challenges”

“Yeah but he’s a major threat to us. Sociable, like you said he’s strong in challenges, he’s mentally put together.”

“All good points. But, I’ve got him under control right now.”

“Are you sure though?”

“I am. Besides, Brick already agreed to vote Dave. He’s not a big fan of him anyways.”

“Well if Brick is going through with it then I guess I’ll vote Dave.”

“Sounds great Sammy.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I need to keep Sammy on my side and if using her infatuation with Brick against her is what I need to do, then so be it. However she brings up some great points on Ryan. I think I’ll file that away for now.

* * *

**_Cut to Leshawna and Jackson in the Mess Hall,_ **

“Quite the challenge today huh?” Leshawna asked.

“Yeah,’ Jackson replied, causing a short pause between the two.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Leshawna inquired.

“Yeah, but Katie is… or was helping me. Before she was kicked off.”

“I’m sorry about that. I really am. It was strictly a game move.”

“I’d assume nothing more or less.” Leshawna’s eyes wandered to the plastic machete on Jackson’s belt before she shook her head as if trying to snap out of it.

“That’s a relief. But maybe we should talk some game,” Leshawna offered.

“What sort of game?”

“A game that doesn’t involve Courtney.”

“Courtney? If you wanted to flip on that group, why not Duncan?” his confusion was apparent through his mask.

“Because I’m cool with Scott and it seems like Heather and Duncan are just...they’re up to something but they aren’t bothering me,” Leshawna clarified. “Courtney is pretty much a wild card.”

“Courtney does seem to just do what she wants.”

“Exactly. And now she’s tied to Duncan. Taking down Courtney hurts Duncan and removes a massive problem.”

“That makes sense. But what’s keeping you from screwing us over like you did Cameron and Katie.”

“I tried saving Katie since I knew you and her were tight, but she was dead set on prying that marshmallow out of Heather’s manicured hands..”

“Hmmm… that would make sense, but even if we all vote Courtney, it’ll be a tie,” Jackson mused.

“I think I can get Heather to flip. She’s kinda fed up with Duncan.”

“Then the vote will land five to three. If we pull this off then Duncan and Scott will no longer be in a power position. Which would be beneficial for all of us.”

“It would, wouldn’t it? Nice talking to you honey,” Leshawna said, waving and leaving Jackson to go get some rest.

“Uh yeah. Same to you.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Jackson...what can I say about that white guy? He’s a threat, yes, and he has the brains for it. But he’s not really using them. Personally I think he’d rather let his machete do the talking.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

I definitely feel off about this. I’m either Amanda Young in a sea of John Kramers or Mark facing Dr. Lawrence. This game is just...so dirty, and not in the fun escape room way. Leshawna is definitely safer than any of the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Jasmine was searching for Sammy, hoping to gain her vote for the upcoming and near Elimination Ceremony.

“Sammy, mate. How are you feeling about the vote tonight?” Jasmine asked, strolling up to the cheerleader.

“I don’t know. I won’t lie Jasmine I’ve been given a few deals already.”

“I can imagine. But look we can once and for all send Scarlett out of this game.”

“Are we sure Scarlett is as big of a threat as she is?”

“She’s controlled every single vote and she’s just an egomaniac,” Jasmine countered.

“I get that. But wouldn’t someone like Trent or Ryan make more sense. They’re physically capable and seem competent in the game.”

“Yeah. But they’re also good at challenges, and not Scarlett.”

“But merge has to be close by now. We need to start thinking about that.”

“I agree but with Scarlett gone that guarantees us a majority.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Sounds great mate.”

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back to the bonfire ceremony Gophers. Today you all failed military school. Despite HAVING a military kid on your team you still lost. I have to say I’m thoroughly disappointed today. However as merge nears what do you guys do? Do you vote for your weakest link or do you vote for a big threat? But either way tonight's loser will be walking the Dock of Shame and taking the Boat of Losers out of here. The first people safe tonight are….”

“Ryan.”

“Jasmine.”

“Trent.”

“Sammy.”

“Brick.”

“Sky.”

“Shawn.”

“Scarlett and Dave, you're in the bottom two. Scarlett you’re pretty hated on this team. No one really likes you. The reasons you’re kept here are shaky at best and to any average viewer would be called plot armor. And Dave you’ve rekindled your relationship with Sky and you're generally speaking, not as hated here, but not the best at challenges. Both of you have good reasons to send you guys packing. But the one walking the Dock of Shame tonight is………. DAVE! Scarlett you are safe.”

“WHAT! NO! WHY!?” Dave cried out in defeat.

Sky ran over to Dave to comfort him shooting a side glare at Sammy in the process. “Dave it’s alright. We’ll see each other outside the game alright?”

“Yeah… yeah we will,” Dave sniffled.

“Now. I’ll go and win this game for us alright. I’m sorry tha…”

“No no it’s alright. All of this is entirely my fault.”

“Oh Dave,” Sky swooned, kissing him square on the lips causing many to aw and Chris to show a look of disgust. Dave appeared to be in shock.

“Um… uh… thanks,” Dave said in shock his face was plastered with a droopy smile.

“No problem. Now go get rested up alright. I’ll see you soon.” Sky smiled.

Dave walked to the Boat of Losers waving to Sky and his team, his smile now less droopy still plastered across his face. Sky smiled on as Dave’s boat left the dock, before the Gophers turned around and headed back to their cabin.

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Dave_ **

I have to say I really enjoyed my time here. Yeah there were some ups and downs, but in the end even though I didn’t even make it halfway I got the girl and ended up with some cool friends. I may have been an annoying little…. person early on in my time here but I definitely improved and I really hope I can apply what I learned here about listening to people and hearing them out to the real world. I really hope Sky can go all the way, but if she can’t I hope it’s Jasmine or Shawn. Just anyone not named Sammy or Scarlett please.

* * *

  
  


**Votes**

**Ryan:** Sorry  _ Dave  _ but I gotta vote for you tonight.

**Trent:** I’m glad you and Sky made up  _ Dave  _ but you gotta go tonight

**Dave:** Please for once send  _ Scarlett  _ home

**Sky:** Please please please  _ Scarlett _

**Jasmine:** SEND  _ SCARLETT  _ HOME!

**Shawn:** Please get rid of  _ Scarlett _

**Sammy:** This was such a hard vote to make but  _ Dave  _ I’m sorry but my allegiance is to Scarlett and Brick. _. _

**Scarlett:** Time for you to go  _ Dave _

**Brick:** Sorry  _ Dave  _ you performed admirably today but it’s just your time to go.

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**17th Dave (5-4)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Courtney, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**


	14. X-Treme Torture

“Last time on Total Drama Island. The seventeen surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet’s brutal boot camp. Duncan was the first to be sent to the brig by Major Harshines for disorderly conduct. Shocker. But what was a surprise was when by-the-book Courtney smuggled food to P.O.W. Duncan. The two proceeded to pull a B&E to steal some PB&J and ended up P-U-K then I-N-G. Hoo. Marilyn won her stripes for the Bass and the Gophers once again sent someone home by a narrow margin. This week the campers are pushed to be extreme. Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!”

_ Theme Song _

The camera panned between the two cabins eventually zooming into the boys side of the Bass cabin. The cabin began to shake as the sound of blades turning came into scene. The source of the sound was revealed to be the two hosts flying a helicopter dangerously close to the campers.

“HIT THE DECK!” Duncan yelled. The few left asleep woke up screaming and they stumbled out into the common grounds.

“Yes, I can’t wait to get my pilot’s license!” Chris cheered.

“Seriously Chris!?” Sky yelled. “What’re you crazy!?”

“Yes… perhaps I am. However I am just flexing your muscles for today’s…” Chris began. “Extreme sports challenge!” Chris yelled through a megaphone, causing those words to reverb throughout the camp.

“Chris... Seriously man. We need to talk about your wake up times. This isn’t good for our health,” Trent groaned.

“This week, you’ll participate in three challenges. First up… EXTREME SOFA SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet, uh… I mean skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you’ll be skydiving from five thousand feet. And using these.” Chris held up a parachute pack that looked like it was being held together by duct tape and string causing the campers to gasp in horror.

“Our lucky contestants for this event are Trent and Scott!” 

“Sure. Why not? You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro. ‘Best glimpse of heaven’s on the way into hell.’ Let’s do this,” Trent nervously stated.

“Yeah… this will be fun. Just like on the dirt farm…” Scott mumbled to himself, clearly worried about the upcoming events.

“But that’s not all,” Chris continued sounding like a used car salesman. “Because the second challenge of the day is… EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or get hooved into a giant pile of socks from the lost-and-found.

“Ha, that stink pile ain’t nothing but laundry day back home,” Leshawna scoffed.

“It’s your lucky day Leshawna. Because you’ll be riding for the Bass and Jasmine you’ll ride for the Gophers.”

“Alright mate, let’s ride!” Jasmine cheered, giving a fistpump in the air.

“And the final challenge… EXTREME WATER SKIING!”

“Contestants will waterski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team tries to lose you.”

“And how do you expect us to water ski without water?” Heather inquired. 

“It’s really hard!” Chris chuckled. “Now Duncan and Shawn you guys will be driving while Sky and Marilyn will ski.”

“Now for the cool swag! Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out Multi Massage Mobile Shower.” A harp begins to play in the background as a trailer gleaming and shining comes into view with multiple showers inside causing the campers to smile from ear to ear in excitement.

“Can it be?” Heather asked.

“Oh… it be.”

“Dave would’ve loved that,” Sky sighed.

“Cheer up sheila, just because Dave isn’t here doesn’t mean you can’t try,” Jasmine offered.

“I know. But it’d be better if he was you know?”

“Hey come on, win it FOR Dave,” Jasmine suggested. “Something tells me that bloke would really want you and the rest of the team to have it.” To this Sky seemed to perk up a bit and give Jasmine a smile.

“Alright campers, go get some breakfast and meet back here in twenty minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!”

**_Mess Hall_ **

“Well another day, another challenge,” Ryan said to Shawn.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. From boot camp to ‘extreme sports’ Chris is really putting us through the works,” Shawn chuckled.

“After the last challenge, I feel like it’s Chris AND Chef putting us through the ringer. I swear Chef is more deranged than Chris.”

“I don’t know. It’s like picking going into a zombie filled town and a zombie filled city. They’re both bad, one’s just bigger and larger than the other.” Shawn smirked at his zombie joke.

“I assume the city is Chef and the town is Chris?” Ryan inquired.

“No. Actually the town would be Chef because it’d be more dense with zombies than the city making it more dangerous.”

“Uh huh. You learn that from the Walking Dead or…”

“No it’s just simple math…. And The Walking Dead.”

“Right… well this is awkward.”

“Yeah… Let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“Well has anyone caught your eye?”

“As in a love interest? No, I don’t really date.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “What about you? I think I know a certain someone you have interest in.”

“What?” Shawn blushed. “Love interests get you killed in the apocalypse.”

“So that’s a no to Jasmine then?”

“Well… I mean….”

“What’s up mates, how's it going,” Jasmine greeted seating herself across from Shawn and Ryan.

“Nothing much, just talking about the upcoming challenge,” Ryan responded.

“Yeah… that.”

“Well Ryan you have the day off,”

“Yeah. I’ll be cheering you guys on from the sidelines.” Ryan chuckled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Good save Ryan… good save

* * *

Duncan made his way over to the wall of mugs and looked around, shifty eyed, before he pulled out the mug he stole a couple of episodes prior and put it back. He shuffled away from the wall before he was stopped by Courtney. “I saw that,” Courtney said, bemused. 

“I guess orange isn’t my color.” Duncan took his tray and sat at the Bass table. “You coming Princess?”

Looking at Duncan with a hard glare, she immediately softened with her own tray and slipped the mug under her blouse. “I suppose this has a nice, orange color that I could use myself,” Courtney said smugly. She took her seat next to Duncan and pushed Scott away, leaning on Duncan’s shoulder.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Duncan breathes so much life into me. I can afford to breathe a little more. Even Sarah Palin participated in child beauty pageants and look at her now. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Hey don’t worry about me! You’d be surprised but I found some gourmet food under the table!

* * *

On the other side of the table Jackson and Heather shared an uneasy glance towards each other. Jackson drank some coffee through his mask and Heather prodded at her...slop for lack of a better term. Leshawna sat in between the two of them and the weight between the three of them significantly lightened. “So,” Heather breathed.

“Wow, this early and you’re here with the insults,” Leshawna slammed her drink on the table. 

“Well I know for sure you didn’t hear what you heard so let me tell you something Leshawna!” Heather stood up. “I don’t need breakfast, I’m gonna shower.”

“Oh no, we are not done with this conversation!” Leshawna stood up. She put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder as Heather walked off. “I’ll be right back sugar.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

There’s a reason why girls are usually weirdly cast in horror movies, and that is one of them.

* * *

“Do you get what that was all about?” Sammy leaned over and asked Zoey.

“No,” Zoey bluntly replied. “Why are you so interested in us anyway?”

“Sorry,” Sammy brought her utensils close to her chest. “I just don't want any arguments spilling over.”

Zoey took a deep breath and looked at her clothes. To her shock, the hem of her shirt was almost torn. “How’d that get there? Sorry Sammy, you seem nice and all, but we’re still teamed up and I don’t want to jeopardize things.”

“If you need some sewing supplies I have some in my room,” Sammy helpfully offered.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Man oh man, I’m losing it. Ever since Cameron went I feel like meanness is slipping around me a lot more. Knowing me it’s gonna boil over.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Zoey seems nice but I think the game is really starting to take a toll on her mentally.

* * *

As the campers all finished off their food, Brick and Sammy walked next to each other out of the mess hall. “Well it should be an easier day for us, right?” Sammy nervously asked Brick.

“I’d like to think that, but don’t say that out loud,” Brick laughed. “As my Drill Sergeant Murphy always says, whatever can go wrong will go wrong especially if you say it out loud.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Sammy mentioned. 

“You might know it most by Murphy’s law.”

“Is that the one where every action has an equal and opposite reaction?”

“That’s Newton’s second law,” Scarlett deadpanned from across the way. The camera zoomed out to reveal that she was closer to Brick and Sammy than she initially thought. “It is.” The genius sauntered off without much more to say.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Who spit in her bean curd?

* * *

“Now, remember! Ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing,” Chris shouted through his megaphone as he hopped onto his helicopter piloted by Chef.

“Good luck buddy. You’re going to need it,” Ryan said to Trent before the musician got onto the deathtrap.

“Thanks Ryan.”

“Welp. Break a leg Scott,” Duncan joked.

“Funny,” Scott sarcastically replied before getting onto the plane.

“If you could just fill these out…!” Chris called out to the two boys as they flew overhead.

“But we already signed those insurance forms or whatever at the beginning of the show,” Scott stated confused.

“Yeah! But these are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this’ll go a long way toward budgeting free props! Here comes the drop, boys!” Chris explained pulling the papers away before Trent or Scott could even consider signing it.

“I don’t see the drop zone!” Trent observed.

“Thanks captain obvious,” Scott replied.

The two teams pushed their respective pull out couches to the giant targets on the beach. Given that each team had seven members moving the couch, it made things easy for the group. Especially since no one was sleeping on these couches. 

“Well good luck Scott,” Trent said to his fellow competitor patting his back accidently knocking the dirt farmer off the plane.

“AWWWWW! SCREW YOU MUSIC BOY!” Scott yelled as he flailed about in the air.

“SORRY!” Trent yelled back to Scott.

The Killer Bass suddenly saw a speck of red flailing about the air later revealing itself to be Scott. They pushed their couch to where he was going to land but because he was too panicked to pull his parachute, Scott face planted straight into the sandy ground. The Bass stopped pushing their couch seeing Scott had already found his… landing. They turned around hands behind their back whistling as if they never saw anything.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

What am I? A Klutz in a red tracksuit?! They clearly saw me!

* * *

“Welp… hopefully my team’s got me,” Trent mumbled to himself. He looked around the rickety plane in a fit of nervousness. Three bolts fell off from inside and the inner seatbelts began to whip around dangerously. “Here goes.”

After nine seconds, Trent jumped off, full steam-- or full scream ahead.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

After seeing Scott crash land into the beach I was seriously having second thoughts about this competition. Like putting up with Scarlett is one thing ,skydiving with unsafe parachutes--that’s another.

* * *

The Gophers pushed their couch to the target zone as they heard Trent plummet from the sky. “MOVE IT MOVE IT!” Brick called. 

“To the left!” Sammy pulled her part of the couch.

“RIGHT!” shouted Scarlett, tripping over the sand.

“North!” Brick shouted, accidentally pushing Scarlett further into the sand.

“That way!” Before Scarlett could get up she found herself crushed by her frantically moving team. She raised a hand meekly before they set the couch on her. 

“GOT IT!” Trent said as he landed on the unfolded bed. 

“And the Gophers win round one of the XTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!” Chris announced. “Now to the moose pen for round two!” The gophers cheered and Trent held his hand up for a round of high fives before the bed snapped in on him. 

The gophers shared a look at each other and awkwardly backed away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Through my calculations I’ve figured out that my team has an average IQ of hundred collective points. However, it seems as though my fellow teammates share a collective nineteen IQ points on alternating days.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

This is one of those rare times where I don’t know if I feel bad for a person or not. 

* * *

**_Sometime later the camera then cut to part two of the challenge_ **

“Okay, cowpokes! Let’s start… the rodeo moose challenge!” Chris announced throwing off a sparkling clean cowboy hat off of his head. Within the confines of a wooden pen stood a massive canadian bred moose. Smoke was billowing out of its nose and his eyes were narrowed.

“I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy!” Leshawna snarked to the moose as she climbed onto the beast. “Hehe. Easy, boy. You don’t wanna make me mad, now.” The moose growled in response causing a worried expression to cross Leshawna’s face.

“Sweet mother of– Aah!” Leshawna cried out as the moose began to buck like a bull during a rodeo. Leshawna held on for dear life as the moose tried it’s hardest to throw the loudmouth off of it. But before long, Leshawna was hurled off the moose into a “safety net” or pile of dirty and smelly socks that Chris had placed for mainly his amusement.

“With Leshawna lasting for a WHOLE minute on our resident moose Jasmine will have a tough score to beat. Will this rough and tough Aussie conquer or falter.”

“McClean will shut it and get this moose ready. I have a challenge to win!” Jasmine announced.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I thought I did well but, Jasmine looked as though she was going to beat the moose up rather than the intended other way around.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

It’s do or die for me. I’m likely out if we head back to elimination tonight so I needed to pull out a win.

* * *

After Chef had finally managed to bring the moose back within its pen Jasmine got onto the fur coated beast. Chef prepared to release the pair as he awaited Chris’s command.

“Alright Chef, release Jasmine in three… two… one… now!” Chris called out to Chef who listened to his command and released the pair from the pen. 

The moose went buck wild. The moose was running, jumping and whatever else it could do to get the tall girl off of its back. But Jasmine was determined. She had beads of sweat pouring down her face as she steeled herself to make sure she wouldn’t fly off of the moose so her team wouldn’t lose yet another challenge. As time ticked down Leshawna was biting her nails along with her Bass teammates contrasting to Shawn and his Gopher teammates cheering. Not even a few seconds later a minute had passed and Jasmine had won for the Gophers.

“AND JASMINE WINS IT FOR THE GOPHERS!” Chris announced, to Leshawna’s loud groan. “Tying the series up one to one meaning we’ve got one more challenge left. Meet me at the mud pit in the next five minutes for out final challenge. 

The final challenge. It was do or die for both teams as they entered the area of the final challenge.

“So, we have a tie! Whoever wins the extreme sea doo water ski challenge… wins invincibility!” Chris announced. “Duncan will drive Sky in this challenge. And Shawn will drive Marilyn. Here’s how this challenge will work. One person one the opposing team will drive this jet ski through the mud to five different flag stations. YOU as the driver can not purposefully drive away from the flags or crash the jet ski.” Duncan snapped his fingers in frustration hearing that which gave Sky a sigh of relief.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

If the delinquent had free reign with that thing I don’t think I’d be waking up tomorrow.

* * *

“Up first will be Duncan driving and Sky skiing,” Chris announced as the pair took their places at the starting line.

Duncan almost instantly went full throttle on the jet ski pulling Sky through the mud. With olympic level balance Sky stayed on the skis without issue collecting each flag with ease. Duncan did everything in his power to make Sky mess up. From drifting, to taking extremely sharp corners, to doing donuts, but to Duncan’s and the Bass’s chagrin Sky managed to keep balance and finish the course with all five flags in hand meaning Marilyn had to also get all five flags in order to even things up and force some sort of sudden death,

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I knew I had to clutch up for my team. I know it’s likely I'll be gone next if we lose so I needed to clutch out a win to ensure my life in this game for one more round.

* * *

Shawn took his place on the jetski and Marilyn took hers on the skies. Shawn, like Duncan, floored the jet ski immediately. Shawn as he went to each flag tried to shake Marilyn loose off her handle but she held on with iron strength. However Shawn had his own bag of tricks up his sleeve. As he came to the fourth flag he came to a sudden stop right at it as if he was a car giving someone a brake check which caused Marilyn to get sent over the jet ski and flying over past the finish line with no flags to show for it. The Gophers cheered in response while many Bass looked on in disappointment.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

What? I played Wave Racer as a kid. 

* * *

“With that the Screaming Gophers win the challenge sending the Killer Bass to the thirteenth elimination ceremony of the season. I’ll see you guys in a few hours!” Chris announced.

**_After Challenge_ **

With the Bass losing once again Leshawna almost immediately went to work on her plan. She knew that it was a long shot, a hell of one, one for the gipper, but it was time to make her move. She watched many of these things to know that those who waited for a clog in the machine wouldn’t be respected at the end.

“Hey Jackson, I need to talk to you for a moment,” Leshawna called out, waving Jackson down.

“Yeah sure,” Jackson replied curtly.

“Look, I know you guys don’t really trust myself--let alone Heather, but I can get you guys through another round for sure right now.”

“How do you mean?” Jackson leered. The gears in his head began churning. He put two and two together from the morning. “Is that why--”

“Courtney needs to go.”

Jackson paused for a moment before responding, “Obviously I’m apprehensive but…. I see what you mean”

“Right. And that kicks Duncan and Scott off their throne.”

“Exactly! It will for sure hurt Duncan. I don’t know about Scott, something tells me he’s casting a wide net,” Jackson added.

Leshawna’s eyes widened for a moment before responding, “But his number one is Duncan and he’s extremely close to Courtney so it will weaken them both no matter what.”

“Mhmm. I’ll let Marilyn and Zoey know, but after the stunt you pulled, it’s not a guarantee.”

“I’d expect nothing less. I feel bad especially for Zoey, but she knows that it was the best move. I know you understand that, you’re a smart cookie.”

“Sometimes some sacrifices are necessary, horror movies taught me that,” Jackson mused, suddenly fixated on a branch. “But Zoey doesn’t think that way.”

“She’ll comes around,” Leshawna dismissed

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

This is a crazy move but the pros have to be better than the cons, right? If this thing works I’m gonna be stronger with Scott but weaker with Duncan. Strong with a weasel but weak with a raccoon. But I’ve been after this for so long, but I’m having second thoughts. That and Jackson. He’s nice and all but…(She shudders)

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Do I trust Leshawna? No I don’t to put it simply. Her reaction to Scott having side deals reinforces that feeling. But at this point it’s the only olive branch I have. No matter the outcome in horror movies, taking an olive branch means you live at least until the killer rises from the dead the first time.

* * *

Leshawna was almost acting as Heather did on the night of Justin’s boot. Difference is she’s not in danger. She needed to inform Heather on the plan then mist Duncan and Scott to make sure they didn’t catch on. Needless to say it was going to be a long evening for Leshawna.

“Heather I need to speak to you for a moment,” Leshawna called out, having just left Jackson to talk with Marilyn and Zoey.

“What could you possibly need, Leshawna? You know the plan is Jackson tonight,” Heather replied, almost annoyed with her partner in crime.

“What I  _ want  _ is to vote out Courtney tonight.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“I think we have the votes girl. Jackson is going to talk to Marilyn and Zoey, and if we both vote Courtney then CIT is gone.”

“Alright Leshawna. So Courtney it is. Miss CIT and Mr Delinquent won’t know what hit them.” Heather pounded her fist into the palm of her hand smirking all the while at the news of Courtney’s possible demise.

“I’m glad you’re excited, but honestly girl it’s scary. Stick to being mean, I’ll take annoying over creepy.”

“Oh put a sock in it Leshawna.” To which both the girls laughed in response.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Turning on Courtney? Spicy to say the least. Letting Leshawna take the lead has been great as the spotlight has been turning to her and away from me. All is going perfectly.

* * *

Duncan saw Leshawna walking away from Heather and waved her over to confirm the vote tonight.

“Hey what were you talking with Heather about?” Duncan asked Leshawna, a sudden suspicious weight on her shoulder.

“I was confirming her vote on Jackson tonight,” Leshawna told the delinquent.

“We’re still a go on eliminating Jackson tonight right?” The dirt farmer Scott asked the pair as he walked up.

“That’s the plan. He’s starting to get a little too good at this game now that Katie is gone,” Duncan responded.

“Yeah… he sure is opening up,” Leshawna added.

“I almost want to lose out to take out Zoey and Marilyn too,” Scott added.

“That’d put us at a numbers disadvantage at the merge though,” Leshawna explained.

“Scarlett is literally hated, and I think some people would be willing to jump ship,” Duncan mused.

“Like who?’ Leshawna asked.

“Probably Ryan and Trent if I had to guess. They’re probably only still here because of Scarlett. But who knows,” Scott replied.

“I don’t want to throw challenges but if we can flip some of the Gophers that’d be good. I’ll see you guys at the Ceremony.” Leshawna waved to the two boys walking away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Something is fishy with that girl. She’s voted with us for a long time and I’m not expecting anything different tonight. Next time may be an entirely different cell block.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Is Leshawna flipping tonight? Probably. Do I care? Not really. She won’t vote me out since we made a deal a while back. She’ll keep Duncan around as a bigger threat. Who does that leave? Courtney. It forces Duncan to work with me only and Leshawna will pick me over Duncan. I don’t lose in this situation no matter what.

* * *

“Congrats on your wins today guys,” Ryan congratulated Shawn and Jasmine who were sitting in the Mess Hall chit chatting.

“Thanks Ryan. Those competitions were seriously hard though,” Shawn responded.

“Yeah mate. I don’t think I’ll ever tussle with a moose ever again,” Jasmine added.

“Yeah. Those challenges almost made me happy I didn’t have to compete. Almost.” Ryan chuckled.

“I don’t blame you. Skydiving onto a mattress? NO… THANK… YOU!” Shawn replied.

“Yeah I feel bad for Trent and Scott. That had to of hurt,” Ryan added.

“Who do you think the Bass will vote off tonight mate?” Jasmine asked.

“I can’t say. Maybe Marilyn? Heather seems to have some power and those two hate each other so maybe her. But I couldn’t say,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah that makes sense. But serial killers are almost as bad as zombies in movies so maybe Jackson,” Shawn mused.

“I don’t think they’ll vote anyone out for movie preferences or hobbies at this point. A little late in the game for that.” Ryan chuckled along with a smirking Jasmine.

“Jackson is still a scary competitor. Shawn here could still be right even if his logic is… questionable,” Jasmine added.

“That’s true. Who even knows what that team is up to,” Ryan said before pausing. “Well it was nice talking with you guys for a bit. Have a good night guys.” Ryan waved goodbye getting up from the table.

“See ya Ryan,” Jasmine responded waving to him along with Shawn.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

By building a bond with Jasmine and Shawn it allows us to fall back to them at the merge once we inevitably cut Scarlett. Round the bases then hit the grand slam out of Fenway park.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Ryan is cool and all and so is his buddy Trent. But they’ve voted out a lot of our allies. I don’t think they like Scarlett but they’re forced to work with her to save their own skin. Which I can’t really blame them for but it sucks for Jasmine and I.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Ryan is good at challenges, he’s a decent person, and he understands the game. He’s a big threat and he’s using Scarlett as the perfect shield which I have to applaud the mate for. I’d be much keen for him if he was on our side.

* * *

“Hey guys I need to talk to you guys!” Jackson called out to Zoey and Marilyn who were lounging around the front of their cabin. The two girls sat up as their alliance mate and friend approached them. 

“Jackson did you actually find a way to save one of us instead of just blindly voting Heather?” Marilyn deadpanned.

“Yeah… that would be nice,” Zoey added.

“Well I actually do,” Jackson responded, causing Marilyn and Zoey’s eyes to grow as wide as saucers.

“Who did you sucker into joining us?” Marilyn asked.

“Actually Leshawna came to me about it.”

“Leshawna?!” Marilyn nearly shouted as she jumped from her seat at the steps of the cabin to jumping up and down on the ground in happiness.

“With her and Heather, we have the majority!” Jackson added, trying to match Marilyn’s newfound energy

“Wait. Heather? Like  _ the _ Heather, who hates us?” Zoey narrowed her eyes as she looked at the much bigger guy.

“Yeah… look I know you guys aren’t the biggest fans of them but we need to take this opportunity or else we’re for sure done for.”

“Who do they even want us to vote for?” Marilyn asked.

“Courtney.”

“Seriously? Ms.Goody-Two-Shoes? I was expecting Duncan,” Marilyn remarked. “Works for me,” she shrugged.

“What about Scott? He hasn’t been doing a lot lately,” Zoey replied.

“You asked me for a plan, I have a plan now,” Jackson stated. “Do what you need to.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

What is Zoey thinking right now? Scott? She’s such a bad liar but maybe she’s got more going on in her head strategy wise than we initially thought.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Scott or Courtney? Courtney or Scott? Scoutney? Courtt? Duncan? No not Duncan, he’s cool. What would this even lead to? (she thinks a moment before a big, evil grin pops on her face)  _ Revenge _

* * *

Zoey stepped out of the confessional with a shit eating grin still on her face. Not looking where she was going she bumped into Courtney. ‘Hey Zoey,” Courtney called out. “Who are you voting for?”

“Me?” Zoey asked. “Oh right, there’s no one else here. Well, I was thinking of Jackson.”

“He might be useful during the merge, and he’s mentally weak since we got rid of Katie,” Courtney inquired. “Why him?”

“Ooh, you have a point,” Zoey put a finger on her chin and tapped. “Well, Scott’s also been on my mind. He seems like he...doesn’t do much you know?”

“Right, I see where you’re coming from,” Courtney agreed. “I’m still thinking about it. I should be good, right?”

“Left,” Zoey immediately replied. “Actually you know what, you’re right. You’re good. I’m voting Scott. The other options are Leshawna and Heather.”

“Heather hasn’t been too bad lately.”

“Right, so I’m voting Scott,” Zoey readily nodded. “See you at elimination.”

“See you.” Courtney leered at Zoey as she slowly left her line of vision. Once she was sure the redhead was gone she darted into the confessional.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

You heard that too, right? What is going on in her head? I want to vote for her now but the safe choice is still Jackson.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well Bass once again you join me here. At the Elimination Ceremony for what is the third time in four eliminations. It seems clear you guys are struggling and NEED to cut your dead weight. You guys started strong today with Scott’s skydive yet you all crumbled under Leshawna’s and Duncan’s performances today,”

“That chick was determined,” Duncan claimed, teeth clenched as Duncan grabbed a hold of Chris’s shirt.

“Which is why you are safe,” Chris said, handing Duncan a marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Leshawna is also safe.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And for what may be the first time this season, Heather, you have zero votes.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Marilyn you are also safe.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Zoey you’re safe.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And Scott, you are safe.”

“And now for the bottom two. Courtney and Jackson. Both of you really did nothing wrong today as neither of you competed. However you’re both physical powerhouses with some form of a brain. Which is more than I can say for some people on this island. Either way it’s likely you both are here as you’re both threats to whoever opposes each of you. However it is time for….. Courtney to head out.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING!? I DEMAND A RECOUNT!” Courtney stated in shock. She felt Jackson’s smirk radiating from under his mask as Leshawna leaned over for a silent and not too subtle fist bump.

“YOU!” Courtney shouted, turning to face Leshawna. “You did this. Didn’t you?”

“What can I say sugar? I wanted to make a move and you were the biggest threat,” Leshawna replied.

“Well then,” Courtney replied, her anger subsiding. “Good on you. Duncan I wish you the best of luck and I expect you to win.”

“I will Court. Trust I’ll get to the end,” Duncan replied walking up to her grabbing her hand.

“Don’t let me down alright?” Courtney blushed.

“I won’t,” Duncan replied. Leaning in, to kiss Courtney to which she accepted before Chris separated them.

“Half hour show people!”

“Good luck everyone. I wish you all the best.” Courtney waved, getting on to the Boat of Losers taking yet another contestant to its destination.

“You know what they say?” Heather said walking up next to Leshawna as the Bass stared onward toward Courtney and The Boat of Losers. “Boyfriend Girlfriend is just another word for alliance.”

“Uh huh.” Leshawna nodded.

“I think it’s safe to say we made the right move tonight,” Heather said, glancing over towards the disappointed Duncan.

“I hope so Heather, I hope so.”

“And yet again another riveting episode. Another blindside took place as Leshawna utilized the bottom feeders of the Bass tribe in Jackson, Zoey, and Marilyn to take out a massive threat in Courtney. Will Leshawna and Heather flip back to Duncan and Scott’s side or will they stick with the trio of misfits. It’s clear that Leshawna and Heather hold the power on the Bass team but who really holds the power on the Gophers? Is it Scarlett the evil mastermind? Is it Ryan and Trent using Scarlett to their benefit? Is it Sammy the constant swing vote? Or is Jasmine going to retake leadership and control? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!.”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Courtney_ **

Well my time is up, and I AM REALLY MAD THAT I HAD TO GO! (she takes a deep breath) As much as it sucks to lose at least I went out fairly, just goes to show that you have to keep on your feet. Good on Leshawna, that was a good move on her part. I hope Duncan isn’t too bitter, but he looks content. I probably should have worked more with Leeshawna, in hindsight she’s a lot stronger than I give her credit for. Of course I’m rooting for Duncan to win! (she feels her pocket and pulls out a skull) Oh, where’d this come from. (she turns it over) Duncan? That’s sweet. Well, Scott’s also dangerous so I'm glad I got to keep him in my radar. I don’t know the Gophers well enough to call but Shawn and Ryan seem like solid players.

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Leshawna:** Sorry  _ Courtney _ . But you’re a massive threat and I respect your game. This has been in the making for a while. Sorry girl.

**Duncan:** Leshawna is a bit fishy but one by one I gotta send  _ Jackson  _ out tonight.

**Heather:** _ Courtney  _ I respect your tenacity but it’s your turn to join the other losers on your couch.

**Scott:** Gotta vote Jason… I mean  _ Jackson  _ off. This is for dropping me in with those Jellyfish.

**Marilyn:** Leshawna better not screw us here. I vote  _ Courtney _

**Courtney:** I vote  _ Jackson  _ off. Nothing more than a game move

**Zoey:** I vote  _ Scott.  _ I still don’t trust Leshawna

**Jackson:** _ Courtney _

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**17th Dave (5-4)**

**16th Courtney (4-3-1)**

**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Ryan, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Sammy, Brick**

**Killer Bass: Jackson, Marilyn, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**


	15. Watch Out or Wipeout

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Last time we watched an epic blindside as Leshawna puppeteered her way to get rid of the biggest threat in the game. Courtney. Heather and Leshawna are in the best position of the game right now, but will they be able to hold that position with a merge imminent. Meanwhile the Gophers are far from a happy family. Despite winning the last challenge there is still a lot of hate between Scarlett and her teammates. Will that ever resolve, and will it affect future votes? Find out in tonight’s most exciting episode yet.”

_ Theme Song _

The sun was already high in the sky on Camp Wawanakwa by the time the episode started. Several interns ran out of the communal toilets, pursued by a bear. Dakota handed Chris his coffee before he spit it over her. Chef chopped away at what looked to be pineapples. All in all, a normal day.

The camera shifted to the main lodge where some members of the teams were finally finishing off their breakfast. “Hey Leshawna,” Jackson called out to Leshawna, who had just finished eating.

“What’s up sugar,” Leshawna replied.

“I just want to say thanks for last night.”

“Oh it was no problem sugar. Wanted to switch up the game for the betterment of the team.”

“Saved us in the process too.”

“It was the least I could do.”

“As much as I don’t trust Heather as far as I can throw her, she seems tamer now than she did day one.”

“Yeah I knocked a little sense into her,” Leshawna chuckled along with Jackson.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

So… Leshawna didn’t betray me. That’s a first. Hopefully this is the start to a new alliance and Scott and Duncan go next.

* * *

“Hey Zoey can I sit here?” Marilyn asked the indie girl.

“Oh sure Marilyn,” Zoey replied, setting her food down.

“After last night I feel like I have an actual chance at this thing now.” Marilyn sat down next to Zoey and began to munch on an apple from her plate.

“I know… it felt so hopeless before, especially after they blindsided Cam.”

“By they you mean…”

“Leshawna? Yeah. I don’t think I can ever trust her again.”

“But, she did save us last night.”

“I get that, but even then she betrayed us before what’s stopping her from doing that again.”

“Fair, but I think right now we have to trust her. At least for one more vote then we can take charge again!”

“Hopefully you’re right, this game is just so tough on the mind.”

“Totally agree.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Marilyn ever since Cameron was voted out has really been a shoulder to lean on. And I seriously needed it. With Courtney now out of the game it feels like I have caught a new wind in this game and I feel like I can make the end

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I like Zoey… as a friend. And bonding with her can be nothing but good for me because she is such a loyal player that she’ll never vote me out and if she’s on the jury she’ll give me her vote without question.

* * *

Across from Zoey and Marilyn, Jasmine and Sky were talking as well about their dire situation.

“You know today is win or go home for us tonight right? There’s no one that will consider flipping in that core five I think, they’re too tight,” Jasmine mused.

“Yeah. We just have to hope we win out and get to the merge at this point. It’s the best we can hope for,” Sky replied as she examined a piece of burnt toast. “Do you even think we stand a chance at the merge?”

“Maybe if we flip to the Bass side we could survive long enough to regain our bearings and get a foothold on the game.”

“It’s possible, but Duncan, Scott, and Heather all seem really devious.”

“Well they’re our only shot right now at the merge. So we’re going to have to put up with whatever hierarchy they have in the short term.”

“Yeah I guess, hopefully Dave is having fun wherever he is.”

“I’m sure he is sheila.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

It’s do or die tonight. Either we lose and I go or we win and it buys myself just a little more time. Hopefully it’s the latter.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I know if we lose it’s likely Jasmine is gone. Yeah it’s not me but numbers going into a possible upcoming merge is huge and I need Jasmine and Shawn here if I want to do anything in this game.

* * *

“CAMPERS! Meet me at the dock in the next five minutes for today’s challenge!” Chris yelled out through the loudspeakers.

“As the campers left the Mess Hall and arrived at the dock they could see seven different red and blue obstacles that looked like they were straight out of Wipeout. The biggest clue being the big red balls being smack dab in the middle of the course.

“Welcome to your challenge today campes. It is based on the former popular show Wipeout,” Chris explained.

“It looks like more of a rip off if anything,” Scott joked to Duncan which earned a glare from the host.

“Anyways….” Chris paused before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, looking at the screen for a short moment before answering it and putting it to his ear.

“Yes Mr. Milton.”

“Seriously?!”

“But it’s been dead for years now.”

“Fine whatever. I’ll take care of it.”

“Yes Mr.Milton.”

“Yes she’s doing great Mr.Milton.”

“Alright Mr.Milton I’ll be seeing you at next week’s meeting.” Chris hung up the phone and put it back into his pants pocket before turning back to the contestants.

“What was that about?” Trent asked.

“Dakota’s father is a majority owner of the show and company now… so basically he’s my boss,” Chirs explained. “Anyways cut to my confessional.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

We at Total Drama and Fresh TV would like to thank Wipeout and ABC for sponsoring this episode of Total Drama Island. You can watch the reboot of Wipeout on ABC next month at 7 P.M. eastern time.

* * *

“Now to actually explain your guys’ challenge today. It’s a team vs team Wipeout race. Seven of you from each team will be competing in this challenge. Like a relay race you’ll work to complete each obstacle. Once you complete each obstacle tag your next teammate so they can go. First team to finish wins. Gophers since I’m nice you guys can choose who sits out,” Chris explained.

After a quick discussion Scarlett raised her hand. “I’ll be sitting out Chris.”

“Alright Scarlett will be sitting out, everyone take your positions.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I used to watch Wipeout as a kid. It was so fun watching people… well wipeout and look like idiots.

* * *

Duncan and Ryan glared at each other as they lined up close to the starting line. On either side of them were identical sideways sweepers sure to knock them out. Duncan looked past the sweepers where Scott was waiting. “You’re going down,” Duncan glared at Ryan.

“This isn’t a run from the cops,” Ryan snarked. “I was on the football team, I know a thing or two about dodging sweepers.”

“Hah, child’s play,” Duncan retorted. 

Before Ryan could bite back Chris blew the airhorn and Duncan sprinted over the first sweeper. “Damnit,” Ryan said as he jumped over the bar. 

The two boys seemed neck and neck as they reached the first quarter checkpoint. Duncan stopped to catch a breath only to have his feet dragged from under him. Ryan hesitated before he too met the same fate.

“It’s okay Ryan!” Trent called out.

“No it isn’t Ryan!” Scott taunted.

Duncan and Ryan climbed up their ladder back to the first checkpoint before they took a mad sprint through the next half of the obstacle. Finally, they reached the fourth part, where the two paths seemed to converge in a single line. “Child’s play,” Duncan said cockily.

Duncan dashed ahead of Ryan to the middle of the track. As he called out to Scott to get ready, Ryan charged forward, jumping over the bar and tackling Duncan forward. Before either of the two boys hit the water, Duncan was able to barely graze Scott’s hands. “THAT COUNTS AND SCOTT IS GOOD TO GO!” Chris called out. “RYAN STILL HAS TO GO BACK TO THE LAST CHECKPOINT!

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Hah, screw you Ryan. You may be the athlete but I’ve got the experience. Hahahaha.

* * *

  
  


Scott dashed towards the obstacle dubbed the Sucker Punch. A wall filled with robotic arms covered with boxing gloves. Punching at alternating times, if you step at the wrong time you’ll get a mean knuckle sandwich to the face.

Scott grabbing onto the handholds of the wall began to move sideways on the wall attempting to dodge, dip, duck, dive, and dodge the red glove cladded mechanical arms. At around halfway across the wall Rtan managed to tag Trent so he could go.

“TRENT IS CLEAR TO GO!” Chris shouted as Scott made his way across the last bit of the wall. 

Scott looked behind him to see Trent starting his way on the sucker punch. His brief look back was enough to send a gloved piston into the back of his head and to send the farmboy spiraling into the mud. “Ooh,” Trent winced as he avoided seven gloves in quick succession. Trent placed a foot on the first break platform before a boxing glove whacked him in the kiwis. 

“Hah,” Scott chuckled as he climbed up the ladder of the second break point. Once he got up he calmed himself. “Okay, just like Pappy said.” Scott took a deep breath before he ran across, screaming all the way as he avoided every single glove.

“AND ZOEY IS GOOD TO GO!” Chris called.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

They made it look so funny on the ol’ television. Guess that’s the magic of editing for you.

* * *

Zoey took her turn on the Tumbling Tables. This obstacle was on a timer that would make it switch from leaning left to right and vice versa every so often. On the table-like platform there were three sets of walls for the campers to hold onto and to get around. There were two of these said tables for Zoey to get past.

“To whoever is out there wish me luck,” Zoey mumbled under her breath before jumping onto the obstacle and grasping the wall. The table would shift back and forth causing Zoey to lose her balance multiple times but she held onto the wall which kept her from falling off.

Trent eventually made his way past the Sucker Punch and tagged Jasmine so she could join Zoey on the third obstacle. “JASMINE IS CLEARED TO GO!” Chris yelled.

Jasmine jumped onto the table next to Zoey who had yet to move ever since she had been on the obstacle.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I’ve said this before I’ll say it again. I know my head is on the chopping block if we lose. So I knew I had to pull out all the stops to win today.

* * *

Jasmine managed to hop the first wall as if it were a criminal hopping a fence to escape the police. Jasmine now was ahead of Zoey and was developing a rhythm hopping the next two walls and then transitioning to the next table. Meanwhile Zoey had finally started to move, shifting herself around the first wall and throwing herself into the second wall and had begun shifting her feet around that.

Jasmine continued the same pattern through the second table eventually reaching the next platform and tagging Shawn so he could attempt the famous Big Red Balls. Four red rubber balls sitting on top of four posts that get progressively shorter as you progress through the obstacle.

“SHAWN CAN START ON THE BIG RED BALLS!” Chris shouted.

As Shawn jumped onto the first ball bouncing off and face planting into the second one landing into the clear water below, Zoey was shifting her way through the second table in an attempt to catch up to the Gophers and Shawn.

Shawn had managed to get back to the start again before Zoey could reach the end of her obstacle. Giving the balls another shot he began to take them slow. Landing on the first one and going on his hands and knees to stabilize himself. He managed to stand up just long enough to jump to the second ball and do the same thing as he did before on the first ball. It was at this point that Zoey managed to complete the Turning Tables and tagged Jackson.

“JACKSON IS GOOD TO TAKE ON THE BIG RED BALLS!” Chris yelled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

Why am I stuck with the dumbest obstacle?

* * *

Jackson stood at the start for a second wondering if he should try and knock Shawn off or wait for him. Eventually he made up his mind and went for it. He strided his way out and went to tackle Shawn off of his ball forcing both him and Shawn to swim back to the start taking away the Gopher’s lead on the Bass. The pair swam back to the ladder and reached at the same time. Jackson shoved Shawn out of the way and managed to climb the latter first.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I’m starting to think Jackson dropping Scott into the piranhas during the trust challenge wasn’t a mistake.

* * *

Jackson once again used his height to his advantage, striding out with his long legs to practically walk across the Big Red Balls to tag Heather so she could begin on the fifth obstacle on the course. Shawn seeing how speed worked for Jackson attempted to use his tactic but because of his shorter stature he once again face planted into the Big Red Balls.

“HEATHER IS GOOD TO GO!”

The queen bee dashed up to the start of the segmented walkway. There was only one this time, so a plan began brewing in her mind. Four large hoops rotated from the middle of the walkway and it seemed like she was going to have to time it just right. She took a step, a hesitant step, before backing away hesitantly. “Not the right time, I am so going to need a pedicure after this show.”

Meanwhile, Shawn climbed up on the big red balls and prepared a second jump. THe zombie nut jumped on one of them just as it rose a little higher. Somehow, he flew high in the sky and landed in the mud, causing a splash that hit Heather. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I am going to sue the pants off of that Zombie Freak!

* * *

Realizing that there was no way that her plan could get into motion, Heather stepped onto the platform with another shaky leg. Steadying herself with her arms outstretched, Heather ran through the first two hoops. “Hoop earrings are so ugly anyway,” she retorted as she hit the midway checkpoint. Before she could run again the outside of the hoop whacked her on the back, sending her into the water.

Just as Heather hit the water, Shawn had finally tagged Sammy. “SAMMY IS GOOD TO GO!”

“Don’t fail me now cheerleading,” Sammy reassured herself. She practically pranced over the first two hoops, taking a quick breath in the middle before she prepared herself to jump through the next two. She took a leap in the air…

And fell face first. Heather had grabbed onto her ankles and ran over her. “I picked the wrong day to wear heels,” Heather noted.

“Yeah I can tell,” Sammy said, rolling out of Heather’s way. Once Sammy finally got her bearings straight she saw Heather make it to the end. 

“Go girl!” Heather pushed Leshawna. The powerful girl, not paying attention, lost her balance and landed face first in the water, sinking slowly. “Sorry,” Heather genuinely winced.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

She’s making it really hard not to pop her head like a pimple! Now that I’m allies with Jackson I hope he lets me use his machete…. Calm down Leshawna, you like Heather now… just relax. Breath in and out, in and out.

* * *

Just as Leshawna made it back onto the start platform, Sammy tagged Brick with equal force that Heather had. Surprised, the Cadet nearly fell over, only to be stopped when Sammy grabbed his hands tightly. The two pulled each other together and breathed tightly. “Thanks Sammy,” Brick smiled.

“Anytime soldier,” Sammy matched his smile.

“Make out later, get out the way,” Heather snarled, pushing the two of them in the water as she made her way off the obstacle course.

Finally gathering her bearings Leshawna took her first real attempt at wrecking ball ally which was a long catwalk filled with four balls suspended by chains that swung back and forth. Leshawna slowly crawled her way across at an extremely slow pace attempting to evade each wrecking ball. She managed to get past the first few wrecking balls before Brick finally returned to the platform.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I don’t consider myself… athletically gifted. But when it’s all on the line. Sometimes you do things you never thought possible.

* * *

Brick sprinted across the platform evading the wrecking balls and eventually actually leaping over a crawling Leshawna who had just passed the final wrecking ball meaning that the challenge would come down to the final runners, Maralyn and Sky.

The final obstacle. Formally known on the show as the “Pitch Fork” a shaky black polyester fabric that looked to be at most five feet wide stretched from platform to platform with two rotating objects in between. Each pitchfork had two red prongs, the first one was rotating clockwise while the second was rotating counter clockwise. Marilyn and Sky had arrived at said obstacle at the same time thanks to Leshawna’s floundering in the previous obstacle. Marilyn went first on the obstacle and dove threw the first pitchfork with ease however she was immediately stuck on the second.

Sky like, Marilyn dove through the first obstacle with ease. However now she was stuck behind her fellow athlete. Sky knowing she needed to win in order to save her alliance attempted to dive over Marilyn but unluckily for her, she collided with one of the forks falling down as her ankle collided with the base of the machine as she fell. Sky floated to shore grasping her ankle in pain. 

Meanwhile Marilyn had crawled under the fork, using the malleability of the fabric to lower herself below the obstacle and crawl under it allowing herself to complete the course giving the Bass the win.

“KILLER BASS WIN THE CHALLENGE!” Chris announced.

“Chris!” Sky shouted. “I need medical to look at me. I think I broke my ankle.”

“Get Milton’s staff over here and look at it!” Chris yelled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Originally our only somewhat medical savvy person was Chef. But after Dakota’s father started investing in the show he gave us some snazzy medical teams for situations like this.

* * *

The staff placed Sky on a stretcher near the body of water and laid her out propping her right leg up in order to look at it.

“What’re we looking at here doc?” Chris asked a shorter hispanic woman with dark black hair that wore an army green collared shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants with a brown leather belt holding them up.

“Her ankle is clearly broken… and we’ll be forced to pull her from the game,” The doctor replied.

“WAIT! Are you serious?!” Sky stated, completely in shock.

“Sadly I am. We’ll have to get to a hospital as soon as possible.”

“So she’s out of the competition for good?” Chris asked the doctor.

“Correct. We’ll give you a moment to say goodbye to your teammates,” The doctor said.

As the Gophers walked up to their fallen teammate to say their goodbyes, Sky smiled as she waved to them.

“What’s the matter sheila?” Jasmine asked her friend.

“I broke my ankle. They’re pulling me from the competition.”

“Seriously? No you don’t deserve to go. Not like this,” Sammy responded.

“Yeah. You should be eliminated in a more honorable way than this,” Brick added.

“It’s alright guys. That’s the way life rolls. But kick butt for me. See you all on the other side.”

The camera cut away from the touching scene to Chris’s… nice face to him to announce the winner. “With that the Bass win the challenge, however since we had planned for a thirteen person merge we’ll be sending the Gophers to elimination anyways. I don’t care what you guys think but it’s happening so get to scrambling.”

“Seriously Chris!?” Ryan yelled.

“Yes Ryan. I’m serious.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

CHRIS-

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

-CAN-

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

-GO-

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

-SCREW-

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

-HIMSELF!

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Everyone hates Chris. But everything is opportunity. So I’ll be taking this opportunity to get myself one step closer to the million.

* * *

**_After Challenge_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

This was supposed to be an easy vote for Jasmine if we lost. However I want to put myself into a power position come the merge. I need to pull some strings. And by strings I need a lot of strings to pull this off.

* * *

“Hey Brick, you’re good with voting Jasmine out tonight right?” Ryan asked walking up to Brick who was doing a set of pushups on the side of the cabin.

“I don’t like it but I understand it’s the game I signed up for,” Brick stated pausing his pushups to stand up and face Ryan.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. I’m trying to keep Scarlett from pulling any shenanigans tonight.”

“Why would she? Chris said merge is tomorrow.”

“She’s smart. Arrogant but smart. I wouldn’t put it past her to use Jasmine and Shawn this vote.”

“Don’t worry Sammy and I will stick with you.”

“Thanks for the reassurance. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t paranoid at all.”

“Don’t worry, this game is stressful. You’re just having a natural reaction.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“Hey that’s what friends are for.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Like my commander said, you have to keep faith with your crew and your platoon. It’s hard when a game forces you to turn on your team everytime you lose but Trent and Ryan are my crew. And Sammy, she’s definitely my Crew.

* * *

“Look Shawn it’s you or me tonight and it’s most likely me,” Jasmine stated to the zombie nerd as they sat next to each other in the Mess Hall.

“Is there anyway at all we could flip any of them to our side? We only need two of them,” Shawn mused.

“Well there’s Ryan and Trent who openly don’t like Scarlett. Especially Trent. And there’s Brick and Sammy who are both too loyal for their own good.”

“We’ve gone down the Sammy road before and it burned us. Maybe with the merge tomorrow Trent and Ryan will flip to our side.”

“I think it’s definitely possible. As a wise man once said, you miss all the shots you don't take.”

“Ryan and I, I think have a better relationship than Trent and I do, so maybe I talk to Ryan and you talk to Trent.”

“Yeah that could work. We both have a great disdain for our red headed foe so I could make that work.”

“Sounds like a plan Jas.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Jasmine is going to work Trent, but if he doesn’t flip we should try someone else. Ryan and I get along well so if I can get him to flip that’d be great.

* * *

“Hey Sammy can I talk to you?” Ryan asked the cheerleader jogging up to her as she strolled through the forest.

“Yeah what’s up Ryan?” Sammy asked pausing to lean against a tree, her arms crossed.

“I wanted to confirm that you were voting Jasmine tonight.”

“Yeah, I don’t like it, but I’ve been with you guys this long so I’ve got reason to go back on my word at this point.”

“Sounds good. Just wanted to confirm. I don’t know a wave of paranoia washed over me because of what happened at the challenge.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I just think that Scarlett may try and pull something since we know when the merge is.”

“I mean I think that’s fair to say of everyone. We all made it this far for a reason.”

“You’re right. No one here is really slouch when it comes to the game.” They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan waved goodbye to Sammy, as he left Sammy stood there pondering their conversation.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I’m not sure I’m buying everything Ryan is selling. But I’ve gone this long with them so one more vote should be good.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Two people down. Two people left. If I pull this off I’ll be considered a great. If I fail I’ll be the Erik or JT of Total Drama.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I know Trent for a fact hates Scarlett. And merge is for sure around the corner. So my goal is to try and get Trent to flip and vote her out tonight. It’s my only hope.

* * *

Jasmine walked around the campsite making sure no one would see her talking to Trent as she wanted to keep this conversation secret. As Trent left his cabin Jasmine grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the cabin to talk.   
  


“Hey woah what’re you doing?” Trent asked both dazed and confused.

“I wanted to talk to you without being seen,” Jasmine replied.

“Without being seen? Why?”

“If Scarlett sees me talking to you she’ll sense something is up and may try and pull a fast one on  _ you. _

“Pull a fast one on me? I know she’s evil but why betray an alliance member over a conversation.?”

“Because that’s who Scarlett is as a person. She runs off paranoia.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean she feeds off her own paranoia which is a blessing and a curse. If she suspects anything she’ll flip all the votes on to that person whether they’re guilty or not.”

“You make some valid points. And I’ve been wanting her out for a while. If you guys get one more on board I’m in.”

“Deal.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I need to check in with Ryan on this move, but it’s one I seriously want to make now rather than later.

* * *

Ryan had pulled Scarlett to the side of the cabin, a popular spot for conversations and Trent was walking out from behind the cabin pondering what he had just heard when seeing Ryan and Scarlett brought him to the present.

“Oh hey Trent, you need to hear this too,” Ryan started.

“What were you doing behind the cabin?” Scarlett asked.

“I was on a walk,” Trent lied. “Anyways, Ryan what were you saying,”

“I think we should flip the script.”

“How do you mean?” Scarlett raised a brow and looked around the cabin for any potential eavesdroppers.

“I think we should target Sammy,” said Ryan.

There was a pause before Trent spoke. “Do you think we can get a majority? Brick won’t vote for her and I don’t think Jasmine or Shawn will until Scarlett is gone.”

“I don’t think we need a true majority,” Ryan replied.

Scarlett’s mouth dropped open slightly as she nodded. “Brick and Sammy will vote Jasmine, Jasmine and Shawn will vote you me, and we vote Sammy. So Sammy goes three to two to two,” Scarlett connected.

“That is both risky and brilliant,” Trent said.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Ryan continued. “But we need to keep up the facade.”

“Yeah… What about Brick? He’ll surely be angry,” Scarlett noted.

“I think we can lie and say Scarlett had us vote Shawn last minute and then Jasmine and Shawn likely voted for Sammy.”

“The risk is extremely high. But the payoff could be even bigger if we manage to to bring in some disgruntled Bass members,” Scarlett mused.

“That’s my point. It’s a huge move and could put us in a powerful position.”

“Then let’s do it,” Trent agreed.

“She won’t know what hit her,” Scarlett chuckled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Cut Sammy? Hmm. It’s intriguing. But as intriguing as it is Sammy is a number for me right now that I don’t feel comfortable in getting rid of. It’s an idea I’ll have to ponder for the time being.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I know Sammy is the target and we have a plan. But, I’m seriously considering voting out Scarlett tonight despite my best interest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

This move is extremely risky. If I pull this off I put myself and Trent in a power position to run the game. If this blows up in my face… we lose Brick and we get picked off one by one. And that is a reality I seriously don’t want.

* * *

As Ryan was walking towards his cabin to relax, Shawn waved him down causing Ryan to stop and wait for him.

“Hey Ryan I wanted to talk to you about the vote tonight,” Shawn said.

“What about it?” Ryan asked.

“Well how comfortable are you… getting rid of Scarlett?”

“If I’m being honest… very.”

“Would you want to make that move tonight?”

“I’d definitely consider it, but as much as Scarlett’s personality is as dry as a desert she does at least provide a shield going into the merger.”

“I can’t fault your logic there. But I think it’d be more rewarding to get rid of her one before the merge.”

“True. But we’re going into the merge down seven to six in numbers. If we can’t flip anyone we at least buy ourselves sometime with Scarlett.”

Shawn paused for a moment, “Be straight we me Ryan, is it me or Jasmine tonight?”

“If I get my way both of you stay tonight. With that being said I have no clue how the votes fall. Chris sending us to elimination sent us all in a panic.”

“Can’t say I disagree, but who are you voting for?”

“Between you and I… I’m voting Sammy, but don’t tell Jasmine.”

“Of course.”

“If you two vote Scarlett it’ll be either her or Sammy tonight but I don’t know who.”

“Ryan I’m not stupid I know Brick and Sammy aren’t voting Sammy.”

“I know that, but you have to see from my point of view that this is my best move.”

“I know that and respect it. I’ll be honest Ryan I’m willing to vote Sammy with you.”

“But wouldn't you betray Jasmine’s trust?”

“Jasmine likes Sammy, but she doesn’t trust her. I know I’ll be betraying Jasmine’s wishes but I think your idea is more likely to work after all the times we’ve tried to out Scarlett.”

“Shawn I know you’re taking a big chance. If this all works out I’ll take you as far as I can.”

“It’s a deal Ryan.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I’m taking a massive gamble here. But after the last fifty times I’ve tried voting Scarlett out, I think it’s high time I make a switch.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well Gophers. To say this was a rough day for you guys is putting it lightly. You lose arguably your most athletic player to injury and you’ll be voting yet another out tonight. On the bright side, the merge is tomorrow. So perhaps losing Sky isn’t the worst thing in the world given her dominance in physical challenges. With that being said, once you are voted out you’ll head to the boat of losers never to return to this island again,” Chris explained. 

“First safe… Ryan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Next safe is Trent.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Shawn is also safe.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And Brick you are safe. The rest of you received some votes tonight. And it was an extremely close vote.” Scarlett and Jasmine looked unsurprised but Sammy’s eyes were as wide as saucers, knees weak, arms were heavy but there wasn’t any vomit on her shirt yet. But she felt as though she could vomit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Scarlett... you are safe.” No fewer than three jaws dropped as Scarlett smugly made her way up to the marshmallow, feeling the sweet in her hands before she bit down on it, smiling all the while. Jasmine and Sammy stared at each other, panic between them rising to a boiling point.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And the fifteenth person eliminated from Total Drama Island and the final pre juror is… Sammy.”

Jasmine looked at Sammy, looked at the fire, looked at Chris, and grabbed her marshmallow. 

“Wow… just wow,” Sammy stated, stunned. “I can’t say I saw this coming. But I have to say you guys did a great job blinding me.” Sammy then turned to Brick who appeared to have a tear in his eye as he stared at his crush. “Brick… I hate to have to leave you… and I truly enjoyed my time with you… but I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“But, what about outside the game?” Brick asked the blonde cheerleader.

“I think or at least I hope we can make that work,” Sammy said holding Brick’s hand. “My sister… may try to prevent us…” Brick all of a sudden kissed Sammy square on the lips stopping her from talking. Sammy closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. After a moment they separated.

“I don’t care what your sister has to say,” Brick stated. “It’s your life. You do what  _ you  _ want to do, not what your sister wants to do.”

“I-I… thank you Brick… I needed that. And I hope we can… maybe… you know, date outside the game?” Sammy wondered, causing Brick to turn as bright red.

“O-Of course Sammy, I’d want nothing more.” Brick smiled.

“And to the rest of you, I can say I truly do like all of you. Shawn and Jasmine, I do truly love both of you as people and looking back I wish I did vote with you guys when Tem went, but hindsight is twenty twenty sadly. Ryan and Trent, you two guys are great and fun to be around and I hope you guys make a deep run in this game as well. But, Scarlett I stayed loyal to you through thick and thin and yet you still decided to blindside me just before a possible merge. You are the snake people claim you to be and I don’t know who you convinced to vote with you but I hope they stab you in the back like you did me.”

“Hey it’s a half hour show Sammy, let’s go!” Chris called out.

“Whatever Chris.” Sammy brushed off the host’s concerns. “I wish you all the best, and I hope a Gopher does win in the end. Good luck all.”

“Wish you the best Sammy.” Shawn waved.

“Love you Sammy mate,” Jasmine added.

The Gophers sans Jasmine waved goodbye to the blonde cheerleader as she boarded the Boat of Losers.

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Sky_ **

I like to win, I hate to lose, but I hate it even more going out like this. At the very least I don’t have any votes against me, so that means they like me, right? Well, I’m going to need to talk to Keith very, very soon, but I’m glad that Dave and I are a thing. I enjoyed kicking sweet Bass Butt in challenges. I’d love for Jasmine or Shawn to win, but with how the cards have been lying, I’m not sure where they’re going to lie. As much as I want to tell Scarlett and Heather to go suck a railroad spike, that’s not good sportsmanship. I wish them and all the rest the best.

**_Final Confessional, Sammy_ **

Well, I made it this far, I can’t say I’m disappointed. If it weren’t for Sky going out I’d be here, but it’s not like I can blame her. She’s a fighter, she’ll heal up nicely. Things happen. Who do I want to win? Brick, duh! He’s a pure soul with good connections and has the cutest butt there is! What would I do differently? Well, I’d save Tem over Scarlett, I need to apologize to her about that. She was a nice gal. Amy, if you’re watching, let’s see you do better. This game is harder than it looks, and now I can finally say

Fuck you Amy.

* * *

  
  


**Votes**

**Ryan:** _ Sammy  _ you’re a great person. But you are way too big of a threat to keep around

**Jasmine:** Please to the koalas of Australia send  _ Scarlett  _ out.

**Shawn:** _ Sammy  _ I’m taking a gamble right now in trusting Ryan but I think this is my best bet to save Jasmine

**Scarlett:** _ Sammy  _ I was going to take you to the end. But you got too close to Brick so I think it’s time I cut you

**Trent:** _ Scarlett  _ this vote isn’t strategic it’s strictly personal

**Brick:** Sorry  _ Jasmine  _ but you’re not in my alliance and you’re a big threat

**Sammy:** Sorry  _ Jasmine  _ but I guess I chose my side.

**A/N Sorry for the delay in upload. We’ll be taking a short break in uploading for the time being to prepare some more premade episodes so we can get back on schedule. Thank you all for the support.**

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**17th Dave (5-4)**

**16th Courtney (5-3)**

**15th Sky (Medically Evacuated)**

**14th Sammy (3-2-2)**

**MERGE**

**Screaming Bass: Trent, Ryan, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Brick, Jackson, Marilyn, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**


	16. Brunch of Disgustingness

“ Welcome back all, we’ve finally arrived at the merge, thirteen of our finest campers remain. Each playing their own and unique game up to this point. How will their team gameplay translate to merge gameplay let’s find out.

Brick, this loyal cadet has shown the ability to win competitions but isn’t willing to betray or backstab anyone. That strategy although it’s gotten him this far has left him burned on multiple occasions. Will his loyalty bring him worth to his peers or will he be viewed as a threat because of his likability. Only time will tell.

Duncan, this criminal reject has been playing what some may consider a great game. He made a duo with Scott and an alliance turned romance with Courtney. Even when his alliance was targeted only Courtney was eliminated. Duncan is both a physical threat and very strategic and cut throat. But will his style of game get him to the end or will he be cut before then.

Heather, this mean girl wannabe has been one of the most manipulative and strategic this game has to offer but her attitude and social skills leave much to be desired. She’s managed to survive this long with massive threats coming into play over her and other people being complete fools. Perhaps her lack of social skills will make her less of a threat or maybe she’s so disliked she’ll be one of the first gone. She’s slowly righting the ship but, only time will tell.

Jackson, the slasher film fan has come a long way from where he started. A socially awkward outcast to physical powerhouse all thanks to the now eliminated Katie. Jackson has an alliance with Marilyn and Zoey but is that enough to get to the end. It won’t take a genius to figure out that he’s a massive threat but how long can he dilute that stigma, and is he able to make other people seem like bigger threats with his newfound social skills.

Jasmine, the Australian survivalist has been one of the biggest physical threats so far and she’s also well liked. But her allies in Sky, Sammy, Tem and Dave have all been picked off one by one. Her and Shawn’s romance is all that’s left of their original group. Will she be targeted by her former gopher team or will she be a challenge beast and not have to worry about it. 

Marilyn, this lesbian jock came in cocky and confident and had the gameplay to back it up. She’s carried her team to multiple victories with her physical prowess. But she’s also very smart and social. Striking alliances with Katie and Jackson early and later with Zoey after she lost her ally in Cameron. Although she lost Katie early she has remained in the game thanks to her teamwork. But will her physical ability be her downfall or will it carry her to the end.

Leshawna, the loud mouth girl has been playing a very strategic game. Telling it like it is and well liked among her peers despite orchestrating multiple eliminations she appears to have a strong chance at winning. Her rivalry turned alliance with Heather has made her entertaining to watch. She’s strong headed and able to win competitions at will if she needs to. She’s by far one of the strongest females left but that may be her downfall.

Ryan, this strategist and jock has been playing a solid game so far. He’s likable and strong. Along with that using Scarlett as a meat shield allowed him to get by receiving zero votes in team play. Teaming up with Trent they have been laying low but with their recent blindside of Dave followed by eliminating Sammy they’ve shown the ability to control votes. But will that apply to the merge. Can Ryan propel himself to the end or will he be eliminated for being a threat.

Scarlett, this genius has been behind multiple eliminations establishing dominance over her team early. However it seemed as though Ryan was taking her spot as the dominant Gopher but perhaps that brain of hers has another plan cooking. However she’s also THE most hated competitor left in the game. It’s clear she’s the smartest person here IQ wise but is that enough to win.

Scott, the farmer, has been teamed up with Duncan since the beginning of the game. Although he’s playing a more devious game than Duncan, he’s considered less of a threat compared to his delinquent counterpart. Scott has been laying low making few strikes and perhaps that’ll get him to the end or maybe his ability to fly under the radar will make him a target late in the game.

Shawn, the zombie hunting survivalist has struck up an unlikely relationship with another physical powerhouse in Jasmine. Shawn is extremely athletic and a nice guy but he’s distanced himself from his team. He’s lost two close allies in Sky and Dave just before the merge. Is this a sign that he’s the next to go or will his athletic ability push him to the end.

Trent, the musician, has been very quiet in this game. Teaming up with Ryan early he has been sitting back playing a major social game. Trent is well liked among his peers and it seems as though Ryan may pick up more heat than Trent when it comes to votes. Can he protect his ally and make it to the end. Or will he have to dump him to further his own game.

Zoey, the small town indie chick came here unsure of herself. Aligning herself with Cameron early she proved herself useful with her physical ability and all around kindness. But she lost her ally relatively early, and eventually aligned with Jackson and Marilyn. She’s flown pretty under the radar but perhaps her social play will be what gets her to the end or maybe she’ll be eliminated because of that only time will tell.

This merge is loaded with strong players. All vying for a spot in the finale. Who will be eliminated and who will survive. Only time will tell who will win the big cash prize."

The campers were sitting in the Mess Hall chatting amongst themselves waiting for their host to arrive with their challenge.

“Yo Campers!” Chris yelled, bursting the Mess Hall door open arms open wide. “I’d like to personally congratulate you all on making the first ever merge of Total Drama!” This was met with cheers from the thirteen campers.

“Now that the game has turned from a team game to an individual one, we’ll now be introducing the jury. Where once you are voted out you’ll become a member of the jury who will ultimately decide the winner of this season. With that being said we’re going to get right into the first merge challenge of the season. Since we’re based off the show Survivor let’s take an original challenge from them… The Gross Food Challenge!” Chris’s announcement of the challenge left many with disgusted faces and groans of pain.

“Now this isn’t a traditional eating challenge with grubs or grasshoppers, we’ll be putting our own special twist on this challenge. We’ll have ten rounds worth of food. If multiple people make it to round ten, the first person to finish the dish wins. You can drop out at any time. Last person standing wins immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final twelve. Now let’s get started.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

What could Chris possibly make worse than grubs and grasshoppers? I don’t know, but a chill just went through my spine.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Finally, we merge. I can finally start branching out and using more simpletons to further myself. This game is too easy.

* * *

“For your first dish we’ll start out easy. A delicacy in many places, the first dish is…” Chris started.

“Filet boarmingon,” Chef finished as he placed thirteen plates of what looked like smooth meatballs, one in front of each camper.

“Um… what does that translate to exactly? Trent asked.

“Boar balls,” Scarlett deadpanned.

“B-boar balls?” Scott stuttered.

“You got a problem with those mates?” Jasmine chuckled, tossing a ball into her mouth, with every guy gasping in horrifying disturbance.

“Look guys I know it’s individual but we need to at least put up a fight,” Ryan suggested.

“Ryan is right. We can’t all be eliminated by this,” Duncan added.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

That Ryan guy seems like someone that I can work with. After Courtney got blindsided I’ve been on the outs but this merge has given me a new lease on life, and Ryan may be that lease.

* * *

“Do you take me for some kind of pig?” Scarlett remarked indignantly. 

“More importantly,” Heather interjected, “Do you take me for some kind of garbage disposal?”

Zoey looked at the two of them with a steadily and increasingly uneasy glare. In front of them she stabbed their meatballs with a fork and shoved them both in her mouth. “If you weren’t going to eat it then you don’t have enough balls to stay in the competition,” she boldly declared. She sat in her chair with a newfound look of confidence, only pausing to fix the flower in her hair.

Exchanging looks of confusion the other campers quickly finished their own meatballs.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather/Scarlett_ **

She was saner before right?

* * *

“And time is up!” Chris announced. “We’ll let Zoey’s actions slide since it was obvious that Heather and Scarlett couldn’t finish. The rest of you, you move onto the next round! Scarlett and Heather take a seat on the side over there.” Chris pointed to a bench on the right side of the Mess Hall.

“Next up for our ten course meal is…”

“Broccoli on a stick grazed in insect sauce,” Chef finished.

Trent instantly grew pale at the sight of the dish. “Yeah… I think I’m out of this guys,” he chuckled, backing up from the table.

“Trent, join the two girls on the bench over there, as for the rest of you. Get this down the hatch and you move onto round three and get one step closer to immunity.” Once the attention was off of him, Trent ran out the mess hall into the bathroom, holding in vomit all the way.

“I think mine just moved,” Marilyn observed, a face of worry written all over her face.

“Just pretend like it’s a popsicle,” Jasmine chuckled.

“Yeah a popsicle… a green… slimy… disgusting popsicle,” Scott added.

“Scott, would you shut up?!” Duncan complained.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Just calling it how I see it. Nothing wrong with that I don’t think.

* * *

One by one each camper ate their… food keeping it down through a variety of methods. From holding their nose to hide the taste, clamping their mouths shut, or even banging their head against the table.

“Honestly… I expected way more to get out on that one. Anyways next round. After having a couple of entrees I think we should clean your pallet with something to drink…” Chris began.

“Raw Tuna Blend anyone?” Chef responded by holding a tray of ten glasses of pink mushy liquid. The competitors all grew a shade of green but steeled themselves. 

Chef planted in front of each contestant a tall glass of raw tuna blend. Scott smelled the cup with squinted eyes and an analytical glare. The dirt boy shrugged and took the glass, bottoms up. “That was actually better than any sushi I’ve ever had,” Scott said, bewildered.

“Shut up wouldn’t you?” Marilyn called out. She poked the tuna with her finger awkwardly and wiped it off on her clothes. 

Jackson and Duncan stared at each other, nodding while they struggled to get the fish down. “Vomitrocious,” Heather remarked to Trent and Scarlett. “They’re just going at it like pigs. Clearly they haven’t got a refined taste.” Trent and Scarlett rolled their eyes.

“Two minutes left!” Chris called out. By the time he had finished announcing the time, Ryan, Leshawna, and Brick had all struggled through their cups. “And it looks like Zoey still hasn’t touched it, and neither has Marilyn, Jasmine, or Shawn!”

Jasmine nervously looked at Shawn. She took the cup, bottoms up, and chugged until it was halfway gone. “Go on Shawn, ain’t no harder than Uluru,” she reassuringly commented. A gas bubble welled in her stomach which she barely managed to keep down.

Shawn gulped his tuna blend hesitantly, but ultimately wound up no worse for wear even as he burped loudly next to Jasmine, who let out a nervously reassuring laugh. 

Zoey looked at the tuna blend just as Chris mentioned that there was only a minute left. She sighed loudly, wiped her mouth, and pushed her red hair back. In no time at all she gulped the wretched shake down her esophagus and the food welled into her stomach. She smiled as some tuna dribbled down her neck, high fiving Jackson as Marilyn only made it down a quarter.

“And that’s time! Sorry Marilyn, join Scarlett and Trent and Heather on the loser bench,” Chris taunted. Dakota handed the jock a napkin as she grumbled off to the bench.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Isn’t this a Survivor parody? Where the heck are all of the physical challenges? Raw Tuna Blend? Like come on seriously? That’s disgusting.

* * *

“Next up we have---” Chris announced as Chef wheeled out a rumbling dinner plate. Chef placed plates in front of the remaining contestants with rope attached to the top of the covers. He stood in the center of the room and pulled a rope connected to all of them and instinctively the contestants ducked.

“Duck breast! Stuffed to the bone with our favorite pollinators!” 

The camera zoomed into the plate right in front of Ryan. As the jock prodded the duck breast there was a familiar stinger sticking out and he could swear he heard the familiar buzz. As his eyes seemed to shrink the camera cut to the other competitors, who were surprisingly okay with the meal. 

“The insect adds a lot of flavor,” Jackson quietly commented. 

“Still tastes like something out of a horror movie,” Zoey said as she finished off her food. “Oh, I can feel it moving in me.”

“I’m pretty sure that they aren’t alive,” Leshawna said reassuringly. “Just disgusting.”

Another minute passed and Chris blew the horn. “Ryan, my man! You couldn’t pull it through!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Is eating my worst fear worth a million bucks… debatable to be honest. Considering the choice I made I’ll say no for now.

* * *

Chef and Dakota walked out of the kitchen with toast and a giant tub of brown liquid. Chef used his tongs to spread a single piece of what looked to be moldy bread on the contestant's plate with Dakota following closely to spread a blob of brown liquid over the toast. Jasmine swallowed whatever she had in her mouth and nodded, with a hint of pride in her eyes. “I see that our Aussie knows what we’re dealing with this time, Jasmine why don’t you tell us what it is?”

Jasmine suddenly felt uncomfortable with the eyes of the other contestants and Chris on her. “Vegemite, certified Halal, Kosher, and Vegan. A staple food through world war two with its medicinal qualities.”

Zoey sniffed the toast and immediately recoiled. “Smells disgusting.”

“You have something you want to say mate?” Jasmine asked defensively. Zoey and Jasmine stared at each other as the taller Aussie shoveled the toast down her mouth. Zoey, to her credit, looked at Jasmine with an unwavering glare, oblivious to the sounds of everyone else eating.

Scott and Brick exchanged a small glance towards each other as they took a bite of vegemite. “The bread sucks but the vegemite isn’t that bad,” Brick commented. “Definitely would bring an army through the worst of times.”

“Easy for you to say Cadet,” Duncan grumbled in between hesitantly small bites. “Thank goodness I got a plea deal to not eat shit like this.”

Jasmine whipped her head around to Duncan, almost knocking Shawn’s vegemite toast out of his hands. Just as Chris blew the airhorn, she saw Zoey stomp off with an exhausted stare. She looked again and Zoey was back and bubbly with Marilyn once more. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Sorry I don’t like Vegemite Jasmine. I’m not from Australia. Wait… did that come off too mean? I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.

* * *

Chef and Dakota walked out of the kitchen with clothespins over their noses and whatever the next dish way out from their faces. Chris took a whiff of the odor from the new dish and nearly hurled himself. Leshawna peered over the dish and immediately gagged. 

“Sk-Sk-Skunk juice!” Chris choked out. “Drink it all because...because…”

“Because you fools need to wash down that vegemite!” Chef finished, his voice way more nasally than one would expect.

Jackson, mask obscuring his nostrils to a small extent, was able to get his drink down the furthest the fastest. “Not bad if you don’t think about it,” he tried to joke before he felt the skunk juice wafting up. 

“Yeah there’s worse things out there,” Duncan retorted. “Like Scotty boy!” Duncan slapped his friend on the shoulder, unaware that Scott was almost done with his drink when the punk slapped him.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, it seemed too good to be true, but Scott’s drink spilled all over his signature white tank top. He took a whiff of it and wrinkled his nose. “Like the sewage tank at home,” Scott said almost wistfully. 

“Sorry dude but them’s the breaks,” Chris said, pushing Scott away from the table with Dakota’s hands. 

“Wow, I almost feel sorry for the sucker,” Duncan said offhandedly to Leshawna.

“Oh Hun you’re the one who hijacked his meal, you have no right to be concerned about your pasty ass,” the sista retorted.

Duncan sneered and looked around the room. To his shock, Shawn, Jasmine, and Brick had finished their juices. He looked again at Leshawna, who was a quarter of the way done. “Bottoms up,” the juvy bird said nervously, tilting his glass all the way up.

To his credit, he got halfway down when Leshawna finished. Chris blared the air horn to announce Duncan was done. Hacking and coughing, the punk sat next to Scott. “That’s what we call Chameleon,” Scott mentioned. The punk burped obliviously and threw up over Scott’s shirt. The redneck faced the camera with a disinterested look on his face, almost bored, but definitely dissatisfied. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Duncan and I are bros but that doesn’t mean I’m miffed at him for taking my job.

* * *

The sounds of a vaguely italian song came from the speakers as Chef opened the doors from the kitchen. The scent of pasta sauce could faintly be dug out from a myriad of other scents. Chef opened the main platter as Chris announced the next dish. “Grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish and anchovies! One slice fills you all!”

Chef cut the pizza into five pieces and handed one each to Jacakson, Leshawna, Jasmine, Shawn, and Brick. Already queasy Leshawna took the tiniest of nibbles before she threw the pizza in front of her. “I don’t even like anchovy normally! What fool thinks that I’ll eat this with grasshoppers and jellyfish?!”

Jackson and Jasmine had adopted the rather good strategy of folding their slice and shovelling it down. This worked better for Jackson, since Jasmine had to capture some grasshopper bits that fell out. Shawn and Brick struggled through their pizzas but eventually finished. “And Leshawna is out!” 

“Whatever fool,” Leshawna slumped off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I think a piece of Leshawna’s pizza followed me here. I’m not sure where it went. And… I forgot what I was going to say.

* * *

Chef wheeled the serving tray around with four covered platters for the remaining contestants. Dakota shortly followed from her position at the front of the room and uncovered the platters. “Round Eight! For our foursome remaining we have quite a doozy, you might call it the a la mode! A quarter pound of spider’s eyes on a brick of pistachio ice cream all over ten saltine crackers!”

Before Chris could start the eating competition he was interrupted by two loud screams, one shriller than the rest. The camera panned to show Leshawna and Jackson with identical eyes of horrors and equally widened mouths. Leshawna quickly shut up but the same could not be said for Jackson. 

He fell over, exhausted, out of breath, completely petrified, and above all, horrified. “Jackson, honey?” Leshawna looked over the giant enthusiast. “Jackson?” She poked him below the mask. Nothing. “Jackson?”

Zoey strode over to her erstwhile ally and stood over him quizzically. She bent over and felt his neck. “I feel him breathing, his skin is still warm, umm, I think he’s just knocked out.” The others nodded, seemingly satisfied, before Zoey suddenly slapped Jackson with enough force to break the sound barrier. She slapped him once more to a similar non reaction. She raised her hand for a third time before Marilyn pulled her away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

You never know. Big guys like Jackson may need a lot of things to get them up. I would have slapped him awake again.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

It’s not just me right? Is she going a little cuckoo?

* * *

Brick, Shawn, and Jasmine looked at each other and simultaneously gulped. “Cluck Cluck Cluck to the platypus good luck,” Jasmine said, mostly to calm herself down. 

After several false starts Shawn and Brick finally got the entire saltine cracker and ice cream all the way down. “Hmm, that wasn’t as bad,” Brick mentioned. “They taste like chocolate chips.”

Jasmine slurped some melted pistachio from her cheeks and licked her lips. “Good thing that wasn’t poisonous. Chris wouldnn’t be dumb enough to do that.” She looked to Dakota and Chef, who shrugged placidly. 

“Well it looks like Jackson’s still not up yet. He’s obviously out, so we’ll have to say goodbye to him and hello to the penultimate round!” Chris beckoned for Jasmine and Shawn and Brick to step forward, closer to the cameras and away from Jackson’s knocked out body. “Up next we’ve got something that could be vaguely described as spaghetti, live earthworms in snail sauce with hairballs!”

Chef and Dakota placed three plates in front of the remaining contestants. When one of the earthworms tried to wriggle off of Brick’s place the burly chef threw a cleaver and split it in half. “Dig in!” Dakota said, almost trying to cater to the camera. “Sorry,” she added in a small voice.

Jasmine and Shawn immediately dug in, swallowing their pride before the earthworms. Brick, however, suddenly felt a searing pain across his head. “BRAIN FREEZE!” the army cadet shouted, jumping over the table and tripping over Jackson. The dazed cadet made his way to the bench and lied on the ground, delirious and loony. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

That’s what I get for forgetting one of my important rules from bootcamp. If it’s good, eat it slow, otherwise, your sanity will go.”

* * *

“And we’re down to the final two. Shawn and Jasmine. For your final dish you will be eating or should I say drinking a set of cockroach shots. First one to down all ten shots wins the challenge and gets first individual immunity.”

“How safe do you feel tonight?” Shawn whispered to Jasmine.

“Considering how chummy those boys seem over there, not very,” Jasmine replied.

“I’m willing to throw the challenge to you, I don’t think they view me as highly as you.”

“You can’t be serious right?”

“I’m very serious. If Ryan has any say in this vote I should be in the clear and we’ll both be around for another day.”

“But still at least try to win immunity. It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else.”

“Alright I guess...”

“Three… Two… One… GO!” Chris counted down, initiating the final round of the challenge.

Jasmine and Shawn downed their cockroach shots one by one. However at around the fifth shot Shawn began to slow down, becoming bug eyed and green in the face, but Jasmine like a machine downed the disgusting shots ultimately finishing before Shawn could down his eighth shot.

“AND JASMINE WINS IMMUNITY!” Chirs announced. “Jasmine you are safe tonight from elimination and are guaranteed to the final twelve. As for the rest of you. One of you will be the fifteenth person voted out and first member of the jury.”

The camera lingered for a few moments to see Jasmine and Shawn celebrating and soon focused on Dakota in the background hovering over the cockroach shots. A cockroach leaped out of one of the shot glasses and into Dakota’s shirt. While the intern screamed she tripped over the table, spilling the remaining cockroach shots over herself. “You’re going to have to clean this up,” Chef said, pushing a bucket and a mop to the heiress.

Dakota looked at the already used mop and felt something in her stomach. She bent over, throwing up over Chef’s shoes. The normally straightlaced Chef balked at the intern throwing up all over him and looked at Chris bluntly, before he too felt a sudden urge of vomit rising. Chris could barely duck as Chef’s vomit travelled across the room.

The sight of the airborne vomit caused Zoey to throw up into the nearest container she could find, Jasmine’s hat. The wilderness explorer and Shawn risked a look, a risk too great, and both began throwing up. Sounds of vomit soon filled the rest of the mess hall, and ten minutes later all twelve campers, Chef, and Chris wandered out, looking all the worse for wear.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I’d be lying if I wasn’t happy about Shawn wanting to throw the challenge to me. But I just can’t help but think that he may have just blown his shot at the million. Hopefully Ryan keeps his end of whatever deal he made with Shawn.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

I’ll be honest. Ninety-- no, Seventy-Five -- no, Fifty percent of the time working isn’t that bad. The other 50% of the time...really...really churns your stomach… 

I know I should be grateful and all but when you have to deal with people like Chris and Chef on a daily basis it begins to wear. And then you have to deal with tracking down Izzy, managing the eliminated contestants, draining the toilets, replacing the confessional batteries and tape, cleaning up the communal toilets, testing the challenges, making sure the animals are fed, making sure everyone has contracts-- (battery runs out)

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

\--hit the phase of the game---things go crazy ---a horror movie we’re in the phase where--killer has killed---of the protagonist's friends and there’s only a few--left to defeat him. 

* * *

Once Jackson exited the confessional Dakota darted in with a store of batteries and tape, grumbling about stupid Chris, Chef, and spoiled onions. Jackson and Dakota stared at each other for a brief moment before both went to their respective duties.

The horror fanatic met up with Zoey and Marilyn along the path through the forest to discuss the vote and potential allies. Once it was clear there were no Dakotas, Scotts, or bears, the conversation began. “Look guys, I know you two aren’t the biggest fans of Leshawna or Heather but we need their votes. But we still need two more people with that,” Jackson explained.

“Look, I don’t trust Leshawna or Heather one bit, but I think Shawn and Jasmine are fed up with Scarlett. They could work with us,” Zoey suggested.

“What about Brick? He seems fine,” Marilyn added.

“Brick seems loyal to a fault to Ryan and Trent, but we could try and flip him,” Jackson agreed. “We only need seven votes. If we get four of them we can send who we want out.”

“Here’s the issue with that. Most of those people are pairs. They’ll vote with each other so if we can’t get them both we get none of them,” Marilyn added.

“I think we can get Jasmine and Shawn. Let’s face it, when it comes Heather and Leshawna, they’re just gonna do what they want,” Jackson replied.

“Heather and Leshawna are snakes I think. They’ll go crawling back to Duncan and Scott,” Zoey stated.

“Uh huh… well look we need to put some work in. Who should we target?” Marilyn asked.

“Maybe Scott? As much as people  _ hate  _ Scarlett I think Scott is a bigger threat than Scarlett will ever be,” Jackson replied.

“Yeah, Scarlett has no shot at getting jury votes. Scott though, he could really do some damage,” Marilyn agreed.

“Why not just vote out Leshawna?’ Zoey asked.

“Because no one wants to vote out Leshawna, Zoey,” Jackson stated.

“Fine fine.”

“Alright guys, hopefully this works. Let’s go,” Jackson said breaking the group.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Did Zoey turn into that mascot from Coco Puffs? Because she’s gone cuckoo.

* * *

Ryan and Trent walked up to Scott and Duncan who were talking amongst themselves behind the Mess Hall. 

“So guys what’s the plan?” Trent asked, walking up to the duo.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Duncan, Scott, Ryan, and I really vibed in the pre-merge whenever opposite teams were allowed to mingle. We struck a deal that if we made the merge we’d work together… and here we are.

* * *

“Well Jasmine won immunity so that’s out the window,” Scott stated.

“Well no kidding Sherlock. But maybe we go with her right hand man, Shawn?” Duncan suggested.

Ryan paused for a moment, “Why don’t we go for Marilyn or Jackson?”

“If we want to work together in this game we need Leshawna and Heather on our side and I doubt either votes out anyone from that trio,” Scott mused.

“Why not?” Trent asked.

“Well they just worked with them to blindside Courtney so I doubt they’d be willing to let any of them go anytime soon,” Duncan explained.

“I guess that makes sense. We need Scarlett for a number. Brick as well. I just really don’t want to burn Shawn,” Ryan said.

“Why? You friends or something?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, but I also cut a deal with him to get Sammy out and I’m not willing to go back on that word yet,” Ryan responded.

“Well we can either sit here and get picked off one by one, or we can make a move and get ourselves through the next few rounds easy,” Duncan explained.

“Look Ryan, I know you and Shawn are tight, but he chose his side and we chose ours. We all are threats in this game and we need to stick together and make our move or get picked off one by one,” Trent mused.

“Well said Trent,” Duncan said.

“Alright. I’ll talk to Scarlett, and Trent you should talk to Brick. And you guys should talk to the girls,” Ryan decided.

“Sounds good,” Scott said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I know I told Shawn I’d take him as far as I can… but with Jasmine winning immunity today I can’t do that. If I want Leshawna or Heather on my side without losing any of my close allies I need to cut Shawn loose… and ugh I seriously don’t want to do this. But I have to.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I know Duncan doesn’t trust the two girls, but Leshawna and I still have our deal and unlike my delinquent counterpart I have faith that she’ll follow through and come back to us.

* * *

“So what’re you thinking tonight sheila?” Jasmine asked Heather as they sat together in front of their cabin.

“Well obviously I would like to vote out a major power player,” Heather replied.

“Well I mean that only takes Scarlett off the board as far as winning is concerned,”

“Scarlett is a threat when it comes to eliminating people even if she’s quite literally a… well you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Well I mean you could either go for a major power player…”

“Like Ryan or Duncan…”

“Or you go for their number two’s.” They said at the same time.

“Question is which one?” Heather wondered.

“Well I think overall between Trent and Scott, Scott is way more dangerous as a player.”

“Yeah that farmer is sneaky with a capital S.”

“Then is Scott the vote?”

“I’d be down for that.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I like Jasmine. She’s got her head on her shoulders, which is more than I can say for her boyfriend. Scott is for sure a threat in this game. But is he someone I really want to get rid of now? I don’t know. Depends who the other target is.

* * *

“Where’s your guys’s head tonight?” Ryan asked Shawn and Brick as they walked through the forest. 

“Well I’ve heard that Scott is the target right?” Shawn asked.

“Yeah, I haven’t heard much of anything if I’m honest,” Brick said.

“Well Shawn, you need to start scrambling a bit because apparently you’re the other side’s target,” Ryan stated point blank stopping as he said it. The air seemed to freeze around Shawn before he spoke.

“What do you mean I’m the other side’s target?” Shawn asked.

“Duncan, Scott, all of them are looking to vote  _ you  _ out tonight.”

“Well I better start scrambling, thanks for the heads up Ryan,” Shawn said darting off in the opposite direction.

“Yeah no problem Shawn.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Telling Shawn that he’s on the chopping block is both me telling him as a friend and me telling him as a player to get his jury vote. The votes are never revealed so it shouldn’t matter, but I also needed Brick alone.

* * *

“Look Brick, it is Shawn tonight. Majority is crashing down onto him.”

“Wait… so you lied to Shawn?”

“No. I told him he was a target. Just not  _ the  _ target. That’s why I told him to scramble, I want him to stay. I just don’t know if he will.”

“Are you voting Shawn?”

“I think I might. Power couples are dangerous. And Shawn and Jasmine are a very dangerous one.”

“Look keep me updated man, but if it’s Shawn I guess that’s where my vote goes.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I’m not really comfortable with Shawn going. I’d much rather Scott be leaving us. Unlike Ryan I’m more than willing to stick my neck out even at the detriment of me winning. It’s a matter of who I talk to. Ryan and Trent usually handle the strategy when we were on teams… speaking of teams his excuse for the Sammy vote was odd.

* * *

“What happened on the Sammy vote by the way?”

“Scarlett happened. She came up to Trent and I last minute and said the vote flipped to Shawn. We didn’t question it, but with what happened I wish we did.”

“I can’t say I blame Shawn and Jasmine. But Scarlett? That’s cruel.”

“Yeah. It sucks. But that’s the game we signed up for.”

“Leshawna? Why are we meeting here of all places?” Scott asked her as he seemed to tap dance around the disgusting communal bathrooms.

“Because no one would suspect us here sugar,” Leshawna replied.

“Well yeah… but it still stinks… among other things.”

“We’ve got a few minutes, I assume Duncan doesn’t trust me?” Leshawna said getting to the point.

“What do you think?”

“Figured. I’m voting Shawn tonight. But I can’t guarantee Heather’s cooperation.”

“Aren’t you two glued to the hip?”

“You’d think. But Heather will do whatever is in her best interest. It just so happened that our interests have aligned so far.”

“Isn’t that just an alliance?”

“Aren’t we an alliance?”

“Well yeah, but we’ve also voted against each other a few times.”

“Circumstances happened.”

“Whatever, look I know I can’t beat Duncan at the end. So I’d rather take my shot going to the end with you rather than him.”

“Really? Then again you always came off as a bit devious.”

“What made you assume that hehe. Either way, we need to keep this alliance secret for sure.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I think I have a shot at winning this game. And I do think I can beat Scott at the end. I just have to make him think that he has a good shot against me. We still have a long way to go, but in the end I’m hoping this will all payoff.

* * *

“Aw hello Trent, how are you this fine afternoon?” Scarlett asked her tentative ally as he approached her, setting her book down giving him her full attention.

“Has anyone talked to you?” Trent asked, getting to the point.

“No, I was getting a little worried it was me tonight.”

“The target is Shawn tonight.”

“Really? Are the votes there?”

“They’ll be there. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright. I’d love to take a lead on this vote and lead a crusade against that annoying nice girl Zoey but zombie freak Shawn is just as rewarding.”

“Whatever you say Scarlett,” Trent replied with an eye roll that went unnoticed by Scarlett.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

It’s about time we targeted that zombie freak. I’ve been wanting him off this island since day one. It’s beyond me how he hasn’t gone off the deep end yet… oh wait he already has.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I hope she’s next. Both for my sanity and for the satisfaction.

* * *

“Hey Zoey, can I talk to you for a moment?” Shawn called out to the indie girl.

“Yeah sure Shawn,” Zoey responded cheerfully.

“It’s come to my understanding that my head is on the figurative chopping block and I wanted to make sure I had your vote.”

“I’m not really the best strategist but yeah I am voting Scott.”

“Alright, I really don’t want to be out now. Just when the game is starting to get interesting.”

“If you define interesting as more stress inducing then so be it.”

“You seem a bit more pessimistic than usual, are you alright Zoey?”

“No yeah I’m fine. Just the game getting to my head is all.”

“Well don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it.”

“Thanks Shawn that means a lot.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Rumor is my name has been thrown around. I hope Ryan and his bro Trent are with me. But sometimes I wonder if Ryan is so focused on the game he forgets that we aren’t chess pieces on his chess board. But at least he treats his chess pieces well… Scarlett though… she’s a b…

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

This game is seriously messing with my head. I wish I had more of an anchor with me, but Cameron got voted out early and as much as I like some of the people here, I just can’t seem to find my rock.

* * *

“Does Zoey seem… off to you?” Jackson asked Marilyn as they sat in the Mess Hall away from the group.

“She did seem a bit looney at the challenge if that’s what you’re referring to,” Marilyn replied.

“Well not just that, but she’s been more angry and just doing her own thing.”

“Like her tunnel vision on getting Leshawna out?”

“Exactly. I think we may have to get her out at some point just for her own sanity.”

“I’d hate to do that, especially game wise, but yeah I think you’re right.”

“A last resort then? Vote Zoey out so she can recover herself mentally while saving ourselves.

“If it comes down to it.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

I really don’t want to vote Zoey out and I hope she can get back together mentally. But I think if push comes to shove she may go sooner rather than later.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Jackson bringing up Zoey’s… change in personality is both worrisome and reassuring that I’m not the only one who sees it. I hope it doesn’t get any worse but knowing the mental toll this game takes on you it just might.

* * *

“You guys are voting Shawn right?” Duncan asked.

“Yeah of course why wouldn’t we,” Leshawna replied.

Leshawna, Heather, and Duncan were behind the communal washrooms talking about the vote with only minutes left before they all inevitably cast their votes.

“Well I mean… you guys blindsided Courtney.”

“That was strictly a game move. She was too close to you and Scott and she could’ve walked away with this,” Heather replied.

“You’re not wrong but it still doesn’t change the fact that you guys betrayed us.”

“You’re not helping your case Duncan,” Leshawna said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Look. Would you rather have loyal allies like we’ve tried to show, or go with people that you’ve betrayed multiple times and leave a big physical threat in the game.”

“Don’t act like you and Scott aren’t threats either,” Heather added.

“We aren’t as big of threats as Jasmine and Shawn.”

“They’re not wrong Heather, Jasmine and Shawn are well liked while Scott and Duncan are… well… yeah,” Leshawna replied.

“HEY!” Duncan shouted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I don’t trust Heather or Leshawna after what they pulled on my Court. But they’re my only chance to really stay in this game right now. So I’ll take my chances.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Scott, Shawn? Shawn, Scott? Who to save who to let go. I think Scott could be more dangerous than Shawn late game… but then there’s Shawn’s thing with Jasmine. This may be my last shot at either of them depending on who I side with. A tough decision indeed.

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back campers to an elimination ceremony, the first one of the merge no less. Tonight one of you will be the sixteenth person voted off and become the first member of our jury. Now with individual immunity now in play you guys couldn’t vote for Jasmine since she won the challenge. With that being said let’s find out who will be leaving us this evening.”

“First safe is obviously Jasmine.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Ryan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Marilyn.”   
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Trent.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Duncan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Zoey.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jackson.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Leshawna.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Scarlett.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Heather.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And finally Brick. That leaves Shawn and Scott as the only two that have received votes. Shawn, your strong performance at the challenge today, and in team challenges has made people quite nervous about leaving you in. Scott, your devious attitude and bromance with Duncan makes you a big threat for anyone wanting to make a strategic move. With that all being said, the fifteenth person voted out and the first member of our jury is…………… Shawn. Time for you to go bro.”

“Well it's been fun. I wish you all the best, but I’ll tell you guys now I won’t be bitter, so if you want my jury vote keep playing hard and kicking butt. Especially you Jasmine,” Shawn exclaimed.

“You know I will Shawn,” Jasmine said, getting up from her seat grabbing a hold of Shawn picking him up and hugging him, before kissing him and setting down a now blushing Shawn.

“Half hour show guys let’s go!” Chris yelled.

“I’m rooting for ya Jas. You can do it.”

“I know I can Shawn.”

“See ya Shawn, it was fun having you around.” Trent waved.

“I’m honored to have served with you.” Brick saluted.

“Hope you have fun in the jury house bro,” Duncan said.

“Thanks guys, good luck,” Shawn said waving as he got onto the Boat of Losers.

“With an extremely close and emotional vote for the campers will the current majority stick together? Or will they crumble with the sheer amount of dominant personalities in that group. Will Brick stick with the minority or will he go back to Ryan and Trent? Will the minority manage to get out of the hole they find themselves in or will they manage to dig themselves out with some of the majority alliance flipping? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Shawn_ **

Well… I can’t say I saw this coming. I don’t know why people saw me as a threat to them? That’s usually how it goes in Zombie movies where the main villains are humans rather than zombies, AKA the bad zombie films. Jasmine--she’s obviously got my vote if she makes it to the end, and a spot in my shelter. At this rate it’ll never get enough funding though. I guess I underestimated Scott, which is a bad move to do because you always trust the redneck in zombie tv shows. Ryan, he’s basically a game zombie except he has his brains with him. Maybe I should have been aggressive. It would have gone against all of my training ,but it would have gotten more people on my side. But I’m glad I played the way I did, I didn’t win money but I did get Jasmine’s hand.

* * *

  
  


**Votes**

**Brick:** Sorry  _ Scott  _ but I really like Shawn and want him to stay

**Duncan:** Your girlfriend saved herself today, so  _ Shawn  _ it’s gotta be you

**Heather:** You’re nice and all but  _ Shawn,  _ you’re just as filthy as a stray dog

**Jackson:** _ Scott _

**Jasmine:** I don’t trust you or your friend, so  _ Scott  _ you gotta go

**Leshawna:** You’re nice, smart, and strong but sugar this is a game and those things only help you so long until they become a liability,  _ Shawn _

**Marilyn:** Yeah… I don’t like you,  _ Scott _

**Ryan:** Love you bro, I didn’t want to do this but I’m trying to make it to the end and not get out now, sorry  _ Shawn _

**Scarlett:** I never liked you,  _ Shawn _

**Scott:** Anyone but me am I right?  _ Shawn _

**Shawn:** And I thought I smelled,  _ Scott _

**Trent:** I wish we could’ve played this game together but it didn’t work out that way sadly,  _ Shawn _

**Zoey:** As much as I want to vote Leshawna I know it’ll just screw my alliance over so I gotta vote  _ Scott _

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**17th Dave (5-4)**

**16th Courtney (5-3)**

**15th Sky (Medically Evacuated)**

**14th Sammy (3-2-2)**

**MERGE**

**13th Shawn (7-6)**

  
  


**Screaming Bass: Trent, Ryan, Jasmine, Scarlett, Brick, Jackson, Marilyn, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**


	17. No Pain, No Game

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island. We’re now at the final twelve where last time Shawn was voted off. It was the war of two sides. The minorities of teams past against the majorities of teams past which left Brick, Heather, and Leshawna in the middle. New alliances were formed, deals broken, and fates sealed. It’s becoming a heated battle for the million and it’s anyone’s game. Come join us for the most heated bonfire ceremony this season on Total Drama Island!”

  
  


“Hey Ryan can I talk to you?” Brick asked his friend. Ryan nodded and Brick motioned for them to go outside. Brick and Ryan walked side by side into the forest away from camp and any prying eyes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I wanted to come clean to Ryan about my vote last night. I know it’s a game but, my conscious isn’t exactly one that likes to withhold the truth from people.

* * *

“What do you want to talk about Brick?” Ryan asked.

“I wanted to come clean about something if that’s alright.”

“Yeah sure, whatever you need to tell me, I’ll listen.”

“Look, I voted for Scott last night. I just didn’t feel comfortable voting for Shawn. We were Gophers together and it just didn’t feel right voting him last night.”

“Hey man it’s alright. You have a strong moral compass. And I don’t hold anything against you.”

“I appreciate that. I really do.”

“It’s no problem. Forgive and forget. It’s no big deal really.”

“Well that’s good. I appreciate it Ryan.”

“No problem man, that’s what friends are for.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Do I appreciate Brick coming clean to me? Yes… it’s bad gameplay but hey it’s good for me. Brick is someone easily manipulated so I know I can rely on him. But I can’t take him to the end. He’s like the Rudy Boesch to my Richard Hatch if that makes sense.

* * *

“Seriously Leshawna? It’s just a game? That’s a BS excuse and you know it!” Marilyn shouted at her former ally within the girls cabin. Most of the girls had left for breakfast at this point because of the Mairlyn and Leshawna feud and those that stayed behind coward in fear behind their beds.

“Is it not a game honey? This ain’t checkers honey but it’s still a game,” Leshawna replied.

“Yeah a game where you’re dealing with real people. We aren’t chess pieces on a chess board!”

“I understand that Marilyn. But it’s a game for a million bucks. I made a move that I thought was best for me. We all came to win the million one way or another.”

“Yeah we all came to win the million. But I didn’t realize we’d be betraying everyone over and over again.”

“We came to play two different games my friend. I’m sorry the vote didn’t go your way last night. But you’re not out yet. You can still keep fighting.”

“Yeah I am fighting.”

“You’re arguing. Fight by trying to convince people to your side. You know I like to flip convince me why coming back to you is good for me.”

“Whatever,” Marilyn responded, stomping off past Leshawna and bursting through the wooden door almost knocking it off its hinges.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Blowing up at Leshawna was not a smart move. I may have just sealed my fate. Hopefully this isn’t a Heather v Katie situation again except this time I go.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

She’s either crazy or incredibly stupid. Can’t figure out which one yet. I’ll get back to you on that.

* * *

“Trent mate. Can I speak to you for a second?” Jasmine asked the musician. 

“Uh… yeah sure Jasmine. What’s up?” Trent asked the Australian. The pair walked off towards the forest away from the group. The forest path over time has become a common area for conversations to occur that needed to be out of ear shot.

“I wanted to ask you about voting Scarlett tonight if she doesn’t win immunity today,” Jasmine inquired.

“I’m not totally against it. I mean I haven’t exactly hid the fact that I don’t like her,” Trent responded.

“Well you have four votes for sure. With yours you’ll have five. And we’d just need one more to at least tie it.”

“Well. Scarlett isn’t winning immunity. She sucks at challenges and quite frankly I don't think she tries.”

“Yeah her ego is bigger than a beluga whale.”

“And I would love to send her out of this game finally.”

“Then would you be down to vote with us? Like I know you just voted out Shawn and I’m pissed about it. But the saying is the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“I completely agree. I’ve about had it with Scarlett if I’m honest. She feels like a queen when he’s more like the court jester.”

“I think it’s time we send her to the guillotine then.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

My only hope of staying in this game is to try and use Scarlett’s ego against her. No one likes her. Everyone knows she’s an easy beat at the end. But I don’t think anyone wants to live with her for another day.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Jasmine is a huge threat to my game. But I’m so just done with putting up with Scarlett’s crap. Honestly I don’t care if this is bad for my game. I just want to see the look on her face when she’s finally voted off.

* * *

“ Alright, campers! Report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge! Ksh. McLean out!” Chris shouted through the loudspeakers.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I hope this challenge is some sort of puzzle or mental quiz. I have had it with all of these ridiculous physical challenges.

* * *

“Welcome to your next challenge! The time-honored game of torture. Say Uncle! You are all about to be out through the tests of endurance so insane, that some of 'em sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer. Yours to take home at the end of the summer.”

“What kinds of torture?” Leshawna asked.

“Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?” Chris chuckled guestering to Chef who gave Leshawna a stare that could almost kill. “All right. Let's do this. Duncan, you're first up. Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture.” Chris spun the wheel, and as it slowly came to a stop the pointed made a clicking sound on each peg before it landed on, “Turtle puck shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slapshots.”

“Great, just what I needed this morning,” Duncan sarcastically replied.

“Hey I can guarantee that you’ll be wide awake after this, but if I were you I’d protect those coconuts,” Chris advised.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I’m seriously starting to question if a million bucks is worth all of this. Then again I’ve come this far so what the hell.

* * *

Chef, hockey mask and stick in tow, lined up the snapping turtles who displayed their shiny and sharp teeth for all to see. Duncan stood in front of the hockey goal covering his coconuts praying that Chef had terrible aim. One by one Chef went down the line of turtles slapping them at the punk. After missing the first shot Chef managed to hit Duncan first in the arm then the leg and finally the head before the time was up and Duncan could advance.

“And Duncan advances, isn’t this fun?” Chris cheered.

“Yeah it’s a riot,” Duncan groaned.

“Next up we have, Scarlett!”

“I’d like to take this time to say that I’ll drop out of this challenge now,” Scarlett replied, receiving a series of eye rolls from her fellow contestants.

“Well then… I guess Scarlett is out. Scarlett take a seat over on the losers bench over there.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Originally we were going to have the quitters be in these medieval wooden shackles or whatever. But production said no since it would be too much on a challenge that was already pushing the limits.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

This move is to both save my dignity and to make me look weaker in challenges. I know I’m not beating the likes of Jackson, Jasmine, or Duncan or any of those lunatics in this challenge, so why try?

* * *

“Anyways next up is Scott. Take a spin on the wheel buddy!”

Scott walked up to the wheel and took a spin. Eventually landing on a picture of a shark which didn’t ease Scott’s fears at all, but rather increased them to their highest.

“Aw, this was one of my favorites. For this challenge you have to stand in a shark cage for ten seconds while we have multiple sharks bite, hit, and ram the cage,’ Chris explained which caused Scott to turn ghost white.

“You know Chris… I think I’ll join Scarlett and drop out,” Scott replied breathlessly.

“Yeesh you kids are no fun, go join your fellow redhead over on the loser bench.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Purely strategic, no other reason. Just sandbagging challenges so I look weaker than I am.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

He came in here and said him dropping out was strategic didn’t he? What an idiot.

* * *

“Come on, we have a show to film!” Chris whined. “Trent! Come on, show us some action!” 

Counting to nine, Trent stood next to the wheel and had it spin many times in a row. Finally, the wheel stopped on what looked to be a barrel. “Leech treatment! Spend ten seconds in the barrel!”

“I can’t do that! This shirt is like, thin man!” Trent complained. 

“There is an out,” Chris mentioned. “You can give it to one of your fellow campers! But if they stick it out then you’re out bro.”

Trent looked at the contestants with a thoughtful glance and blindly closed his eyes, pointing his finger towards the cast and blindly spinning. “Umm, Zoey,” he finally settled. The redhead stood up nervously before she slapped herself into a sense of calm. 

Dakota and Chef wheeled out a giant barrel teeming with leeches. “Goodbye cruel world,” Zoey said melodramatically.

“You only have to go neck deep, don’t dive in like Beth did during the phobia challenge,” Dakota whispered. She got an understanding glance from Zoey and backed off. 

The leeches squirmed over Zoey’s barely moving body, sticking to her exposed skin and causing her to wince. Once she was sure that ten seconds had passed she leaped out of the barrel with such force and landed on Trent. “Well, did I pass?” She asked Chris.

“Ten point nine seconds,” Chris said, thoroughly impressed. “Trent, that means you’re out bro.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

(She has two leeches on her cheek that are bleeding slightly) I knew the game was gonna get rough by the merge. I don’t really have many friends here, so you know what (She plucks the two leeches off of her cheek. Her fingers are covered with Leech blood. She uses it to put two black stripes on under her eyes) It’s go time.

* * *

Chef danced across the screen in a pink tutu, signaling the start of a brief montage. Ryan audibly gasped as Jackson willingly put on a coat of bees. Heather was challenged to eat a giant stingray. She gave the dare to Jasmine who almost slurped the seafood down. Heather was summarily sent to the losers bench. Brick was challenged to escape a straitjacket. He escaped in seven seconds and threw the jacket onto Marilyn, who kicked it into the air. Duncan decided to take the challenge of rolling across a field of rice grains shirtless. He finished with 9.5 seconds to spare. Leshawna, shocking even herself, walked across a field of fire. 

Chef danced across the screen one more time and ended the first montage.

“Ryan! You’re up my guy! We’re starting a new round so start us off!” The jock walked up to the wheel with a bit of a confident swagger considering most of the challenges had already been used with the exception of two or three. The wheel spun three times and landed on what looked like a harness and a vase. “Hang upside down and get sprayed by water without screaming!”

Ryan took a deep breath as he was hung upside down from a beam over the challenge arena. Jackson in particular winced as Chef turned on a powerful fire hose that launched some fifteen feet in the air. “Ten seconds,” Brick called out reassuringly. 

Distracted, Ryan nodded as Chef fired the water hose. The hanging jock was sent some five feet back but still hung on. On the backswing some two seconds later Chef fired again, and landed right up Ryan’s jewels. “MOTHER!” 

“Well that’s a fail,” Chris said, stopping the timer. “Seven seconds, too bad so sad. Dakota, get Ryan down please.”

Holding a comically oversized key, Dakota rushed from behind the bleachers as the beam was lowered. Halfway there she tripped over a wayward leg. The key flew out of her hands and disappeared in the cracks of the stage. “Sorry Dakota,” Marilyn smirked. 

“Well it looks like you’ll have to stay there until the interns find the key, and since the key is somewhere in the shot, we can’t have our interns go off and intrude. So, next up!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

Jackson told me the other day about something called Hammer. It’s satisfying seeing Ryan in his own Hammer trap.

* * *

Brick was summarily called to the wheel and gave it a hefty spin. “Wooden Shorts! The latest in this style, and just popping with nature.”

“I want to put it on Zoey!” Brick called out, seeing Dakota appear with a family of woodpeckers. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I hate to say it but it’s a game and Zoey needs to lose it sooner rather than later.

* * *

Zoey walked towards the shorts with an unwavering look of placidity. She hopped in and Dakota released the woodpeckers. They swarmed around the redhead and started to bite through. Just as the timer hit the ten second mark, Zoey let out a screech from one of the woodpeckers biting off her pants. “Good job Zoey, you just eliminated Brick

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I’ve seen things in high school that I don’t want to see ever again, and I’d rather see those than Zoey’s Kubrick stare again.

* * *

“Duncan! Sticking it out again! Go ahead and spin and give it off to whoever you want!” The wheel spun many times over before it finally stopped on the bear’s head. “Get from one side of the bear filled cage to the other within ten seconds!” Chris read the card. “Ruthless!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I need to save my teeth. This is an individual game so the best thing I can do to screw over any of those other loners is well, show them that I’ve got fangs.

* * *

“As Zoey said like an hour ago, this is a game. Plus she can’t stand it,” Duncan said with a glare to the redhead.

Dakota opened the door to a wireframe cage as Chris made a gesture inside. “Thanks for the honesty Duncan,” Zoey sniped, earning a shrug from the punk. Fearlessly, Zoey took a step in the cage just as the door slammed behind her. 

“Ten seconds starts now!”

Zoey quickly scanned the cage. It wasn’t very big, only fifteen feet in each direction, and the bear wasn’t very big, and for that matter wasn’t very intimidating. Zoey breathed a sigh of relief as she started to walk around the mammal. 

With five seconds remaining, Zoey put a shaking hand on the door on the other side, wringing it open. She took a step outside but was immediately pulled back in by a brown and fuzzy paw. The contestants looked on as the bear hugged Zoey tightly, seemingly shedding a tear and nuzzling his head against hers. Zoey futile held a hand out as the timer ended. “Well Zoey failed,”Chris chuckled. “Dakota, can you get her out?”

Dakota pressed her face against the cage to see the bear growling at her and clinging onto a gasping Zoey tightly. “Chef?” Dakota asked.

“I ain’t messing with that bear. I think we’re just gonna have to wait until he tires,” Chef lamented. 

“Well we’re on a schedule, and it can’t be helped! Up next is Leshawna!” 

Leshawna spun the wheel and it went around several times before it landed on what looked to be a tightrope. Confused, the proud girl was ushered up a flight of stairs and given a vest full of meat. “Stand on this tightrope for ten seconds. Or you can try to hijack someone else’s game.”

“Nah,” Leshawna asaid. “Bit too late to be making people mad.” She sighed as the meat vest was placed on her. Not particularly confident in her balance, Leshawna stretched her hands wide as she inched forward, step by step. Somewhere Chris started the timer. The alligators below looked at her with a confused glance before one of them jumped towards the meat. Leshawna’s arms spun faster than a wind turbine as she dodged the gaping maw of a rather large alligator. 

Once ten seconds finished Leshawna jumped from the tightrope and landed in a roll far away from the vat of alligators. “Nice one Leshawna!” Scott called reassuringly. Leshawna held a shaky hand up, unaware that an alligator was nibbling on her meat vest. 

“You can keep this,” Leshawna glared at the tiny alligator. 

“Okay, next up, let’s go with Jasmine!” 

The tall aussie took a few brisk steps towards the wheel and spun it. The wheel landed on a vat of ice cream with an ice cream soup. “Well, you can either challenge one of your opponents to eat a liter of ice cream or you can try it yourself. After that you must last ten seconds without a brain freeze.”

Jasmine looked over the remaining competitors. “Duncan, you respect a hard game as much as I do, so you’ll believe me when I say you’re a mighty strong threat.”

“Thanks toots,” Duncan mumbled. He squeezed his way out of the bleachers and stood in front of a table Dakota wheeled to the front. Duncan placed his hand on the scoop provided to him and opened the pint. He looked to Chris as the host placed a hand on a timer. The punk shoveled the ice cream in rather quickly, leaving only a little bit on the spoon before he took a deep breath. Fifteen seconds passed before Duncan suddenly grasped at his temples. “JUST TELL ME IF I PASSED MAN!”

“WELL Duncan,” Chris taunted. “You had to eat all the ice cream and last ten seconds. You lasted about 12 seconds, but there’s a bit of ice cream on the scoop. We can’t give it to you.”

“MOTHER---” Duncan shouted in pain, kicking over the table and burying Dakota under the tablecloth. He stumbled off to the loser bench and huffed, grabbing at his temples. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Nice Move Amazon, Nice Move... 

* * *

In a brief montage, the remaining four contestants were shown spinning the wheel and attempting challenges. Marilyn’s first challenge was to listen to a new age album. The jockette barely passed before she sat on the bench, shaking. Leshawna took a spin on the wheel and winced as the wheel landed on what looked to be a poison ivy spa treatment. With red arms and a red face, Leshawna barely made it. 

Jackson looked deadfast at Jasmine, Leshawna, and Marilyn as he remained covered in a suit of bees. Jasmine chose to saddle Marilyn with a challenge that involved hopping over a rock bridge filled with skunks, and smirked when the spunky jock fell into the pit with a myriad of curses. Leshawna chose to target Jasmine with the marshmallow wax, which the tall Australian was able to go through. Jackson passed a challenge that involved getting his haircut with a chainsaw. Jasmine completed a challenge that involved getting shocked with eels, ending the montage.

“And we’re on to our top two. Jackson and Jasmine!” The camera suddenly cuts to reveal Jackson, Jasmine, Chris, almost all of the remaining contestants, and Chef suddenly on an elevated platform overlooking a pool filled with hopping piranhas. “Two of the biggest and toughest! Now they’re gonna face each other and our special guest Molotov, the russian dancing bear and log rolling competition over this piranha pool!”

Jackson and Jasmine turned around to see the bear walking out, confidently swaggering past Zoey and her bear friend. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

This is gonna be a hell of a fight. I know that everyone else knows that the two of them are aligned but they can’t give it up. Whoever loses is likely going home. Look at them! Jackson looks like he stepped out of camp crystal lake and Jasmine is a fucking fine ass specimen! 

* * *

Once Jackson and Jasmine steadied themselves, Molotov stepped onto the log with ease. Jackson and Jasmine locked eyes, unsteady, and ignored the snapping of the piranhas as Chris blew the horn. 

The bear quickly took control of the massive log, catching Jackson and Jasmine off guard as they struggled to make pace. “Now?” Jackson asked. Jasmine shook her head as she struggled to regain her balance.

The bear jumped in midair and turned around. Jasmine caught her breath and her balance as she bent dangerously close over the piranhas. Jackson, meanwhile, worriedly started to slow down. The bear was quick to keep running, almost causing Jackson to trip over his own two feet. The slasher film fan prevailed and placed a hand over his heart. “Now?” Jasmine asked. Jackson shook his head.

All of a sudden the bear stopped and almost sent the two contestants into the water.

Almost.

Jackson and Jasmine looked at each other and at the bear, and slowly started to get in sync. The two of them got to the same speed, looking at each other just past the bear. “Ready--” Jasmine said.

“Set--” Jackson continued.

“NOW!” The two of them jumped from the log and landed, causing a massive splash that caught the bear off guard. The bear landed on its precious jewels and slowly rolled into the water. Out of breath, the two contestants looked at each other. 

“Fair Challenge?” Jackson asked Jasmien.

“As fair as it can be in Canberra,” Jasmine nodded. In the time the two came to an agreement the bear suddenly swiped his now bare paw from the water onto the log. 

Both teens flew into the air. Despite all odds both landed relatively dry on the safe platform that helped them get onto the log in the first place. Wincing, Jasmine held up her shoe, finding a piranha attached to the heel. Jackson lifted his head, and Jasmine gasped. 

The mask cleverly obscured his chiseled jaw. He had an angular nose that almost betrayed his villainous physique. The water that did splash on him seemed to land on his surprisingly chiseled jaw under his thin but hearty lips. Jackson caught his breath as he slowly realized that now his mask was at the bottom of the piranha pool.

“Well that sucks Jackson, but we just went through the footage and you spent more time on the log overall, and landed on the platform last! We don’t know how it happened but Russian Bears are surprisingly strong.” Chris looked at Molotov, who growled in response. Chris shrieked and ran behind the curtains.

“Spooky handsome guy!” Chef shouted. “You won! You get the trailer! Chris is gonna meet you guys at the campfire!” 

Dakota led the interns to get Ryan down from his conundrum. Ryan threw up over one of the interns as he grabbed a bottle of water. The group of interns made a step to Zoey and the bear but backed away when the bear defensively growled, much to Zoey’s despair. 

**_After Challenge_ **

The campers congratulated Jackson on his immunity as he reeled from the loss of his mask. Before the group could split, Scarlett cleared her throat. “I trust that you all will listen,” she said, her voice rising over the murmurs. 

“What’s up?” Ryan asked the nerd.

“To answer that literally, Jackson’s mood, Zoey’s instability, you until a mere minute ago, and a fair amount of our complacency in this game. Based on events going on during the previous challenge I have determined that Zoey is the biggest threat,” she said with a flourish to Zoey, who was still stuck in the bear’s embrace. “Bears aside, she is unpredictable. Did you all not see her coming out of the confessional with black leech blood on her.”

“Speak for yourself,” Zoey mumbled as the bear adjusted his arms before storming off in frustration. Jackson and Jasmine chased after the bear to save their friend, which almost went unnoticed by most there thanks to Scarlett’s antics

“My point is that unless we get rid of Zoey then we will not prosper as much as we can,” Scarlett mentioned. “I trust that we will all make the right decision.” With a smile on her face the redhead strode out of the clearing.

“...I mean she bears listening to,” Marilyn spoke up. “I have a feeling that if we don’t get rid of Zoey then one of us will end up in a toilet. And besides, we got rid of one crazy redhead. We don’t need another.”

“Marilyn, are you for real?” Scott spoke up. All eyes turned on him. “Zoey is the perfect lightning rod! If any of us make any big moves we can always divert it to her! She hasn’t hurt any of us so far, Izzy...Izzy blew up a fucking plane! Scarlett’s head is getting too big for her glasses.”

“I see what you’re going for dirt boy,” Duncan mentioned. “I like Red and she hasn’t done anything harmful to me. Scarlett’s been talking down to a lot of people lately.”

“She’s got my vote,” Trent chipped in. “She’s literally been condescending ever since we got rid of Tem.”

“It isn’t very smart to say who you want to vote for,” Ryan added, only to be ignored. “We have to weigh things evenly. Any one of us could be going home.”

“So we make it so it’s not us! Velma can easily run this game! She wears glasses and if you know anything about reality tv then it’s the smart people who wear glasses. She has pulled her weight, she’s gotten rid of Beth-- If we kowtow to her then her head is gonna get big and she’s proven herself. Scarlett put herself out there!” Scott said, his hand clutching his other. 

“Yeah we’re gonna think about it,” Ryan said bluntly. The others dispersed as Scott was left nearly tearing his hair out of his head. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Scarlett you idiot. You just sunk your own ship today. I’ve saved you long enough and it’s about time I pulled the rug out from under you.

* * *

**_Confessional, Marilyn_ **

I need to talk to my group. But it looks like not even a day after the Shawn vote the majority is imploding on itself because of Scarlett’s ego. This is honestly hilarious.

* * *

“GUYS GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS!” Marilyn yelled out to Jackson, Zoey, and Jasmine as she ran up to the trio. Jackson and Jasmine were working on trying to pry Zoey from the bear while Zoey sat in the bear’s lap with an unamused face.

“What, the alliance is turning on each other?” Zoey sarcastically replied. “I know it’s me going.”

Marilyn shot Zoey a side eye before continuing, “People are getting fed up with Scarlett’s ego and they want to vote her out.”

“Wait really? There’s no way,” Jackson exclaimed.

“Scott, Trent, and Duncan for sure. Ryan maybe as well. That’s three locked votes. With us four, Scarlett is guaranteed to go.”

“Wow, this almost sounds too good to be true.” Jackson paused for a moment before continuing “But do we really have any other option?”

“I don’t know why you guys are hesitating. We’re both getting a chance to stick around and we get to vote Scarlett off!” Jasmine exclaimed.

“I mean is there any better plan we have?” Marilyn asked.

“Well...no,” Jackson stammered.

“Then it’s settled we vote Scarlett.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

What is it with Jackson and Zoey? They just seem to have no hope. AND JACKSON HAS IMMUNITY FOR AUSTRALIA'S SAKE.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jackson_ **

This seems almost too good to be true. Why now of all times? Like wouldn’t make sense to keep Scarlett around for as long as possible…? Then again, it  _ is _ Scarlett. A million dollars may not be worth living with her any longer. Plus in horror movies the Nerd always goes out. Usually after the flirty ones but there aren’t any candidates for that one.

* * *

“Hello fellow campers. I hope you headed my advice at the challenge today,” Scarlett stated to the group of boys. She pushed her glasses up as she sat across from Duncan and Scott and next to Ryan and Trent in the Mess Hall. An eye roll from Trent seemed to also go unnoticed from Scarlett but not by the camera.

“Yeah. I think Zoey is our best move,” Ryan stated, shooting a glance towards the other guys looking for help.

“Y-yeah. Even though Jasmine already has an immunity win under her belt, Zoey may be way more volatile to keep around,” Duncan added.

“Zoey was nice on the Bass but man has she seemed to have lost it these past couple days,” Scott mused.

“Exactly my point. I assume Brick and the two girls are with us as well?”

“Yeah they should be. I can check in with Brick and maybe Duncan or Scott can make sure Heather and Leshawna are on board,” Trent stated.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you all tonight then.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

She

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Is

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

So

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

DONE!

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

That appeared to go well. I expect to be seeing Zoey going home tonight. I don’t know who the opposition is voting for, nor do I really care if I’m honest. This is my game to win and no one can stop me. However I do want to check in with those two girls. Knowing those boys they’ll forget. I swear I do all the work in this alliance.

* * *

“Hey suga’ how’s it going?” Leshawna asked an approaching Scarlett who sat down with them on the cabin bench.

“I am doing quite well thank you Leshawna, Heather I hope you are well,” Scarlett replied.

“Yeah I’m fine Scarlett. But why are you here?” Heather asked, cutting to the chase.

“I’m here to make sure the vote is Zoey, I’d think savvy players such as yourselves would understand that.”

“Well of course, but I mean given your speech today I didn’t think we’d need to talk too too much,” Leshawna said.

“I just want to make sure the vote goes without a hitch. It’s a game for a large cash prize. Anything can happen.”

“I think we all get that Scarlett. We’re just saying… maybe you should go and relax for a bit. You’ve been working so hard as is, an hour or two of rest may be needed,” Heather suggested.

“Maybe you’re right. My high IQ is nothing without some rest and relaxation. Thank you Heather.”

“Any time.” Scarlett turned around and walked away which caused Heather to make a gagging motion with her hands causing Leshawna to snicker a bit.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

And I thought my ego was bad. Her ego is bigger than flipping Chris’s ego and that’s saying something. I can’t wait for the look on her face when she’s voted out. And oh send me the tape of her finding out that it was unanimous when she eventually sees this HAHAHAHA.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome to your second merged vote. Last time you guys voted Shawn off in a tight vote because of his physical ability and his tight bonds with some of the people here. Will things change this vote or will another threat be picked off, let’s find out. Remember if you do not receive a marshmallow you must take the boat of losers off this island and you can never return… EVER! The person voted off will become the second member of our jury and will vote for the eventual winner. I’ll announce who’s safe.”

“First safe with immunity is Jackson.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Also safe… Ryan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Duncan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Trent.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jasmine.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Marilyn.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Leshawna.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Heather.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Scott.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Brick.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I won’t hold you guys for long as the vote was unanimous for Scarlett to get kicked out of the game, meaning Zoey you are safe.”

“Wow... I’m…” Scarlett stuttered.

“You’re not mad?” Brick asked.

“Oh no I’m mad. But I’m also impressed.”

“How so?” Jackson prodded.

“I really thought I had control over this game, over you all. I thought I could do whatever I wanted. But turns out I overestimated myself and I underestimated this game.”

“Yeah you did,” Marilyn exclaimed.

“And along with that, at this point in the game you’re taken out for being a threat. Not for being weak or stupid. So I can take solace in that.”

“Whatever you say Scarlett,” Trent replied with a sort of sarcastic flair and roll of his eyes.

“I will bid you all farewell. But beware, there are sharks in this game and if you don’t swim you’ll sink and be eaten alive. I wish some of you the best of luck and others of you the worst of luck.”

“Well isn’t she pleasant,” Heather chuckled.

“You can say that again,” Duncan grunted.

“Well finally the cancer of this island is gone,” Trent said.

“With Scarlett now out of the game there are no easy votes left. Will the big alliance turn on each other again soon or will the minority alliance be picked off one by one. Find out next time on Total Drama Island.”

* * *

**_Final Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Am I disappointed in myself? Of course. However being eliminated at this stage of the game generally means you were a threat in some way which I can take solace in. Even though I was betrayed by my allies I can at least respect them for finally taking me out. As of right now Heather has my vote, I like her tell it like it is attitude and how manipulative she can be. I won’t enjoy my time with the losers but I look forward to serving on the jury.

* * *

**Votes**

**Brick:** About time you went home  _ Scarlett.  _ This is for Sammy

**Heather:** And I thought I was cruel. Bye  _ Scarlett _

**Leshawna:** Buh bye  _ Scarlett.  _ Don’t let the island door hit you on the way out.

**Ryan:** FINALLY, get to steppin’  _ Scarlett _

**Trent:** Forget you, go home, good bye.  _ Scarlett _

**Scott:** There’s only room for one ginger on this island  _ Scarlett _

**Duncan:** I’m the major strategist here. Not you. Bye  _ Scarlett _

**Marilyn:** Who knew someone could be worse than Heather. Bye  _ Scarlett _

**Jasmine:** The Australian gods have finally blessed me with this beautiful day. See ya later  _ Scarlett _

**Jackson:** _ Scarlett _ , you’re done.

**Zoey:** You suck. Bye  _ Scarlett _

**Scarlett:** _ Zoey,  _ I find you annoying and insufferable to be around. I don’t know why you’re liked but I think I finally talked some sense into some people.

**28th Dakota (13-1)**

**27th Justin (8-4-2)**

**26th Noah (7-3-3)**

**25th Chloe (10-3)**

**24th Ella (6-4-2)**

**23rd Beardo (5-4-3)**

**22nd Izzy (6-3-2)**

**21st Tem (6-5)**

**20th Beth (6-4)**

**19th Cameron (5-3-2)**

**18th Katie (5-4)**

**17th Dave (5-4)**

**16th Courtney (5-3)**

**15th Sky (Medically Evacuated)**

**14th Sammy (3-2-2)**

**MERGE**

**13th Shawn (7-6) 1st Juror**

**12th Scarlett (12-1) 2nd Juror**

**Screaming Bass: Trent, Ryan, Jasmine, Brick, Jackson, Marilyn, Duncan, Zoey, Heather, Scott, Leshawna,**

  
  



End file.
